


《玻璃青春》樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 154,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 青春易碎, 惟有琉璃美麗。每個人都認為我得到天賜的禮物, 然而只有我才知道它只不過是一種悲劇。我僅僅只是想在這深不見底的冰山裡,當一個灑脫的京本大我。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

序

純白的房間內透滿了外頭明媚的光線，和曦的昼日照瀉進來，在這壓抑的空間裡帶來唯一的生機，醫療用的機器喀嗒作響，無止境的運作苟延殘喘，一名黑髮的年輕人虛弱地半躺在床上，正在閱讀。

濃長的眼睫毛輕顫著不適感，過長的瀏海幾乎掩去自己大部份的視線，他翻動書頁，在寧靜得可怕的房間裡唰唰而過，倏地胸口劇烈地疼痛起來，手中的小說掉落在床上，他猛地咳嗽，喉嚨間刺痛地發熱，不斷起伏的身軀停不了的痛苦，眼角滲出不甘的眼淚，直至殷紅吐在自己的掌心裡，氣喘才變得和順一點。

喘噓著不安，又竟是早已習慣，他往床頭櫃那邊抹了張面紙，才將掌心的舊血帶走，房間便傳來清脆的敲門聲，他看看牆上時鐘，滿足一笑。

「進來吧」

紅髮的男子走進來，帶混血及東方美相當帥氣，仍舊是掛著一身筆挺的西裝顯得貼身而菁英，他招手讓跟著自己的人待在外面，只許自己走進這個禁忌而甜蜜的空間，他捎眼了床上青年帶血的紙巾，眉頭才一蹙，青年便意會地想將那骯髒藏起來。

「JESSE，工作做完了麼？」青年笑著問道，一雙虎牙天真又純粹，拉扯著JESSE的椎心，熱辣地燃燒起疼痛。  
「北斗，你又咳出血來了麼？」

名為北斗的青年被這個直白的問題怔住，難題不曉得如何解答才好，他尷尬一笑，翻了翻過長的頭髮。

「老樣子，沒什麼的，不需要擔心，JESSE」北斗說著，順道挪動著自己的身體，空出床上的位置讓JESSE坐到自己最靠近的地方，香水氣清爽而勾勒自己的心跳，北斗主動拉住了JESSE的手，並伸出指尖，意圖撫平JESSE眉心的緊鎖。  
「就你不在著急」JESSE不太滿意地說，又讓北斗噗哧笑了出來，是他見過最美麗最吸引自己的笑容，永遠都像當天的少年一樣，青澀而又純真，一掃自己在房間外的所有憂愁。  
「你這麼忙，還每天都抽時間來陪我」

帶著心疼地說，北斗將指尖移到JESSE的臉頰上，沿著臉龐劃著曖昧的線條，一直延伸至脖子敏感而熾熱的地方，JESSE才將那隻不安份的手給緊緊抓在掌中。

「你明知道我不能對你做什麼」JESSE沒好氣，北斗又樂呵呵地笑起來，他湊近JESSE，JESSE想了一下，似是想要避開卻又抵受不住眼前的誘惑，他靠上去，將嘴唇貼近北斗的期許，「你這樣太狡猾了」

雙唇相依地緊貼著，北斗將舌尖探到JESSE的嘴唇裡，JESSE有點兒驚訝但很快接納過去，索求著北斗的味道將舌尖濕潤地留在齒間，甘美地交纏著過去和現在，忘卻所有讓他喘不過氣來的煩瑣。輕地拉出銀絲，又再吻上那綿軟的朱唇，北斗閉上眼睛，顫動的眼瞼讓自己神暈顛倒，不自覺加重貪婪，JESSE抱緊北斗，肌膚想要更多，不自由地將手探往北斗上衣的裡面，觸碰到北斗的溫熱，北斗瑟縮一下，沒有反抗。

接吻的水聲唧唧，沖擊著JESSE和北斗太久沒有親近的渴求，北斗讓JESSE將自己壓在床頭前緊迫著牆垣，心跳不已地期待著，他的手在JESSE的西裝上相隔著上等質料磨蹭地遊走，又忍不住輕輕拉動著懸垂的領帶，扯出情欲的等待。

伸手將要解開JESSE恤衫的鈕扣，JESSE注意到了，卻拉開了自己的手並同時結束這僭越的吻。

「夠了，不能繼續下去了」北斗覺得自己大概是露出了失望的表情，因為JESSE下一秒便撫揉著自己的頭頂，寵愛地朝著自己揚起笑容，卻帶難過的雙眸更為深邃，北斗聽話，他垂低雙手，卻將自己撲進JESSE的懷抱內。  
「要是你遇到更好的人……」

「沒有比你更好的人，北斗」

自以為偉大地提出意見，JESSE馬上打斷自己的胡思亂想，他冷淡地表示，態度之強硬讓北斗不禁鼻酸，他在JESSE的背上加重自己的力度，幾乎想將自己嵌在JESSE裡面，永不分離。

「我們會一起變老，再到你想去的任何一處地方過悠閒的退休生活」JESSE說著遙遠的冀盼，北斗不著跡地在JESSE的胸口笑了，又收起了即將掉落的眼淚。  
「好啊，JESSE」

每日下午四點就是JESSE來陪自己的時間，一直等到醫院結束探訪的晚上九點鐘，JESSE總是風風火火地來到，一副忙碌的樣子穿著成功的西裝，他讓所有人都在外面等著、守著，只有自己才能進入這個甘洌而刺痛的空間裡面。

「北斗睡著了？」晚上九點，看見JESSE小心翼翼地後退著腳步並將房門拉上，健人問道。

JESSE背影一抖，大概是沒預料到健人會來到醫院找自己，他緩慢地回過頭來，點點頭。

「他情況怎樣了？」健人追問著，並跟著JESSE和其他保鑣一同離開醫院，JESSE指示他要先到餐廳吃點什麼，健人便坐在自己的對面，也為自己點了杯咖啡，啜飲著悄聲問道。  
「老樣子……不太樂觀，」這個話題勾起了JESSE的不快，他抿抿嘴唇，不太情願卻老實回答，「複製人的事情如何了？有眉目了嗎？」  
「嗯……北斗連基因都被入侵了，不太容易挑出健康的去做複製，我勸你不要太期待」

健人聽見JESSE帶點希望地問著自己，他還是如實告訴，這麼多年來，沒有人知道到底北斗患了什麼病，只知道他們用盡最新的科技也沒辦法阻止北斗從頭到尾被入侵的身體，機能一直在衰退著，倒數生命之光。

複製人項目本來是最有希望治好北斗的怪病，也管不上什麼道德不道德的枷鎖，總之可以救到北斗的方法，JESSE不惜傾盡所有也必須要找回來，金錢也好、權力也好、作為人基本的對錯也好，他不管，他只要他的北斗可以繼續活著。

「……是這樣啊」聽見健人為自己帶來壞消息，JESSE將意粉捲進自己的腸胃裡，卻沒什麼實感，低下難吃的醫院餐廳意粉讓自己有種反胃的感覺，沉重地壓住自己所有的內臟，好像它們全都揪到一起去了。  
「不過，我覺得還有別的方法」

健人想了想，明知道JESSE會為了北斗不擇手段，他還是說了出來。

「別的方法？」健人這句話彷彿又為JESSE重燃希望，他不可思議地從意粉裡抬起頭來，驚訝地回望著正色的健人，健人倒是猶豫了一下，嘆了口氣便說出來。  
「你聽過有種血液叫Pause嗎？」健人問道，壓低了聲音不讓旁邊的人注意，JESSE蹙蹙眉，搖頭。

醫院的餐廳在九點多快將結束，餐桌疏落了人潮，沒幾個人坐在這裡，頂多就剛下班的醫護或是探病結束的家屬在這裡著急地吃點什麼便草草回去，健人張望了一下，覺得這裡甚至比起他們常出入的高級會所都要安全，第三度遲疑，他才說出來。

「Pause，是世上最神祕的血液，傳說中擁有它的人長到成年的樣子便不會再變老，直至生命的盡頭，它的血可以輸給任何血型的人，甚至可以改變接受者的血型，也同樣變成Pause，聽說血液裡還藏著可以治病的因子，但因為太罕有的關係，擁有者的身份一直成謎，以免受到立心不良的人強奪而引起致命的危機……估計全球擁有者的數量只有雙位數字，甚至更少」

JESSE努力地理解著健人說話中的訊息，理科並不是自己的強項，血型的構成或是種類自己還沒搞清楚，健人說的話既複雜又感覺天方夜譚，他困惑一臉，健人便接著往下說。

「要是那個傳說是真的話，我猜這種Pause的裡面必然是有很多可以修復身體的因子，所以擁有者才一直不會老去，這種因子也可以用來治病，要是我們能將這種Pause帶到研究所，甚至幫北斗進行換血的過程……說不定就可以救到北斗了」聽起來極度的瘋狂完全不像平常健人的作風，當中涉及多少對與錯的社會規範更是不用說，JESSE聽著，鎖眉提問。  
「要是真的有這種血液的存在，你說它可以修復所有，那為什麼擁有者還會死亡？」  
「人類的身體只是一個容器，破損的容器可以被修復，但也逃不過自然損耗的命運，這是自然界的法則」健人說得悠然自得，他眨眨眼睛，想要說服JESSE。  
「……你所說的這種神奇血液……可以到哪裡去找？」

一陣沉默過後，JESSE終究說，健人鬆一口氣，竟是露出了莞爾。

「我最近做研究的時候，收到消息似乎在日本有出現過傳說中永保青春的人，按照血型的遺傳法則，搞不好擁有者的後人一直待在日本，沒有離開過」

JESSE揚起了眼神，堅定地透著想要拯救愛人的倔強，不惜一切，所有骯髒不堪的勾當他都可以去做，為了北斗，他可以傾盡所有。

「那……」  
「組織的特務已經出發了，我問過日本K家族的幹事，他們願意代為安排J在日本的一切需要」健人沒有收儉笑意，甚至比JESSE猜想的都要多了幾分，他不太明白健人積極背後的真正動機，卻只能相信他們在組織裡從小到大建立的情誼，未被時間沖走。  
「K家族……？他們沒追問這次任務的內容？」JESSE有點兒吃驚，每次組織的會議裡，K家族總是最為低調，在位的當權者永不出面，他看見的家族代表從來都是第二把交椅，這麼小心翼翼的家族，居然願意協助自己？  
「我隨便說點便推塘過去了，他們沒有懷疑」健人說，歪歪頭表達了夜深的疲憊，JESSE意識到時候不早，便主動站了起來。

「健人，沒有你，我真的不知道要如何才能幫到北斗」

JESSE感激地說，健人聽見這句說話眼神內晃著動搖，隨後又很快以完美而俊俏的笑容回應JESSE。

「以路西法之名」  
「以路西法之名」

聽見組織的暗語，JESSE下意識說出來，從自己接管了家族的同時成為組織最高的當權者那天起，JESSE已經不曉得自己的生存是為了組織、家族、還是新世界的秩序，他和健人、北斗一起長大，彼此都是組織裡幹事級的貴族，他們年少時清澈的想法漸漸被成年後進入組織裡涮洗得點滴不留，他們在紐約聯合國廣場666號裡有著各種不同的要務，JESSE的家族負責將經濟建立新時代，北斗的家族以文化控制思想，健人的家族則是以嶄新的暗黑科技改變全球。

人民之春，新世界的秩序，聯合起各國的權貴和天才一同追逐著路西法的腳步讓JESSE迷失，彷彿就只有在北斗的面前，他才是最純粹的自己，但很不幸，北斗患了一種沒有人知道的怪病，並正一天一天地侵蝕著他的身體。JESSE既不想失去北斗，更不願失去唯一的自己，於是他變得更加地無所畏懼，為的就是找出方法去救回北斗的怪病。

在停車場送別JESSE，眼望著他坐上自己宛長的轎車，健人這才滑落笑意。

「JESSE抱歉，菊池對我來說也是很重要的」


	2. Chapter 2

１

踏上異國的土地讓樹罕有地將不安蔓延在心頭，身為特務心理質素早已控制得宜，但想到自己即將要跟組織中的高級幹事K家族見面還是令他不期然顯得緊張起來，跟JESSE的LEWIS家族一樣，K家族想必也不是很好說話的地方，一口答應安排自己在日本的所有需要也讓樹作為特務的直覺響起了警號，組織裡的貴族……才不是這麼親民又好客的人。

「樹——樹——」

才剛用LEWIS家族他們安排好的護照入境，在踏出禁區的第一步裡便有誰在滿臉笑容地朝著自己揮手，樹蹙蹙眉，會這樣熟稔地叫著自己本名的人不多，組織裡也只有JESSE他們知悉所有特務的名字，一般而言他都以J為代號，下意識警戒起來，從小養成對所有人都不信任的習慣不知時否同樣通行，他走向揮著手的青年，眼角甚至笑出皺紋，一副好好先生的樣子。

「以路……」想要說出暗號，青年笑著搖頭。  
「我特意來接你，我叫高地」聽見名字讓樹禁不住再度緊鎖眉頭，就沒見過在組織裡這麼輕易便將自己本名告之的人，是想讓自己放下戒心嗎？還是文化的差異讓他對日本的分部毫不了解，高地勾著笑意，伸出手向樹示好，樹依照習慣回握上去，這便看見了高地手腕內荷魯斯之眼的刺青，他抖了一下，果然還是日本分部的標誌。  
「高地……桑」勉強找回訓練中學習過的日語，可以說得比現在更流暢卻因猜忌而變得生硬，高地把手收回來，歪歪頭示意樹可以跟著自己走。  
「叫我高地就好了，我們應該差不多大吧？」樹讓高地稍微走在前面，決不讓出從後攻擊的有利位置，可是高地似乎也沒在介意，他一邊說著，又不斷回答跟樹搭話，「對了，你日語還說得滿好的，我以前學的外語全都忘光了」

高地大概也是特務吧？刺上荷魯斯之眼表示他就是K家族的人，可是看著他輕鬆得像只是剛好到機場接朋友一樣的態度，樹心裡不禁納悶，他到底是個完全猜不透的特務，還是安全的日本分部讓他拋下了特務應有的特質？

「真可惜你有要務在身，不然我也可以帶你到處轉轉啊」跟著高地坐上極奇平凡的房車，精美小巧加上一個相當平易近人的品牌，樹十分確定像這樣的車輛滿街都是，跟自己在美國看著JESSE他們貴族都是坐高級轎車的固定看法有很大的出入，在高地的指示下，樹放行李放好在車尾箱，並坐在助手席。

車程大約一個小時，途中高地熱心地讓樹不斷左右追看著飛逝的窗景，告訴他很多日本特式的景點、食物，又或是文化等，樹起初支吾點頭，沒怎麼聽進去，他滿腦子到底關於高地到底是不是一個特務的問題，要不是他演技太好，要是就是這裡的特務跟自己的認知差太遠；高地甚至有點兒自來熟的樣子，中途經過某所很多年輕人在排隊的可麗餅店，高地直接找了個地方把車子停泊好，讓樹下車跟他一起排隊。

「這所真的超好吃！不吃過這家都不要跟人家說你來過日本了……而且今天排隊的人算少的啦」樹看見稠密的人龍湧湧，他大約是蹙起了眉頭，露出一副忐忑的樣子，因為馬上高地便安慰著自己起來，整張的笑臉每一秒都讓自己放下戒心。  
「任務……」樹簡短地唸著，高地大笑起來。  
「你才剛下飛機！就不想吃點什麼嗎？」

高地要不是特務，樹很大機會認為他是把安排自己的方向完全搞錯，勉強在等待半小時之後將可麗餅拿在手裡，高地將自己的手機拿了出來想要拍照，樹下意識回避鏡頭，卻被高地緊緊抓住。

「別老是帶這個樣子啊，樹，真的很好吃的」

並不是認為可麗餅不好吃，只是高地的應對和態度都讓樹有種忘記緊繃的錯覺，這讓他感到極度的不適；樹總是活在黑暗的世界，在所有人不知曉的地方執行著遊走在生與死之間的危險任務，幾乎沒有什麼享樂的時間，頂多就是在打探消息中趁便玩玩女人發洩一下自己基本的生理需要，也僅止而已。

甫到埗日本便讓自己一直以來的習慣起了翻天覆地的改變，任誰也會覺得不舒展吧？樹想著，咬了一口可麗餅──但高地說得沒錯，真的很好吃。

「還……滿好吃的」高地在等待著自己的答案，閃亮著期盼直勾地看著自己，樹被盯得久，才不自然地表示，高地似乎便很滿意了，他又扯起笑容，一臉興奮。  
「我就說吧！！」

不曉得是不是獲得了樹的認同，在吃過可麗餅之後高地沒有走回房車去，反而將樹帶到附近的遊客區逛逛，樹很不情願，在這種充滿陽光之下的活動像是違反了他們特務的原則，生怕著有那一個仇敵在自己看不見的影子處靜靜守候、借機報復，在高地嘮叨地介紹著這裡周邊的時候，樹一直沒怎麼給好面色高地看。

「高地……」  
「嗯？」被樹打斷了他專業導遊般的說明，高地用不解的眼神看著樹，不確定是自己的說明太複雜還是這裡不合樹的口味，樹遲疑了一下。  
「呃……我們能回去了嗎？」  
「誒……這麼快？」高地吃驚地問道，有點兒失望的樣子，但他想了想，又只得同意，「哎，我都忘了你坐了十幾小時飛機來這裡，自然很累吧？抱歉抱歉」  
「不不」

高地以為自己累了，於是有點兒怪責自己的不夠體貼，樹搖搖頭表示沒有這種事情，經過高強度訓練才成為正式特務的樹，才十幾小時的飛機根本不算得上是什麼，連續好幾天不能睡覺去跟蹤目標這種事他也做過，只是他不習慣走在明亮的日子之下。

高地開著車，樹不熟悉日本的道路，但也看得出高地將車子漸漸駛向更郊外的地方，山麓映進眼眸內化成寫意的綠，小房子零散地佈在田野之上，帶來一種日式的寧靜味道，轉入深處，高地將車子停在一所看起來不甚特別的洋房裡。

洋房就數層高，看得出的歷史悠久，金屬的窗櫺有點兒掉漆，都用那種很古式的設計，不帶半點兒時尚的感覺，車庫很小，樹注意到除了高地剛剛用來載過自己的房車外，就只有一輛跑車，品牌是對上貴族感了，樹猜想，大概是K家族的人的車，如此一來，他們果然符合行事作風一貫的低調，就連在他們的家，也絕不招搖，樹抬抬頭，這種常見的洋房，誰都不會想到裡面住的就是日本組織分部裡的掌權貴族。

「進來吧」

跟著高地走進那木造的大門，吱挨地響起了陳舊的感覺，這裡半個人影也沒有，昏暗的客廳裡也沒有把燈亮起來，光線不足讓樹豎起了警號，他小心翼翼地仔細留意著逃跑的路線和洋房裡的擺設，抬頭望著每件讓自己覺得很可疑的傢俱，甚至連牆上掛著塵封的畫像，他也感覺都在看著自己竊竊私語。

「這裡房間不多，他們安排你住在這裡，請你別介意」

一直引路將樹帶進走廊裡最深處的房間，行李箱滾動的聲音在空洞的洋房裡迴盪著極大的聲音，刺耳又扭妮，高地將房門打開，肯定算不上是華麗偌大的貴族房間，但五臟俱全，書桌、高床、衣櫃、套廁……等半樣不少，從窗框望出去，甚至可以看見遠方的田野。

「……唔！！」

危機驟然迫近，高地一直以來溫文親人的樣子果然讓自己多少也放下了戒心，沒想到是等到自己走進房間才決定下手，殺意是在一瞬間迫出來，自己甚至沒來得及反應，走向窗邊是種錯誤，居然就這樣將從後攻擊的大好優勢讓出，高地不著跡地貼近然後用繩子勒緊自己的脖子，力氣之大讓自己近乎窒息，不，這種時候更需要冷靜地判斷。

身體自然的反應就是抹出口袋裡藏著的小刀，準備往高地的身上一刺的時候高地似乎早已料到，俐落地避開甚至可以將繩子更加地糾纏在自己的身上，快速地繞過自己的身體綁好將雙手固定在背後，重重地踢過自己的雙膝，強迫自己跪下來完全失去反抗的機會，高地又將繩子繞了一圈，在意想不到的地方作結，再由自己緊握盡頭，徹底讓樹屈服。

被這樣五花大綁讓樹感到作為特務和作為男人的屈辱，他十分生氣，更生氣自己居然就在高地完美的演技下放下戒心，果然還是被烙上荷魯斯之眼的人，特務的世界裡誰都不可以信任，但他努力保持著冰冷的表情，決不讓高地從自己的表情裡讀懂什麼。

自己是LEWIS派來的人，他們可不會就這樣把自己殺掉，挑起了兩個貴族之間的戰爭可沒什麼好處。

雖然沒有生命的危險，但似乎皮肉之苦是逃不了，沒想到在高地帶著自己飽腹之後就是這樣直接了當的鬥爭，樹自嘲一笑，是自己大意了。

「抱歉呢，樹，作為京本家的保護者，我想我還是有必要先審問你的來意」

聲音還是和剛才帶著自己遊玩時一樣清爽好聽，就這樣將K家族的本名說出來讓樹感到不自然的困惑，思考著要不要回答的同時，雙手在後面靜悄地拿著刀片在割，想著這也只不過是繩子。

「別費神去割了，這些繩子都是我自己研發的，割不斷的」高地注意到了，他輕笑著將樹手人的刀片拿走，並在肌膚和繩結相連的地方用力地鎅了一下，繩子紋風不動，殷紅卻馬上滲出來，把樹穿著的T恤染成殘忍，樹沒有呼痛卻蹙了一下眉，高地眨眨眼睛，將刀片拋走。  
「你們……不能這樣動我」我可是LEWIS家族的人，動了我對你們沒有好處。  
「他們沒打算動你，但我不能讓半點危機放在京本家裡面，你乖乖說出你的來意，我就會放了你」

樹強迫自己對上高地變得冷峻的眼神，徹底不退讓，是他輕視了日本這邊特務的優秀，整個京本家都是謊言，從好客之道至這所平實的洋房，通通都是為了讓自己放下警惕的圈套。

「我……只是來執行任務」樹喃喃自語，高地鼻哼一聲，想也知道這種答案無法讓人信服。  
「任務的內容？」高地問了禁忌，世上絕不會有哪個特務將自己的任務和盤托出，他們情願戰死，也絕不說出來。

但是，他不能戰死。

救到風磨的方法就在眼前，他絕不可以戰死。

「……你知道我不能說」樹回答，高地拉緊了一下繩綁，因為太過壓迫而讓樹鎖住眉心。  
「到底是什麼？」

太為難的問題樹堅持不回答，高地倒也沒有這麼輕易動怒，他一直緩慢地加重在繩結裡，一步一步讓樹有種窒息感，樹輕咳幾下，頸間磨擦出刺眼的紅圈。

「總之我不會對你們做些什麼！大家都各過各的，總可以了吧？」樹說得老實，高地卻沒有信服，他冷眼地又再加重圈套，樹本能地咽了一下喉嚨，甚至無法完成。  
「說」

高地一再重覆，似乎是鐵了心必定要從自己的嘴裡聽出個究竟來，樹快速地思考著如何應對，自己被高地緊緊綁住完全動彈不得，半點兒反抗的可能性也沒有，高地是比自己更強大的特務，在意識到這一點的時候，樹不禁想，果然天外有天，人外有人。

「LEWIS家在找一樣東西」多少透露一點，樹權衡著輕重，沒有把話一下說清楚，高地又拉緊了繩子，他輕咳幾聲過後，高地才放鬆過來讓自己說話。  
「找什麼？」  
「……一種藥」

高地挑眉，直覺認為樹不可能就這樣將任務的內容說清楚，特務就算至死也不會說出自己的真實，他再度拉緊了繩索，讓樹的脖子間拉出血痕。

「什麼藥」  
「……」

樹沒有回答，他們就這樣僵持不下，高地沒有放鬆力度，缺失足夠的氧氣讓樹開始有種昏眩感，他強撐著意志，回瞪著高地冷漠一臉，完全判若兩人的可怕。

高地的褲袋裡傳來震動的聲音，樹本以為高地騰出一隻手去接聽便會是自己反擊的機會，可似乎高地很習慣以這種方式去審問，他將繩索繞了幾圈在自己的手上，從容地接聽了電話，卻只是將樹勒得更緊。

「慎太郎……可是！！……好吧，我這就去辦」

裡頭似乎就是京本家的人，雖然高地也沒有表現出必恭必敬的樣子，但也少不免無法反駁，似乎是發生了讓他不同意的事情，把電話掛掉以後，高地硬拉著繩子將另一端綁到床架上，那種窒息感並沒有因而消失，反而固定後失去了高地不定時的放鬆，樹更感到呼吸困難，高地短暫地離開了房間，又套著醫療用的手套走進來；樹本想乘著他的離開而突破，可這繩子連刀片也割不斷沒辦法在這麼短時間裡掙脫，結果沒幾下高地又回來了。

唰──

高地撕破了自己的上衣，樹吃驚著，剛剛還是生死之間的對決，怎麼一下子就變成滿室旖旎？而且重點是，高地似乎有相當大的性虐傾向，這種事甚至讓自己比死更難受，樹顧不上滿身緊纏，他原始地做著反抗。

「別動，刺得不好看就是一輩子了」

高地將樹推倒在床上，快速地跨坐在自己身上，樹這才有了首次的恐懼，完全猜不透這人到底想要做什麼，不是想取自己的命，但也似乎沒打算放過自己，高地冷淡的眼神湊近自己，正在思索著，然後拿起了刺青的槍，熟悉地把墨水裝上去。

「等、等等，你要做什麼？？！」樹忍不住叫了出來，難得的慌亂讓高地笑了出來，他用力地按住了樹，將身體的重量乘了上來把樹緊緊壓在床上，似乎看準了肩膀的清白，再以指間延展上面的皮膚。

機器開動的聲音，同時樹感到一陣說不出來的刺痛尖銳地劃過自己的肩膀，他才低呼一聲，便馬上住了口，不曉得高地是不是很熟悉這種刺青的過程，只見他專注在一筆一筆劃上錐心刺骨，熟稔地用紙巾印走滲漏的血液，高地眨眨眼睛又準備在外框上進行填色的作業。

感覺就好像有人正拿著鋸子給自己削骨，填色的過程是難熬的，雖然樹早已視皮肉之苦為無物，但也讓人忍不住覺得崩潰，尤其是這種不能掙扎或是動上分毫的情況，偏偏荷魯斯之眼深色的地方也多，樹在猜著自己的肩膀是不是都斷掉的同時，高地放開了自己。

「我……是LEWIS家的人──」新刺的刺青發著紅，高地解放了繩子，樹想過要反擊，但感覺這時的反抗也不再有意義，他齜牙咧嘴說。  
「我有點兒好奇LEWIS家的人不用刺青作記號」高地收拾著用具，簡短地表示。  
「……我們不需要記號……」  
「誒，不過這裡要是你不帶著這個標記，將會舉步維艱」

高地在離開房間之前，還特意回頭，說著在樹耳中極為嘲諷的說話。

「你應該慶幸慎太郎答應給你這個記號」


	3. Chapter 3

２

京本家，在日本赫赫有名卻也極為低調，樹從網上所看見的所有資料都只能看見次子慎太郎的樣子被拍到出席在所有大大小小的公眾活動著，間中旁邊的高地也被拍進去冷靜一臉地視察著四周環境，似乎貫徹在組織裡的小心翼翼，長子就連在本國也不曾露面；有趣的是，在日本甚至全亞洲擁有極多投資項目和生意的京本家，本來卻是醫療相關的行業起家，他們家族世世代代都是醫生同時是生意的掌舵人，包括慎太郎在內，本來的職業也是醫生一名。

對於京本家掘起史不算找到很多消息，主要是因為他們實在太低調，在網上找到的大多都是片面的報道，又或是地區性活動後的小報告，完全對於自己了解和掌握京本家不算太有幫忙，樹嘆了一口氣，決定找一下關於傳說中Pause的資料。

結果在這裡更加碰壁，本來網上能找到Pause的資料已經不夠，頂多在某些看起來不太可信的網站裡簡單提起過世上最神祕的血型就是Pause，然後就是一大埋『聽說』『傳聞』『傳說中』之類健人跟自己提過的資訊，甚至翻遍了暗網，也頂多就是知道在數百年前，日本這裡曾經有個傳說，說某個村落裡住了一個不會變老的人，那個人以行醫的身份一直待在那個小村落裡，數十年過去，每人都會遇到生老病死，可是他還是既往青春。

只是一個小故事，沒有來源更遑論是否可信，樹輕嘆一口氣，把電腦關上。

就是為了這麼不可信的東西故意派自己來日本嗎？

雖然懂得健人內心的著急，也不惜借北斗之名故意派了自己過來日本找出可以拯救風磨的辦法，但就為了這樣連來源也無法判斷的事情，樹覺得健人這次倒是失去了往昔的理智，要是這次的事情被JESSE知道了，必然又是一場腥風血雨。

外頭傳來汽車的聲音，打破了黑夜的寧靜，車頭燈在漆黑的田野裡格外明亮，也驚動了在房間裡的樹，他連忙在窗邊察看著，隱約看見是那架停泊的跑車朝著洋房的方面長驅直進，駛進車庫的死角讓樹無法再看下去，木造的大門打開又關上，零碎生活的聲音投進這靜謐的洋房，樹聽了一會兒，似乎沒什麼特別，又突然想起來自己可是在別人的家裡寄人籬下，洋房的主人回來也屬理所當然，他輕笑一起，打算今晚調查到此為止乾脆就寢。

睡得很不沉，反覆的夢境裡看見了還是相當健康和充滿活力的風磨，大咧咧的嘴沖著自己笑得開朗，他在取笑自己肯定當不上特務，然後又再度躍到那個晚上的瘋狂殺戮，他發紅的雙眼下就是風磨格外不一樣的表情，他透著對自己的恐懼和絕望，閉上眼睛，而樹自己卻舉起了刀——

「不！！！！！！！！」

慘叫著驚醒，樹喘噓不停，額前都是冷汗，更甚是浸濕了整個背影，透著肌膚的緊貼讓他變得難受，他拉扯了一下上衣，卻不小心擦過肩上的刺青傷口，嗚咽一下，竟是刮掉了結痂的血塊，傷口滲出淡淡的血水，樹無奈地坐起來，仔細地將傷口和衣服分離開來。

「那個高地……技術那麼差就別跟我刺嘛——」

反正自己做了一個惡夢，夢魘早已在自己睜開雙眼那刻佔據自己，一時三刻之間大概是睡不進去了，為免傷口受到感染，樹只好認命地乾脆起來，他瞧了一眼牆上的掛鐘，凌晨三點多，這種時候大概誰都不在了，倒好，他直接走到客廳翻翻急救箱替自己清洗一下，也不必擔心自己碰到高地老在想他到底是好人還是壞人。

客廳高高地掛著荷魯斯之眼的掛毯，樹輕嘲了京本家的品差可真差，選這個符號作家紋般的東西，還強迫他家的人都刺在身上永恆不滅，下場就是自己居然還平白地弄傷了自己，倒真可惡。

在客廳沒看見什麼像是急救箱的東西，樹心裡吐糟著，不是說京本家的人都是醫生的麼？這裡平點兒醫生的樣子都沒有，殘舊的洋房絕不氣派，說起來這家人也是低調得過份，深夜胡思亂想，樹在生健人氣給了一個假希望自己的同時，也生氣為什麼健人要將自己推給這種家族。

「啊！！」

廚房裡傳來某人的驚呼，隨後是瓷瓦被摔到地上粉碎的響亮，樹下意識跑過去，在看見那個陌生的身影時，又覺得自己應該要先好好觀察，確定沒有危險才出現，免得重覆高地那種慘劇。

那人頂著一頭金髮，對於男生來說是挺長的，樹確信他幾乎可以束成小辮子放在後面，他人長得非常白皙，是那種歐美地方少見的美型系，筆直高挺的鼻尖十分好看，要不是這人在慌亂地弄著地上碎片，又要顧及正在泡的杯麵，他勾勒出來的臉龐可是樹見過的人裡面，最討他喜歡的之一。

「痛……！」

似乎沒什麼生活常識，那人蹲下身來想要收拾地上的碎片，居然還是用手的，果不其然，樹馬上便聽見了他刺傷自己指尖的呼痛，他馬上將受傷銜在嘴裡，竟是有一種美麗的錯覺，甩甩頭腦，樹認為自己必然是太累了，他是無情的特務，但也不必對所有事情坐視不理，更何況，他看見急救箱就放在廚房裡面。

於是唯一的選擇，他朝著那個不曉得是誰卻受了傷的人，踏出了腳步。

「沒事吧？」  
「嗚啊！！！」

樹覺得自己只是問了一個極奇合理的提問，可能那人也沒想過這種時候還會有人出現在這裡，他嚇了一大跳，加上看見樹赤裸著上半身，他在碰撞到樹的視線後，竟是不安地別過臉去。

「我幫你吧，你這樣一個一個撿太容易弄傷自己了」決定無視這人的反應，大家都是男的莫說赤裸上半身他不覺得有問題，甚至全裸他也覺得完全可以，大概是東方人都比較害羞吧，樹猜想著，於是探頭在廚房找來掃帚，慢慢地將地上的碎片都掃起來扔掉。  
「……謝謝」

這個人不僅樣子長得美型，連聲音也是偏尖的樣子，有幾陣撲朔，樹覺得他簡直跟女生沒什麼分別，他搖搖頭，在清理好現場之後，那人似乎開始了他新的挑戰；不習慣地打開了杯麵，卻似乎沒辦法同時按動熱水並將它完美地倒在杯麵裡面，別扭地調整好幾次還是沒成功，還幾乎要燙到自己的手，樹看著危險，送佛送到西，他又主動走了過去，將那人手中的杯麵接過來。

「我替你弄吧……」

樹說著，那人倒是大模斯樣地點頭說好，好像從頭到尾都在等自己看不過眼的這一句，他熟稔地坐在廚房外的吧桌上等待，雙手托著腮幫子，滿心期盼。

頭一回看見的人，這人沒有慎太郎身上的氣勢，卻也很難想像又是一個跟高地一樣表裡不一的超級特務，從是生活白痴這一點看起來，跟他所認知的全能特務也相差甚遠，樹在猜想著這人身份的同時，杯麵泡好了，於是他小心地捧到那人的面前，那人顯得很高興，有點兒狼吞虎咽起來。

「對了，我怎麼沒見過你？你是誰？」那人快速地嗦嗦吃麵的時候問道，他歪歪頭，露出好看的表情，樹被這個問題難倒了，他倒沒想過住在這裡的人，會不知道自己的身份，而且倒不如說，這種問題不是應該在他出現的第一下就應該問自己嗎？  
「呃……」樹正思考要如何回答的時候，那人卻注意到自己肩上的傷口，他吃驚地站了起來，繞到自己的身邊仔細地看著那個傷口。  
「你受傷了！咦？……荷魯斯之眼……？」

他的手果然頓在那個刺青的上面，表示他也不完全是一個無關重要的人，京本家連一個像樣的傭人都沒有，樹看見平常很多家務之類的事情都是由高地去做，慎太郎很少待在家裡，忙碌的生活似乎讓他總在遊走在公司和不同的公眾活動裡面，住進來一個星期，樹甚至還沒有正式跟慎太郎見過面。

「你是……樹？」那人困惑著問道，樹沒有回答，算是種默認。

居然連自己的本名都知道了，看來他來頭不小，樹正想著他到底是什麼身份的時候，那人卻急救箱拿起來，以相當專業的手勢為自己準備著清洗的步驟，樹尚未回神，清涼的生理鹽水已經沾上自己的傷口裡，刺激著樹的蹙眉，那人看見樹的表情，又停下了手。

「很痛嗎？」憂心忡忡，不是屬於特務的表情。

不是特務，卻也知道自己的本名，這麼晚的時候還可以放任地在這裡閒逛吃杯麵——他的身份就只有一種可能性。

「不，你呢？你叫什麼名字？」樹搖頭，順勢追問起來，那人似乎就沒對自己關上心房，他專注著替著自己洗傷口，眨動一雙明亮而清澈的眼眸。  
「大我——啊，」卻又在說出自己名字之後露出猶豫，每一個微小的表情都分毫不差地收在樹的眼底內，更加印證了他的猜測，「你叫我KYOMO就好了」  
「KYOMO……你也是京本家的人？」

無視著大我故作平常的說法，樹忍不住步步進擊，以作為特務的本質試探著大我的底蘊，聽見京本家的名字動搖了大我，他眼內翻動了一下似在思考，表情沒什麼改變可全都看在樹心裡。

「嗯……算是吧」大我覺得這個話題有點兒危險，故意離開了一下將刺青用的藥膏拿過來，仔細地給樹塗上，並暗暗希望他不要再追問了。  
「也是特務嗎？就是高地的同伴……？」樹故意說，大我以為樹想到這裡去了，連忙認同。  
「嗯……類似吧」

連塗藥膏的程序也完成了，大我重新將視線由樹的傷口裡抬起頭來，卻不怎麼有勇氣面對向自己咄咄追問的樹，他面露忐忑地將急救箱放好，然後將那枝刺青用的藥膏放在樹的面前。

「你的傷口有點兒發炎了，這幾天你要多清洗一下，然後用這個藥膏吧，可以幫助你的刺青快一點好起來，還好，盡量不要拉扯或是用任何材質觸碰到傷口，天氣不算冷，可以的話你還是穿無袖比較好」專業的口吻囑咐著，樹點著頭，雖然已經猜到這人的來歷，但沒有十足的把握，倒是他的親切讓自己吃驚，剛剛替自己洗傷口的時候是那麼地仔細小心。  
「你也有這個刺青嗎？荷魯斯之眼」樹問道，大我遲疑著沒有回答，良久，他才點點頭。  
「在……看不到的地方」  
「哈，看不到的地方，到底是哪裡啊？」

樹被這個回答給逗笑了，大我是個很有意思的人，沒有說謊的味道，卻硬迫著自己朝著樹做一眼便看得出來的隱瞞，荷魯斯之眼是京本家的標記，但從來可沒說過連京本家自己人也必須烙上；大我沒聽出是樹的試探和審問，他以為樹只是好奇自己，他硬掰了些有的沒的，並希望可以瞞過機敏的樹。

「……就是……看不到的地方」不曉得是不是因為不習慣說謊，大我羞紅了臉，他不安地扭妮起來，裝作收拾著杯麵和叉子，又整理一下桌面。  
「你身上有種消毒藥水的味道，剛完成任務嗎？」

背影怔然，樹知道自己又問到重點處去了，他靜靜等待著大我的回應，心想肯定又可以在裡面猜想到不少資訊，大我先是點點頭，卻又猛地搖頭並轉身過來，一臉焦慮。

「樹，抱歉，我說謊了」

著急地跑到自己的身邊去，樹坐著，大我的說話像在自己心裡面投下一枚威力不少的核彈，撼動著既往所有的認知，這人就是那麼的純粹，居然就直白地承認自己在說謊。

「我不是特務」

這樣跟自己承認真的好嗎？樹心想，他甚至沒有搞清楚自己的來意，還是他早已從高地口中知悉自己的任務了？那樣的話，可真輕易相信別人，這種人，肯定絕不適合這個骯髒齷齪的花花世界，要是沒有高地那種超級特務貼身保護，恐怕一天都活不過來。

「我是他們家的醫生」

答案距離樹的沾沾自喜有很大的距離，倒是讓樹蹙眉露出了隱約的驚訝，他本以為大我是京本家神祕的長子，沒想到他只是一名普通的家醫；大我就是那種毫不會掩飾的人，似乎跟高地完全不一樣，接受著樹直勾的掃視也沒有退讓，樹想了想，像京本家那種低調而一絲不苟的家族，的確會發生很多不能到醫院治病的勾當，說起來，有家醫也不算出奇。

「那麼，你……」怎麼這種時候還待在這裡？樹本想問道，大我似乎猜出來了，他主動回答。  
「白天我都在醫院工作的，就是京本家的醫院，今天有個手術一直做到深夜，我才下班回來沒多久」

大我讓樹看見了他不曾見過的純樸和澄明，白色掛袍之下藏著是謹慎而貫注想要幫助別人的心，就算是頭一次看見的人，像自己，他還是毫不猶豫便替自己洗了傷口，即使，他剛剛才從忙碌之中回家，也許太餓了吃一個杯麵果腹，像這樣純粹的人讓樹有點兒不一樣的心動，在他的世界裡面，不曾存在過這種貫徹始終的人。

「……還餓嗎？要不我再給你做點吃的？」樹溫婉地問道，彷彿面對一個他極為敬佩的人，大我聽見了有點兒訝異，好像不敢相信樹的和藹，他想了一下，搖搖頭。  
「不了，我明早還要回醫院當值，我想我還是爭取時間多睡一點吧，晚安，樹」

跟自己道晚安，大我這便走向走廊並打開了其中一間房間的門，樹記住了他所在的房間，心裡總覺得有點兒不踏實，這所洋房裡全都是謊言和迷團，可大我真的是一個例外嗎？

但他的樣子，看起來是那麼的純真……

「唉」

拐進房間並關上了房門，大我心裡默數著樹回到他自己房間的腳步，並確定他也把房間關上後，才敢輕聲嘆氣；是自己大意了，一時忘記這個洋房裡還有剛從美國而來的特務，雖然高地已經審問過，似乎也沒有對京本家不利的目的，可是自己的樣貌曝露在人前還是讓他感到極度不安。

望著房間的正中心掛著的荷魯斯之眼，他試圖讓自己去相信他終有一天可以解開這個謎團，以他作為醫生的專業知識和已擁得的強大資源讓更多的人得到幸福──只要肯去相信這個叫幸福。

荷魯斯之眼，古埃及人深信他的左眼有復活亡者的能力，大我不禁輕笑，復活是說得誇張了，倒是當中的治癒能力讓無論身為醫者還是科學者的自己感到好奇，正如這個世界病倒了，它需要一份合適的治療方案，才可以將所有人拉到正確的幸福那裡。

於是他們一直努力，從經濟、文化、科技等入手，一點一點改變著這個世界，他們並不是想要統治全球，他們只是希望每一個人都應該得到正確的幸福，為此，他們世世代代絕不間斷，數百年、數千年的作業也沒關係，他們打從一出生，便執行著這個義務。

他從不讓別人看見自己，因為他總是在陰影中工作，打交道的事情交給慎太郎去辦就可以了，他有著更重要的任務，一個可以改變全球的任務。

他並不是特務，他只是一個醫生而已。

京本大我長期這樣說服自己。


	4. Chapter 4

３

又是一個疲憊晚上，大我猜想著這種人手嚴重不足的當值生活到底要持續到什麼時候，身為京本家的人也沒有半點兒優勢，該做的行醫者角色還是要好好完成，才符合京本家信仰而又努力實踐的荷魯斯之眼；他聽著深夜電台在放著充滿懷舊味道的流行音樂，指尖在等待信訊燈的時候自然地敲打著軚盤，看見綠燈亮了起來，熟悉地嘈上油門揚長拐彎，在田野中稍快地飛馳起來，慎太郎總是提醒自己不要這樣做，可這種漆黑而寧靜，只能聽見蟬鳴的夜色裡大我就是忍不住放任，直至看見洋房就在跟前，才慢慢地減速起來。

轟隆的跑車引擎很是招搖，不過自己家的位置偏僻，大概也不會吵醒了誰，他下了車，關上門又順手將車子鎖好，跑車傳出鎖定的聲音大我便俐落地轉到大門跟前，輕地推開，算不上是攝手攝腳，他根本沒預料到會有人。

快凌晨四點，田原上的鳥都在叫起來，似乎明天的天氣不太好，還是絨黑地什麼都看不見，大我習慣地摸摸肚子，裡面傳來延遲的咕嚕，也不曉得是種不好的習慣還是真的太餓，下意識走向廚房。

「嗚啊，嚇了我一跳」

廚房裡早有人影在守候，大我嗅出了一陣食物的香氣，還是被樹嚇倒，他驚呼一聲，正在做菜的樹猛然抬頭，瞪眼發現是大我，又重新回到自己的料理裡。

「回來了啊？」

這個洋房裡似乎就只有大我跟樹在住，樹猜想，慎太郎一定是很忙，而高地必須跟隨他左右，他們不時飛往日本不同的地方又或是世界各地做生意打交道，結果也沒有太多時候留在這所陳舊的洋房裡，數星期下來，就數他跟大我見面的次數最多，通常都是像這樣的深夜，不，說是深夜也形容得太輕了點，根本就是過早的早上，又或是極度的凌晨。

樹失眠的情況自問不算輕，一個晚上要夢魘侵吞了就再也睡不進去，任務不怎麼順利，白天都是待在房間裡做資料搜集，自然——什麼都搜不到，特務也沒什麼朋友可言，能說說話的對象也不在身邊，在一個倒時差的國度裡，他唉聲嘆氣也無人知曉，孤獨的生活不能說並不習慣，但也絕不好受，於是他在不知不覺間養成了在所有人都睡覺的凌晨便走到廚房這裡，頂著餓意做點什麼，消磨時間之餘也希望借專注的力量讓自己剛好入睡。

「你還沒睡啊？」大我看著樹這麼晚還在做菜有點兒訝異，他自然地走向吧桌的位置，坐下來，食物的香氣讓自己垂涎三尺，正猜想著樹會否給自己分一點，好讓自己享受一下這陣子高地不在只能靠杯麵和醫院餐廳維生的他，他雙手托著腮幫子，安靜地望著樹的背影，長筷子在攪拌著鍋子中的食物，不消一會兒樹便相當熟稔地將它們平均地分在兩個盤子裡。  
「嗯，我睡不著，你這陣子回來都好晚哦，醫院的工作很忙碌？」樹將東西帶到大我的跟前，又給他取了枝銀叉，自己便坐在吧桌的另一邊，嗦嗦地吃著炒意粉。  
「唔，人手不足，我都在加班，回過神來就到這個時間了」

打了一個哈欠，樹在聽著自己抱怨的同時從炒意粉裡抬起了頭，剛好錯過大我的視線，白色掛袍下純真而努力的人，樹在想，其實大我大可以不去當醫院裡的醫生，單是京本家的庇佑也足以讓他這輩子樂得清閑而十分富足，忍不住查過大我的資料，似乎在人手不足的醫院裡因年輕、細心而勤奮的態度職位節節上升，沒做幾年已經在醫院得到病人、同事和管理層的愛戴，想要由大我替他治病的人全國比比皆是，就是這樣的一個人，才一直留在醫院裡面過日夜顛倒的生活吧？

「太辛苦的話，不做不就可以了？有京本家在，你也不愁溫飽」樹老實說，大我聽見了一怔，然後輕笑地搖頭。  
「病人一個接一個，怎可能說不做就完全撒手不管？最熟悉他們病歷的還是自己，反正等醫院多招聘點人手，我就應該不用這麼為難了」

意料中的答案，特務有種技能，他總是較輕易便可以看穿眼前的人，高地那種就算了，同樣的特務演技得特別好，但面對像大我這種一般人，樹自問把大我看得透徹。從工作到深夜的習慣，從只會弄杯麵的不才，從總是明亮地正視著自己的直白——沒試過有任務讓他如此深入地接觸一個人，一個純粹的好人，樹得說，他看著大我平凡的煩惱和生活的忙碌，竟是有點兒羨慕。

「倒是樹，常見你這麼晚還不去睡，你是失眠嗎？需不需要我從醫院帶點藥給你？」大我對樹的興趣絕不下於他對自己的，看著樹在用餐，大我忍不住問道，老是在這種時間看見他，通常又在廚房搗弄著什麼，一個醫生的直覺，眼前的人似乎有很多的煩悶。  
「哈哈，老樣子了，不用吧，我通常出來煮點什麼吃過，回去就可以睡了」樹低頭笑著大我的關切，心頭有種不曾出現的溫暖，從來……從來沒有人，像這樣關心過自己，說得就好像他們是普通人一樣，可以獲得幸福。  
「任務……不順利嗎？」

大膽猜測，樹果真就止住了叉子上的一口意粉，大我沒有意識到自己問了什麼問題，他只看見了樹眼中一閃而現過的不安、恐懼……和失落，樹將那口意粉吞下去，仔細地咬嚼起來，大我意會地沒有追問，也低頭吃著樹做給自己的菜餚。

「KYOMO，你知道嗎？」  
「嗯？」

良久，樹在完全吞下一口意粉的同時，悄聲問道，大我對上了樹的視線，看進深不可測，他眨動不解，樹正在莞爾起來。

「不會有特務提自己的任務進行得如何」  
「啊，抱歉，我並不知道」

大我馬上道歉，又再度拉扯樹心中的創傷，樹根本就沒有在怪責他，眼前的人就像跟他完全是兩個世界的人，剛在都住在這棟洋房裡，好吧，也許屬於京本家家醫的大我並不是那麼清澈見底，但也跟滿手鮮血、總是行走在惡劣齷齪之間的他大大不同，聽著大我的關切和歉意，情感的碰撞讓他以為自己看見了風磨。

那個唯一讓自己打開了心扉的人。

「樹……為什麼要當特務了？」沒消停地在樹心間投下形形式式的炸彈，大我眼內窺見屬於樹的痛苦和掙扎，要是作為一個普通人的話，大概樹可以成為一個很溫柔的人，大我這樣想著，說話禁不住從自己的嘴巴溜出來。

樹本來都已經在收拾著吃過的碗盤進行著清洗的工作，聽著流水簌簌似乎可以撫平內心的傷疤，沒想到大我又再度提問著某種不應該存在的禁忌，他回答不出來，因為屬於自己和風磨之間的記憶就如一本被打開了就再也關不上的書，啪嗒著翻著書頁，發出刺耳的聲音，讓他心跳加速，加速得忘記自己。

「你有問過高地這個問題嗎？」樹安靜地反問，大我有點兒愕然，他知道自己傷害到樹了，問中樹總是睡不著的癥結，有點兒可恨，身為醫生的他看出了樹的心事，卻忍不住一再靠近找出真相。  
「問過，他……沒有回答我」大我誠實地表示，樹哼聲沒響，只是專心地將東西都洗好並放回原處，大我一直在看著自己工作的背影，他是可以感受到的，熾熱的視線裡帶著某名的關注，他也不曉得為什麼明明高地也是特務，並一直在他身邊，可大我卻對自己相當感興趣。

是生活苦悶了嗎？所以丁點兒的不一樣也勾起了自己的好奇心？主動地靠近。

「KYOMO知道冰山長怎麼樣嗎？」將抹布完好地掛著等待風乾，樹轉身過來，看進大我帶不安的眼底裡，他問道。  
「嗯……我沒親眼見過，大概知道吧」  
「冰山在海上面只露了很小的一部份出來，但它藏在水裡面卻是巨大是嚇人，所以當年鐵達尼號撞上去才會變成那麼嚴重的意外──」樹說明著，大我托著腮幫子聆聽，兩雙眼睛互相抓緊對方，透進心坎像不存在的光柱，漸漸照亮了某一處的明亮。

「KYOMO就像在海上露出來的冰山，而我就是在海裡面最深入的那點」

再愚蠢的人也會聽明白，更何況大我自問並不是愚昧的人。冰山就是他們的世界，大我在光明的地方活著，像個普通人忙碌，追趕著生活，而樹就是一個永遠不能見光的人，甚至故意隱瞞著自己的存在，在伸手不見五指的地方活動。

樹說，他們是兩個世界的人，所以，不要再追問了。

話題到此為止，大我沒有回應樹這個明顯得很的比喻，他聽見說話之後便把頭低下去，沉思著什麼，樹轉身走回房間，甚至沒有跟大我道晚安，他需要獨個人靜待著，任由風磨的記憶把自己吞噬，心如刀割，大概這就是自己最好的下場了，永遠活在內疚和悲慟之中，才足以贖罪。

救贖什麼的，根本就不存在。

回到房間之後樹坐在床上，抱膝將自己的身體捲縮起來，把頭深埋在自己膝間只望見了黑暗，這才是適合他的地方，這洋房的燈火通明並不屬於他，他也不配得到這種燁燁，他只想趕快完成任務，又或是宣佈任務失敗回到他的美國，他所身處的幽暗裡找回既往的自己。

如此這樣，才是他──樹心痛地想著，自虐地輕嘲自己，什麼無情的特務，再被洗腦，他還是忘不了曾經的風磨，那麼鮮明而快活地在自己面前笑過的風磨，健人朝著自己憤怒是對的，他再努力也無法得到救贖，他從來就不配。

『咯咯』

清脆的敲門聲打斷了自己無止境的痛苦，樹抬起頭從，又瞧見了一室的光明，他愕然，敲門聲又再響起來，不用想也知道是誰，他猶豫了一下，還是離開了自己的溫床，將房門打開。

是大我。

想也正常，在這種時間還去敲別人房門的人，也大概只有他一個，只是樹沒想到剛剛經過那種對話之後，大我居然還馬上來自己的房間找自己，他手上捧著冒著熱騰的杯子，淡然的表情上看不出什麼，只見他露出了那麼一點的怯生和不確定，看見自己將房門打開了勾起一點點的翻滾，他毫不客氣地直接走進來，甚至沒有問過自己，並將杯子放在書桌上。

「我想起來家裡有蜂蜜，便給你沖了一杯，」轉身面向樹的困惑，又再加上一句，「可以幫助你睡眠的」

一直靜止的心瓣似是被誰強行掰開，在期待的同時淌血發疼，椎心刺骨地倒勾在自己身體，樹鎖起眉頭，下意識走向大我，他還是那雙眼睛，活在日光裡的眼睛，一塵不染。

「這……是來自醫生的建議嗎？」

為什麼──要做這種事？

樹內心在咆哮著，他自以為沒有誰能聽見，可是，這個活在白天裡的人，卻分明注意到了，樹猜想自己難過的表情是藏不住了，他沒辦法再在這個純粹的人面前裝作沒事，所有特務的技巧在一息間全被瓦解，變得粉礫。

「不，這是……來自朋友的關切」

不，我不需要朋友，我也沒有朋友，朋友這字從不曾存在在我的字典裡面。

「我……親手殺了我的最好朋友」

樹低聲著，一步一步迫近大我，並將大我壓在書桌上，沒有空間轉身及逃離，貼近的身體大我仍保持站著的姿勢，但他在動搖著，沒有更多的觸碰，樹的眼神裡卻閃出了危險的氣味，大我聽見自己的說話就那麼露出了一秒的錯愣，然後又收回去。

「這樣啊」

腦海中的書頁不停翻動，像被誰的亂風狂嘯而過一樣，樹不曾將這份傷痛告訴任何人，他也沒打算要告訴大我，他以為將自己的真實說出來，大我就會如所有其他人一起嚇得落荒而逃，但他沒有。

急促地呼吸著，心裡猛烈地跳動著比起殺人時更讓自己恐懼的節拍，他不應該有感情，才有感情都不應該存在，他不應該有朋友，他不需要朋友。

因為，他曾經親手殺死了自己最好的、唯一的朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

４

組織裡專門培訓特務的地方在一處被隱藏起來的祕密基地，連綿的山脈緊緊包圍著一所相當氣派的建築群，被打造得像貴族學校一樣堂皇的地方卻有著完全不成比例血腥和冷酷，未成年的孩子走進去學習，被賦予不同類別的專業知識，上至天文、地理、科學，下至武器的種類、製作、使用，加上各種語言、密碼、暗號等的應用，每個能在這裡走出來的，都是頂級的特務。

教育他們的人除了是城中知名的教授，還有在各行各業中有極為天賦的天才們，健人的家族就數這一種，他們並不算是什麼大貴族大有錢人，但早幾代已經在科技界總是領著世界走，加上他們所專門的黑科技在明在暗都對世界有著顛覆性的影響力，所以也被組織招攬過去；認同組織的想法，一股急著想要證明自己的心，賣力地傾盡所有配合組織，結果沒幾代中島家已經攀上組織的高級幹事之位，除了繼續在科技界發展他們的勢力之外，也負責教育特務科學方面的深刻知識。

「你總是在看很難的書，你不是特務吧？」

健人確實記得，風磨跟自己說的第一句話。

十七歲的時候，已經完成長春藤大學學位的健人被喻為天才，他的專門研究從嶄新的科技發展至醫療系上的改革想法都有，但他自己知道的，他總比不上他老爸，他不想像老爸一樣老是面對一堆大數據做分析、入侵和不知不覺間迷惑心志，他想對世界做點有意義的事，他還是比較喜歡醫療系的研究，就算是像複製人這種敏感性的話題之作，他也甘之如飴，下場就是老爸嫌他覺悟不足，被硬拉到特務的學習處緊緊跟隨著老爸工作，幾乎失去做研究的自由。

一班未來的特務操場上休息和打鬧著，互相比拼著新學到的招式，每下搏擊都攻侵著對方的弱處，躲避就是為了活命，他們殘忍地笑著，好像彼此是朋友一樣，卻閃著冷峻而無情的眼神。

「啊」首先看見跟自己搭話的人，來了這麼幾個星期類似旁聽生的跟這群未來特務一起上課下課，健人感覺自己在學習的同時也是接受著組織的洗腦課程，老爸想讓他變得更聽話，不要堅持自己對組織目標而言不算太有價值的研究，他們應該將如何荼毒人類為優先，救治或是探索更大可能性什麼的，根本就無足輕重。  
「啊什麼啊，你不是特務，為什麼會在這裡？」

此人說得極不客氣，灰金色的頭髮順滑地覆在他的頭上，眼睫毛挺長的，卻配了一個比例算大的嘴巴，厚唇一動一動的朝著自己說話，看起來跟自己差不多大的人，他看來不曉得自己的身份。

「笨、笨蛋風磨──你在這裡幹嘛啦？！」另一個男生看見被稱為風磨的人跑過來跟自己說話，連忙趕來把風磨拉開，顯然是黑黝也更瘦削的男生知道自己的來歷，以一副生怕自己勃然大怒的樣子對著自己躬身，「抱、抱歉，中島先生，風磨他剛病好回來，他並不知道您的身份，請您不要怪責他」

風磨一時之間搞不太懂，困惑地望著身邊的男生，卻執意不肯離去，身旁的男生看得著急，怕自己生氣，健人搖了頭。

「你生病了？」健人問道，風磨歪歪頭表示沒什麼大礙。  
「盲腸炎，動了手術在醫院躺了一陣子，再在宿舍了休息了一陣子才能回來繼續訓練，你叫中島？」風磨直覺這名字很熟悉，他眨動眼瞼想了想，然後一臉驚訝，「教科技那個中島家的？！」

即使是猜到自己身份也絕不客氣……嗎？旁邊的男生扶額表示沒風磨的辦法，健人倒是笑了出來。

「我是他的兒子，你說得沒錯，我並不是特務，算是……被抓來這裡旁聽吧？」  
「誒，身為中島家的人也要學習嗎……好慘」不曉得為什麼風磨會有種生在有錢人家裡的孩子就可以盡情耍廢的錯誤觀念，他勾了勾嘴角，和這裡其他的孩子不一樣，他笑得相當真誠而燦爛，「對了，我叫風磨，菊池風磨」  
「我叫健人，中島健人」  
「我是樹……田中樹」

其實健人沒有花太多心思去記住名為樹的那個男生的名字，大概是當他跟風磨互相感興趣地對視著的時候，也沒有理會旁邊的人和事，樹無奈地站著想讓風磨不要靠近健人，卻完全沒有辦法；當所有人絞盡腦汁去理解課程的內容的時候，就只有風磨和健人輕易便回答了老師的問題，他們就像兩個惺惺相惜的天才，在這小小的特務學校裡發亮著，不一樣的就是，風磨將會成為特務，而健人將會接手家族，變成管理特務的人。

微小的差距，將會逐漸拉大，至無法企及的遙遠，他們一天一天長大，組織讓他們加添了生疏，健人從旁聽的角色，轉換成協助老爸授課的角色，他們之間也從『健人』『風磨』變成了『中島』『菊池』，健人猶豫卻不敢說出口，對於稱呼轉換的怯懦，也對於自己心意的恐懼。

毫無疑問，他喜歡上風磨。

像一個普通人喜歡上另一個普通人，看見風磨他會不自覺心跳加速，會不安，會無法好好地說話，會臉紅，會變得別扭，會為風磨不經意的一句說話胡思亂想，會為風磨朝著自己的笑容樂上很久，會為一下不著跡的靠近而興奮得幾乎尖叫──

一切都是很普通，普通得平凡不過，只是，他們都不是普通人。

「老爸今天找我了」

剛過二十歲生日的健人看著風磨坐在課室裡練習快速裝置手槍，一邊替他計時，要是說樹總是行動派的話，風磨就是頭腦派吧，時間是無論如何也沒辦法超越讓風磨不甘心，又想總在樹的面前裝出一副不在意的輕鬆樣子，結果陪著自己暗地偷偷練習的人總是健人。

「哦？怎麼了？要回去了嗎？」風磨又再將裝好的手槍一個個配件的拆開來，指示著健人重新設定計時器，他問道，漫不經心地揚起眼眉，健人沒有回答，風磨這才抬起頭來，不太自然地對上健人的雙眼。

健人看見了慌亂。

「……菊池──」

無意識中雙唇微張，低唸著風磨的名字，溫婉的聲音投射在風磨的心裡，他努力地裝作不去在乎，似乎就可以說服自己並不是跟健人很親近，所以主動不再叫他『健人』，換成了『中島』，他也許及不上樹的靈活，但聰明絕頂的他至少明白，他和健人……不會有好結果。

特務不應該有感情，他們連朋友都不應該擁有，更何況是更重要的人？

「中島……我們、」

倏地猛跳，急促的心跳聲佔據了自己的所有思想，好像所有內臟都揪到一起去，被扭掐著疼痛又刺激，整個胃似翻過去一樣，又突然地全都在肚子裡消失得無影無蹤，風磨的說話停頓在健人主動靠近的吻裡面。

只是一個淺吻，卻完全激起風磨內心一直自以為掩藏得高明的巨浪，被健人這樣突如其來地親吻讓風磨失控，將日常聽進去無情的特務都拋到九霄雲外，他將舌尖鑽進健人的嘴裡，硬掰著健人被嚇倒的軟唇，卻沒有遇上任何的抵抗，伸手撫上健人的後腦杓，不讓他離開自己的激情之下，健人試著回應這種驚喜的感情，是切切實實風磨向自己表達心意的一刻，安靜的課室裡就只有他們二人，他們並肩而坐，卻在吻著的中途風磨自然而然地將手探向健人的衣內，健人猛然一抖，中止了這個吻。

「……菊、菊池……」

健人這樣的呼喚讓風磨找回了自己的理智，情動過後是輕微的喘息和極度的心跳加速，撲通地碰撞著自己的胸口，風磨一下子又將溫度給冷回去，他把手收回來，似是不敢正視著健人。

「抱歉，我——」

健人帶著意會的莞爾，甜絲地主動握住了風磨的手，風磨吃了一驚，卻健人只是將手放回在桌上散落的手槍組件上。

「不是說要練習嗎？我替你計時吧」

老爸要他不要跟風磨和樹靠太近，他說人本來就不應該分貴賤；老爸要他回去學習掌管家族生意和研究，他說想先等風磨和樹畢業當上真正的特務；老爸要他專注科技的發展，他總是在研究醫療系的敏感議題——健人在中島家有種叛逆感，天才有想法的他比誰都更早長大，他不喜歡被控制，更不喜歡受擺佈的人生，組織於他而言唯一的好處，就是不會有人反對他那種極受爭議的研究。

他是貴族之子，幾乎可以說是未來的人上人，風磨一輩子都只會是他的手下，他知道不應該跟風磨在一起，可是他還是喜歡上風磨了，他們互相傾慕，意識到的時候，愛情的豆芽已經無從稽考。

「明天……我沒辦法來，研究那邊出了點事情，我要做跟進」當健人被迫著減少在特務培訓基地的時間，並重新投入他的研究的時候，如常打著電話聊天的風磨告訴自己，明天就是他們最後的畢業試煉。  
「這樣啊……」風磨聽起來有點兒失落，卻沒有更多的說話，健人本來在翻動著複雜的資料，聽見隱約的語氣，他微笑地停下手中動作。  
「菊池的話一定可以的，你和樹都是很優秀的特務」健人安慰著風磨沒有道出來的不安，這些年的相處讓他太了解風磨這個總是嘴硬心軟的人，風磨在電話另一頭吵嚷著我才不是擔心自己我是擔心樹那個笨蛋能不能留下來，聽見健人清鈴般的笑聲，又安靜起來。  
「吶，你來一下露台吧」  
「誒？」  
「好了啦不要問，走過來就對了」

健人滿心狐疑，幹嘛風磨一直要讓自己走到露台去，但見他說得堅定，也只好乖乖地打開窗簾，拉開通往窗台的趟門。

「唷」

是風磨。

他正帶著堆滿的笑意掛在大咧咧的嘴上，朝著自己恣意地張揚起來，有某種甜蜜的感覺滲進健人的心間，他訝異又忍不住嘴角上揚起來。

「你怎麼進來了？我明明記得研究所這裡保安還挺嚴密的」健人朝著電話裡問道，風磨哼笑幾聲。  
「我可是特務哎，不過也差不多時候要回去了，免得被發現」

朝著自己揮揮手，風磨一邊後退著腳步一邊離開，健人將不滿藏在心裡面，才瞧了一眼就要離開，那麼他那麼辛苦翻進來的意義到底在哪裡。

「菊池，明天……加油」

健人有點兒難捨難離地說著，風磨聽見回了頭，仍掛著那張笑臉，他嘲笑了健人無謂的擔憂，揮揮手。

「只不過是考考試」

只不過是考考試。當時，健人和風磨，甚至樹都這樣想，培訓基地裡到底如何進行最後挑選合適的特務及為他們分等級的過程完全保密，甚至連健人也不曉得，三個年輕人裡面，他們以為就考考試、頂多一些實地的戰爭，點都即止之類，說是留下來，只是他們還想看見對方。

但健人不知道，那個晚上，是他最後一次看見鮮明靈活地笑得快樂的風磨。

「怎麼了？Ｊ，下不了手嗎？？！」

被教官兇狠地呼喝著，再也沒有人叫自己作樹，從考試一開始，他便變成了Ｊ，風磨是Ｆ——他們彷彿正式地失去了最後的自己。

起初的考試尚算如他們所想，透過電腦進行黑客活動，盜取指定的機密資料，憑自己的能力解開暗語和密碼，快速地組裝手槍並準確地射在指定的目標上，潛行與跟蹤指定的對象，適當地將自己變裝，以外語作溝通而讓別人毫不察覺——

但當試煉逐漸走到最後一步，那些被刷下來無法再進行試驗的人便被五花大綁蒙上頭套，跪倒在目標的跟前——太沒能力的特務他們不需要，能通過到某個準則上的才會被承認為特務，然後在高強壓之下接受分等的測試，樹拿著手槍，試圖不去想那熟悉的呼救聲背後到底是哪一位昔日的同學，他的手在發抖，教官咆哮著自己。

『砰』——

旁邊風磨傳來讓子彈飛向目標並準確落在額前的巨響，不算太多的血色飛濺到空中，那人倒在地上半聲不作，樹震驚風磨拉下板扣的決絕和毫不遲疑，他難以致信，風磨卻只是以悲傷的神色，朝著自己不著跡地搖了頭。

那些人甚至不算是特務，既然沒辦法為組織賣命，免卻日後有洩漏情報的可能性，只有死亡才能確實地封住每一個人的嘴。

「怎麼了Ｊ？要我把你也刷下來嗎？！」

樹劇烈地顫了一下，毫無退路，他反覆深呼吸幾下，閉上眼睛，重新張開之時已經換上銳利而冰冷的眼神。

『砰』——

特務不應該有任何情感。

特務不應該有朋友。

特務不應該有同伴意識。

「Ｊ、Ｆ，先來將這藥喝下去」

試煉已經來到最後一步，樹和風磨一路殺過來，憑兩人聰慧的表現刷下不少其他的特務，親手殺掉自己同伴的過程是難熬的，樹一直沒有緩過來但也沒有放鬆，組織也不笨，投多這麼多人力物力去培訓一大堆的特務，自然不會殺光，其他人都被分類為普通特務和線人，開始準備進行分派到不同國家的工作，主考官說這屆就數風磨和樹最爭持不下，只要兩個人都可以通過最後的試煉，兩個人都會成為超級特務，甚至有資格直接守在貴族幹事身邊工作,任務的內容最為危險，但同樣地最為自由，獲得的回報比誰都要多。

「這是……？」風磨蹙眉看著主考官遞過來的藥品，心生懷疑還是接了下來，卻拿在手中，沒有一飲而盡。  
「讓你們感到神志不清的藥品，像是迷暈藥之類吧，最後一項試煉是你們先服用這種藥品，模擬在被下藥的情況下將對手殺掉然後逃出生天的情況」  
「殺、殺掉？！」樹大驚，主考官輕笑了起來。  
「你們兩個都已經是超級特務級別怎會要你們互相殘殺，在藥品生效的時候，會使用這個VR眼鏡，在虛擬實境中進行戰鬥，也會貼上有體感的感應貼，你們會感受到跟真實沒兩樣的痛苦，我將會分隔你們兩個在兩間房間進行試煉，受不了的時候就拉開VR眼鏡，試煉便會正式結束，雖然等級已定，但我希望你們仍然可以用盡全力去打倒對方」

主考官說著，樹和風磨對視了一下，然後仰頭將藥品喝下，他們被帶到不同的房間裡，純白得令人有種恐懼感，助手連忙著感應貼放在樹身上不同的地方，另一方面又將耳機、麥克風和VR眼鏡裝上，一時之間不太適應這種太近螢幕的昏眩感，樹想要甩甩頭讓自己清醒一點兒，才想起來他剛飲過迷暈藥，藥效果然很快。

『咇——』

虛擬場境啟動起來，他正站在一所廢掉的屋中，昏暗得幾乎看不見自己，連聲音也被隔絕起來，只能聽見畫面只傳來夜色蟬鳴的臨場感，樹在等待著，手裡被誰塞進連接場境的武器，畫面裡出現的只是一把小刀，樹拿起來揮動幾下，很真實的感覺，他等待著，風磨沒一會兒便也在畫面中出現了。

「這個好真實」風磨說著，耳機裡傳來他的聲音，幾乎沒有失真，他靠近自己，惡作劇似地按了一下自己的乳首。  
「喂！！！」一陣敏感的酥麻傳來，樹不禁高呼出來，風磨大笑著，沒想到現今的科技居然連這麼仔細的神經感覺也可以模擬出來，並且十分準確。

被這傢伙這樣一按，腦裡面變得更昏沉了，VR的場面讓他感到格外地不舒服，樹只想趕快結束比試便回到自己的床休息，一整天的內容他還沒有緩過來，他難過地想起下午他親手殺的第一個人，這些年來基地裡多少讓他學習肢解和殺戮，他對動物已經不會再起憐憫之心，只是沒想到，他殺的第一個人，居然只是因為他當不成特務這種理由。

「我覺得藥效開始了，要不我們就開始吧？趕快完成趕快回去睡覺休息」風磨擺動一下頭部，蹙眉露出了不適的樣子，樹點頭，做出準備的姿勢。

是風磨主動撲了過來，力勁之大讓樹不禁心想這傢伙是看準了這是VR實境嗎？馬上便對自己起了殺意，完全沒有半點兒猶豫，在無情方面還是風磨做得比自己好，他總是可以最理智地分析情況，樹思考的同時憶起了風磨一貫的壞習慣和弱點，使用這些小隙縫反撲過去，跟風磨快速地戰鬥著，不斷出拳，風磨也是拿著小刀，畫面中刀片刮過自己的時候會傳來真實受傷和流血感，樹驚訝著太迫真的同時只能咬緊牙關，抵抗著藥效和風磨的攻擊。

風磨一個掃膛腿讓自己跪倒在地上，風磨佔了上風，將樹壓在地上，以身型的優勢讓他沒辦法大力反抗，幾道血痕出現在風磨的肩上，風磨呼痛卻沒有閃縮，他主動地進行著攻擊，樹努力避開要害，可只有風磨一人畢竟也無法完全壓制同樣厲害的特務Ｊ，樹利用一息間的空隙朝著風磨出刀，狠狠地刺在他的腹部，畫面內風磨的血飛濺，樹頓了頓，過於具體讓他遲疑和不忍心，但馬上被風磨回禮似地劃傷自己的手部。

「超痛啊你這傢伙」

意識正在遊離起來，不曉得是畫面出現變化還是藥效太厲害，樹甚至在好奇為什麼風磨像什麼事都沒有受到影響一樣，出招準確無誤，樹喘著氣，風磨帶殺意，但每刀都落在不溫不火的地方，他按著自己的傷口，掙扎著想要再攻擊樹，樹真的很想結束，他用盡全力撲過去，抓住了風磨的弱點，並將自己跪在風磨之上，他踩掉了風磨的小刀，混沌間不想風磨再反抗，於是精確地挑斷風磨雙手的手筋，讓他變得無力。

「嗚啊——你這完全是變態啊！！！！」

風磨大概接收到極度的痛楚，樹也滿身都是傷痕，但他還不可以停下來，主考官說必須有他們其中之一受不住主動摘下了VR眼鏡，才可以宣告結束。

「你趕快認輸吧」樹已經無法再思考，藥效在他而言過於猛烈，他勸道，風磨自然也是不認輸。  
「才不要！！」

他喘著氣，因為太過疼痛的關係近乎昏倒，可是風磨還是以他的意志強撐著，樹聽見風磨的堅持，心想大概不把實境中的風磨殺掉，自己是沒辦法離開了，於是他首次動了殺意，眼神冷峻閃現危險，風磨已經不能再反抗，看見樹這種神情讓他感到鑿鑿的懼怕，他絕望地閉上眼睛，樹舉起了小刀。

「好吧，你嬴了」

瘋狂地刺下去，藥物的影響下樹已經聽不進風磨最後的說話，樹甚至沒有注意自己都刺進風磨身體的什麼地方，只知道他好想結束，趕快結束，他的頭好痛，他腦袋完全停轉，他想離開這個活生生的夢魘。

血色從風磨身體各處滲漏出來，把廢屋的木地板都染出血腥，殺戮是讓人不安的，風磨在畫面裡動也不動，樹試著叫了幾聲，他也沒有回應，心想是不是主角死亡了於是也自然掉線，倒好，他可以回去休息了——他主動摘下VR眼鏡……

卻看見同樣倒在血泊之中的風磨。

「不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

殷紅映照純白將他整個人浸透得刺眼，血海中風磨動也不動，樹雙手抱頭，無法呼吸，連尖叫的聲音也發不出來，不是說只是虛擬實境嗎？為什麼他會殺了風磨？

像有些什麼哽在他喉嚨裡，連哭泣都不會了，他跑過去，一聲又一聲地呼喚著風磨，沒發現自己身上也流了很多血，他多麼希望風磨睜開雙眼取笑自己情感放太多了當不了特務，但沒有，風磨只餘下僅微的呼吸，只是特務的最後意志，樹停止VR裡的比試讓助手們走進來，每個人看見這樣的風磨都驚呼起來，有誰靠近著他們想仔細看著風磨的狀態，卻樹把風磨抱緊不願鬆手，他什麼都想不到，他無法思考——

他，親手殺掉了自己的最好朋友。

風磨也想勝出這場比試，可是他只是把刀傷放在自己四肢裡，完全避過所有要害，因為即使明知道只是虛擬的實境，風磨也不忍心傷害樹。

可自己呢？因為藥效反應，他失去了理智，他只想趕快結束，抱著反正也只是假的心態，是他親手殺掉風磨，自己唯一的朋友。

「走吧……Ｊ……他們會處理的」主考官緊鎖著眉頭，強行將樹拉離開風磨，有種欲哭無淚的感覺，像心裡被誰掏空一點，什麼都不餘下來了，沒有人再叫著自己是樹，他已經不是田中樹了，親手殺掉自己好朋友的，是特務Ｊ。

「田中樹你到底都做了什麼好事？！？！？！」

健人失控地朝著自己咆哮，並禁止自己走進風磨的病房裡，樹始終不知道為什麼那場明明是虛擬的戰爭，明明他們應是分別在兩間房間，卻錯手幾乎殺掉風磨，他被健人憎恨、嫌惡和發洩都是應份的，他不值得所有的救贖，就算是真實的戰鬥，的而且確，他並沒有對風磨留手。

風磨一直沒有醒過來，醫生們都說完全沒有辦法，只能靠風磨自行醒過來，那天以後，健人一直努力地研究著各種讓風磨醒過來的方法，樹無怨無恨地盡他最大的努力，他總是站在病房門外偷偷地看著風磨像是睡著的樣子，手上帶著自己親手割掉筋脈的痕跡讓他卻步，他——什麼都不配。

「嗚啊——嗄、嗄、嗄……」

又在惡夢中驚醒過來，背上都是冷汗，夢裡面又回到畢業那天，風磨那張認命而絕望的眼神，樹終究還是忍不住哭起來，把自己埋在雙膝中間享受著黑暗的寧靜，他咬住嘴唇不讓自己發出半點聲音，眼淚卻掉個不停，他不應該哭的，這不是一個特務應該存在的情感，但他實在忍不住。

經過這麼多年，他才終於又再度看見了世界的光明。

他伸手，卻怯懦，他不配。

『看暗網』

舊式的手機裡傳來簡短的訊息，讓樹從淚水中抬頭，他困惑地抹乾眼淚，走到電腦前面，在網絡設定裡選好跳躍的地點避免追蹤，翻過幾道防火牆和警告，看進黑暗的冰山底部。

98122516121195

樹瞪大了雙眼，馬上以加密的方式試著追蹤出帖人的IP，飛快地在電腦裡工作著，暫時可以讓他忘記風磨的傷痛和混亂的思緒，直至——

他終於抓住了Pause的眉目。

I have Pause


	6. Chapter 6

５

「哦？中島健人，來了？」

北斗被護士推著走進純白的房間，老樣子的景致早已讓他失去興趣，他眨動沒神打彩的眼睛，JESSE還有好幾小時才來看自己，正思考要先完成他的小說還是再看一本小說，雖然松村家說過既然他生病工作可以不做也沒關係，但他們不懂，北斗之所以一直堅持寫小說，並不是因為他真的很想支持組織的世界新秩序，是他打從心底裡真的熱愛寫小說這件事情。

「去做檢查了？沒事吧？」健人本來在無聊地翻動著北斗桌上的小說，聽見房門被打開的聲音，他馬上回頭，北斗又變得更瘦了，陷下去的臉頰讓他難受，開始變得過大的衣服下是空洞的身體，北斗看起來再比以前更虛弱，他在護士和健人的協助下坐回自己的病床，將桌上的小說和文稿都推到一旁，雙手伏在上面，正眼望著健人。  
「老樣子，怎麼檢查都一樣呀，找不到病因就是找不到」

健人心想你倒說得輕鬆，也不想想JESSE天天苦著臉猛找自己追問樹到底調查如何了，快把他煩死，要不是今天北斗主動約了自己來，大概他還在研究所聽著JESSE的電話嘮叨。

「所以？你找我有事嗎？大概不是為了好友一聚吧？」不想繼續討論這個讓人傷感的話題，健人歪歪頭，轉移了說法，是北斗主動傳訊息給自己，有點兒事有蹊蹺，他狐疑地問道，北斗看著自己，仔細地看著自己的臉讓健人不太適應，他蹙蹙眉，伸手在北斗的眼前揮了揮，北斗下意識眨了眼睛，中斷了這令人窒息的凝視，「北斗？？」

「健人……你是第幾個健人？」

健人的表情就這樣怔在自己的眼內，讓北斗肯定了自己的想法，他安靜地等待著健人的錯愕，一時沉默就在這間病房內蔓延起來，健人眼內動搖起來，他沒想過會被任何人發現，甚至連自己的老爸也沒發現這事，更何況他又不是每天來看北斗——

北斗為什麼會知道他的祕密？

「你……什麼時候發現的？」

健人支吾而悄聲地問道，北斗使壞地勾起了笑容，一雙虎牙映照著天真無邪的樣子，他不經意地撩撩頭髮，是JESSE所一直深愛的北斗，這樣靈動而聰穎的北斗讓健人難過，他再做更多的研究，還是沒辦法救回北斗和風磨。

「唔……就是自然而然地發現的，所以說，你的研究成功了？你現在是機械人？AI？還是複製人？……」北斗好奇地追問著，健人輕嘆了口氣，雖然也不怕北斗無法保守他的祕密，但要這樣一下子將自己深藏很久的事情全數說出來，對他來說，不輕易。  
「……用3D技術打印的人造人，就是介乎AI機械人和複製人中間的那種形態吧——沒辦法自行思考，但也不需要我特意做什麼控制，能力有限，很貼近AI那種吧」健人斟酌著用字，想以最簡單的詞彙向北斗說明，北斗聽著困惑一臉。  
「等等、我不太明白哎，就是你不用特別控制，但也能坐在這裡跟我聊天？」

分身的健人去了哪裡他清楚得很，甚至有點兒佩服健人為了多一點可以陪伴風磨的時間，花極大的心力創造嶄新的科技，健人坐在床房裡，旁邊就只能聽見風磨平穩的呼吸聲和維生機器運作的聲音，他閉上眼睛，傾聽遠方的自己跟北斗的對話。

「我把自己腦裡面的記憶都數據化了，上傳到指定的雲端去，製作這人造人的時候只要將它下載好，兩邊就可以同時修改記憶和補充，感覺就像大學做功課的時候，大家可以同時候使雲端寫論文的感覺吧」

北斗聽見健人的比喻，竊笑了出來，這形容也太簡單了吧，明明是驚世的發明，不僅可以將人類的記憶數據化，變成電子資料一樣上傳到雲端，再可以製作人造人下載同樣的資料，然後同步修改記憶，卻健人只是雲淡輕風地說像是大學改論文一樣。

「但有個麻煩是，我還是沒辦法同時候面對兩邊的接觸，我的腦袋會很混亂，不曉得應該先回應那一邊的人好，始終還是未成熟的技術啊……要是變成了真正的AI，說不定就可以變成真正的分身了——」健人苦惱地說著自己研究的瓶頸，北斗思考著健人所說的話，理科的世界並不是他所長，他努力去理解，理解那個自己的未來。  
「要是……原始的宿主死亡了，分身還可以繼續存在嗎？」北斗問道，已經全程投入研究世界的健人開始長篇大論起來，北斗微笑地聆聽著。  
「理論上是可以的，反正資料都已經備份在雲端了，在製作分身的時候我設定了不需要以進食去維生，不過跟其他人一起到餐廳之類不吃不喝連廁所也不上也太奇怪，於是特別可以飲飲料和上廁所，溫度都是36.5度上下，因應天氣而再微調……」  
「那麼，分身可以有性生活嗎？」

健人聽見北斗的疑問，大笑起來。

「嗄啊？要是有性生活為什麼不由原始宿主自己去享受，要找分身……等等，北斗，你在想什麼？」

倏地又敏感地想起了什麼，健人遲疑了一下，北斗仍是那樣莞爾的臉讓自己不安，他沒有再往下說自己的研究，他等待著北斗。

「你還沒有回答我，分身到底能不能有性生活」北斗安靜地重覆了問題，彷如在健人的心頭劃了一刀，鮮血淋漓，健人重重地嘆息，搖了頭。  
「相關的器官是有的，但我沒將這功能加進去」健人低聲說，北斗將笑意劃得更深，像把利刃再三在健人心裡放肆傷害。  
「那麼，健人可以替我加進這個功能嗎？」

健人還是聽出來了，北斗發現了自己的祕密，精密的科學他不明白，但至少聰明的北斗搞懂了一件事情，健人的分身就只有自己才能看出來，表示研究雖然有漏洞，但也不是不能彌補，健人可以替自己也做一個分身出來。

「……你真的瘋了，你連我都可以看出來，你以為JESSE就看不出來嗎？？！」

健人生氣地反問，沒錯，他是一心一意將想Pause的可能性留給風磨，但也不代表他沒在努力啊，這複製人的計劃本來就是為了北斗盡全力沒天沒夜地趕工，只是北斗的基因都被不明的病毒入侵他沒辦法抽出足夠而健康的因子進行複製，他只是機緣巧合才製作了自己這副分身。

他在努力，JESSE也在著急，但北斗早已將自己的劇本寫好了。

「只是我一個人看出來，健人不是天才麼？你總有辦法讓所有人都發現不到吧？」

以分身取代了自己，甚至擁有自己所有的記憶，可以照著自己的樣子活在JESSE的面前，反正是無人知悉的病，突如其來說病好了也沒辦法追究什麼，然後，他可以一直陪在JESSE身邊——雖然，不再是他，但，也還是他。

「……JESSE和我還是很努力去找辦法的」健人不甘心地說，北斗說自己是天才的那句狠狠地刺傷自己，就像一個極為嘲諷的說話，對啊，所有人都認為自己是天才，可是天才連身邊最親近的人都救不了，是風磨，也是北斗，「你怎可以先放棄？」

北斗聽見健人少有的呵責，他沒有回答，他轉過身來，拉下文稿的一張紙，密麻的格子上北斗草草在上面書寫著什麼，健人相當憤怒，沒有人放棄，卻北斗首先放手，甚至徹底地想好自己的結局，這算什麼？作家習慣性自虐地演繹的悲情劇目嗎？

『最長的結束』

將紙張推到健人面前，健人看了一眼便別過臉去，居然連理科不懂文脈的他也看懂了，北斗，你這次的暗示式標題起得很差哦，完全不是平常的水準，咬緊下唇忍住顫抖，他從來就沒有想過要在風磨和北斗中間只選一個或是什麼，也可能是他打從一開始便為了風磨張羅，但沒想到自己在看見北斗親手寫好自己的結局的時候，竟是這麼痛苦。

「他……一定會發現的」健人低喃著，北斗笑起來。  
「謝謝你啦，中島健人」

他本來是個活得很快樂的人。

雖然背負著松村家的家訓，絕對服從組織和必須盡全力在文化方面配合新世界的秩序滲透在世界裡，老實說，新世界的秩序到底是什麼，他總是似懂非懂，既是認同又不能認同，但松村家的血脈就像自然而然在自己的指間作動，一枝筆一張紙刷刷滑動是一個又一個拍案驚奇的故事，深入血髓的陰沉讓北斗總是在文字間獲得很多的滿足感；跟JESSE兩個人從小長大，小時候純粹的友誼在不知不覺中變了質，讓他心跳莫名，也讓JESSE羞紅了臉，連耳根都漾著粉緋。

他以為他跟JESSE，再跟健人，又或者是身邊的人，會一直像這樣平穩地走下去，組織的理念斷不是匆匆數十載便可以達成的事情，他以為自己會以一個作家的身份，一個貴族裡面真切地喜愛文學的貴公子，跟JESSE總是活在大笑的日子裡。

直至自己染上了一種沒有人知曉的怪病，病毒一步一步侵蝕他的身體，佔據他的五臟，他看著自己每天都比昨天消瘦、虛弱，然而無藥可治。

於是，他決定以作家的身份，先行寫好自己的結局。

我寫，故我仍在。

我還是松村北斗。

「唷，數字狂人？」

打扮極為輕浮，完全地把自己裝得看起來甚乎極像一位剛成年沒多少的黃毛小子，套著棒球帽，金黃色的圈形耳環就在自己的耳垂上閃亮著，耳骨上鑽石型耳釘有種一看便知道是假的虛榮感，樹晃動著滿身叮噹作響的項鍊，似是挺招搖地走過滿是人的星巴克，窗外天色昏沉，才不過下午四點多，感覺就像快要天黑的一樣沉重地壓了過來，遊人忍不住抬頭望天，停滯的腳步將手攤開，感受到細雨兩三後匆匆又再度離開。

「才沒有在養企鵝？」

數字狂人看起來三十出頭，不超過三十五歲，瞧了他的眼神便看出他其實對於這次的交易相當抗拒，卻有一種不得不為之的理由，他穿著較為簡約的上班族衣服，沒有穿著外套卻也是襯恤長西褲，亮麗的皮鞋是樹望了一眼便曉得是不錯的牌子，他故作無禮，只是點點頭便乾脆坐在這個人的面前。

金絲眼鏡背後眨動了不安，他蹙蹙眉，把聲音放得極細，樹心裡嘲笑，看來不是行內人。

「……你……看起來很年輕，錢方面……」一下子說到重點的狂人大概全都為了那天價日圓才想盡辦法在暗網刷存在感，說起來密碼設定的方法是幼稚了點，正常普通一點的特務都能破解出來，不過在暗網不用真實語言交流，也總算他不太白痴，樹裝著傻，扯了扯笑意。  
「哦，他說我只是來拿個東西就有五萬円，所以我就來了，我想他會再匯給你吧？東西呢？」

狂人聽見稍微睜大了自己的眼睛，一副意會的表情點點頭，樹快速地按動著手機裝出傳訊息的樣子，安靜一會兒之後狂人的手機傳來短訊的提示聲，他的雙眼瞪得更大了，彷彿不敢相信這麼巨額的金錢居然真的匯進自己的帳戶裡。

「都收到了吧？東西趕快給我，我還會兒還約了朋友唱KTV呢」樹催促著，做出想趕快將東西送走五萬日圓袋袋平安就繼續他享樂的年輕生活的樣子，狂人蹙了蹙眉頭，把手探進口袋裡，取出一個小鐵盒，遞到樹的面前。  
「等等、不要在這裡打開」樹接過去便想隨意地打開，狂人馬上阻止，滿臉恐懼的樣子，樹頓住了手，在耳邊搖了幾下確定裡面發出某些東西碰撞的聲音。  
「為什麼？啊，莫非你們交易的是超～～～～～可怕的東西？犯法的嗎？所以才要找我來拿？？誒，好可怕！！」

慌張起來，狂人馬上按住樹的激動，好不容易讓樹安靜下來，狂人嘆了口氣，像在責難那個企鵝什麼鬼的人居然找這種什麼都不懂的人來跟自己交易。

「不是，只是也不是可以隨便拿出來的東西，反正裡面的東西都有了，你走吧」

外頭的雨開始下起來，淅瀝地敲打著窗櫺發出輕嗒的耳語，樹看了看狂人，將小鐵盒收好，站了起來把帽子壓下。

「好吧，掰」

狂人沒有回應自己的說話，樹輕快地離開咖啡店，闖入開始變得滂沱的大雨之中，他回頭看了窗邊的狂人一眼，他正在按動著手機，小鐵盒放在最接近心臟的口袋裡，似乎會隨著跳動的腳步而滲著溫度，又將步伐停下來，望著昏沉的天際。

雨一直下到深夜，半點也沒有暫停的跡象，樹聽著雨聲將小鐵盒打開，看見裡面兩顆晶瑩著血色的藥丸，膠囊包裹著極為可疑的物質，他把弄著這兩顆藥丸，心想這樣就是Pause了？就這麼簡單的東西就可以救回風磨了？等待著健人給自己下一步的指引，樹思考著安靜，園裡混離著雨水的聲音慣常的跑車開了回來，發出好大的剎車聲，刺耳地就算在大雨之下也能清楚聽到，樹不禁狐疑地望向窗外，只見大我跑進了夜色之中，拉開了木門。

看看時鐘，這才是凌晨一點多，平時值夜的時候樹記得大我最快也接近三點才回來。又低頭看了看手中的藥丸，心裡種古怪的直覺，他打開了電腦，搜尋著上次找到IP的資料，屬於狂人的資料，他翻用著看有沒有那些看起來有用的東西；狂人有一個Instagram的帳戶，看起來就是私帳的樣子，被鎖定起來，樹動手入侵著公司的系統將它解了鎖，狂人的生活照就在自己的電腦上一覽無遺，果然是私帳，沒有太多人在追蹤它也沒有太多連繫的朋友，狂人是某所大學附屬醫院的醫生，平常不是在醫院工作就是到處參加醫學研討會，私帳上的大多都是某處的美食，感覺更像是美食博主，間中放著自己在飯局上拍的照片，笑得起勁看起來就是一班菁英的樣子。

然後樹在某一張照片裡看見了大我。

場景看起來是醫學研討會的樣子，正方地擺放著桌椅，散落的筆記都平鋪在桌上帶著幾枝筆，狂人跟幾個也穿著醫生袍的人拍照，大我的臉倒映在柱子反著閃亮的銀色設計上，這張照片，顯然是大我替他們拍的——

不解。於是樹又馬上輸入大我工作的醫院跟狂人工作的醫院，看似沒有關聯的兩所醫院，一邊是京本家的處於為了社區出一分力的小醫院，一邊是某大學赫赫有名的附屬大醫院，兩個工作、配套完全不一樣，樹想著，大概是出席醫學研討會的關係所以認識？但馬上暗網的資訊便讓自己放棄了這個天真的想法。

［傳聞○○大學附屬醫院一直私底下領取著京本家的資助，進行不同的研究。］

研究？都研究什麼？

京本家是以醫療相關的事務起家的，世世代代都是醫生。

京本家的當權者從來不露面，就算在組織裡的幹事也是由次子慎太郎出面。

傳說以前有一個小村落裡住了一個不會變老的人，那個人以行醫的身份一直待在那個小村落裡，數十年過去，每人都會遇到生老病死，可是他還是既往青春。

京本家……在資助別人做研究，但只是私底下的資助，並沒有放到檯面上去。

『你也有這個刺青嗎？荷魯斯之眼』  
『在……看不到的地方』

醫生、住在這裡、沒什麼生活常識、一下子便知道自己的本名——

京本大我。

『樹，抱歉，我說謊了』  
『我是他們家的醫生』

樹皺緊眉頭，看著手中的Pause，雨水打在窗縫上濺走滴落，他聽見大我衝進房間的腳步聲，還有砰地關上房門的聲音。

只有一個方法才能知道到底是不是他。

「嗄嗄、嗄……」

大我不顧一切衝進屋內，甚至沒有理會自己全身濕透，他跑回自己的房間並將大門鎖緊，他定晴地望著高掛的荷魯斯之眼毛毯，然後掀起足以讓自己走進去的空間，裡面陳舊的牆壁上安裝著一個格格不入的聲紋門鎖，他努力地嚥著氣，想讓自己的聲音回復平常。

「以、以路西法之名」

門鎖亮了起來，震動著聲波的樣子再傳出匹配的聲音，大我拉開門走進去，慎太郎和高地從工作裡抬起頭來，看見是大我卻一臉錯愕。

「怎麼了，KYOMO？我以為你今晚要值夜班？」慎太郎好奇地問道，捲起的手袖裡是剛下班便埋頭研究的樣子，不為人知的研究所裡擺放著最新型的電腦，全都安裝著反追蹤的科技，本生燈點燃著並讓燒瓶裡的物質發出咕嚕咕嚕的沸騰聲，高地拿著一疊的資料，走了過來。  
「怎麼了大我？你臉色很差哦」

「……江、江戶川死了」

屍體被發現在倒臥在江戶川家樓下的停車場，警察調查過了他的背景，說他本來就因為好賭欠下巨債，大概是一時想不開的自殺，也找到了遺書，無可疑的後面絕對可疑。於是大我馬上翻找了自己研究所的東西，才發現有兩顆未完成的Pause藥丸失竊了，毋庸置疑，是江戶川偷走了卻招來了殺身之禍。

但真正讓大我最不安的，是有誰在追查著Pause。

在取得藥丸之後一殺了之，因為他深明只有死人才不會亂說話的道理，而且演繹得相當完美，從江戶川的戶口狀況到遺書都安排得極好，到底死之前跟誰見了面完全沒有人知道，馬上便被歸納入一般自殺案。

樹總說他是冰山上能看見太陽的人，大我自嘲，其實他才是在深不見底的黑暗裡，冰山最下面的那個人。

他才不是那個可以活在日光裡的人。


	7. Chapter 7

６

日光照瀉進來，一時忘記拉好的窗簾無法阻擾外頭明媚的暖意，雨過後果然是天晴，昼光烤乾著地上的濕漉，樹被自然的光線弄醒，不情願地翻了個身，執意強閉著眼睛想睡個回籠的懶惰，卻一旦讓腦筋醒來了那麼一點，它便自行運轉著昨晚在思考的事情，再也無法入睡。

「唉」

硬躺了一會兒，感覺像就半小時，樹還是無奈地坐起來，整個人已經清醒過來地想起至深夜仍然糾纏著自己的煩惱和線索，他拿起了手機一看，原來自己已經在床上輾轉快一個半小時才認命掙扎起床，早上十一點多，不知不覺也倒是睡足夠了，他伸了一個懶腰，便走到浴室裡梳洗著。

看著鏡子中自己的肩上刺眼，刺青已經全好了，可是就是不習慣，感覺荷魯斯之眼也可以將自己看穿，他想起了京本家，神祕而又低調的家族，他家的特務都有這個刺青，他也說過他是有的，只是藏起來，要是他沒有，是不是就可以表示他肯定不是單純的一個勞動者？

其實也沒有什麼證據顯示京本家的長子就是Pause的擁有者，也沒有說法指京本家的人就沒有這個刺青，單憑有還是沒有去判斷大我是不是Pause感覺好像有點兒太兒戲，樹站在鏡子前苦惱了一會兒，但卻也沒什麼更好的方法讓事情前進，他隨手掛好了毛巾，感覺腹部傳來空虛感，咕嚕地打鬧起來，他拉開了房門，打算到廚房找點吃的。

「早安，樹」

搗弄著什麼的時候，樹正專注地一邊思緒著有沒有更好的方法去找出Pause的祕密，手便像自己動起來的做著料理，甚至少有地連大我接近時的拖鞋聲也沒有聽見，等到大我主動跟自己打招呼的時候，樹甚至被嚇得手裡一抖，雞肉幾乎掉到鍋子外面去。

「嗚啊，嚇了我一跳，今天不用上班嗎？」樹問道，沉思的表情馬上換回平常，大我好奇地張望著自己鍋子裡的菜餚，嘴角輕微上揚，大我的步近讓自己有種怪異的感覺，好像一種自己一直夢寐以求的東西就站在跟前，卻什麼都不能做，只能想還有沒有更好的方法確實地去證明。

不，單純想很努力地去證明對樹來說已經不太真實，身為特務的他視任務為首要，一向奉行寧枉勿縱的心態去做事，卻為什麼他腦裡面反覆地質疑著這個顯易而見的線索，當所有的證據都指向大我就是京本家的長子，那個Pause的擁有者的時候，他的心底深處卻暗自，泛起了不應有的漣漪。於是他說服自己，京本家的長子也是組織至高無上的幹事貴族，他不能輕舉妄動，他必須慢慢找出真相，確實的真相後，才能繼續執行他的任務。

「哦，對哦，昨晚你睡得好嗎？凌晨看見你沒有出來廚房找吃的了」大我真誠地看著樹，樹沉默起來，的確，他快四點的時候肚子還是習慣地響起餓意，只是他顧著思索也沒什麼心情走出去，大我房門打開了又關上，廚房遠處傳來丁點兒有誰在裡面翻找什麼的聲音，是故意要讓自己知道這件事嗎？意圖去掩飾昨晚回來特別早的事情？  
「哦，我在房間工作著，做著做著不知不覺就睡著了，」樹輕笑起來，故作不去在意大我的提問和背後的理由，大我靠得更近，看著自己做的料理，高挺的鼻子嗡嗡作動，似乎是嗅到了美味，「你昨晚不是回來挺早的嗎？這麼晚還沒有睡嗎？」

反客為主，樹故意問道，眼角捕捉到大我動搖的半秒，大我也不笨，他猜到樹是特意問自己的，想讓不是特務的自己露出馬腳，他眨眨眼睛，搖了頭坦然。

「可能平常都很晚才回來吧，難得醫院沒什麼病症可以早點兒下班，結果生理時鐘沒調過來，一直睡不進，還肚餓了」有點兒無奈地表示，樹又哼笑幾下，鍋裡的雞肉炒得差不多，樹習慣性地在櫃子裡拿出兩套碗筷，俐落地將鍋子拿起來並平均地分配著料理。  
「就這麼少，你夠了麼？」大我看見今天樹的料理做得不多，他問道，這個時間該是吃午餐了，但也看不見樹有另外準備白飯之類的食物。  
「嗯，我就吃吃吧，餓了再說」

樹的演技真的好，果然是超級特務。

大我吃著樹慣常給自己做的菜餚，家常的味道甚至讓他有一下子忘記了他們都在冰山最黑暗的深處，外頭快樂的陽光伴著悠閒汽車偶爾駛過的聲音，隱隱約約傳遞了平淡的溫暖，大我看著樹一如既往的表情，沒有太多拉扯地吃著自己做的雞肉，察覺到自己在盯著他看，樹對上了自己的眼神，歪頭。

「怎麼了？我臉上沾到什麼了嗎？」樹問道，他以手趕快地在自己的臉頰上來回地擦，大我搖搖頭。  
「沒，我在想，我好像還沒有試過在休假的時候像這樣跟樹吃飯，感覺很新鮮」

樹想了一下，沒有反對這個說法，他心裡計算著他根本沒怎麼看見過大我的休假，車庫裡的跑車沒有開出去的日子裡，大我總待在自己的房間裡，間中看見高地拿著午餐敲響大我的房間，進去了以後總是很久以後才走出來。

仔細想起來，破綻到處都是，畢竟也是共同的生活，在意識到的時候早已將大我的基本起居生活有個大致上的掌握，大我沒有意識到自己說的這句話到底提醒了什麼，他莞爾著示好，直闖進樹的心，樹以為自己看見了太陽，卻到頭來只是錯覺，總有種——失落的感覺。

「你那麼忙碌，其實你有時間執行京本家給你的事情麼？」再度借故刺探著大我真實的身份，旁敲側擊是慢了點，但大我也感覺到樹的步步迫近，他低頭淡然一笑。

其實，我倒希望樹的目標並不是我。

因為，我也以為我看見了可以在夜裡跟我說說話的陌生人。

「京本家能有什麼事，慎太郎自己也是醫生，把我聘回來算是種保障，我倒覺得他們是找個說法讓我一直忍受醫院的人手不足吧」樹沒有反駁自己這種講法，大我不曉得自己是成功反擊過去，還是再度將自己曝露在高明特務的圈套裡面，高地說過樹在找一種藥，這便是他來到日本的理由，大我和慎太郎以為他大概是找一種禁藥，又或是隨便說點什麼，看起來沒有針對京本家的跡象，慎太郎便指示高地放了樹，甚至為他刺上荷魯斯之眼方便他在日本行事。

天真。

當大我聽見江戶川死亡的消息在研究所裡面傳得沸揚的時候，大我馬上便朝著自己說了這殘忍的二字，他和慎太郎都是，在這冰山裡活得太天真了，居然就接受一個跨國的特務住到自己家裡頭，給予他無上的權限，然後進行殺死自己或是把自己捉走的絕對命令。

必須要查出，樹到底找Pause是為了什麼。

「慎太郎先生也是醫生嗎？那麼果然京本家的掌權者都是醫生的傳說都是真的？連他們的長子也是？」算錯一步了，特務Ｊ，你的心急讓你的來意變得明顯。  
「對哦」  
「那說京本家的長子從來不露面，你見過他嗎？」

大我錯愕一下的樣子全然被樹收在眼底，樹等待著大我也許說謊的回應，他倒要看看不是特務的京本大我可以裝得有多好，大我嘟嘟嘴唇，有一種與他年齡上絕對不符合的可愛感，他搖搖頭。

「沒有呢，我來到這裡的時候，他們連提都沒有提過這個人，慎太郎也不怎麼提到他，很奇怪吧？」大我表現自然，幾乎可以騙過樹，反倒懷疑是不是自己想多了，他不是說過嗎？荷魯斯之眼刺在他看不見的地方，他是醫生，是京本家的醫生。  
「嗯……大家族都這樣吧，爭產之類的」樹思考著，悻悻然地聳了肩，碗裡的雞肉早已吃完，他拿著空掉的碗筷走向盥洗盤，背著大我鬆一口氣地滑落表情沒有必要再演戲，大我盯緊樹的背影，看著他清洗著的動作，沉思出神。

「吶，樹」

有人說，要打倒你的敵人，必須先要了解你的敵人。

「嗯？」  
「你今天有空嗎？」

清空的動作停止了，樹不自覺讓手頓在水龍頭下，簌簌的流水一直沖洗著同樣的位置，在樹的手裡泛著清涼，頃刻後又馬上繼續著洗刷的工作，樹哼聲回應，下一秒大我已經拿著同樣變得空盪的碗筷來到自己的身邊。

「倒是沒什麼特別，怎麼了？」  
「那麼，要陪我出去走走嗎？高地給我交代了好長的清單要做日常採購呢」

大我以為自己主動出擊，找出樹的祕密，可是在他們二人之間扮演的攻防戰裡，他斷沒想過居然是跟樹如此一致。

「好啊，反正我來日本以後也沒怎麼逛過」

要是，他們並不是敵人，他們大概可以成為最接近的陌生人，彼此抱著滿腹不能說出來的冰山，但他們可以互相靠近，深夜無人就是他們作為自己，最簡單最放鬆的時候，他們卻不介意分享這難得的一刻。

「……清單不會有點過長麼？」坐著大我的跑車來到附近的高級超市，琳瑯滿目的商品跟樹以往在美國所見的都很不一樣，大我熟稔著將跑車停泊好，無視著旁邊貴婦太太們拋來狐疑的眼神，便在入口處拿好籃子和推車，並將口袋裡的清單拿了出來，正在盤算著該從哪裡入手的時候，樹便探頭也一起看著高地手寫的清單，小小的紙片上寫滿了讓大我買的東西，每項括號裡還加上『不要買Ａ公司的Ｂ公司較好吃』『這個記得日期要選後一點的』『大量！！』『這個找不到就算了』之類的提醒。

樹突如其來的靠近讓自己從專注中回過神來，剛剛接近的距離讓大我可以嗅到樹身上家裡慣用沐浴露的香味，總是在研究所和醫院工作，讓他的鼻腔總是充斥著消毒和化學品的氣味，這種似是跟誰伸手可及的關係令大我一時之間無法適應，甚至連心跳也因為緊張而加快起來。

「嗯……總是這樣，瞧我休假就愛使喚我」嘆了一口氣，左右環視了超市一下，大我決定還是從最接近的肉類開始挑選起來，他帶著樹將推車走在左邊的通路上，樹還在細味剛剛大我的抱怨，要是大我是京本家的長子，怎麼高地也可以使喚他做事？不，大我看起來也沒什麼架子的感覺，洋房裡也只有他、高地跟慎太郎三個人在住，大概慎太郎要是有空，他也必須處理家務之類的事情；暗自為自己的假設作個合理化的推斷，樹還是十分確定眼前的大我就是京本家的長子，雖然行徑跟他所認知的貴族少爺差太遠，但是身邊所有的證據都指向他。  
「等等，冰鮮的肉類還是最後才拿吧」

大我剛看準了想要的冰鮮肉，正想一包包搬到推車裡的時候，樹卻按住了自己，他看著那長長的清單蹙了眉，似乎對於大我亂來的次序有點兒看不過眼去。

「誒，可是付款的位置在最後哎」大我說，被樹不經意碰觸的指尖在發著燙，連自己也不曉我為何，就好像這種間諜的遊戲令他有種既興奮又恐懼的情緒，一步一步挑動著自己的投入。  
「反正又不趕，最後才拿吧，減少它們解凍的時間」樹說著，看見大我拿著清單又推著車不太方便，主動將推車的工作接過來，大我只是拿著清單，按上面的需要一一將走過的商品都往推車裡扔，間中被樹阻止，說清單是要Ｂ公司不是Ａ公司之類的仔細留神，大我有點兒感到沒趣，以前自己買的時候總是無視高地的所有提醒，沒想到樹每項都非常認真。  
「也不用一一按高地的意思去買吧，好麻煩」大我反駁著，卻沒有阻止樹將錯誤的商品放回商架上，再將高地要求的東西放到推車裡。  
「高地既然寫了，不是有他的道理麼？」

樹說著，又繼續推動著已經放滿東西的推車在超市裡鑽動著行行列列，大我有點兒不滿被樹不著跡地責難自己的不上心了，他停在原地一會兒，等樹快要走完這一排的時候，才跑了幾步追上去。

「你好像很了解高地呢」大我說，樹不以為然，他探頭又看了看大我手上的清單，離開時視線交錯，就停駐在大我等待自己回答的臉上。  
「……同是特務，我們接受的教育是一樣的」確定附近沒有人，樹悄聲地表示，一臉輕鬆的裡面透出不確定，大我意會過來，樹並不喜歡提到他的身份，這並不是出於他害怕被別人發現，像他那樣的超級特務，被發現了他總有辦法解決，只是，他不喜歡，僅僅地，不喜歡。  
「樹……為什麼會成為特務了？」

沒按住自己再度問著這個顯然會勾起樹傷痛的問題，樹的臉色不由自主地沉下去，但跟上次不一樣的是，大我彷似看見樹的腦袋正在飛快地運轉著，思考更好的說辭。

「……為什麼又問這個問題了？」樹的說話裡很難分辨他是生氣還是不生氣，平淡地被說出來的反問，大我閉上了嘴，樹並不想回答，但在多次靠近大我之後，他找不出方法去回答，他不想說謊，也不想用自己最得意的特務技巧輕輕帶過，因為樹知道，此刻大我問題，是作為京本大我去問，而在他眼前的京本大我，不是可能帶有Pause的目標，而是那個總是在深夜裡，陪自己聊天，吃著自己做的料理笑彎眼睛的京本大我。

「……我想了解樹多一點」

眨動眼瞼，樹眼前閃現著一幕幕的過去，風磨大笑的臉，那天在廢屋裡的血腥，健人朝著自己發脾氣……Ｊ。自從他變成特務Ｊ之後，甚至沒有人提過想要了解他，那個真正的他，田中樹的他。

樹看著大我純粹的表情，心裡想著絕不可以相信，不可以相信大我對自己毫無敵意，他的每分靠近都只是為了想知道自己的目的，同樣他的主動也是為了查出大我的真實身份——

冰山上的日光，根本就不存在。


	8. Chapter 8

７

波光粼粼，樹躺在充氣床上隨水飄流著，伴著搖擺不定的海浪起起伏伏，間中在床邊激起幾點水花濺到臉上，抬頭的旭日將自己曬得有點兒泛紅並開始感覺到刺痛起來，樹在猜想自己是不是應該差不多回岸上再補點防曬，但又在想到這個選擇的時候打斷自己過於悠悠的生活，一再提醒自己的身份，像這種忙裡偷閒的日子，根本不能想像。

他望向不遠處乘著炎陽在海上睡得正好的大我，半裸著上身就只穿了一條沙灘褲，白皙的肌膚下面倒是看不到什麼辣眼睛的刺青，樹對於自己的假設有種倔強的執著，又再距離自己的答案近了一步，然後他又說服自己，不，大我今天穿的沙灘褲都快及膝，說不定刺青就在大腿之類的位置。

在急於想證明自己正確的同時，他又不斷地自我否定，是種無法解釋的困境，他既想作為特務Ｊ揪出Pause的擁有者並帶回美國去救風磨，但又總是覺得在自己的心底深處，他不想那個人是大我，連他自己也不知道為何。

他希望大我永遠都是那個在醫院為病人忙碌，一直工作至深夜才好不容易脫身回家的好醫生，睡前匆匆到廚房找點什麼吃，跟自己聊幾句無關痛癢的家常話──原來在不知不覺間，樹在新的國度習慣了這份安穩，靜謐的凌晨裡他讓大我跟他分享生活，那些在日光中無法跟別人訴說的安然，他想完成任務救回風磨，但原來他還不想失去作為田中樹的自己。

他情願堅信大我由始至終都是屬於白天的人。

那天在超市裡的對話自然也是無疾而終，樹始終沒有告訴大我為什麼他會成為特務，他一直小心翼翼地避開那些令自己痛苦的回憶，卻越是退讓，大我便越主動地步近，直至足夠靠近自己的心坎，伸手碰觸自己的柔軟，在心裡揚起刺痛的風暴，捲著血腥的錐心。

「喂──樹──」高地在遠處叫囂著，聽見自己的名字令樹一下從思緒赫然醒來，這樣猛烈的抬頭並半扭動著上身讓水上的充氣床盪起了失衝，將樹摔在水裡。  
「咳、咳咳咳──」掉落黑暗又掙扎著浮回水面，樹緊抓好充氣床讓自己保持浮著的狀態，高地在大笑的同時道著歉。  
「抱歉抱歉──那個防曬好像在你包包裡，我能拿一下嗎？」

高地大叫起來，樹卻已經在游回岸邊的旅程中，只能隱約聽見高地的說話，斷續倒沒什麼脈理可言，反正自己也想去補一下防曬，樹乾脆上岸，順道飲一下高地特製的夏日涼飲。

「這個」樹將防曬先遞過去，高地道著謝便把它扭開，奶白色的乳液在掌心蔓延起來，高地連忙將它們塗到身上，樹拿起了旁邊小桌放著的冷飲，大口啜飲起來然後不期然望向海中心仍然保持同一個姿勢的大我，不禁蹙蹙眉，現在可是烈日當空。  
「KYOMO躺那麼久沒關係的嗎？」樹忍不住問道，高地在收拾著什麼，聽見樹的說話頓住了手中的動作，他一怔，又不著跡地繼續收拾，彷彿沒聽見了什麼一樣。  
「他曬夠了自然會回來吧？對了，慎太郎的活動快要開始了，樹能幫忙顧一下這裡的包麼？」

高地重新套回了T恤，還是踩著拖鞋的樣子，倒看不出那裡是特務的感覺，樹一閃而過看見高地特製的繩索被扔進沙灘褲的袋裡面，樹點點頭應允後，高地便往沙灘中心的舞台上走過去，上面有誰在調整著音響並開始以麥克風說話，有些人聚了過去，高地混進了人群裡面卻靠在舞台上最接近的位置。

今天難得的休假是來自京本家的工作，某個地區性的活動邀請慎太郎作為主禮嘉賓做一下剪彩的儀式，類似是宣佈一連串夏日慶典的啟航，在沙灘上舉行的關係活動裡也要求大家可以穿得輕鬆一點兒，儀式前後也可以隨意進行水上活動，最主要還是配合主題的夏日慶典，高地理所當然是陪著慎太郎出席，大我剛好也休假了表示很久沒有曬曬太陽，聽見是個好機會可以瞧一下大我到底有沒有刺青，於是在大我不經意提到的時候，樹答應了他也可以來一起玩。

「咦？他們呢？」樹坐在太陽傘下望著大海發呆，心裡還是不敢相信自己正在度過的生活，過去他總是行走在不見天日的世界裡，替LEWIS家盜取機密資料，又或是除掉背叛他們家的人，威脅生意上的對手，JESSE待他不錯，每次完成任務可以獲得想像不到的巨大報酬，但感覺更像是明買明賣的關係，JESSE是老闆，他就是一名勞動者。

看著慎太郎、大我跟高地的關係，竟是有點兒羨慕。

「慎太郎桑的活動快要開始了，高地去了做準備」

百思不得其解，最令樹費解的是京本家似乎就真的只有高地一個特務，雖然高地顯然也是一位極好的特務，但一下子負責所有保護的工作樹還是覺得風險太大，就算像是今天這樣的沙灘活動，京本家也只是特意再聘請了數名保鑣跟在慎太郎身邊，高地就是混入一般人士裡以防萬一，樹不期然想，要是身邊的大我真的是京本家長子，豈不是他總是被曝露在明目張膽的危險之中。

「哦，好啊」大我說著，坐在樹的旁邊也一起看海，他飲了一口高地特製的夏日飲料，舒展地伸了一個懶腰一臉滿足，樹看見大我的雙肩被曬得通紅，主動將防曬遞了過去，「嗯？」  
「肩膀……不痛嗎？」

這才發現樹原來是在關心自己，大我意會地將防曬接過來，但塗的方法有點兒笨拙，沒事可幹的樹看著大我不怎麼熟練地將防曬塗在自己的肩上，似乎受雙手所限地無法均衡塗好，草草抹了一點，大我便將防曬扔回給樹。

「謝啦」  
「……還是我幫你塗吧？」

大我的表情是愕然的，正如樹的一樣，沒有人可以解釋為什麼自己會主動說出這句說話，樹想大概是他習慣了替大我做吃的，心中早已認定大我就是沒什麼生活常識的大少爺，樹手中的防曬像被吸滿了陽光的毒辣似地發著燙，樹後悔自己沒好好控制說話，正想著要如何打趣帶過的時候，大我竟是點了頭。

「……麻煩你了」

硬著頭皮，樹默然地看著大我將身子轉過去背向自己，白皙裡透著夏日的緋紅，樹將防曬倒在自己的手裡面，和炙熱的溫度形成比對的透著丁點兒涼意，他猶豫了一下，卻趕在防曬從自己指間漏走的時候趕忙貼上大我的肩膀上。

熱得可怕。

大我的肩膀無半點兒遮蔽地曬了許久，熾熱地發著燙甚至可以傳到自己的掌心裡，一下一下地搔癢著自己的內心，樹有種不敢直視著大我赤裸半身的感覺，卻從指尖傳來每一下肌膚的溫度都讓自己有種異漾感，說不出來的使心跳加快，他們沒有交談，樹均衡地將防曬塗過了雙肩，又順道再擠了一點塗在同樣通紅的背上，塗到下方的時候大我低低地叫了一聲，大概是涼意讓他吃驚，那倒抽的嚶嚀便毫無預兆地闖進自己的耳窩裡，燒紅了樹的耳根，在自己的腮骨處轟然開來，樹裝作沒聽見什麼，強迫自己專注處理這個親手種下的惡果，但他不得不發現，大我同樣讓粉色攀上了自己的耳根。

「應該好了，但我猜你還是曬傷了」勉強完成一個自己能接受的程度，樹的指尖離開大我那些讓人七上八落的肌膚，彷彿還可以感受到那種溫度殘留在自己的手裡面，樹不好意思地別過臉去，裝作看著沙灘上其他人的活動。  
「真的嗎？又要掉皮了好麻煩……」大我有點兒吃驚，被告之曬傷這事令他心情低落起來，他抱怨著，嘟起的嘴唇甚至帶著幾顆沙粒。  
「哈，那一開始就不要曬那麼久啊」

沙粒在自己的面前張揚起來，樹自然而然地伸手取下來，扔回地上，然後又驚覺自己到底做了什麼蠢事，大我嘴唇柔軟非常，表情曾經生動的如今都映進了愣愕，不習慣地搔頭起來，明知道從這個微小的動作誰都可以看出自己的忐忑，但樹就是忍不住，他算計每一步去找出真相，卻真相總是停在自己在大我面前變得偏離軌道的行為之前，而他解釋不了。

「……和這裡比起來，哪裡的沙灘比較美？美國？還是日本？」

在愕然之後，大我比樹更早收拾好心情，彼此絕不提起剛才的太過接近，大我主動聊起別的話題，樹聽見之後努力從震驚中回過神來，讓自己重回特務應有的冷靜，他思考著，良久才回答起來。

「唔……不知道呢，我在美國都不怎麼去過沙灘之類的地方……」  
「特務的工作果然很忙碌呢」

剛才才為跟大我的驀然靠近而感到莫名地緊張和不安，但下一秒，大我便讓自己憶起了他們互相靠近的所有理由，樹內心輕笑自己都這麼多年了，居然還像一個初出茅廬的特務，執行著不適應的任務，甚至在主動接觸目標的時候泛起不應有的情感，他的世界沒有白天，大我的世界也不是昼白。

自己再多的煩瑣都是徙然，因為大我打從一開始，他的主動便帶著理由，而那個理由，似乎沒有因為自己的善意而消散或是退後，反而節節迫近，甚至讓樹在猶豫，他到底是誰，是醫生，是京本大我，還是又一名太過高深莫測的特務。

「能在沙灘上執行的任務畢竟不多」樹後退一步，讓大我更加向前步近，大我似乎對自己的任務有濃烈的興趣，是感受到自己的身份曝露了嗎？所以想知道自己是不是在找他？  
「樹的任務都有些什麼？」

海浪的聲音絮迴耳邊，傳來輕柔而放鬆的節拍，大我正中樹的圈套，自己的目的在樹的面前變得昭然若揭，大我直視著樹平淡的表情，外頭到處都是水上活動的嬉鬧之聲，而相映成趣的是他們之間令人窒息的沉默，任大我再裝作平常、好奇，他深知道自己已經踩中更深入的地方，那裡沒有容他轉身的空間，他只能等待著樹的回應，在高地和慎太郎正在做事的一刻過於深入和樹交談也許是種錯誤，但大我忍不住，他忍不住了解更多。

因為他總是在期待，期待殺掉江戶川，再盯上自己的人，並不是樹。

深夜的樹也許不太精神，總是沉著一張臉在廚房做料理，他有失眠的問題，大我甚至可以想像得到他在床上輾轉反側的樣子，懊惱又陷入痛苦的旋渦中沒辦法走出來，但他們的相處是真摰的，也許很多說不出來的真相，但至少，他感覺他們比誰都要靠近。

他不想，失去寂夜的安寧。

「KYOMO……我——」  
「誰、誰能來一下？？！有人暈倒了啊！！」

樹思索良久，還沒盤算好到底怎樣回應這個問題較好，一直堅持拒絕回答似乎只會讓大我對自己越發乖張，卻在自己開口以後，沙灘上有把女聲尖銳地劃破天際，大我聽見了馬上反應過來，他如坐針墊地彈起來朝著聲音的方面跑過去，樹馬上跟過去，他是大我也好，是京本家的長子都好，在所有事情沒有答案之前，還是他道義上應該要保護的貴族。

「怎麼了？」烈日的中央有個人影平躺在地上，昏死過去的樣子，大我馬上蹲跪在那人的旁邊，著急地問出更多的資訊。  
「不曉得……突然就倒下來了」  
「你是他的親人？」  
「不是，我剛好路過」

大我將耳靠在那人的嘴邊，試圖在海浪聲以外聽出呼吸，他蹙蹙眉，似乎什麼都聽不見，遠處的慎太郎和高地也發現了這邊的不對勁，也是醫生的慎太郎跑了過來，蹲到大我的旁邊，大我伸手替那人調整著位置保持氣道暢通，一邊著急地跟慎太郎低聲討論。

「沒有呼吸也沒有脈搏，這裡有AED機嗎？」  
「我問問看，今天有活動，搞不好有」

慎太郎才剛對上高地的眼神，高地便點頭意會地向活動的場地跑過去，大我努力地那人做著心肺復甦，一下一下帶節奏地按動著心臟保持他的血液流通，他和慎太郎極合拍地定時交換著做復甦法，有些人在圍觀的時候拿出手機在拍，樹知道他是在拍慎太郎，但大我也會被拍入鏡內，樹咬咬嘴唇，拿出手機點著干擾用的程序，再盡力將身體擋住某部份的角度，想保護大我不被拍進影片裡面。

其實可能讓大我就這樣在全世界的網絡平台裡曝露他的樣子反而更方便樹去找出他的真相，但不曉得為何樹就不想大我這麼輕易就將他一直以來努力守住的祕密給揭穿，他看著大我毫不猶豫以醫生的身份去救助別人，慎太郎身為組織的貴族但也馬上拋下他的工作跑來這裡幫助這個毫無關聯的人，他們和高地的默契不需言辭，三位一體的合拍衝破了樹對於貴族、特務之間的所有認知。

他們看起來是那麼純粹的人們。

「麻煩了」  
「麻煩了啦」

人群一直等到傷者被送上救護車才逐漸散去，大我和慎太郎跟救護員先說明了狀況和他們已進行的工作，看著救護車離開沙灘，大我才鬆一口氣的樣子，有點兒得意地跟慎太郎擊掌示意，他們均笑彎了眼睛，瞇起來的眼眸裡是純真的高興，為可以幫助一個人而感到慶幸，這種事情，不曾在樹的世界裡出現過。

他習慣殺人多於救治，他習慣行走在黑暗多於光明，他習慣猜忌多於信任。

然而看著大我這種天真無邪的樣子，和剛剛步步迫近自己的樣子完全是兩個樣子，他又再度猶豫，他自知道在深夜裡看見的大我，是真實的他，今天在沙灘上救著人的他，也是真實的他——他竟是有點兒，不狠心打破這個平衡。

「糟透了到底多少人拍到我了……唉……」凌晨他們三人再度齊集在祕密的研究室裡，大我打開著電腦不斷找尋著今天在沙灘上發生事情的影片，新聞網站的首頁已經不斷吹擂著京本家的次子慎太郎不顧活動中斷也馬上跑過去急救的事情，照片、影片瘋狂在網絡上快速地傳播起來，救人的時候倒沒想到什麼，大我事後才想起來，他一邊做急救一邊看見不少人舉機拍攝，太糟糕了——  
「意外地……好像還是沒有呢」

研究室內，高地和慎太郎各自用著電腦調查著這件事情，他們打算每看見一段影片裡有大我的樣子，便馬上動用關係讓網站將這影片下架，必要時也可以付錢將影片買回來再給掩口費，務必將影響減到最低，但無論他們怎麼看，都只在照片和影片上看見慎太郎做急救的樣子，大我的位置不是被其他人擋掉了就是起了干擾的雪花，看得不清晰，新聞的報道裡也只是說慎太郎主動做急救，大我分明在進行著復甦法的手提也沒提。

「這麼好？！」大我有點兒不敢相信自己居然這麼好運，他一再確認著慎太郎和高地指給他看的各種影片，鬆一口氣。  
「唔……這些雪花……有點兒奇怪，不像是平常電話出問題之類的干擾——」高地反覆地看著其中一段影片，拿著拍攝的人不曉得是太激動還是什麼，鏡頭異常地晃動著，明明應該可以正面拍到大我的地方卻是怪異地無法對焦或是起了模糊的雪花，「反倒是像誰用了反被拍的電波干擾……」

大我心裡一沉，要提到反追蹤反被拍之類的高科技，當時在場的人不是高地會用，就是——

「那傢伙吧？主動替大我的樣子給遮蔽起來了」慎太郎得出相同的結論，突然安靜下來，他們已經知道樹已經是一個並不能相信的特務，彼此對著他都小心翼翼，在裝作平常的同時互相猜測，高地十分反對由大我主動接近，明知道樹不懷好意，但大我說高地既然之前沒辦法問出來，如今再用硬招也恐怕不管用，既然自己多少有跟樹聊天，倒不如剛好利用這一點查出樹的目的。  
「那傢伙像是這種好人麼？可別心軟了，大我」

高地冷冷地提醒著，瞧見大我正在動搖的表情，他輕嘆口氣，所以他一開始就讓大我不要走這趟渾水，沒受過特務的訓練，普通人根本不可能將自己的情感理性地分開，更何況，他必須跟樹作那麼一步步主動的交流。

「我知道……」

緊咬下唇，大我開始猜不懂樹的心裡面，到底在想什麼。

他想找Pause，他也大概猜到擁有Pause的就是自己，於是他們開始了攻防戰，相互主動地出擊摸索著對方的防線，但他沒想到自己，居然就在樹主動幫助自己的一刻，停下了前進的腳步來。

你，能否不要找我？


	9. Chapter 9

８

唰唰地在方格紙上憤筆疾書的聲音是病房內唯一的生氣，北斗寫了幾字，腦裡面的運轉停頓著他也便放下了筆，雙手托著腮幫子思考那凝滯的文思，抬頭看看牆上的掛鐘，下午四點來了又走，失望地嘆了口氣。

今天，JESSE罕有地很不準時。

從自己病倒並必須將醫院的病房視為自己第二個家那天起，下午四點中必然會敲響自己病房門的JESSE從不曾遲到半分，他總是調整著自己工作的行程，比誰都要更早的起床將所有事情都處理好，沒辦法必定要離開國土公幹或是出席某些生意上的酒會的時候也一定會提前跟北斗打招呼，一方面對於JESSE像今天毫無預兆之下遲到了感到無比的忐忑，另一方面北斗又覺得自己就像JESSE背上最沉重的累贅。

其實正常人也會有沒辦法守時的一天吧？像這天一星期七天、每天都是下午四點到晚上九點待在自己身邊，他們既不能像普通戀人出去約會一下，也不能在病房裡做些什麼特別不一樣的事情，JESSE老是在聽著自己最新小說的題材也會有倦厭的一天吧？對，就是覺得無聊了，漸漸就會遲來，一分鐘兩分鐘十分鐘，直至某一天，等到JESSE完全不來的時候，他就可以繼續向前走，將北斗留在原地上了。

北斗輕嘲自己高估了對JESSE的吸引力，他們還是很年輕，在JESSE的生活裡總是讓人著迷又五光十色，花花世界裡大概有沒有自己都一樣。怎麼他就覺得JESSE必須要活在擁有自己的未來裡面呢？

五點來了，六點又過，病房裡的門始終沒有被打開，流動的時間倒映在北斗沉寂的心情裡面，手裡一直執筆卻遲遲沒有再在文章上多添幾個詞彙，他強迫自己思考小說的起承轉合而不是為什麼JESSE今天沒有來，他告訴自己可能今天JESSE工作上遇到阻攔了所以沒辦法來了，他說服自己不是所有事情都是必然，JESSE每天來看自己總得有一兩天不來吧？他應該要接受並習慣，JESSE肯來，反而是種額外的獎賞。

「松村先生？是時候吃晚飯了哦」到快七點的時候，推開自己房門的一瞬北斗勾起了興奮的神情，卻只是看見一如既往的白衣護士帶著特製的病人餐點走進來，護士大概是看到自己的期待又失望，也注意到今天北斗的身邊沒有慣常的身影，這麼久的相處讓她忍不住好奇，「今天LEWIS先生沒來嗎？」  
「嗯……可能有事來不了吧」不容置疑北斗嘴上的失落感，護士有點兒於心不忍，在這所獨立的病房裡怕利用電子器材影響醫療機械，結果北斗就只能天天寫作、又或是看看書，不斷進行著查不出結果的檢查，但護士看在眼內，北斗忍耐這幾乎與外界斷絕來往的背後，是因為他知道等到下午的四點，他的快樂泉源便會來見他。  
「要不……打電話過去吧？」護士遞上了自己的手機，北斗有點兒吃驚，遲疑著沒有接下來，他不想催促的電話讓自己聽起來呼么喝六，彷彿將JESSE每天來這裡探望自己的事情變成理所當然，但JESSE今天也十分反常，居然半點兒消息都沒有傳過來，就這樣無聲無息地將北斗獨個兒晾在一邊。

還是忍不住將護士的手機接過來，北斗快速地按動著裡默唸的號碼，低頭猶豫，還是按下了撥出。

『……喂？』接通好一會兒以後，才聽見JESSE的聲音，那聲音在落寞的心靈裡激起浪花，真切地感受著JESSE就在電話的另一頭讓北斗更明白他對於自己的重要，對，他才是自私的那個人，強迫健人配合自己親手寫下的結局，不是他害怕JESSE沒有他會活不下去，是他不想JESSE生活在一個自己不存在的地方。

他無法想像可以聽見JESSE因為其他人的親近而大聲發笑，沒有自己的世界是可怕的，更可怕的是，他就像從此消失在JESSE的記憶裡面，JESSE今後每一日子，都不會再記住自己，他所有快樂的事情都不會再跟自己分享，他消失了，就是消失了。

『JESSE……？』北斗輕喚了一聲，顫抖著聲線，JESSE不知道這號碼是誰的，所以接電話時的聲音相當冷淡，但也帶有濃重的鼻音，似是剛睡醒的樣子，當他聽見這通電話是北斗打過來的時候，他感覺自己的所有意識都活過來了。  
『北斗？？？這電話……糟了！！現在都什麼時候了？！』另一頭的JESSE大叫起來，北斗輕輕地笑起來，護士看見他們大概不會這麼快便聊完，識趣地表示她等會兒再回來接回電話，將房門關上，把私隱留給北斗。  
『快七點，你……沒事嗎？』怎麼不來看我呢？北斗實在問不出口，他換了角度問道，JESSE聽起來很憤恨自己居然沒有準時來見北斗。  
『……早上起來有點兒發燒，中午我吃了藥打算在公司睡一會兒便去找你的，沒想到睡到現在，唉』  
『發燒了？你還好吧？』聽見JESSE生病的消息讓北斗大驚，他著急地追問著，JESSE嘴上說著沒事可是聲音聽起來還滿糟糕的，在病房裡什麼都做不到的無力感將北斗湮沒，他甚至沒辦法去看看JESSE，更莫提要在這種時間裡照顧對方。  
『吃過藥好一點兒，我現在過來』JESSE盤算著從公司直接飊車到醫院應該還可以見上一會兒，北斗聽見JESSE移動著的聲音，又聽見鑰匙聲，他連忙阻止著。  
『JES、不、不要，你生病了，今天就回家休息吧』  
『誒，可是、』JESSE不太情願，每天都到醫院陪北斗是他的習慣，也是他生活的一部份，他必須每天親自確定北斗的狀況，才有辦法處理好每一件事情。  
『JES，不要』

北斗非常堅定，JESSE重重地嘆了口氣，沒辦法說過北斗，他又坐回沙發上。

『那麼你要自己好好吃飯』  
『我有』  
『吃藥呢？』  
『護士會來檢查的』  
『可不能寫小說寫到太晚』  
『JES！！』

生氣自己沒辦法在北斗監督著他日常的生活，JESSE不禁在電話裡一一嘮叨起來，直至北斗叫停了JESSE無止境的關切。

『嗯？』  
『你才是更需要休息的那個吧』北斗笑聲闖進了JESSE的耳窩內，刮動著自己的酥麻心跳，一如當天JESSE發現自己喜歡上北斗一樣，他甚至可以看見北斗在自己的面前靈動地笑起來，一雙虎牙吸引著自己，兩隻手拍打著自己的胸口又或是拉扯著自己的衣袖，搖擺著身體笑翻肚皮。  
『北斗……我，好想見你』

JESSE自然而然地便說了出來，北斗的心跳彷似漏拍，在停頓一秒後又回復正常，有種難受在胸口蔓延起來，北斗似是陷入自己撰寫的結局裡面，他幾乎可以看見JESSE在失去自己之後的未來，空蕩蕩的病床，一聲聲無人回應的掛念。

『明天……要過來啊，所以今晚，JES要好好休息』說服著JESSE的休息，他在電話另一頭重重地嘆了口氣，極不甘心地掛斷了線，北斗將護士的手機放在一旁，沒什麼食欲地翻動著病人餐，淡白口味的東西非他所好，今天JESSE生病了也不在自己身邊更讓他失去進食的衝動，護士進來一下帶走了自己的手機，看見北斗還沒有用餐完畢便又再度把門關上。

原來獨個兒吃飯是這種感覺，他的晚餐總是有JESSE陪伴，早餐午餐都是帶著期待去吃的，但今天寂夜無聲，病房裡就只有身邊機器作動零碎的電子聲音，北斗沒吃幾口，又放下了餐具嘆氣。

能有一個辦法，讓他繼續留在JESSE身邊的嗎？

北斗近乎是絕望地向上天祈求，求一種他可以留下來的方法，淚水打轉北斗卻堅決不讓它們流出來，以免得顯得自己太過懦弱，然而心如刀割，他想著JESSE不曉得回到家了沒有，有沒有乖乖聽話去休息，他想去見見此刻變得虛弱的JESSE，但他早已被禁錮在這個日漸消逝的身體裡面，他連自如地走下病床也顯得困難，更怎麼談及他去照顧JESSE？

『咯咯』──

病房又有誰在敲著門，北斗以為是護士又來想把晚餐收好，倒也沒什麼所謂，反正他沒胃口，他向被打開的房門外看出去，又驚又喜地赫然發現JESSE就坐在門外，JESSE的手下走進來，將一個連繫著綿線的紙杯遞給北斗，北斗訝異地接好，手下又離開了並將門堵卡好，讓北斗可以一直看見拿著紙杯電話另一邊的JESSE。

「北斗」看見JESSE正朝著紙杯裡說話，北斗自覺地將紙杯放在耳邊，拉直的綿線上傳來模糊而空洞的聲音，JESSE在叫著自己，心花怒放，北斗笑了出來，「我還沒好，還是不進病房了」  
「不是讓你回家休息麼？你笨蛋啊？」聽見北斗的責難，卻忍不住的笑意揚在臉上，JESSE知道北斗是口硬心軟，他跟自己一樣，渴望看見對方，頂著虛浮的身體硬是過來果然還是有價值。  
「來看看你有沒有好好吃飯，果然沒有」北斗聽見JESSE的指責，反應過來想遮掩自己的餐盤，卻發現太晚，JESSE早已看見上面近乎原封不動的晚餐，他嘟起嘴唇，沒有反駁，「現在我看著你，你趕快吃吧」

看著JESSE，他指了指自己的餐盤，北斗將紙杯放在耳邊，聽著JESSE說點無聊的笑話，又或是突然地哼唱幾句他最近聽的歌曲，這才有了心情多吃一點，單手用叉子一一將菜餚叉起來，看著門外的JESSE又放進嘴裡，食不知味，可是北斗覺得胸口有某種缺失的感覺被填滿起來。

「吃飽了」北斗朝著紙杯說，JESSE伸長脖子看了看餐盤裡面果然所餘無幾，才放過北斗。  
「好吧，快九點了，我要走了」又再多待了一會兒，JESSE看見時候不早，有點兒捨不得地說。  
「你回去要好好休息」北斗點著頭，看見JESSE疲憊不堪卻硬撐著沒事來見自己的樣子既是心疼又是驚喜，不得不承認他也十分重視每天唯一可以看見JESSE的這段小時光，他私心得忍不住把JESSE留下來陪著自己，北斗怪責自己，但又無法控制，看見JESSE還特意做了這小手工就是為著跟自己聊聊天，窩心又甜蜜讓自己變得更為放肆。  
「嗯，我明天再來找你」  
「JES」

看見JESSE一副想收拾東西回去的樣子，北斗連忙朝著紙杯著喚了一聲，趕在JESSE拿走紙杯的一刻被他聽見了，JESSE露著笑意，又坐回椅子上，向北斗投去的雙眸裡透滿情意，北斗猶疑一下，然後用力地朝著紙杯裡做出親吻的聲音。

JESSE聽見了笑得更開了，他也將紙杯放到嘴邊，北斗有默契地放在耳窩裡，感受到這隔離起來的接吻，那一水聲似是激盪了全身，顫出了悸動，沒有身體的接觸，北斗的心卻是跳得更快起來。

「明天見，北斗」  
「晚安，JES」

手下走進來替JESSE回收了那紙杯電話，北斗一直揮著手，直至房門完全關上，臉上的笑容一直不退，還是心動著剛剛JESSE給自己的驚喜，內心有把聲音怪責自己明知道JESSE生病了還不讓他回去，但又不禁替自己解釋，他只是被動地接受JESSE待自己的好，他是病人，他只是想撒一下嬌。

就在JESSE頂著發熱的身體有點兒虛浮地走到醫院餐廳的時候，健人又出現了，JESSE好奇為什麼他總是在這種時間找自己，有事就不能早一點說麼？健人坐在自己的對面，老樣子為自己點了杯黑咖啡，小口啜飲的同時看著JESSE不太對勁的臉，伸手探了探JESSE的額角，蹙起眉頭。

「你在發燒」健人說，JESSE沒有理會，他吃了幾口沙律，從口袋裡將感冒藥拿了出來。  
「找我有事？」

JESSE問道，健人也從口袋裡將一個小鐵盒拿出來，推到JESSE的前面，他困惑地回望著健人，伸手將小鐵盒拿起來打開，裡面掉出了兩粒帶血色卻晶瑩的膠囊。

「Ｊ找回來聲稱是以Pause製成的藥丸」

JESSE聽見健人的說話馬上著急起來，什麼昏眩的發燒感都顧不上，他將兩粒藥丸拿在手裡，手在抖著，他驚慌地看著健人，健人卻只是一臉平淡地搖了頭。

「我檢驗了裡面的成分，的確帶著某種未知血型的特質，不過因子裡沒有帶著任何治療的成份，這兩粒藥丸其實比普通的維他命丸更沒有效果」健人解釋起來，從這兩粒藥丸到手的那刻他幾乎是晝夜不分地研究著裡面的成份，結果讓人徹底失望，他嘆了一口氣，看著JESSE將沙律放下，躺後身子一臉頹然。  
「那麼，Ｊ找到擁有Pause的人了嗎？」JESSE追問起來，又坐直了身子，健人看進JESSE的眼內，深知道他可以不理自己生病也要趕過來見北斗，讓他放棄簡直是天荒夜談，健人再度搖頭。  
「他說他暫時沒有頭緒」

JESSE再度嘆息，他盯著桌上的沙律，比剛才更沒有食欲，將沙律推到一旁，雙手掩住了自己的臉。

「健人，我還可以怎樣做，才可以救到北斗？」

顫抖著哭腔，健人坐在研究室裡，同時閉上了眼睛，試圖不去理會JESSE這句問題裡滿溢的絕望和崩坍，分身沒有說話，只是走到JESSE的身邊坐下，拍了拍他的肩。

「只要找到Pause，就有希望」


	10. Chapter 10

９

「……找Pause的事情如何了？」

手機裡傳來健人淡然的說話聲，問題是直接了當的，樹聽見後卻只是站著遠眺著窗外的田野日光，一時安靜起來。

「我……還沒有頭緒」

大我的樣子總是在自己的面前活靈活現，時而帶著純真的笑容時而帶著認真且單純的表情，犯了特務來說最不應該犯的錯，他在這次任務裡投進了個人的感情，甚至朝著自己的命令者說謊，避開了自己對大我的種種懷疑。

「不像你哦，樹」健人的聲調聽起來有點兒吃驚，那聲的『樹』確實地闖進自己的內心，已經沒幾個人會再喚著自己做樹，健人就是少有的其中之一，不曉得為何樹聽見別人在喚著自己『樹』的時候，他有種說不出來的心情，就好像他也可以獲得跟所有人一樣平凡的權利，以『田中樹』的身份去活著，而不是特務Ｊ。  
「很抱歉」樹有點兒內疚地說，是他親手害到風磨像那種樣子，半死不生地活著，僅僅只是活著，健人朝著自己發好大的脾氣後，卻還是一次又一次暗地支持了自己的任務，讓自己在組織裡節節爬上去，直至成為了LEWIS家的特務，但直至現在，他還是喚著自己的本名，讓自己記得他的過去。

答應要健人要找出Pause去救回風磨，他卻猶豫了，猶豫著自己過份投入在大我之中的情感，在新的國度裡犯盡所有身為特務不應該遲疑的錯誤，他卻感受到自己越陷越深，踩進大我背後那個神祕卻又迷人的生活裡面，一方面是嚮往，另一方面是他不願承認自己沒法下手。

「……北斗的情況也變得糟糕了，必須盡快將Pause揪出來」健人在結束電話前不忙提醒，樹支吾回答，在健人將電話掛斷之前，像是露出馬腳地著急起來。  
「吶，健人」  
「嗯？還有事？」  
「找到Pause之後……你會怎樣做？」

健人被這個問題驚訝著，訝異是樹居然對於任務以外的好奇心，在他眼中樹一直都是十分優秀而標準的特務，絕不說多餘的話，無情得甚至讓健人覺得樹比起他的人造人們都更要不像人類，近乎毫無情感地被完全洗腦，在日復日的特務生涯中過得更冰冷，就是提到風磨，他才看見稍微的不一樣，所以他堅持叫著『樹』的本名，以免他終有一天，讓自己忘記了他自己。

「你問這些做什麼？」健人下意識反問，樹也被自己的衝動所嚇倒了，沒想到這句多餘的問題居然就這樣從自己的嘴裡面掉出來，他到底在想什麼？連自己也無法回答，卻提問的時候，滿腦子都是大我的樣子。  
「我……只是好奇，就憑一個特別的血型，是不是真的可以把人救回來」

窗外傳遞著炎夏的聲音，蟬鳴透過玻璃響徹房間，旭日將光線打在林蔭下，在草地上灑出樹影，招搖地擺過清風，暖曦地看見遠處有誰還在農田裡工作著，眩目的陽光讓樹蹙蹙眉，把眼睛收回來，看著高地的家庭車駛離開洋房。

「……根據傳說，換血就可以將那些有修復功能的因子傳到承受者的體內，那麼應該就可以救回風磨和北斗吧？不過一下子也不會進行這個步驟，首先還是做一大堆實驗確定好情況，再進行其他的程序……暫時我就這樣想」  
「換血……和實驗，也難怪擁有Pause的人總是將自己的身份給隱藏起來」誰才能承受天天被別人抽血、肆意搗弄自己的身體啊？既要消耗自己極多的血量，也有可能讓自己直接因為失血過多而死掉，就算只是進行實驗，也不曉得有多少是犯禁的人體實驗，樹看著漸漸駛遠的汽車，輕聲地說。  
「……樹，你──是在可憐那個擁有Pause的人了？」

健人的語氣聽上去極為震驚，樹連忙回過神來，否定了健人的錯愕。

「不」  
「樹，別忘了菊池」

風磨，健人提醒著自己，樹扭曲地拉出了笑意，臉上卻是無比地悲傷，是自己的錯，全部的事情都是自己親手造成的惡果，要是，他還帶著一絲顧念舊情，風磨也不至於落得這樣的下場。

「我會盡快將人找出來，放心」

試圖讓健人和自己安心，不要去懷疑自己早已動搖到不行的內心，健人半信半疑地掛斷了電話，樹還站在窗前面看著那在城市和郊外混雜的窗境，背後便響起了敲門的聲音，回頭走向房門，不用將門拉開，他也知道外面站著誰，高地的車開走了，裡面必然還坐著慎太郎，今天答應了大我一起去看看日本的花火大會長什麼樣子，是大我來提醒自己該到準備的時間了。

「樹，這是你的」

打開門的一瞬間樹可以說是被大我的打扮給完全驚艷，他吃驚地甚至忘記將嘴巴閉上，愕然地望著眼前穿著日本傳統浴衣的大我，半敞的胸口露出大遍白皙而讓人想入非非的肌膚，配襯著深色帶簡約線條作設計的浴衣，和風味甚濃的添上一份旖旎的嫵媚感，他朝著自己遞上一件白色作底並加上幾何圖案的拼色浴衣，看見樹遲遲未接下來，於是對上了樹的視線，卻發現他正望著自己因為不喜歡布料和喉嚨太過接近而拉扯開來的部份，大我又伸手將領口拉攏在一起。

「抱、抱歉」大我的動作讓自己知道他明目張膽的呆愣已被收進對方的眼底，樹馬上將浴衣接過來，趕忙別過視線，有點兒尷尬的情況下，大我這便想轉身離開，樹又拉了拉大我過大的衣袖，空洞的感覺一直在騷擾著自己的心，咯咯的木屐停下腳步，大我不解的眼神中透出了跟自己一樣的不安。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我……這個不會穿」

京本家一直有資助地方的花火大會，作為資助人的京本家代表自然會出席開幕禮之類的儀式，提到夏天就等於漫天的璀璨，大我自然也早早跟醫院那種配合好行程打算跟著慎太郎一起看煙火，主動地邀請了樹，既是作為計劃的一部份也是答謝上一次樹不著跡地為他擋去各種手機的拍攝，他才可以守住樣子沒有曝光在人前，樹一口答應，表面說著也對日本的花火大會很感興趣，暗自猜想著自己反正不會穿浴衣，搞不好可以透過一起穿浴衣這件事情看看大我的身上到底有沒有荷魯斯之眼。

然後比較失算的是，他沒想到高地和慎太郎會首先出發，而高地居然在出發前就替大我換好了浴衣。

居然還這麼令人刮目相看……

「誒？可是高地跟慎太郎先出發到會場進行彩排了哎……你不是特務嗎？」大我困惑地問道，樹一下子失笑起來，看著大我更加理不清的思緒，他忍不住伸手戳了戳大我的額前，大我無意識地閉上眼瞼閃現躲避的樣子，卻讓緋紅攀上自己的耳根。  
「特務是學習對任務有用的東西，穿浴衣這事你說對什麼樣的任務會有用？」樹選擇性地對大我羞紅的反應視而不見，他反問，大我抿抿嘴唇又到重新走回樹的房間裡去。  
「……我也是高地幫助著才能穿好，穿不好可不能怪我哦」

大我走近樹的大床，看著樹隨手將門關上，他忐忑地將目光掃過窗外的明媚，樹走近過去，並將手上的衣服都放在床上邊緣的時候，大我將主要的浴衣拿了起來，完全地打開並等待著樹。

「呃……我、我要怎樣做？」看見大我正打開了浴衣在等待自己，樹一下子沒反應過來，他問道，大我才說。  
「啊，你要先把衣服都脫掉，這裡高地給你也拿了件襯裡，要是你怕熱，不穿也可以」

按著大我的指示，樹不太習慣地在大我的目光下將自己的上衣和短褲都給脫了下來，就只穿著一條內褲的狀態不難發現大我對自己的恣意視線，這下子也讓自己莫名地感到臉紅耳赤，他趕忙搶過浴衣，直接套進去完全地遮住自己的赤裸。

大我看見樹把浴衣穿上，便將腰紐拿起來，又幫忙著調整浴衣的領口和位置，二人站得極近已經可以感受到對方溫熱的呼息，有種擾亂內心的節拍輕輕地敲動起來，樹和大我均努力地無視這種異常的心跳加速，意圖告訴自己必須專注穿浴衣。

將腰紐繞過樹的身體時，樹感受到心坎彷似受到猛擊一樣停頓一下，他以為大我要抱住自己，大我很快便放開了環抱的姿勢，只留下一種似有若無的洗髮水香氣，樹強迫自己直視著前方某一個空白的點，然而臉上似是被火燒著，烤熱起來進入窘態；大我將腰紐固定好在自己下腹之上，打結的動靜似是傳到更不應該到達的地方去，一直撩撥著自己的心。

「你不是會穿嗎？」

受不了這種沉默卻心跳的時間，樹主動問道，看著大我將最後的半幅帶拿起來，抬頭看了看樹，對上的雙眸讓自己緊張起來，大我逃避似地將視線帶走，走到樹的後面去。

「這個才是最難」

一圈圈的環抱著再仔細地調整半幅帶的鬆緊及位置，樹簡直覺得自己全身的熱氣都衝上臉頰，同樣被困在胸口的悶疼使樹不敢亂動，彷彿動上那怕只是半分，也足以將他和大我之間的天秤傾斜，倒去禁忌的地方。

「好了，你動動看，看看會不會太鬆或是太緊」

感覺過上了半輩子的悠長，實際上也只不過是五分鐘由京本大我極為細心的調整，樹正好奇沒想到眼前這個缺乏生活常識的人倒是認真完成自己的請求，在穿浴衣方面頗有心得，甚至比自己想像的都要做得更好，擺動衣袖地試著活動，上面似是仍帶著大我的洗髮水香氣讓樹泛起急促而扭妮的心跳，律動著某種輕顫，是樹不想面對的悸動。

「還滿不錯的，不過活動起來不容易，等會兒有些什麼事情的話有點兒麻煩」也只能繼續無視著真實的心情裝作平常，樹實事求是地說，大我聽見噗嗤出來，他退開半步，正欣賞自己第一次親手給他人穿上的浴衣作品。  
「花火大會能有什麼事情」

雖然大我一再強調日本的花火大會都很平常很安全，卻阻止不了樹還是將不同的小型武器和槍械扔著那很輕便收藏的過大衣袖裡面，大我知道那是出於特務的習慣，於是又在玄關等待了一下才帶著樹跳上自己的跑車；黃昏投在車窗上倒映著澄金的光，大我才皺起眉頭，樹便伸手將遮光板給拉下來，大我呢喃半句道謝，卻又哽在輕淡的尷尬中，心臟一直在跳，而大我知道這種跳動並不是為了活著，而是為了一種不應該。

「你戴這個面具幹嘛？」

花火大會還沒有正式開始，大我好不容易才找到一個空位將跑車停泊好，沒走太遠就是夏祭放著各種小攤檔的地方，裡面人頭湧湧極為擠迫，樹和大我兩個人被身邊情侶、朋友或是家庭不斷推撞著，好幾次大我快要被誰推開，樹便伸手將大我拉回自己的身邊；大我一直帶笑地為樹介紹著夏祭的攤檔們，又主動請樹吃過日本的炒麵和章魚燒，聊勝於無地一同玩了撈金魚遊戲結果兩個人半條都撈不到，樹說那些紙網肯定是動了手腳讓大我呵呵大笑，直說肯定是樹面子上過不去沒想到特務連撈金魚都不會。

經過販賣面具的地方，大我突然想到今天人很多而且每個人都拿好攝影器材準備拍攝花火最美一刻，以往都是跟著高地和慎太郎活動坐在私人地方看花火大會，今天卻是分開兩個小隊自己跟著樹混入人群當中，為免上次沙灘的事情再發生，還是先買著面具戴好保障自己，反正夏祭戴著各種面具的人到處都是，自己也不至於顯得太礙眼。

「……感受夏祭氣氛──」戴著半張的狐狸面具，不想告訴樹自己戴著面具的理由，於是硬掰個聽起來合理的原因，樹正看著自己，的確他不太懂得這日本人的浪漫，但猜想大我是既不想被人不小心拍攝到自己，也不想因為戴著面具不方便進食，所以才挑了這款狐狸面具，聽見大我顯然是胡說的因由他沒有追問下去，倒是覺得這面具跟他相當美型的臉龐十分合襯，樹看著一會兒，夜色中淡暗的街燈和夏祭裡的昏暗打在大我的臉上，陰影處中看見了異漾的情感，樹望著大我那半張讓自己變得奇怪的臉，決定無視這一切別開視線過去。  
「去找高地他們不是跟其他人分隔起來的麼？」樹問道，又跟著大我在不同的攤檔裡東奔西竄，眼角捎見大我的嘴微微嘟起來，碰撞上自己心頭的軟綿。  
「商討的時候樹還沒決定來日本，位置不能再多添了」

愕愣。

所以就是為了自己也可以參加日本的花火大會，才跟高地他們分開起來嗎？因為那邊的位置不夠了，沒有多出來的讓自己也可以進去觀賞，於是主動跟著自己混在人群裡面閒逛，等會兒在擠擁地仰頭嗎？

京本大我，你知道你自己這樣做，有多危險嗎？

「你……不覺得危險嗎？離開了高地，又混在人群裡面」不自覺地將心底話給問了出來，樹發現自己在大我的面前越來越無法控制自己的說話，過去特務的特質彷似全都被大我給瓦解掉，而他選擇不去看清楚那個原因。  
「我……」

大我才剛想回答，又猛地頓住，為什麼會危險？樹是想誘使自己說出自己的身份嗎？所以才會危險？夏祭的浪漫氣氛幾乎使自己鑄成大錯，大我把嘴閉上，搖了頭，再在腦裡面反覆思量，才硬生地回答。

「我就一個醫生，能有什麼危險？」醫生的說法徹底讓樹驚醒過來，讓他在紛亂而迷人的氣氛中憶起了自己所有的理由，那些他一直抗拒大我的理由，對，他不是田中樹，也不是一個可以跟眼前的京本大我談天說地的人，他是特務Ｊ，他的任務是揪出Pause，將他帶到健人的跟前，然後他要救回風磨。

像這樣浪漫而平凡的日子，他，不配。

「……這樣啊」荷魯斯之眼，荷魯斯之眼才是他首要找出的東西，是他接近並主動向大我示好的唯一原因，對，沒有其他了，根本就不可能有其他的情感。

他只是要找出荷魯斯之眼，要是大我有，那麼他就是醫生，要是他沒有，那麼他就是京本家的長子，那個Pause的擁有者。

是他苦苦追尋的人，唯一可以救到風磨的人。

「花火大會快要開始了，我們到河堤那邊看吧」想起了所有失落在情迷意亂中的原因後，樹卻不知道要怎麼才能跟大我如平常一樣聊天，心中彷似有道刺，種在心坎上讓他刺痛，眼前的任務比過去的都要困難，並不是危險，卻也無比地危險。  
「好」

這樣度過一段各懷鬼胎的沉默後，大我看看時間，發現花火大會差不多開始了，便提議他們走到另一邊的河堤附近觀看，樹沒什麼意見便跟著大我走去，他們來到河堤的草地上，周圍人很多，好不容易才找到一個地方可以坐下來，卻是緊迫得兩個肩膀幾乎是貼在一起，浴衣的磨蹭和靜默再度揚起了那種樹想要逃避的感覺，那種一直恣意妄為的情感，將自己完整地吞噬的心動。

他跟大我不期然作出體育座的姿勢，抬頭望著絨黑的天際，晴朗的夜色帶著繁星點點，入夜後翻滾著微風清勁帶來舒坦涼意，恰到好處的溫度在人聲沸騰著期待的竊竊私語中影響著樹，讓他也不禁對日本的花火大會勾起盼望。

音樂聲倏然響起來，粗糙的音響裡並不是聽得很清楚，空曠的河堤也只是聽見隱約，然而身邊的人聲都興奮起來，不遠處正有一顆明亮直往天上攀升，至某個最高點的那一處，散成萬紫千紅，人群都拍著掌，手機拍照的聲音此起彼落，樹下意識瞄了一下旁邊的大我，他倒是沒在注意身邊不斷拍照的聲音，反而全情投入花火的世界，他哼唱著背景不知名的歌曲，斷斷續續地左右歪著頭拍打節奏，勾著嘴角莞爾滿足，面具內眨動著那清澈的雙眸。

「哇，樹你看這個超漂亮的」

隨著音樂聲一首比一首更強勁節拍，敲著心靈的音樂伴著眼前煙花絢爛，一朵朵燃燒的美麗被放上天空，再灑落窩心，大我指了指格外爆裂得奪目的火樹銀花，笑得高興，瞇成線的眼眸裡是樹當初認識的純粹，無由來地，樹俯身吻下去。

「……唔！！？」

大我反射性地把樹推開，慌亂地張望著又顯得不知所措，樹也被自己徹底嚇壞，就算再多理由，那些沉重而悲傷的理由，也阻止不了他在大我的面前變得支離破碎，深透地將真實的自己，真實的田中樹曝露在大我面前，甚至還沒搞清楚他到底是誰，但在意識到所有事情之前，他的身體就自然地動了起來。

再度吻下，輕托著大我的臉腮，大我只是動了一下，樹想著要是他再推開自己，就算了吧，可是，等待著的那隻手卻沒有放到自己的胸口發力，卻攀上了自己的衣袖，輕地拉扯著自己的心弦，那熟悉的撩撥感又出現了，刺痛了自己最後的柔軟；樹側著頭避過面具上尖長的狐狸鼻子，感受著唇上陌生的溫暖，那軟綿感讓自己萌生某種衝動，想把大我一口吃掉的瘋狂，他將舌尖纏進去重疊大我的濕潤，大我沒有再抗拒，反而主動地接近著自己，同樣伸出舌尖回應，熱辣的貼近下他們呼息加重，輕咬著對方的下唇扯出痛意卻更為興奮，似是無止境的接吻眼角都是煙花璀璨，音樂聲漸發響亮地敲打著他們不斷跳動的心臟，漏掉出一拍拍的椎心疼痛，在幾乎呼吸不到的一刻，樹放開了大我。

他們彼此凝視，樹再也無法忽視這分明的事實，同樣的想法也在大我的心中吹拂而過。

他們喜歡上彼此。


	11. Chapter 11

１０

熱吻結束，大我咬著下唇輕地喘著氣，不習慣這種過份接近的親密，他定睛地望著樹同樣泛紅的臉頰，緋色的耳根似是一再提醒他們在穿著浴衣看著漫天飛花的情況下犯了什麼錯，正想尷尬地將臉別開，樹的手卻握住了自己，被按倒在草地上重疊著暖意，大我不發一言，不想自己去猜測此刻的樹到底是特務Ｊ還是田中樹，無獨有偶，樹也剛想起這個問題。

他是特務Ｊ，因為太想知道眼前的大我是京本大我還是一名普通的醫生，所以故意示好靠近，但一步步的伸手裡他在大我的謎團跟純粹下徹底瓦解，一敗塗地的沉淪在那名為平淡的日常中，直至他失控吻住大我，他浪漫的花火大會中，他才頭一回嚐到心動的感覺。

比過去所有任務都要緊張刺激，一直倦倦不休地讓自己失算，撩撥起所有勾魂動魄的情愫，而高明的特務Ｊ居然從來沒發現，他正是一步一步將自己推進極地的人。喜歡上又如何？他想起了風磨，想起了健人給自己的任務，想起了Pause，想起了他過去所有的不堪，然而沒有一件事情足以讓他喜歡大我而不需自怨自憐，他握住大我的手，心裡既想大我狠地把自己甩開卻又忍不住發力捉緊，看著大我同樣困惑的雙眸裡，他彷似看見自己心虛的倒影，大我把下唇咬起來相當性感，更挑動著自己不應該的情緒，耳邊煙花轟然，人聲沸騰裡他卻聽不進任何聲音了，他只聽見了自己對自己的質問。

「樹……」

大我首先破功，他受不了這種無止境的沉默，他悄聲喚了一下，可就是這一下，讓樹甘心掉進自己給自己設下的圈套與陷阱，像用力地敲碎自己所有的防備和小心翼翼，再度以吻封住大我不安而蠢蠢欲動的雙唇，大我把提問都給吞回去，淺吻讓樹很快便放開了大我，樹還是沒有說話。

你是樹嗎？還是你是Ｊ？大我不解地看著樹，直勾的視線互相擦出火花卻沒有誰再試圖閃避，他們安靜地傾聽著煙火的爆裂和模糊的音樂聲，彷彿這是不應該存在話語的一刻，高地的警示時刻言猶在耳，卻大我都聽不進去了，那些先行被自己拒付的好意都隨著升空的光點在天際中消散燦爛。

身體似是自然地靠近，樹的雙眼似乎擁有將自己吸引過去的能力，所有危險的可能性都被自己拋在後頭，大我步步湊過去，樹意會過來，於是自己也主動向前，在鼻尖相碰的一刻都閉上眼睛，煙火不斷地放上夜色之中迎來新一波的高潮，他們卻只是在靜證之中接著吻，整個世界，彷彿就只他們二人。

『砰──』

格外的巨響讓二人不由然從親吻的甜蜜中驚醒過來，身邊的人聲從喜悅的嘆服變成了慌亂的驚惶，不少人在走避起來，樹放開了大我，連忙看著那聲音的源頭，只是煙火還是一樣地被放上天空，攀升著的光線一如既往，卻沒有在半空中炸成飛花，在升到某一個高度便向著這邊回頭俯衝而下，在河堤邊爆出火舌。

「哇啊──」身邊的情侶、友人、家庭爭相走避起來，樹沒有半點猶豫便拉著大我起來，混入人群中慌張離開，大我甚至還沒有搞清楚發生什麼時候，他不斷回頭看著天幕裡一顆顆發射失敗的煙火，火舌和爆炸聲在河堤邊此起彼落，有孩子在附近大哭，似是被嚇壞的樣子，心臟跳得發疼，不安的情緒捲上心頭，大我握著樹的手，卻看見了樹和剛才完全不一樣的表情，他蹙著眉，認真和無比謹慎，他是Ｊ。  
「來這邊」

跑到一顆大樹下，和河堤那邊有足夠的距離，樹讓大我靠著樹幹站著，自己則站在他的跟前半步不離，把手按在大我的臉側，曖昧的動作讓大我心跳莫名，卻又敗於此刻緊張的氣氛裡，大我知道這時的樹不會再對著自己做些什麼，爆炸聲讓他自然地變回Ｊ，那個不能親近的特務。

『砰砰──』  
『哇──』

人群中再度響起巨響幾聲，樹愕然起抬起了頭向外面望而卻步，嘴唇微啟，這下子連大我也能分辨是什麼樣的聲音，這才不是煙火發射失敗的爆炸，這是分明的槍聲。

「慎太郎！！！」

和平的花火大會裡，唯一的可能目標就是京本家，大我一下子也變得慌亂起來，他趕急從口袋裡把手機掏出來，反覆地按動著上面的數字鍵再按下撥出，湊近耳朵卻似是無人接聽，大我氣急敗壞，樹卻一手把他的手機搶走。

「別打了，他那邊高地在，你要相信高地」

槍聲綿密響起，大我嚇得撲進樹的懷裡，樹自然地收緊臂彎，並把手機還給大我，他輕輕地撫著大我的頭，左右張望確定此處是安全地帶，他咬咬唇，整件事件聽上去絕不簡單；煙火才沒這麼簡單發射失敗，就算是不會爆裂了，也不可能摔到另一邊的河堤上爆炸，這樣的角度絕對是經過精心計算，有人故意在花火大會引起混亂，再找槍手混入走避的人群中恣意行兇，既然大我沒辦法打通慎太郎的電話，那麼槍手的目標果然是京本家？問題是，槍手到底知不知道京本家有兩個孩子？

大我在自己的懷裡變得安份下來，他沒有再嘗試打通慎太郎的電話，他聽了樹的話，決定要相信高地，然而還是極度心慌意亂，樹鎖起眉頭，大我的處境甚至比慎太郎的都要危險。

「面具別脫下來，我們要先回到車上」感覺到大我在自己的懷裡點頭，樹忍不住又再度摸了摸大我的頭頂讓他安心下來，他回頭看著從這裡走到車上的路線，不算很遠的距離卻絕對可以將他們曝曬人前，四周沒什麼可以掩藏的位置，其他人聽見槍聲了也紛紛把車開走，車道上行人和汽車爭持不下，險象環生，計算著最有利攻擊的路線，樹才稍微將大我放開想要從衣袖裡掏出槍械以防萬一，大我便下意識緊抓著自己的衣袖，樹不由得會心一笑。  
「害怕嗎？」樹問道，大我猛地抬頭，似是發現到自己的窘態，又硬生地搖頭。  
「槍……」大我的目光落在自己已經準備好的機械上，樹這是要保護自己嗎？心頭一緊，視線沒辦法移開，樹看著手上的那枝槍，沒有執著藏起來卻只是握緊。  
「這裡混亂，不能確定槍手是有目標還是無差別的殺人，幸好我把槍帶來了」

勾起輕笑，特務的身份在大我跟前變得刺眼，他是殺人不眨眼的特務，冷血而無情的Ｊ，那總是在夜裡跟自己似有若無地聊天說話的樹彷似在花火大會上跟隨著那攀升天際的煙火給消失掉，大我咬咬下唇，眨開了視線。

「來，走這邊，跟緊一點，不要離開我」

短暫地聽不見槍聲，車路上空出來的位置和稀落的人影可以讓自己保持視野良好，緊抓主動出擊的優勢，樹趕忙拉著大我向車路走去，自然而然的十指緊扣絕不是彼此所預想的浪漫，卻有一種在槍林彈雨中僭越生死的絢麗，槍聲再度響起來，大我倏地頓住腳步回頭，那槍聲明白地從慎太郎也在的私人觀賞位置那方向傳來，樹用力地拉著大我，不讓他猶疑，又繼續向前跑。

「放心，那邊有高地，慎太郎桑不會有事的」

竄上跑車，樹想著大我在這種六神無主的情況下也不能開車了，於是將他推上助手席，自己則坐上駕駛的位置，他看著大我黯然的表情，一副不想離開的樣子，主動地安慰著，大我把唇咬得發白，深刻的咬痕似是在淌血的邊緣，樹伸伸手，戳了戳他的臉頰。

「把安全帶繫好，我們先回家再說」

大我沒有回答，他點點頭，樹順利地將跑車駛離紛亂的花火大會，不曉得有多恐怖的血腥現場，按著記憶中的路線將大我帶回田野的洋房，他跟大我一直沒有說話，從車邊的反射鏡裡看見大我一直悶悶不樂滿是擔憂，大我的身份不言而喻，心底裡像是被誰用大石狠狠地擲過一樣沉重而不能呼吸，要是只是一個普通的家族醫生，會像這樣對他的老闆擔心得發狂嗎？不，他們感情很好，樹意圖說服自己，但又馬上想到，像這樣毫不鬆容的大我他是頭一回看見，心中發沉，只是一個醫生，根本無法說服自己。

要是……你也有荷魯斯之眼，多好？

「到了，KYOMO」把跑車停泊好進車庫，樹下了車卻發現大我還是執意坐在車內，恍神的樣子沒打算下車，樹又繞到他的那邊，把車門打開，輕聲提醒，大我猛然抬頭，慘不忍睹的可憐相，眼淚就在大我的眼眶中打著轉，他卻堅持沒有讓它們流下來，樹沒有針對這事作任何說法，他只是替大我褪去安全帶，將大我從車內拉出來，牽著他的手帶他進門。

大我進門後馬上坐在客廳的沙發上一聲不吭，以雙手掩去自己的臉相不讓樹瞧見自己的動搖，手在微微顫抖，樹坐在他的旁邊沒有離開，手伸了過來搭住自己的肩，卻未能完全讓自己的內心靜止下來。

恐懼，那種失去的恐懼又朝著自己無情地襲來，一如父母離世的那個晚上，他就只有慎太郎這個親人了，禁不住地發抖著身體，無法止住讓恐慌侵蝕自己，樹將自己抱緊，大我沒有抬頭，生怕樹發現自己過份不對勁，與自己一直宣稱的『醫生』截然不同，所以他不敢說話，連聲調中的顫慄也怕曝露了自己。

「慎太郎！！！」

屋外傳來汽車行駛的聲音，碎石簌簌壓過車路，一直沉默不語的大我和樹清晰聽見了，大我連忙跑到玄關迎接，樹跟上去，才剛把門打開，二人幾乎是同一時間倒抽一口涼氣，慎太郎滿身都是血，浴衣上都是暗紅快要乾涸的血跡，他身上卻掛著虛弱的高地，高地的按住浴衣下方，被血濺暈染的下腹部，驚魂未定，看見高地受了槍傷大我似乎又馬上恢復專業的冷靜機智。

「到我房間，慎太郎你沒事吧？」走了過去也一起把高地架起來，小心地移動著走向大我的房間，慎太郎搖搖頭；樹跟在他們的後面，卻發現沒有自己的位置，他們三為一體，默契渾然天成，慎太郎和大我只需要一個眼神便輕易了解對方的想法再馬上行動配合對方的動作，高地忍受著極大的疼痛支撐著半拖半走被拉著大我的房間，樹想跟上去，慎太郎卻順手把門關上，樹望著自己滯在空中的手，門把就在眼前卻不存在著自己能插足的空間，他輕笑地為自己一笑，笑自己怎麼就放下了自己的身份。

退後一步，再一步，望著那永不會為自己打開的房門，樹終究明白，大我再與自己親近，他的身邊到底還是沒有自己的位置，他就是特務Ｊ，他……不配。

「子彈還在裡面嗎？」將高地帶進祕密研究室，裡面冰冷的硬床卻配好了醫療的設備，高地躺在上面半聲不吭忍受著疼痛，血流如注不斷地滲出來，在硬床上染上刺眼的殷紅，大我和慎太郎以最快的速度清洗著雙手，大我緊張地問道。  
「卡的不算太深，肉眼就可以看見了，趕好你還記得聰和勝利的號碼，及時將他們調過來，不然就只有高地的話我們都……」慎太郎給自己套著醫療手套，一邊說，大我瞪了他一眼，警告他不能說下去，不可以存在那份令人氣餒的想法，慎太郎意識到自己幾乎說了不應該的地方，又猛地住口。  
「高地，給你打個麻醉，忍一下」

大我熟稔地替高地注射著，高地的眉頭漸從緊鎖變得平順，不用花太多說話的交流便一一接過慎太郎遞過來的各種工具，二人沉默地為高地施著手術，想趕快將那彈頭從高地的體內取出來，噹啷一聲掉在小鐵碗盆裡，帶著血的卻讓慎太郎鬆一口氣，俐落地協助大我替高地縫針，再消毒及包紮好傷口。

「沒有其他傷口吧？」大我看著慎太郎，慎太郎搖頭，開始將手上的污穢脫下來扔掉，大我處理好東西之後，看見高地昏昏沉沉掙扎著想坐起來，連忙跑過來讓他保持平躺，「彈頭才剛拿掉，你不要亂動！！」  
「將那彈頭拿給我看看」

高地指了指小鐵碗盆，大我不解地望著慎太郎，慎太郎不著跡只是點點頭表示沒辦法，大我將彈頭拿過去，想阻止高地直接碰著自己的血污，卻趕不上高地一手拿起的蹙眉和沉思。

「怎麼了？」大我問道，高地少有地沒有將笑容掛上，思考的背後是截然不同的靜默，高地將彈頭重新扔回碗盆上，大我給他拿了塊乾淨的布濕了點水，讓他擦擦指尖。  
「大我……今天，樹都在你身邊？」

收拾著研究室的凌亂，高地倏地在無聲中問道，質問的語氣絕對掩不住，誰也能聽得出高地這問題的下一句是什麼，大我帶刺的重新對上高地的雙眼，止了血高地還是虛弱，氣色卻比剛才好太多，特務的身體果然都是久經訓練，高地已經可以正常思考也能推算今晚的突襲。

「你這話是什麼意思？樹一直在保護我」先發制人地止住高地沒憑沒據的猜測，大我不高興地說，彷彿高地的說話刺中自己某種禁忌和底線，他們沒看見樹是如何帶著自己奔走在危險之中，也聽不到樹是如何一再提示自己不要離開他，怎能因為樹不是京本家的人，就去懷疑他？  
「彈頭是組織那邊特務常用的那款式，不是我，不是聰他們，全日本還有誰？」高地說得強硬，徹底挑起大我的怒不可遏，大我將東西摔在桌上，發出金屬的碰撞巨響在研究室冰冷迴盪。  
「那我問你，要是今晚的事情是樹一手策劃，為什麼他要保護我？再說了，他有那麼多的機會可以殺掉我，為什麼沒這樣做？要是他是主謀，為什麼還要留下彈頭讓我們發現？！」

字字珠機，種種破綻中讓高地啞口無言，可眼前的分明就是組織裡慣用的款式，今晚襲擊他們的槍手每個渾身都散發著殺人的氣場，都是絕對的超級特務才讓高地獨個兒無法招架，一個人沒辦法同時作出攻擊又保護慎太郎，他們就是朝著慎太郎而來，招招取命，要不是大我及時將聰和勝利調到他們身邊，高地肯定無法只是流點血就了事，他也敢肯定慎太郎沒辦法像這樣活生生又全身而退地站在他和大我中間勸阻起來。

「好了好了好了，別吵了」慎太郎打著圓場，推開了漸變得激動的大我，大我還想反駁起來，慎太郎卻朝著自己搖搖頭，似是在提醒高地剛受了槍傷，不能跟他吵起來，推著大我離開研究室，回到大我的房間，荷魯斯之眼的毛毯輕輕擺動，研究室的門又關上並藏在黑暗之中；嚐到明亮的空氣似乎又讓大我變冷靜了，慎太郎垂下雙手，輕嘆口氣，「你沒事吧？KYOMO」

這才有空認真地上下掃視大我，眼前的大我除了浴衣因為慌亂逃跑的時候拉扯不整，他卻是連半點泥污均沒沾染上，乾淨又潔白得如一個剛高高興興參加完花火大會的普通人，慎太郎想，大我的生氣也不無道理，樹的確是在危急的關頭，保護了他。

「我沒事，樹一直都在我身邊沒有離開過，所以，不是他——」

這個說法就不太清醒了，不一定要親自動手，才算是參與了這場突襲，但慎太郎聽著大我可憐巴巴的呢喃，他沒有表示什麼，只是歪歪頭又聳聳肩，一副不確定。

「你問到他來日本的真正原因了嗎？」慎太郎問道，大我吃驚他的直白，他咬咬嘴唇，別過視線去。  
「……還沒有」

慎太郎看著眼前的大我，竟是有點兒哭笑不得，把臉別開的動作就似許多許多年前不願將不合格的試卷交給媽媽簽名的一樣，說謊著逃避，連自己也想欺騙過去，不想拆穿大我表裡如一的純淨，可他們都不再是孩子。

「你明明就知道，他是在找Pause」聽見關鍵的字眼讓大我顫抖一下，身子僵直一下又軟攤過去，大我轉身走到自己的床上，雙手掩面就如剛剛等待慎太郎和高地回家的漫長一樣，他不想別人看見他的臉，猜中他的想法，可是無論是剛剛的樹，還是現在的慎太郎，均輕易抓住了最真實的大我，「太危險了，KYOMO」

大我沒有回答，理智告訴他所有接近樹的行為都是種錯誤，沒有受過特務訓練的他根本就猜不清什麼時候的樹是真實，什麼時候是虛假，越是接近，他卻發現自己越是被樹輕而易舉地勾勒著心情走，每句主動的說話，每道側隱的微表情，每一刻看著自己的眼神，均讓自己心跳不已，直至完全沉淪在名為田中樹的旋渦裡面，在回頭想要掙扎的時候，卻發現已泥足深陷。

「我就只有KYOMO了……」慎太郎說著對大我而言太過煽情的說話，卻狠狠地擊中大我內心為慎太郎空出來的柔軟，發著疼大我再度咬緊下唇，忍住顫抖和動搖，試圖不去想起這些年間他對慎太郎的愧疚、父母離世的那天、慎太郎代替自己被推上高位的不情不願——

從來應該是自己去承受的一切，卻就因為自己是Pause的擁有者，必須被好好地收藏在不見天日之中，所有的痛苦都得讓慎太郎去承受，甚至慎太郎跟他本來就沒有血緣關係，打從一開始便要成為自己的替代品而存在的養子，以次子的身份被強迫著保護自己，而慎太郎從來沒有抱怨，總是事事以自己為先，配合自己所有的任性，在自己的面前永遠笑得開朗。

所有東西都不屬於慎太郎的，就只有自己，名義上的哥哥，是慎太郎唯一的全部。

「慎太郎……」

大我輕聲喚著，慎太郎吸了一下鼻子，沒想到死亡原來真的距離自己十分相近，活在組織的伸手不見五指裡久了，他倒也沒想到有一天自己也會成為某種目標，他們老在著急樹到底在找什麼，他會不會發現大我的真實身份，卻忘記了，他自己根本就是最招搖的存在。

而今晚，在子彈朝著自己飛來的一刻，他卻想起了大我。

要是連自己都死去了，在那偌大的洋房裡，還有可以跟大我聊聊天的人嗎？。

「再給我點時間，待我問出來以後，你們想對他怎樣都可以」


	12. Chapter 12

１１

夜幕低垂，樹坐在靠窗的書桌前，眺望著晚空中的繁星點點，車庫裡半輛汽車都沒有，偌大的洋房裡就只有他傾聽蟲鳥花語，自從花火大會後這數天都沒有什麼機會跟大我說上半句話，彷彿一切就從來沒有發生過似地變得虛幻，樹十分驚嘆日本人對於工作的執著和堅持，驚心動魂的花火大會襲擊事件後，大我又跑回醫院上班去，如常得像只是休了個假一天輕鬆，甚至連慎太郎也是天天回公司上班，就是高地沒有跟著上去，大概還在房子裡休息著吧。

看新聞這場被定義為無差別殺人的瘋狂計劃，第二天早上便宣稱已經抓到主腦和犯罪者，他們均認了罪並說看不過眼情侶們甜甜蜜蜜地在花火大會上馨馨我我，一大堆的早上資訊節目都在討論反社會人格的這種事情到底如何才能預防，他們心裡又是在想什麼才會令他們做出如此激進的行為，樹不禁冷笑，那些槍聲太過熟悉，單是聽見那記憶中出現過無數次的爆裂巨響，也知曉肯定是自來組織的槍，要只是一般的無差別殺人，那麼像高地這樣超強特務不可能搞不定，甚至還受了傷，單對單的時候高地的技巧都在自己之上，就算身邊帶著慎太郎，也絕不可能敗於普通人之下，毫無疑問，對手是同樣的超級特務，一個，甚至更多，才讓高地無法招架。

他以為就只有自己從組織裡過來，沒想到同時間組織裡還有其他人想對京本家下手，這讓他的任務變得更為複雜了，對方在暗，身處京本家的他已站在明亮之中，他的任務是找出Pause並帶回美國給健人研究救治風磨和北斗的方法，可是對手似乎是想殺掉京本家的人，至少看起來慎太郎就是他們的目標，問題是他們到底知不知道京本家有兩個孩子，但想想看慎太郎一直自稱著是京本家的次子這事誰都知道，就是不曉得對方知不知道京本家的長子到底是誰。

答案在自己心中不言而喻，而樹還是心存最後一絲的僥倖，沒有人比自己更清楚他有多希望大我並不是他要找的人，然而事實和線索都放在自己的眼前，容不下自己反覆的否定，樹嘆了口氣，窗外某道射燈一劃而過，樹垂下眼瞼望了望，今天的大我回來好早。

「KYOMO」

信步離開房間，樹沒能按捺住自己想見一見大我的心，某程度還在怪責著為什麼大我可以扮作什麼事情都沒有發生過，他是已經得到他想要的答案了嗎？所以不再需要主動接近，那麼他想知道的難道不是自己來日本的目的嗎？為何又一下子毫無預兆地疏遠。

老樣子在廚房裡搗弄著什麼，比晚餐稍遲的時間裡大我似乎也還沒有吃點什麼，剛進門他便竄進廚房裡去翻找著什麼，樹站在開放式的廚房外輕輕地喚過一聲，大我的背影便顫慄一抖，然後緩緩地抬起頭來，卻不敢對上自己的視線。

「樹……」大我怯懦地說，樹看見這樣又肆自拉開距離的大我有點兒氣餒，沒錯，他是特務，他本來就配不起平常的生活，更莫談喜歡上像大我這種純粹的人，無論他的身份是誰，都不是他能相襯的人，但如今事實放在眼前，卻又忍不住內心翻騰的失落。  
「還沒吃飯嗎？我給你做吧」

將那嘆息吞回去，樹走近大我，大我硬生的後退了一步，彷彿自己就是一隻會吃人的怪物，大我殊不知自己早已將樹刺得遍體鱗傷，他點點頭，空出位置給樹，一如既往地走到吧桌那邊安份地坐著等待，樹回頭看著大我放空著哼著無名的歌，有點兒像是花火大會上聽過的曲目，不把那突襲算上去，那夜的回憶如海水倒灌，充斥著自己的腦海，一幕幕的靠近現在看起來似是做了一場夢，樹甚至開始懷疑，他主動吻住的大我，到底跑到哪裡去。

「能給高地再多做一份嗎？我猜他還沒有吃」嗅到晚餐香氣的同時想起了已經轉到自己房間休養的高地，大我問道，樹支吾卻又從冰箱裡取出更多的食材，準備著的同時又扔進鍋子裡翻動著。  
「高地他人沒事嗎？」樹隨意地問，本來只是極為平凡的一個客套關切，卻在大我的耳窩裡激起浪花，濺動著他的動搖，高地的質問在腦海中晃悠起來，他一再反駁樹才不是這種人，他不可能是那場突襲的主謀，卻又沒辦法阻止自己低劣的猜疑。

不願意自己疑心生暗鬼，更後悔跟慎太郎說問出結果後樹隨他們處置，大我這陣子一直不讓自己朝著樹主動，是害怕自己徹底在樹的面前一敗塗地，他喜歡樹，那份心跳根本無法控制，但他也背負著京本家的命運，就算只是一個不能露面的長子，他還是被束縛著家族的血脈和義務，他和樹的瘋狂，只能頓在煙火最美的一刻，要想到以後，他們根本就不會有以後。

「彈頭取了出來，縫了針止了血，靜養幾天就沒事吧，傷口不算特別深」大我故作平靜地說，意思掩藏著內心強勁的節拍，急促的心跳在看見樹的一刻便已經直奔向前，好不容易才忍住沒有朝樹的身上靠近，他強迫自己只能待在吧桌上坐著，不能走近樹，以免自己控制不住壞了大事。  
「那就好，有什麼不能吃的嗎？」樹想在意粉上加上辣椒，又想到不曉得高地能不能吃，大我想了想，搖頭。  
「倒也沒有，不過還是清淡點比較好」

意粉做好，大我主動將樹剛盛好的一盤拿到高地的房間，樹裝作不去在意大我為了高地而主動顛覆自己缺乏生活常識和不會照顧別人的固有概念，他不想承認自己是在吃醋，顯得太過幼稚，再說他們也沒向對方承諾過什麼，更甚的是他們根本什麼都不是。

等到大我回來，意粉已經做好並放在他的位置前，沒什麼特別的裝盤可就是他們昔日在深夜裡常吃的那款式，大我返回座位坐好，看見樹正站在他慣常的位置刷著手機，原來他並不是還沒有吃飯，樹是故意出來找自己，這下子心慌起來，不曉得樹會跟自己說什麼，大我只好拿起了叉子，小口地捲著意粉進食，緩慢地將時間拖長，希望等樹主動回到他自己的房間去。

「好吃嗎？」無聲倏地，樹問道，大我心裡百味雜陳吃了一驚，差點兒將食物哽在喉嚨，他咳嗽著，樹連忙為自己倒了杯開水，「你吃得這麼慢還嗆到了？」  
「咳咳咳……抱、抱歉」大我沒想到樹會主動跟自己搭話，平常都是他們各吃各的，間中一兩句聊天，他們絕不是沒習慣安靜和沉默，但今天大我心思千轉百般，卻是忽略了往常的相處自然，「好、好吃」  
「你今天下班好早呢，要是知道我就等你回來才一起吃飯了」樹托著腮幫子，直勾地看進大我的眼底，大我心中一顫，不適應這種凝視，樹的視線比過去都要熾熱，在自己的不冷不熱中似乎勾引出樹的沒耐性，他又再伸手靠近，反常得不像平常的他。  
「……最近醫院新來了些醫生，我的加班不用那麼厲害了」大我在焦慮中裝作平靜，他報告似地說，恍著神以叉子捲動著意粉，卻不小心掉在桌面，正想撿回去的時候，樹卻先自己一步將叉子拿起來，再順道在盤子上捲著意粉。  
「那不是挺好嗎？你之前的生活簡直不是常人能過的」

樹沒有追問自己醫院的事情，甚至在對話中似乎同意了自己是醫生的身份，這也是他的計劃之一嗎？以退為進？想讓自己更加動搖並露出破綻？大我的思緒在翻湧著，樹卻終於完美地捲起小口的意粉，遞到大我嘴巴的跟前，大我的心跳徹底漏拍，他吃驚著沒動，只能愣呆地回望著樹的一副理所當然。

「誒？呃……」

大我感覺自己只能在喉嚨間發出擬聲，連句子也說不出來的心跳著，太反常了，難怪這不反常嗎？前陣子他們還是互相試探，伸手卻像永遠都觸不到一樣，他以為這幾天自己主動走遠，樹就會意識到什麼也跟隨著離開自己，繼續他的任務也好，再調整他的計劃也好，什麼都好，就是沒有眼前像戀人般互相餵食的一幕。

樹舉著叉子大概有點兒手酸了，他揮了揮催促著大我把嘴張開，大我別了別視線，他想拒絕，卻心動得無法思考，不知就裡，他慢慢地張開了嘴。

意粉一口吃進去，末端還掉在自己的嘴邊，努力地想吸吮回去，樹卻猛地吻住自己，連同那末端的一角吞下，嘴唇濕潤地帶著食物的香味在自己的嘴上留連，充滿暗示性的接吻，大我當場僵住不會反應，樹握住自己放在桌面的手，不讓自己離開，他仔細地一口接一口地將意粉末端咬斷吞下，舌尖完整地掃過大我的雙唇，嚐盡大我的味道卻沒有鑽進去，在離開之前，大我確信他故意輕咬著自己的下唇，稍微拉扯一下然後放開。

「你……！！」大我連忙將嘴裡的意粉吞下，然後又羞又急地卻說不出話來。  
「你想將所有事情當作沒有發生過，但我辦不到」

樹說得認真正色，狠狠地敲進大我的心坎裡，悸動著裡面同樣柔軟的一塊，大我不敢回應這過份明目張膽的愛情，他深知道自己無法看穿樹到底是他，還是Ｊ，他也不願追問大概在這種情況下便會輕易得悉的答案，他不想將樹交給高地和慎太郎，然而身為京本家的長子，他不得不這樣做，可他只是想當單純的大我，像這樣每天，在這個廚房裡寧靜地吃著樹做的菜，偶爾聊天，這種生活對他來說其實已經十分足夠。

但大我馬上又想到，他早已失去了選擇怎樣去生活的權利，高地是慎太郎的貼身特務，他也有自己的，他一直抗拒去使喚聰和勝利，為的就是逃避京本家這個沉重的身份，他試圖去忘記聰和勝利的號碼，從不與他們見面，也絕不向他們傳遞指示，他以為這樣就可以擺脫這身份。

可是，所有事情在慎太郎面對襲擊一刻回到了正軌，腦裡面首個記起的就是聰和勝利的聯絡方法，以暗號的方式撥打指示熟悉得從未遺忘一樣，他在恐懼著失去慎太郎，他唯一的親人的同時，他也記起了自己的所有身份，和他一直愧疚慎太郎的種種因由；是他，在樹出現之後，漸漸又將自己帶回京本家。

「我怎樣才知道，你為什麼辦不到」

忍住思潮翻滾，大我回復冷靜問道，在樹的眼中他可是傾盡全力扮作平常，努力地演活著平常的大我醫生，樹從廚房走了出來，湊近大我的時候大我不自然地抖了一下，似是想要閃避卻又沒有狠下心腸，樹一把摟住大我的腰間，強迫大我微微抬頭看著自己。

他們身高並沒有相差很多，可大我就感覺自己站在樹的面前都矮了一截，徹底被看通看透，他對上樹變得更為複雜的眼神，看不懂，他從來就沒搞清楚，跟隨著心意去走是錯誤的，他已經十分明白，但他也再也無法拯救自己。

「你想我證明？」

樹悄聲道，近乎是哈氣的聲音落在自己的耳邊，他故意湊在自己耳骨附近說，吐息的聲音帶著搔癢，讓自己耳朵反射性縮避，大我咽了咽口沫，喉結上下傳著踟躕，越陷越深於是難以自拔，既然無法抽身，倒不如一躍而下。

「你可以如何證明？」

如果，你是樹，那麼我會用京本家的身份去保護你。

「KYOMO」

如果，你是Ｊ，那麼我毫不留情讓高地他們處理你。

聽見自己直白的提問似乎反倒讓樹有點兒失去方寸，但馬上又恢復過來，十指緊扣，樹牽著大我的手指示他離開廚房，走向那漫長得似乎走不到盡頭的走廊，昏暗的燈光裡每道房門都是緊閉的，半吭聲也沒有，整棟洋房裡就只有自己跟大我的腳步聲，唰唰地拖著猶豫的腳步走過，大我沒有更多的提問，只是讓自己跟著樹走，走向絕對危險的領域。

高地早就警告過自己，他不是特務，他未經訓練，他投放太多不應有的感情在和樹的相處裡面，他變得泥足深陷不能自救，但卻他有種自虐般的甘心，大概所有人在愛情的面前都是盲目的，樹是他首次的心動，這份心動足以讓他傾盡所有，但在所有的背後卻存在一個堅固而巨大得讓他沒法捨棄的責任。

於是他情願去進行一場可怕的博弈，至少他尚餘一線生機嬴得一份摰真的愛情。

「我還沒有洗澡」走進樹的房間看著他把門關上，一種心照不宣的旖旎感在房間裡油然升起，大我心跳加劇，他輕地說，樹便頓住了正走向床的腳步，他轉身看著大我，不由得寵溺一笑。  
「那麼去洗個澡吧」

看著大我面紅耳赤地被自己帶進浴室，樹心裡面有某種被填滿的感覺，他幾乎可以確信大我是喜歡自己的，才在自己的故意挑逗下跟著自己走進房間，耳根在發熱，連呼吸也開始變得急促起來，他努力不去在意大我光脫的身體下到底有沒有那個刺青，他此刻是田中樹，就單純地喜歡著眼前這個大我的人。

很瘋狂吧？一個從小到大被訓練的特務，居然在遇到大我之後通通把舊有的東西都拋諸腦後，所有他曾經被洗腦的無情都在大我的跟前被瓦解，他變回最純粹的自己，僅僅是喜歡上一個人的自己，他還未知道像這樣的發展到底是否正確，可在他理清思緒之前身體已經自動帶著大我來到這裡，他失落過，他知道自己配不起眼前這個純潔的人，他還背負著任務，而目標就在跟前。

可樹的瘋狂使他失去了理智，他只想得到他，至少，在這一刻。

「舒服嗎？」

水汽充斥著這浴室，兩個人在熱水不斷沖刷之下那溫熱似乎是自體內發出，美其名的洗澡卻只是一場鴛鴦戲水的調情，樹抹著沐浴露，放肆地遊走在大我身體的各處，不安份地輕擦過胸前的敏感，加上沐浴露的潤滑讓大我不由得輕吟，於是那吟聲便在樹的耳朵中轟然炸開，化成激情探向大我的下腹，大我把手放在自己的手臂上，一直處於想要阻止自己卻沒有行動的尷尬裡，大我甚至沒有看著自己，白皙的身體上全都是被蒸出來的通紅，他羞赧得不敢睜開眼睛，只能任由樹控制著自己的慾望漸漸脹大，沐浴露擦過下身的挺立，在樹熟稔的套弄下更為明顯。

「……嗯……」

不太情願回答這個令人害羞的問題，大我只是支吾了事，但似乎這答案沒讓樹感到滿意，樹壞心眼地在頂端輕輕一掐，大我便被刺激得嬌嗔起來，帶著怨懟的眼神朝著樹投過去，樹勾著令人著迷的笑意，又放開了頂端；指尖磨蹭起來，大我開始忍不住將喘息迴盪在浴室的空曠裡，樹聽著被挑動情緒，於是將整根分身套弄起來，沐浴露的黏稠帶著情動，大我蹙著眉頭的緋紅裡面即將到達高潮，攻擊著格外讓大我叫得動聽的位置，不消一會兒顫慄便在大我身上晃動起來，他撲倒在樹的胸口前，樹把一下子沒站穩的大我抱好，再將被白濁沾染的手放在熱水下沖洗。

大我稍微休息一下，將身子靠在熱水中沖洗著身上過多的沐浴露順道冷靜一下，便體力漸漸回復，他想伸手握住樹的慾望時，被卻樹一手打掉。

「意外地你很心急呢」

感覺自己是完全被樹牽著頭走，容不下半點兒的反抗與掙扎，樹的渴求明明也已經變得巨大，他卻不讓自己觸碰，這種差別待遇讓大我感到不是味兒，樹看出了他的不滿，俯身將大我壓在牆上，水龍頭上的熱水似有若無地沖刷著二人，濺起的水花如同樣地滲入心房帶來紊亂的心跳，樹赫然的靠近成功又讓大我漏跳一拍，停頓過後的心臟跳得更為激烈，撲通撲通地反映著自己最真實的心情，鼻尖靠近，樹還作弄似地不徐不急的將鼻尖來回擦過大我的鼻尖，大我數度以為樹這便要吻住自己，閉上眼睛又微嘟起嘴唇，結果通通落空的感覺帶來一陣不安的落寞，看見大我失望的表情樹又輕笑起來。

以指尖勾起了大我的下巴，那好看的臉龐正對準自己的無賴和老練，側側臉這才終究吻下去，嘴唇撕磨著愛意和甜蜜，美好得讓他們均忘記所有，只懂得沉醉在此刻的情慾裡面；濕潤的嘴唇柔軟又讓人不想分開，大我主動伸出舌尖想要勾走樹的魂魄，樹意會貼近，交纏著呼息無視著自己下身越來越發疼的分身，赤裸的身體靠近著大我，彼此的私處可以碰到對方，卻這若有若無卻更令人難耐，他們在挑戰著自己的極限，對愛情的極限。

舌吻是直接的，熱水裡也能清晰聽見聲聲唧唧，羞恥的吻聲在浴室裡被放大起來，他們通紅著臉卻毫不在意，恣意地觸碰著對方的身體，掌心溫熱地愛撫著，憐惜著只是他們的他們，放開的時候拉斷銀絲，綿綿不依，大我微張著雙唇，透滿渴望。

樹主動把熱水關掉，顯然已經洗得足夠久的二人有點兒昏眩感，抓出浴袍給大我套上，自己卻只是在下身簡單圍了條毛巾，慾望清楚可見，大我卻不忍直視，緋色在他的臉頰更顯可愛，樹又牽著自己走到床邊，指示大我躺上去，大我遲疑一刻，卻咬咬唇還是照辦，樹這便跨了上來坐在自己之上，慾望只相隔了毛巾，甚至可以感受得到當中的熱度，吞咽口沫，大我緊張地等待著，樹看著自己，似笑非笑，緩不濟急地伸手拉著自己浴袍的帶子，彷彿不費吹灰之力，便解開了浴袍，輕地一撩，中門便大開透出完整的赤裸。

熾熱的手掌覆上大我的慾望，大我輕哼一聲，同時樹把身子俯了下來，跟大我接著吻，把他全部的喘息都給吞下來，哽咽著模糊的低吟似乎讓二人更為投入，套弄的同時樹又將吻轉到大我的頸間，那個未被任何人碰及的地方，血脈發著熱的只隔著淺薄的皮膚，樹輕咬一下，大我嗚咽一聲，伸出舌尖舔回剛才啃過的地方，舔著又轉變成帶刺痛的吸吮，這樣一連串的動作自然而然地誘導大我發出更好聽的聲音，情慾的呼息吐在自己的耳邊，酥麻一遍。

將那吻一直蔓延至胸前，兩點挺立通紅而敏感，大我緊抓著床單，將臉別在枕頭上讓叫聲悶在裡面，那叫聲一直撩撥著自己，毛巾擦過的慾望也極為脹大，於是樹一把拉走自己下半身裹著的毛巾，手掌將兩道分身收納，準確地刺激著彼此興奮的位置，大我叫得放任，那聲音甚至一度讓樹生怕會被別房的人聽見，肆意跟隨著自己的情愫到底還是讓他們失去了思考的能力，於是在攀上高潮的一刻，樹放開了對方。

「……樹？？」

大我喘著氣，不解地瞪著自己，有點兒氣憤樹這次沒讓自己直上高峰，樹卻只是笑著，劃勒出勾魂的弧度將大我翻了身，這種倏地改變姿勢讓大我一下子緊張起來，樹調整著讓大我稍微弓起身子，翹起後方半跪著，自己也改以跪著的姿勢，將巨大抵在大我後方之前。

「等、等等——！！」

生怕樹就這麼長驅直進，大我連忙叫停樹，他的手往後亂抓著，樹抓住他的手，握了握讓他安心下來。

「我不會直接進去的，放心」

樹的說話似乎真的有種讓人安心的力量，大我聽見便一點一點地放鬆起來，樹將自己的慾望輕磨著大我的後穴，將津液沾粘上去，帶來黏稠的質感一直磨擦著，又不時抵住或是輕彈，每一下動作大我均會不禁發出半聲嚶嚀，這種要接近卻又求不得的感覺折磨著他，看見大我快要到極限，又或是樹自身也差不多到忍耐的顛峰，樹沾著那些愛液，指尖輕輕推退大我的甬道。

「嗚……！！」

怪異的侵入感讓大我叫了出來，難以致信的感覺，才一根手指大我很快便接納了它，輕地按壓又沾進更多蜜津推進著磨擦內壁，有種說不出來的快感令大我產生了渴望，看見大我慢慢變得更為接受，於是將手指加到兩根。

進入是比剛才都要困難了，大我緊咬著嘴唇沒讓自己叫出來，卻將不適感夾雜著半快感吐出嘴外，樹的抽動帶著不規律的節奏，時而平順地進出時而停頓在裡面，又更快地律動著磨擦，大我感覺自己是被玩弄著，他不甘自己已經比剛剛吐出更多的愛慾呼息，竟是更加希冀著樹將第三根手指放進來。

自然又是更加地棘手，甬道沒辦法一下子完全打開，樹的擴張只能努力為之，大我的愛喘一聲聲鑽到他心裡放肆挑逗，他忍耐著所有的情慾強迫自己先替大我做好準備，不時卡在某些格外緊縮的地方，樹多等一下才繼續前進或是來回按壓，大我反覆輕喘，直至真的受不了的一刻，他拉拉樹的手，讓他停下。

「夠……夠了吧」

慾望已經在爆發的邊緣，他在浴室裡有發洩過，可是樹從頭到尾都在等待著自己，他主動說，樹停下手上的動作，猶豫不決。

「可、可是……」  
「沒關係，樹」

此時此刻的這聲『樹』徹底讓樹繳械投降，再也顧不上大我有機會受的痛苦，他的心跳得劇烈，他讓大我重新躺下來並將雙腿打開，分身抵在後穴的前面，那裡濕得一塌胡塗，卻分不清是樹的愛津還是大我的渴望，樹在外面再度磨了磨頂端，感受到爆發的慾望後便挺進初嚐的甬道。

「嗚……！！！」

果然還是很痛，樹才進了前端大我便呼痛起來，他努力地接納著樹，他調整著呼吸強迫自己專注看著樹沉實而認真的臉，扭曲著內心的質疑，樹再度發力挺進，說不出的鈍痛自體內發出，連嗚咽也稱不上，淌著血的撕裂為樹綻放，樹不敢再亂動，後悔著自己的性急，大我卻搖搖頭。

「我可以的」  
「但、但是——」  
「樹」

被誰叫著自己的名字似是帶著某種魔力，一直誘惑著樹犯禁，犯盡所有他明知道不可為而為之的錯誤，他開始慢慢地律動起來，起初，大我似乎叫得更為痛苦，但過了一會兒等殷紅在體內沾染每處角落，它成為了天然的潤滑劑，讓樹的抽動變得更為順暢，甬道傳來的快感也開始影響著大我，讓他從疼痛的呼叫變成了輕聲低喘，再變成無意識的慾望。

「唔……樹……嗚、」

一聲聲的樹讓他感覺自己是自己，在大我的面前他是自己，他對名字有種執著，而大我正中自己的下懷，他一直都是叫著自己的名字，讓自己著迷。撞擊著快慰，愉悅的感覺在二人的體內泛著巨浪，碰撞著肉體的聲音更顯淫靡，樹快速地擺動著身體，狠狠地撞過每一次讓大我叫得更為厲害的地方，大我緊抓床單直至關節發白，直至樹在自己的體內釋出所有。

從大我的體內退出，溫熱的手再度覆上大我的分身，直接了當的套弄大我沒有反抗，只是模糊地唸著喘息，並再度發洩在樹的手上；白濁刺眼，樹在床頭拿著面巾輕輕擦走，這才躺平在大我的身邊。

彼此喘著氣，心滿意足，他們穿回衣服靠近對方輕閉著眼睛休息。

「這足夠證明了嗎？」

安靜的房間就只有他們二人尚未平伏的呼吸，樹呢喃地說，大我聽見了，輕輕地笑起來。

「足夠了」

靠在樹的肩膀，大我是這麼輕柔甜蜜，簡直讓人不忍心傷害，樹暗地自嘲，他喜歡大我，他喜歡了一個不應該喜歡的人，而這人，是他的目標，像所有老套的特務愛情故事，而可惜的是，原來這故事的結局不一定美好。

「那麼你能告訴我嗎？KYOMO」

大我想睡覺，卻聽見樹耳語般的提問，危險的氣息靠近，樹跨坐在自己的上面，卻不帶情意綿綿，大我眨眼，看出了冷淡目光的背後，是Ｊ。

「你的荷魯斯之眼到底在哪裡？」


	13. Chapter 13

１２

毫無疑問，自己是不受控地喜歡上眼前的大我。

樹將大我發緊地壓在身下，讓他無法動彈，壓住他的雙手也讓他不可能掙脫自己，大我正帶著難以致信又無比恐懼的眼神回望著自己，這狠地刺痛著自己的心臟，大我一時沒有說話，卻雙眸裡都是朝著自己的質問，他彷彿就可以聽見大我在問自己，剛剛的事情都算什麼。

樹等待著大我的回答，而這是沒有意思的，從在浴室鴛鴦戲水的那刻起他便看見了，分明白皙的軀體上一塵不染，更莫談那醜陋的荷魯斯之眼瞪著自己，只是他選擇不去在意，他抱僥倖的心情連自己也不屑，太天真的想法在所有情慾都退掉冷卻之後，轉化為現實向自己襲來。

風磨。

情動的一刻他還是沒辦法將過去完全拋在腦後，他知道健人和風磨也曾經如今天自己跟大我一樣，甜蜜而美好地相處，是自己將所有都給奪走，他才是最大的罪人，他才不配這樣美麗的生活。

「你的荷魯斯之眼到底在哪裡？」

樹再度質問，語氣生硬冷淡，他知道自己已經變回Ｊ，那個無情的特務，沉重的過去果然還是自己的一部份，甚至是巨大的一部份，他將大我的雙手塞在身下以膝蓋壓好，大我試圖在這過程中反抗卻沒能成功，特務的強大遠在自己之上，豈是他一個小小醫生就能掙開過來？

空出來的雙手扣住大我的喉間，讓大我感到呼吸困難卻沒有生命的危險，急促中帶著慌亂，大我沒有放棄抗拒，雙手盡力地想抽出來讓自己脫身。

「這就是你想知道的事？」

良久的沉默之後，大我哽咽地反問，悲傷的語氣刺在樹的心坎中，刀刃割裂那份珍重的柔軟，大我一定很痛恨自己吧，他為自己綻放了身體，還考慮到自己的心情，他渾身都是謎團沒錯，但剛剛的親密中樹清楚地感受到，大我是情真意切的。

他才是背叛了大我的那個人。

「你就是京本家的長子，你就是Pause」

樹說得冷漠，輕悄裡聽不出任何感情，大我自嘲一笑，他的博弈到此為止，他輸了，而且輸得一敗塗地，他輕笑起來，看見自己意料之外的哼哧，樹這才露出不一樣的臉孔，他蹙眉困惑，大我看準時機用盡全身的力氣將雙手抽出來，猛地推開樹，樹沒預料到從大我身體裡發出這樣的力勁，他被反彈開來，一時沒抓緊大我便讓會逃離自己，大我趕忙將指尖放在床頭某個位置，木板上閃出一直隱藏的光線。

「以路西法之名！！！」

讀出暗號讓聲紋系統確定，未等樹反應過來整間房間已被鎖上，床的四周位置包圍出電網似的閃爍著危險，樹伸手一碰，電流將自己發疼彈開，是自己未曾見識過的科技，他大意了，從住進來的一刻便沒有發現這暗湧的裝置，而更大意的是，他以為自己佔了上風，卻反被大我將了一軍。

門外的走廊傳來警報般的響徹雲霄，整棵洋房不像樹當初看見的平凡，實際上暗隱許多連自己也發現不到的高科技，樹坐在床上失笑，大我退到床的邊緣處恐慌著樹會靠近傷害自己，樹掩了掩臉孔，完全誤算大我的能力。

「別退那麼邊上，你家的電網可不是說笑」

樹看見自己已經束手就擒，他坐在床頭上輕淡地表示，大我抖了一下，只是稍微移近樹一點，沒有完全放鬆的靠近，兩個人就這樣坐著，各佔著位置不發一言，大我的心一直往下墜，他以為樹喜歡自己，難道不是嗎？所以說樹今晚所做的一切，他們之間發生的所有事情，都只是他為此刻而設下的圈套？

難過得想哭，但更像是越過了悲傷，反而眼淚是哭不出來了，他抱膝而坐，將頭靠在膝蓋上，仔細地看著樹的平靜，沒錯，他從來就看不懂樹的內心，他也分辨不到那一刻是樹，那一刻是Ｊ，曾經他以為他看見的是樹，但今天證明了，原來他一直所見到的只是Ｊ扮作出來的樹，每一刻的接近都顯得更為可笑。

但自己喜歡上眼前的樹卻是種真實的殘酷。

絞痛著內心，大我咬著唇不願承認自己的愚昧，他應該要聽高地的說話，每一刻都不應該放鬆，他不應投放感情進來，他更不應該為了那根本無人在意的愛情而將自己的家族放到博弈之上。

「大我？！！！」

從外面反鎖的房門被一把推開，急遽的腳步中高地忍著傷口的痛跑進來，沒想到自己之前設好的裝置還是被啟動了，高地走進房間，手上帶著慣用的武器卻錯愕地看見床上的大我和樹，大我還穿著樹的衣服，二人各坐在床的兩邊，沒有交流，樹也只是一臉淡然。

「你們……？」

你真的瘋了，京本大我，我讓你不要，慎太郎跟你說太危險，你卻還是不顧一切地朝著樹燈蛾撲火，然後被樹的背叛殺得片甲不留，落花流水然後露出這副可憐相。步步走近過去，高地重新將房門關上，房間再度被鎖住，沒有人能從這裡逃走，除了京本家的人，樹早知道自己沒辦法勝過高地，見面那天他就沒高地厲害，他抱著赴死的心，看著大我，伸出了雙手。

「我認輸了，你們愛怎樣就怎樣，不勞你費神了」

表示投降是這麼輕易，大我透過電網跟高地面面相覷，他們沒有完全盡信，等待高地再度走近並點點頭，示意大我可以解除裝置，距離讓他有足夠的信心可以生擒樹。

電網解除，警報也消失得無影無蹤，卻樹果真沒有反抗，大我不想再去猜測樹到底在想什麼，高地走過來，樹維持著雙手奉上的姿勢，高地快速地將繩子在樹的身上五花大綁，讓他完全沒辦法逃脫，然後拉著他走回自己的房間，並打開了研究室的門，樹似乎有點兒吃驚這洋房裡的一切，他居然變得如此失算，甚至被敵方抓住，完全不像平常的他。

不像平常的他，感覺在遇到大我的第一天起，他已經不像平常的特務Ｊ了。

「沒事嗎？高地」將樹鎖在密閉的牢籠裡，不存在半點兒可以逃走的可能性，就在研究室裡面，高地才剛將樹鎖好，便馬上按著自己的傷口一臉痛苦的半蹲下來，身後的大我馬上跑上前，關切起來。  
「跑過來找你的時候傷口好像被拉扯到了……你這笨蛋，家裡什麼人都沒有你都幹嘛了──」

大我轉身準備著醫療用品，想替高地查看著傷口，眼角捎見樹只是安份地坐在牢籠裡甘願被他們禁錮，不捨的眼神裡對上了樹冷眼的凝視，又馬上別開眼睛不敢再對望，生怕自己心軟，他強迫自己專注在高地的傷口裡，聽著高地的嘮叨卻整顆心都是樹的身影，然而樹就在自己那麼近的距離，那幾步，卻像無盡一樣走不完。

「好了，你要留下來守住樹嗎？」將高地的傷口收拾乾淨，又重新換上了包紮，大我整理著用品的時候問道，正想將垃圾都拿到外面去。  
「嗯，我通知慎太郎了」  
「好」

讓自己忙碌畢竟還是有完結的一刻，高地的傷口處理完了，大我不想再待在這裡，樹的視線炙熱著自己的背影，他也不想自己不時分心望去樹依舊平伏的表情，他選擇離開，點頭示意明白高地的報告，卻當他轉身的時候，高地卻握住自己的手腕。

「嗯？」他以為高地還有事情，鼻哼一聲，高地深呼吸一口氣，站了起來湊近自己，輕聲細語的體貼卻只是讓自己格外想哭的悲傷。

「你沒事嗎？大我？」

高地猜中了今晚的一切，他也一直看得出自己放錯了感情，一度放棄追問樹的目的是因為他不想將樹交給高地和慎太郎，太清楚高地特務的習性絕不會讓他留下，也十分明白慎太郎需要保護自己，樹近乎是不可能活著離開這牢籠；但在樹的主動之下，他沒辦法再去盤算什麼，心動的感覺大於一切，他犯了禁，下場不言而喻，他終究還是看清楚樹了，這個從來沒有投放什麼的特務，卻勾走了自己的所有。

「沒事，我……想休息了」甩開高地的手，他想獨個兒安靜一下，回到他的堡壘裡面將自己封閉起來，一覺睡醒，大概他的生活中再也不會出現田中樹這個人，這樣就是最好的吧？他又能回到他隱藏的生活裡，將自己的身份收斂人前，他還是那個普通的小醫生，一個加班得天昏地暗的人，每晚回到家裡，就跑到廚房泡個杯麵，安靜地吃完了就回房間睡覺，周而復始。  
「那麼……Ｊ他——」

樹和大我幾乎是同步抬起了頭，高地沒有再喚著樹的本名了，他改口了，卻只是更加地在樹和大我的心裡劃出傷痕，無聲淌血，這特務的代號刺傷彼此，讓大我記住他的一廂情願，也讓樹理解自己的自作多情。

「我答應過讓慎太郎去處理」

大我的聲線聽起來有點兒哽咽，高地猜想投放過多感情的後果就是無法自拔，他沒有再勉強大我便讓他離開，回頭瞪著樹，卻發現樹以同樣悲慟的眼神看著大我默默離開研究室，他困惑，他以為今天樹的表現是出於荷魯斯之眼沒有在樹的身上生效，但現在看來，卻又無法解釋剛才樹眼內的不捨，那並不是出自對死亡的恐懼，那分明只是一種情感的投射，純粹的捨不得和沒說出來的千言萬語。

樹看著大我離開的背影是那麼的落寞，他好想衝過去抱緊那單薄的身子，讓他知道事情不如他所想，他是Ｊ沒錯，但在面對大我的時候，他絕大部份的時候都是田中樹，是因為大我的存在，才讓他可以以樹的身份站得堂皇，大我的出現也許擾亂了他既往的生活，可是也是這一點深深吸引著他。

然而他還是什麼都做不到，在這牢房裡不能，就算沒有這牢房，在那偌大的床上也不能，他到底還是Ｊ，他身負重任，他必須找到Pause然後救回風磨，他最好的朋友，也可能是救回松村家的人，因為這就是他被賦予的任務。

他的確猶豫過，要是他不問，那麼他跟大我是不是可以至少有那麼一刻，他們在一起，但他辦不到，他畢竟不屬於這裡，他是冰山底下的人，他行走在黑暗間，無論大我的真實身份是什麼，他們都不會走在一起然後獲得幸福美滿，這是世界的定律，所以，他只能選擇Pause，至少，他可以救回風磨。

他，永遠都只能是Ｊ。

田中樹，早在那個試煉的晚上，徹底地在世界上消失了。

「KYOMO？可以進來嗎？」慎太郎很晚才回到家，接到高地的通知說已經將樹鎖在研究室的牢籠裡時他既是吃驚，有點兒無法相信大我居然還真的這樣做了，看來大我的決斷比自己所想的都要多，在滿意的背後又是一陣哀戚，大我沒有選擇繼續去走他光明的路，他選擇了回來。  
「嗯」

聽見慎太郎敲的門，大我連忙調整自己的心情，他跑下床將門打開，沒有哭，可是樣子卻是糟透了，慎太郎剛想開口說點什麼，卻似乎可以感受到大我內心的難過，他還是說不出來。

「Ｊ……」

大我不著跡地抖了一下，裝作欠身讓慎太郎走進自己的房間，他背向著慎太郎，不敢太直白的對視，怕自己在唯一的親人面前失控讓淚線決堤，他故意看著房間中心荷魯斯之眼的毛毯，慎太郎頓了一下，想過要不要還是不告訴大我，但旋即又想到，大我其實才是京本家的當家。

「處理好了嗎？」

大我安靜地問道，悄聲之中明顯厭惡著慎太郎的答案，心中一沉，腦海想像著樹死前的身影，會痛苦嗎？但高地是個很好的特務，說不定不會很痛便讓他離開了……咬緊下唇，不能說出更多的話來，雙手在顫抖著握拳，他抬頭盯著毛毯，那傳說中可以治療別人的眼正輕視地看著自己，像是說自己可笑和天真。

「他是Ｌ家的人，不能動」

猛地回頭，慎太郎彷似早料到自己這種反應，但他還是帶愕然，他乾咳幾下回復平常，走近大我一起看著那毛毯，荷魯斯之眼是象徵，提示他們帶著治療別人的使命，京本家加入組織又節節上升，是希望終有一天，這個世界不會再有病痛，而Pause可以帶著他們前往更美好的地方，於是他們代代研究自己的血脈，想找出當中的祕密，但這不是件輕易的事，數十代過去了，科技比從前更加先進，他們卻沒有太多的研究成果。

「我讓他先待在牢房裡由高地看守，Ｌ家看中了Pause，不能太輕率處理，你說怎麼樣？」慎太郎的提問彷似從很遠的地方傳來，毛毯的背後就是研究室的入口，明明只是一牆之隔，卻完全地將樹拒之門外，慎太郎不將樹處理掉只是因為很難跟Ｌ家交代，這裡沒有誰會再叫著樹作樹，從他主動攻擊自己的一刻起，他就是永恆的Ｊ。  
「好」

大我同意了慎太郎這提議，他抿抿嘴唇，慎太郎想再說點什麼，卻又在嘆息後吞回去，伸手拍了拍大我的肩然後離開房間，慎太郎知道不能安慰大我，安慰就是表示他也認定了大我的真意，房間再度變得安靜而空洞，那毛毯張狂地盯著大我，大我將身子蹲了下來雙手掩臉決堤，還是敗在荷魯斯之眼下。

Pause並不能治療他受過傷的心。


	14. Chapter 14

１３

感覺夜幕低垂，樹坐在密閉的牢房裡什麼事都不能做，唯一的樂趣就是遠眺著房間裡設在大廳的監視器，一覽無遺地看清楚這洋房內來來回回的住客和他們停留在客廳的腳步，倒也奇怪，他從來就沒想過這檔洋房會設監控之類的設備，他取笑自己來到日本，彷彿就將所有特務該有的小心翼翼均悉數放棄，居然連這樣基本的預想都考慮不到，倒真活該現在被抓在牢房裡面動彈不得，京本家沒馬上將自己處理掉單純是因為自己既是Ｌ家的人，也發現了他們最大的祕密。

監視器中的玄關大門打開又關上，木造的大門裡竄進那個讓自己心猿意馬的身影，金髮在某一天起變成了低調的咖啡色，沉穩地貼在大我的腦袋上，他衝進屋內，透出稀落的光在地上灑上點點水花，大我把門關上後下意識拍著袖上的水點，肩膀和手袖的位置濕了一遍，黯淡著色彩，原來外面在下大雨。

高地在監視器中出現，大我馬上露出了笑容，一如那個勾動自己心情的美麗一樣，綻放著大我獨有的光明笑媚，他跟高地聊著天，順道將身上濕掉的薄外套脫下來交給高地，高地蹙眉似是表示不滿，大我笑得更樂的從高地身上繞過去，高地一副無奈地跟著他消失在鏡頭前。

「KYOMO……」

情不自禁地低唸著這名字，樹覺得自己像著了魔，每天看著大我離開洋房上班，又從外頭下班回家彷似一種被詛咒的習慣，他很確信這個研究室就是大我每晚或是放假時做研究的地方，但不幸的是，自從他被關在這裡以來，大我從不曾在這裡出現過。

高地大部份時候都待在這裡看守著自己，並負責起自己的一天三餐，其實樹倒覺得他完全沒有必要這樣做，這個牢房是他所未曾見過，就算能在牢籠裡逃出去，外頭還有研究室的門，還有他們大大小小的高科技裝置，他根本就是插翼難飛。間中慎太郎也會來這邊做研究，搗弄著某種看不懂的實驗和撰寫著艱澀的報告，他們不曾談話，就好像他不存在一樣，不得不提到自己的時候，他們會喚自己作Ｊ，這個名字比起以往都更要刺痛著自己，再看著監視器裡在高地和慎太郎前笑得無憂，卻總是在夜色中落寞一臉回家的大我，樹說不出自己是後悔還是無悔找出Pause的真相。

『啪──』

一疊厚重的資料被摔在桌上，樹回過神來，無人的研究室裡從不知道何時開始慎太郎走了進來，並清晰地聽見自己喚著大我的名字去思念不應，樹按捺著急促的心跳，被發現禁忌一樣的心虛，他勇敢對上慎太郎的雙眼，發現慎太郎一臉震驚並且極為憤怒。

「你居然還有臉喚他的名字」

慎太郎衝到自己的牢房跟前，生氣地質問著自己，樹一言不發，自知理虧，客觀的角度他的確傷極了大我的心，誰也不會相信自己是真心喜歡大我的，他從頭到尾都是在利用大我的純真無邪，甚至在大我跌落圈套，甘心為自己綻放身體之後他攻擊了他，徹底翻面不認人。

「我不殺你，只是因為你是Ｌ家的人，可以的話，你該死千百萬次也不夠彌補」

慎太郎兇悍地說，惡狠的態度是樹所未見識過，慎太郎平常對著自己的時候是有點兒冷淡，但瞧他對高地和大我快活的樣子也多少感受到他本是一個開朗的人，看來他對自己的痛恨，完全是出於自己傷害了大我；慎太郎望著眼前表情冷淡的樹，從他臉上看不出任何半點兒情感的變化，可他就是分明聽見了在他自以為無人的空間裡面，那聲寂寞不捨的『KYOMO』，他也看不透這個人，完全地欺騙大我，讓大我心傷又不敢在自己面前表露，在人前還努力地扮作已將樹的事情放下，卻不再踏進這研究室半步，而始作俑者還厚面皮地想念他。

「害到KYOMO那個樣子完全是你的錯，你──」

他怒不可遏，聽見大我的名字樹自然地抬頭，想知道這陣子看不見大我的生活到底怎樣了，單是名字已經可以在自己的心裡劃出道道傷痕和心疼，慎太郎還想繼續罵下去，高地將適時推門進來，看見慎太郎在特務Ｊ面前表露激動，連忙將他拉開。

「慎太郎！！」

在特務面前表現情感是不智的，沒辦法管好自己的嘴容易被特務分析自己的話中之話，雖然這裡牢不可破，但高地不想樹在發現Pause之後再找出另外可以用來威脅他們的資訊，就是那麼一點兒的可能性都不應存在，他拉住慎太郎的一刻，慎太郎便知道自己失控了，他硬生將說話頓在嘴邊，抿嘴不語。

「大我吵著餓，我打算給他做宵夜了，一起吃吧」

有那麼一刻慎太郎想不顧一切地拒絕，然後繼續站在樹的面前讓他無地自容，他理智又告訴自己不要跟一個沒感情的特務生氣，他重重地嘆了口氣，跟著高地離開研究室。於是研究室又變得無比地安靜，樹坐回自己的床上，感到自己只有可笑，他被困在這裡，既無法完成任務救回風磨，也沒辦法再跟大我有任何半點兒的接觸。

是樹，是Ｊ，都不再重要，此刻的自己，儼然已完全消失在世上。

日復日的被質疑，樹感覺自己想做、不想做事情一點一滴地在世上消失，每個人都是聲聲喚他特務Ｊ，他到底還存不存在似是無人理會，他唯一後悔的事情，是他為了追逐那點不可能的光，而狠狠地傷害了大我純粹的心。

任他再多的解釋，他還是知道的，傷害到底還是傷害，而這份傷害，不僅是對著大我，也朝向自己。

「你終於來了高地，我情願你一槍把我擊斃也不要選擇用這種把人活活餓死的方法來待我……」

比平常晚了許多，早該到了吃午餐的時候了，可是連早餐也還沒有奉上，樹狐疑今天的高地居然還沒有來研究室裡看守自己，慎太郎這陣子的所有出行保護似乎都是由京本家其他的神秘特務負責，好讓高地養傷之餘看守自己，高地顯然是厭惡自己，但一天三餐倒是準時，幾乎一分不差，他冷淡對應，卻也從來沒有讓自己受過什麼苦。

相比起從前任務出岔子時被禁錮所受過的皮肉之痛，這回被京本家關起來除了什麼事都不能做，可算是徹頭徹尾的渡假生活。

聽見研究室的門終於被打開，樹忍不住吐糟起來，碎唸著今天的高地來得好晚，但當那端著午餐來到自己牢籠前，身影透在光線之下，卻讓樹頓住了說話。

不是高地，也不是慎太郎，是他這陣子朝思暮想的那個人。

「KYOMO……」

呢喃著他的名字，樹曾經以為自己再也不會看見這人出現在自己的面前，心跳猛地急促起來，這聲音也敲在大我的心頭中，他在動搖，眼神閃避著自己卻手都在發抖，他雙手捧著杯麵，就停滯在牢籠數步之外，大我遲疑著不想走近，他瞧見了樹對自己的渴望，那聲呼喚讓自己沉淪，他卻讓自己不要相信，可是整顆心都在走進這研究室並親眼再度看見樹的一刻，又變得鮮活地跳動起來。

「高地今天跟慎太郎離開了，我才剛想起來大概沒有人給你送餐」

咬咬嘴唇，在研究室外猶豫不決好幾小時，還是放心不下，樹是傷害了他沒錯，但他也不至於可以任由樹活活在自己的研究室餓死，思前想後，還是鼓起了勇氣到廚房泡著杯麵，還端到這裡來；大我輕聲說，打開了牢籠裡某個缺口，將杯麵放到架子上讓樹自己取。

「我就只會這個……」

杯麵放下，他想轉身離開，卻一把被樹抓住了手。

心裡徹底漏跳一拍，還是那種停頓然後跳得更快的劇烈，他試圖叫自己不要再沉迷在樹的身上，不要去相信樹真的喜歡自己，特務Ｊ所說的全部都只是一個謊言，而樹的手卻準確地抓到自己心底最柔軟的位置，肢體的接觸讓他想起了那個讓他崩坍的夜晚，樹的溫熱呼息彷彿還絮迴在自己身上，伸手可及，但他不敢再前行。

「你燙傷了」

抬頭不小心便對上樹情深的視線，大我不確定自己看見的是真實還是樹的演技，他發現自己在泡杯麵時不小心弄出來的傷，讓自己當機不斷，他無法移開視線，他以為這一個月以來自己已經完全放下，只要不踏進這研究室，他就回復到以往沒有特務Ｊ，也沒有田中樹的平靜生活裡面，上班、下班、打鬧著高地、跟慎太郎談笑聊天、在房間裡做研究，他說服了自己仍然活得很出色。

但他自以為的一切，都在他看見樹的一刻完全瓦解，他被樹抓在手裡，無法離開，他這才知道，他的心有多傷，每道劃痕都是樹所給予自己的，可也就是這道道傷痕，每天都在努力不要承認自己太想念眼前的樹。

「我回去敷個冰包就好，你放手」

理智還是說服自己，他深呼吸一下後便狠下心甩開樹的關切，難過地轉過身去，樹看見大我匆匆想要離開，又忍不住叫住了他。

「對不起，KYOMO」

對不起這字，是種魔咒，它迷暈了大我，讓他躊躇，才剛起勁地想要離開，下一秒卻又只能讓自己留下來，大我倒想質問樹，他的對不起，是指什麼。是指他攻擊了自己，是指他騙了自己，還是指讓他喜歡上自己。

「你……！」轉身想讓自己變得強勢，卻只看見樹的軟弱在自己面前閃爍著，心軟又心動。

「我攻擊了你──因為你就是Pause」

可能是唯一的機會，讓自己至少減少一件，讓他後悔的事情。

「但你是京本大我的身份，並沒有讓我停止喜歡你」

聽著自己突如其來的告白，大我怔然，然後朝著自己信步走近，樹字字情真意切，他但願大我可以最後一次再相信他，縱然他聽上去是那麼的不可靠；他失去了救風磨的機會，也失去了作為田中樹的最後，但唯獨喜歡大我這件事情，讓他最難受，他不想永久地活在傷害大我之中。

「Ｊ」

大我輕吐著這代號，樹身體猛然一顫，他苦著臉卻勾起了嘴角，確實，不會有人笨得連續上兩次的當，他再忘記特務的身份去找回自己的情感，背叛了就是背叛，他就在那個晚上捨棄了大我對自己的信任和情意，就算他再怎樣努力，得不到也是理所當然。

「……你曾經問過我，為什麼要當特務」樹沒有反駁這個稱呼，卻又在大我的心頭淌出血淚，他自虐地將樹稱為Ｊ，是希望可以嚇退樹，不要再來動搖自己，但結果只是更加地讓自己倒在血泊之中；樹悄然說著，大我就停在牢籠前，他駐足沒有再走近，卻也沒有轉身，「當特務，從來都不是我的選擇」

樹說，他本來就是孤兒，身上唯一身份就是『田中樹』這三字，輾轉被送到學習當特務的基地，在有個人意識之前，他便一直不斷地為了生存而學習、努力，他就是在那裡遇見風磨，他最好的朋友，他唯一的朋友。

風磨比自己聰明又厲害，用腦的科目他全都不行，風磨卻總是一下子就理解了，他在基本裡幫助自己很多，他們整天膩在一起，風磨老是說自己是行動派，因為自己在格鬥的課堂上罕有地勝過風磨，他知道風磨總是不甘心所以偷偷地練習，再扮作不在意，他從來沒有戳穿，跟風磨打鬧著每一天的日子，他知道未來等著他們的是沉重的黑暗，但他至少可以享受在日光中的呼吸。

「……後來，在特務畢業分等那個試煉上，我幾乎殺死了他，他們給一種迷暈藥我們喝，又替我們戴上VR眼鏡，我以為這真的只是虛擬的比試，風磨沒有對我下狠手，我卻每刀都朝著讓風磨最疼痛的地方刺過去……VR眼鏡摘下來，風磨就倒在血泊中躺在我面前，是我……親手殺死了我最好的朋友，風磨對我留手了，就算他也以為是假的比試裡他也沒有對我動真格，但我……」

大我安靜地聽著樹的過去，那個他一再追問樹也不願意說出來的過去，他終於知道樹每晚失眠的背後，都在想著什麼而令他飽受夢魘所侵，無法入睡；不見天日的時間裡，樹向自己曝露了他最真實的一面，意圖重新獲取自己的信任，又或是原諒、懺悔，什麼都好，過份悲傷的故事一直敲動著大我的耳窩，若果樹說的話屬真，那麼他幾乎可以理解為什麼當天樹還是選擇去攻擊自己。

「我喜歡你，但我無法置風磨於不理，我知道我要是單純去執行任務，我就不應該喜歡你……但──來到日本之後我也不曉得自己到底怎樣了」

「對不起……KYOMO，對不起！是我傷害了你」

樹站在牢籠的邊上，說著說著便哽咽起來，他蹲下來，抱膝捲縮不讓大我看見他流露的情感，他不是要裝作可憐或是什麼，他只是想回答大我一直追問自己的問題，彷彿就可以讓大我減少一些被自己欺騙的感覺，然而太難過的事情還是在心裡激起巨浪，徬徨地只能抓緊自己，身邊誰都不剩下來，都是他一手造成的惡果。

他的白天又出現了，那個一再被自己傷害的人帶著眩目，並將一手的溫柔覆在自己的肩膀上，那熱感和被刺上的荷魯斯之眼共鳴著，彷似正在燃燒，而他從來沒發現原來大我的溫度是那麼熾熱。

「你那天飲下的藥，不僅僅是讓你失去判斷的藥，那藥讓會長期影響著你，讓你失去所有的情感，變成一個單純為任務而活著的特務」大我的聲音像帶著救贖，樹不可思議地抬頭，他以為特務的畢業試煉都是絕對的祕密，但隨後又想，眼前的人是什麼人？可是組織裡面高位的貴族，他知道某些自己不曉得的事情，幾乎不用多說的合理，「高地替你刺的荷魯斯之眼裡面帶著我們家族調製的藥水，可以讓你漸漸不受那藥的影響，變得更像個正常的人……」

大我沒有再往下說，樹卻聽懂了，來到日本的第一天高地就捉住自己並替自己刺上荷魯斯之眼，既是為了讓他方便任務，也是替他洗刷藥性的影響，所以他才一步一步令自己困惑，站在大我的面前坍塌，那是因為他已經不再是那個無情的特務Ｊ，他站在大我面前，每分每刻都是田中樹，不是他變得古怪，而是大我和慎太郎讓他找到自己。

而說這話的途中，大我也明白了這事情，所以他才不想再往下說，因為他知道了，樹是真的喜歡自己，只是他背後有一個無法割捨的任務，才不是為了Ｌ家，他是為了贖罪。

「KYOMO……我！」錯愕地抬頭，樹想跟大我再說點什麼，挽留他並讓他知道他無心傷害，卻意外地對上大我眼中，他所不曾見過的悲痛。

「但Pause不是萬能，就算是換血，也救不了誰」

世上沒有人比他更了解Pause，大我從小便跟這特殊的血型打交道，在懵懂的年紀他根本不知道什麼叫作Pause，也對於父親終年如一的年輕毫無感覺，彷彿是種習以為常，母親一直沒有為他生下弟妹，卻領養了比自己小幾歲的慎太郎，他們一同成長，母親的臉容隨著時間變改，父親卻是一直處於最年輕的時間裡，當自己唸高中的時候，父親就像只是他的哥哥。

「Pause，是種被詛咒的血型」

大我說，母親受不了父親的永駐青春，京本家的壓力讓她變得奇怪而失常，就在大我和慎太郎放學回家的一個下午，母親被發現倒臥在家裡的客廳前，她服毒自殺。父親馬上就想救回她，用盡醫學的所有方法還是沒辦法喚醒她，父親甚至連性命也不顧跟母親進行換血過程，想用Pause的血型覆過母親本來的血型，血型是變了，可是母親還是沒有醒過來，沒過多久，母親便離世了。

「在媽媽離開之後，爸一直致力研究Pause作為救治的可行性，但一直沒什麼進展，血型的限制太多，而我們一直沒找到方法——在慎太郎滿二十歲法律上可以接管公司那年，爸被發現在研究室自殺，救不回，直至他死去時，他甚至比慎太郎長得更年輕」

大我的說話在安靜中帶耳語般的悄然傷感，看著慎太郎的樣子事情沒過太多年，他們還沒有走出來，所以彼此帶強烈的重視，因為他只剩下彼此作為沒血緣的家人，他擁有的Pause除了讓他本人一直年輕，對身邊的人來說卻是種沉重的比較，既然沒有什麼實際的醫療用途，那麼只能是種被詛咒的血型。

「Pause可以為你帶來永恆的青春，但青春易碎，除了琉璃美麗，它什麼都不是」

抱歉呢，樹，我也一直努力想找出Pause更多的用途，去救治更多的人，它甚至是我們世代都在追求的祕密，但從來就沒有人辦得到，甚至連我，也只能製作出沒比維他命好上多少的失敗之作。

Pause沒辦法撫平我們內心的傷痕，也沒辦法讓生病的人變得健康，除了讓擁有者一直年輕回望著身邊的人逐漸衰老，它什麼都不是。

青春易碎，我情願我沒有Pause。


	15. Chapter 15

１４

大我躺在床上輾轉反側，腦裡面都是今天樹跟自己說過的事，他也不知就裡跟樹講出了很少跟別人提及的過去，Pause的祕密表露無遺，同時他也狠狠地截斷了樹對於Pause的過份期待，他離開研究室時，他確信看見樹沒精打彩地坐在牢籠裡恍神，他輕嘆一口氣，還是睡不進去，於是乾脆坐起來打算再看一次慎太郎前幾天交給自己最新實驗結果的資料。

習慣閱讀數字的自己倒也沒有頭昏腦脹，但在好想將Pause變成能救治別人的藥的同時讓樹的事情紛擾了心情，樹沒有說謊，原來他是真的喜歡自己，只是他背負太多不能割捨，這徹底動搖著自己。

「可惡！」

這下子連報告也看不進去，抬頭看了看時鐘，又到了凌晨三點多，寧靜的夜色裡隱約聽見外頭鳥語蟲聲，唧唧作響，大我摸了摸自己的肚子，總覺得有種習以為常的空虛感，這種時間一直在吃宵食可不算是健康的行為，但他就是自然而為。

「高地？」

溜出客廳，燈還在亮著，看見平常絕不會在這時候瞧見的身影讓大我吃了一驚，他狐疑地問道，高地正嗦嗦吃著杯麵。

「大我？怎麼了，你也餓了嗎？」高地看起來有點兒驚訝，他站起來，將吃到一半的杯麵放下，似乎是打算到廚房裡替大我再泡一個。  
「不，我自己來就好」高地聽見大我拒絕了自己的主動倒也沒多想，他重新坐下吃著麵，泡杯麵的手勢已經相當熟稔，間中還是會有失手的時候，可是他已經不需要再靠著其他人替他做這個動作，「很少見你在這個時間還沒有睡」

將杯麵拿到客廳，大我和高地並肩坐在一起，大我在等待著杯麵的時間，他問道，高地咬嚼著點頭。

「今天陪慎太郎到警察局辦點事情，就是上次花火大會那事去認人了，等了大半天，後來慎太郎又要回公司處理一下文件，等到回來的時候都快十點了，我以為不吃也可以，但還是太餓了睡不著」高地嘮叨起來，大我聽著也將自己的杯麵打開了，香氣溢人，這味道讓他想起今天為樹泡的那個杯麵，一下子又翻起了所有跟樹在研究室裡說過的話，「我說警察局那邊也是沒事找事幹，他們既然是一心要將花火大會的事當作是無差別殺人，又何必故意找我們去認人？也認不出什麼來」

吃進第一口麵，高地還在抱怨著今天的行程，大我猛然頓下，泡麵的香氣混雜著高地的說話和樹的過去，倏地有些什麼在自己的腦海中連接起來，他忘了告訴高地，一個相當重要的事情。

「……高地，我今天進研究室了」高地本來還在說著日本警察局辦事可真慢，認個人也要等大半天，明明是他們邀請慎太郎和自己，但聽見大我這個發言，他又赫然止下，訝異地回望著大我。  
「你……進研究室了？」毫無疑問，大我是見過樹了，這一個月以來他故意避免的事情，甚至連研究也改為在他房間進行，必要利用到研究室的實驗也全扔給慎太郎去做，高地沒想到自己才跟慎太郎離開一天，他又再度失控。  
「嗯……我在想，你好像沒提過有沒有給樹先送點吃的……我給他送去了──」說得悄聲，似是作賊心虛，高地沒有怪責，的確今天跟慎太郎出行是忘了交代這事，但沒想到大我居然就這樣走進研究室去見樹，明明是他極力逃避的傷口。  
「……那麼你跟他說話了嗎？」

高地想，大我必然是從樹口中聽見了什麼，才在這刻跟自己告解，他也一直看不透樹這人，當初替他刺的荷魯斯之眼明明從未失手，回復人性的特務也絕不會像樹一樣翻臉不認人，但他確實見到樹眼內對大我的不捨和追悔莫及，甚至連他也不懂得那一個是Ｊ，那一個是樹。

「荷魯斯之眼湊效了，他想追尋Pause，是想救他的朋友」大我遲疑地說，到底還是沒辦法將樹確實喜歡自己這說話跟高地表示，他換了種方式，說，「他從頭到尾只是想救他朋友，並不是為了Ｌ家的任務……所以，花火大會的事，跟他無關」

咬著唇，高地聽見大我的說話沒有反駁，慎太郎也提醒過自己對於花火大會的事主腦是樹有所保留，因為他的確看見大我被樹保護得好端端地連頭髮也沒少一根，但高地還是寧可相信花火大會的事是樹一手策劃，要不然的話，就表示他們的敵人不止一個，而那敵人甚至站在陰暗處，讓他們防不勝防。

「你相信他？」

京本家生意很大，除了組織上必須處理掉的事情，慎太郎很少染指那些齷齪的勾當，按道理樹立的生意對手該不會下此殺意，但要是大我所說的事是真的，樹單純是想利用Pause去救回他的朋友，那麼也斷然不會朝著京本家下殺令，迫問大我的身份是符合這故事劇情的，但花火大會卻又南轅北轍了。

「高地……幫我查查看，跟樹同期出來的特務裡，有沒有一個人叫作『風磨』的」

聽著高地的提問，大我這次沒有馬上回答肯定，他見過樹的失落、脆弱和柔軟，幾乎可以回答他相信，但作為京本家長子還是為他留下了最後一絲的理智，樹到底還是一個特務，荷魯斯之眼雖不曾出錯但也不能排除掉這可能性，既然風磨也是一個特務，那麼最好的辦法就是讓高地去查證，樹所說的到底是否屬實。

※

今天的呼吸格外地困難，感覺好像有千萬塊刀片在割動著自己的喉嚨，讓北斗每下呼息都帶著錐心，他好想睡覺，醫院又給他換新藥了，病情可沒半點兒好轉，卻只是讓他天天只想睡覺，雙手因為過猛的藥性一直在發抖，他甚至沒辦法好好寫字，那本未寫完的小說還欠個結尾，他卻看不慣那歪七扭八的字，彷彿那些字也影響著自己的文思。

但他不能睡，快四點了，JESSE從不會遲到，上一次生病了也趕過來見自己，北斗強撐著睡意，將病床上的小桌收拾乾淨，他坐直身子，翹首期盼起來。

「失禮了——」  
「JES……啊，健人」

病房的門被打開了又關上，北斗興奮地滿心以為是JESSE，名字叫了一半出口，卻看見健人俊朗的俏臉有點兒尷尬地晃動，他裝作聽不見北斗叫錯自己的名字，讓其他人都在外面等待，他替北斗關上了門，走進來。

四點零一分。

「JESSE他今天人不太舒服，讓我來見見你陪你說話」健人拉過椅子，坐在北斗的旁邊並將一袋類似水果的東西放在桌上，他微笑看著自己，聽見JESSE今天不來他心情馬上便沉下去了，但健人坐在自己而前，他是特意來找自己的又不好意思表現失落，他苦撐著莞爾，笑容一劃而過又消失了。  
「他沒事嗎？是工作太忙了嗎？」

短期內連續的生病讓北斗感到擔憂，JESSE算不上是很強壯的人，但也絕少聽見他生病，北斗想著，自從他生病以來JESSE每天都是天還沒亮起來便起床工作，以便趕上下午四點在病房的約會，一直到九點才吃飯和回家，有時候工作上還有沒完成的時候也在家裡加班起來，凌晨沒睡幾個小時，又得起床上班了。

這樣的生活，沒把人熬壞才怪。

「是吧……？聽說LEWIS家在趕一個大型的跨國合作項目，可能之前生病還沒完全好起來，工作又忙碌結果又生病了，我強迫他要待在家裡休息，他放心不下，我說我親自來見你，他才聽話」健人聳聳肩說，滿臉不在乎可又明顯著緊JESSE對自己身體的不上心，北斗聽見了不發一言，都怪他，要不是JESSE天天堅持過來見自己，他的病根本就不會拖這麼久還沒好起來，「對了，我來的時候看見今天的蘋果還滿新鮮的，要吃嗎？」

從桌上的膠袋裡將鮮艷欲滴的蘋果拿出來，香氣誘人，卻北斗只是搖搖頭。

「我最近沒什麼食欲，抱歉呢，難得健人買過來」

健人本來都已經帶著蘋果拐進洗手間打算洗刷後一起分享，卻聽見北斗難過的聲音他不得不回頭並停下腳步，他看著北斗沒精打采的臉，日漸消瘦的容貌讓他不忍，他咬咬嘴唇，又走回北斗的身邊坐下，將蘋果放回膠袋裡。

「那麼等你想吃的時候再吃吧，好可惜哦，北斗，今天是我本人哦」健人故作活潑，兔牙在北斗的面前揚了揚，他聽見健人的說話時一怔，卻又失笑起來。  
「難得中島健人想跟我共享一個蘋果，我卻吃不了，真可惡」配合著說笑，健人輕快地笑起來，可笑著笑著，口沫似是卡在喉嚨裡讓北斗無法喘氣，他面露痛苦的咳嗽起來，連綿不斷的讓健人著急起來，卻什麼事都不能做，北斗咳得連心臟也似在發疼，他揪緊胸口的衣服，關節泛白健人湊過來輕撫著北斗的背，想順平他的起伏，卻北斗只是咳得更厲害，他掩緊嘴巴，直至咳出鮮紅。  
「……！」

健人必定是很吃驚，甚至可能完全地將他嚇壞，健人先是一愣，卻很快學會不去在意北斗的失態，他將面紙遞給北斗整理自己，又趕忙在旁邊倒了杯水給北斗，北斗接過來，安靜而緩慢地啜飲一口接一口，直至感覺喉間變得順暢了，才淺淺地重新有節奏地呼吸起來。

「抱歉呢，嚇壞你了，健人」感覺自己說話也沒問題了，北斗才輕地開口說，聲線比剛才的都要低婉，似乎是不敢拉扯到喉嚨。  
「之前不是說換了新藥的嗎？還是沒用？」健人搖搖頭，看見好友跟無名的病魔一直戰鬥著誰也不會輕視失儀的，他看著從北斗嘴中吐出的殷紅刺眼，像刺中自己的內心去，有種無力感將自己覆滿，樹一直沒找到Pause，他卻明知道北斗所餘下的時間不多，北斗看起來氣色很差，這神祕的病侵蝕得更快，大概是北斗的身體早失去戰鬥的能力，每呼一口氣，都拼盡了全力。  
「我倒不覺得有什麼分別」北斗平靜地說，又啜飲開水起來，「吃過那藥整天就想睡，昏昏沉沉的我連小說的結尾一直都沒想出來，雙手都在抖著，可能是藥性太猛了……」

聽著北斗的抱怨健人說不出話來，他十分悔恨，被所有人稱為天才卻連身邊的人也救不了，他抿著嘴唇，正思考應是要鼓勵還是怎樣去回應的時候，屬於北斗纖弱的溫暖攀上自己的手臂，久違的體溫過他驚醒，健人眨眨眼瞼對上北斗堅定的眼神。

「我所餘的時間不多了，上次說的事，健人還記得嗎？」

良久，健人都沒有回答，北斗對自己提出的要求有種強人所難的感覺，他卻太懂得北斗決定背後的因由，北斗不是想欺騙JESSE，他只是想繼續待在JESSE身邊，也許是以另一種的身份，又或是一個美麗的謊言，北斗已經盡全力了，他熬過所有的檢查，任由醫生們在自己身上開不同的藥，所有的副作用他都忍受了，他只能一天活過一天，為的就是多陪JESSE那麼一點點的時間。

「北斗……JESSE……會發現的」健人悄然道，北斗卻沒有半點兒動搖，剛強不屈寫滿在眼內，讓健人屈服。  
「健人是天才，所以，一定沒問題的」

北斗閃爍的絕對信任讓健人不安，彷彿下一秒北斗就要消逝在空氣之中，他難過得想哭，卻不願北斗的面前表現出來，似種諷刺，他感覺自己的臉必然是扭曲著，扭曲著那淚水不讓它決堤而下，他還想說點什麼，病房的門卻又被拉開了。

「北斗，你……」  
「失禮了」

二人的對話被中斷得突然，他們意外地望向病房外，看見JESSE頂著一頭耀眼的紅毛，輕鬆地拿著紙杯電話揮舞著，北斗馬上便笑了出來，噗嗤甜蜜，整個世界像是只餘下他和JESSE兩個人，連健人還在身邊都忘記了，笑彎著眼眸的後面是他對JESSE無盡的思念，而這份思念，JESSE一直懂得，他坐在病房外，讓助手將紙杯電話遞給北斗，健人識趣離開，將房間給他們。

「健人明明說你答應要在家裡休息」北斗劈頭一句，JESSE心虛地嘟了嘟嘴唇，吐吐舌尖。  
「但我一天不見北斗，我就不舒服」

被JESSSE的甜言蜜語哄笑，虎齒一直勾引著JESSE的心，在裡面劃著只屬於北斗的位置，直至看見北斗，他才有種鬆一口氣的安心感，就算北斗在責難自己也沒關係，他只要看見北斗，一切的付出都是值得的。

「只能聊一會兒，然後你要回家休息」北斗的語氣中容不下半點兒的拒絕，JESSE一臉失望，北斗心疼著被自己一手推開的JESSE，他尚保持著最後的理智為JESSE選擇最好的決定，JESSE看見了自己的堅決，他輕嘆一口氣，甚至不透過紙杯電話也聽見當中的憂愁，他點點頭。  
「北斗真可惡」

北斗偷笑出來，JESSE問他今天的小說寫得如何了，北斗甜絲地抱怨著新藥讓自己的手一直在抖，字寫得不好看也沒什麼靈感了，他嘮叨地說還不小心打破一個花樽，可是他最喜歡的那個，JESSE說他明天再買一個給他，北斗嘟嘟嘴唇，嚷著那個是JESSE從前送的小花樽，買不回了。

「對了，這個給你」

JESSE指使助手將首飾盒遞給北斗，北斗呆然接過來，打開後又露出更甜的笑意，他笑個不停，讓JESSE也害羞地瞇起雙眼。

「送戒指給我幹嘛」

不是那種很情侶的戒指，名貴的品牌盒子下是一隻粗銀圈的帥氣戒指，簡約的花紋起伏心跳跟北斗相當合襯，北斗試著套上不同的手指，發現自己還是過瘦了只能套在食指上，可是卻更加地有種出眾的時尚感，他滿意地看著溢滿笑臉，他舉起戴著戒指的手，朝著JESSE的方向揮動起來。

「我覺得這款式跟你很相襯，就買下來了」JESSE說，北斗仔細端詳著戒指上的紋理，他笑了出來，JESSE真不會說謊，這分明是特意訂造的戒指。  
「說謊，上面心電圖一樣的東西誰會拿來當戒指的款式啊？」

戳穿JESSE的輕鬆，北斗笑得更甜美了，他沒有正面回應自己這提問，北斗瞧見JESSE的耳根變紅起來，簡直跟他的頭髮都染為一體，北斗朝著紙杯說話，故意嘲笑的言辭JESSE聽見了卻是臉紅得更厲害。

「不曉得JESSE的心跳是否跟這戒指上的一樣」  
「等我病好你下次自己來聽聽」努力扮作淡定，JESSE心裡面猛地急促，臉紅得像火燒一樣，讓北斗戴上刻劃著自己心跳的戒指像十幾歲懵懂的少女，他現在才發現這個想法簡直愚蠢到家，北斗一直在竊笑著自己，JESSE說，北斗點點頭。  
「我很喜歡，謝謝啦，JES」

北斗舉起戴著銀戒的指尖，直白的眼神勾著JESSE情動的靈魂，他在銀戒上印上吻意，那熾熱的感覺彷彿可以一直傳遞到JESSE的心裡面，北斗撩撥著雙眸，淺白地挑逗著JESSE，嘴唇離開戒指之時，JESSE分明看見了北斗舌尖一閃而過。

「你真可惡」

JESSE無奈地說，生病了非但不能靠近北斗，還要忍受北斗這種惡作劇般的調情，他卻什麼都不能做，北斗成功作弄JESSE露出濃濃笑靨，他抬抬頭，發現自己在不知不覺間已經跟JESSE快聊了一個多小時，他還在生病著，於是狠心強迫JESSE回家休息。

糾纏在北斗想將紙杯電話扔回給JESSE，JESSE卻一直在裡面說著話不讓自己拿走，又看穿自己捨不得JESSE離開，二人又在病房纏綿好一會兒，才終究將紙杯電話收好並關上北斗的房門，JESSE瞄著北斗心滿意足地將自己送給他的戒指放在胸口前莞爾，他也像被填滿一樣這才捨得離去。

「少爺！！！」  
「JESSE！！」

離開病房沒走幾步，JESSE便體力不支地往旁邊倒下來，身邊的助手眼明手快地將他扶穩，健人剛好在附近蹓躂回來，見狀快步跑上前，他們合力將JESSE拖到旁邊的座椅上休息，JESSE揮揮手表示沒事，可是似乎沒什麼力氣站起來走路。

「你又發燒了，我就讓你留在家裡，你偏不聽」

相較之下帶涼意的掌心探向自己的額前，健人震驚地發現JESSE又發燒了，走到北斗看不見的地方，意識這才崩坍起來，全身的肌肉都酸痛著，JESSE動也不想動。

「只是小病一樁……」JESSE虛弱地反駁，醫院的冷氣讓他開始感到發抖，他瑟縮起來，健人連忙將自己的外套掛在JESSE身上。  
「你說說看你這發燒都持續多少天了？讓你去檢查，你總愛理不理」

健人怪責起來，JESSE的表情黯淡而沉默，他沒有信心去回應健人的關切，他只想像這樣，風雨不改，每天都來病房跟北斗進行著約會，就算他多難受，他在北斗面前就可以表現得健康、正常。

「……北斗在生病的早期也是沒間斷過發燒……」想到了什麼，健人擔憂地說，「要是這病其實是有傳染性的話──」  
「健人」

健人代自己講出憂慮，JESSE馬上打斷他的想法，他並不想知道，他不怕死亡，也不怕跟無名的病魔搏鬥，但他唯一恐懼的是，日復日無休止的檢查和住院讓他終將不能再看見北斗。

「我說了我沒事，好嗎？」決斷的語氣讓健人一度閉嘴，JESSE勉強自己站起來，搖搖晃晃地拒絕回望健人的憂心忡忡，他跟助手說著什麼離開，助手點點頭表示明白，甚至沒有一句道別，JESSE直往停車場離開。

健人站在原地，怔然看著JESSE的背影，踉蹌中帶著他所不願面對的事實，健人倏地好氣北斗和JESSE，北斗為難著自己，想自己替他做出一個分身好讓自己離開後一直欺騙JESSE，沒想到JESSE自己也生病了，甚至沒搞清楚到底是普通感冒還是什麼，他卻為了每天都可以見到北斗的這個約會，情願裝作正常地過生活，倒下來了也不在乎。

你們總是將所有事情視作理所當然。

※

「大我，能來一下嗎？」

剛下班回家，大我洗澡過後用毛巾擦乾頭髮，高地便敲了兩聲後推開自己的房間，木造的咯咯門聲敲進大我的心坎，他猛然回頭，果不其然看見高地少有陰沉的表情。

「怎麼了？高地？找到了風磨了嗎？」

大我早陣子讓高地去找樹口中關於風磨那個特務的資料，結果高地果真有一段時間沒有出現在自己的面前，忙著不曉得什麼事情去了，今天高地特登看準自己下班回家便來敲自己的房間，大我下意識便覺得跟風磨有關，他連忙問道，高地點點頭，又聳聳肩。

「先來研究室再說」

大我聽見，愣然一下猶豫，樹還被關在研究室裡，就算上一次彼此聊開來了也沒影響大我對於理智的看法，樹到底還是一個特務，他想要的東西甚至就是自己身上帶著的Pause，就算他喜歡自己是真的，也不能就此放下所有的戒備一再走近。

「……好吧」但高地必然是有要緊的事情才讓自己到研究室去，否則他也不會這樣強迫自己，大我同意，拉開毛毯打開隱藏之門，沒想到慎太郎也在門後面。  
「KYOMO」

慎太郎也是緊皺著眉頭，幾乎跟高地的一樣，他們面面相覷，慎太郎將電腦的螢幕轉向大我的方向，大我靠近一看，是組織裡印滿特務資料的機密網頁，組織的事情都交給慎太郎去辦，他自己倒真的是頭一回看見這樣的暗網，這電腦上還帶著組織專用進入網頁解鎖的指紋設備，他從來沒動過這部電腦，高地走過來，滑鼠頓在代號Ｆ的特務上面。

「Ｆ，就是風磨的代號，他全名菊池風磨」網頁上印著風磨的樣子，代號及名字，大我不解地望著高地，高地點了點風磨的畫框，網頁卻顯示為權限不足，「的確像他所說，這個風磨是他的同期，正常而言的話這裡點進去就可以知道這個特務的狀態，是進行任務中還是待機可供組織使用，這網頁本來就是給組織的各個家族找特務使用的地方」  
「照道理，我的帳戶是有權限看所有特務的資料，」慎太郎在旁邊說，高地馬上點開其他特務的資料，果真連他們到底現時為哪一個家族服務也一目了然，「但偏偏這個風磨的資料就被鎖上了」  
「被鎖上……？在什麼情況下特務的資料才會被鎖上……？」

大我問道，未等高地開口，反倒是在牢籠中的樹先說話了。

「不會，特務的資料必然會開放給所有貴族，尤其像京本家這種高位的幹事，根本不可能存在權限不足的問題」調查風磨的資料實屬正常，樹甚至太認同這次大我的小心翼翼，他在後頭聽著三人的對話，卻鎖緊眉頭。

風磨的資料是什麼時候被鎖上了？特務就算是因傷不能執行任務，資料也會一樣放在上面，組織裡所有幹事級的人都可以自由查看，在裡面挑出合適的特務收歸自用。

「我記得當時你跟慎太郎承襲了京本家和組織的幹事之位後，你跟慎太郎的資料都有被傳到組織裡更新，所以我在想，會不會他們在你跟慎太郎之間還有分等，畢竟慎太郎是次子，你才是正式的繼承者」他們回頭看看樹的正色，風磨的事情是被證明了，花火大會的事似乎也不是樹的所為，但這也不能表示樹是完全的清白，但未等解決樹的問題，新的敵人又藏在暗處靜待時機；高地表示，大我想了想，他將手指來回在毛巾上擦過，然後靠近那指紋讀器。

「等等，KYOMO！！！」

背後的樹大聲叫住，大我頓住動作，三人看著樹的著急和困惑。

「不是很奇怪嗎？花火大會他們朝著慎太郎去，資料庫裡慎太郎哪一個特務都可以看，就是風磨的不可以……他們顯然盯上的是京本家，但感覺更像是看穿了你們會去查風磨的資料，所以故意鎖上慎太郎的權限，很可能只是為了迫KYOMO使用自己的帳戶」樹的腦筋快速地轉動起來，太多的謎團散落一地，感覺無法連接起來可是樹確信每一個都是彼此有關連，他阻止大我使用自己的帳戶，大我看著高地和慎太郎沒有說話。  
「你是指，有人將KYOMO視作目標？」慎太郎悄聲問道，樹想了一會兒，點頭。  
「指紋都是獨一無二的，也只有生者才能啟動設備進入資料庫，那天花火大會他們只看見慎太郎，而KYOMO的樣貌從不曾出現在公眾裡面，要是他們故意以此作餌，目的就是要確定京本家的長子還存不存在的話，整件事情才比較合理」

他們都安靜下來，仔細地咬嚼著樹的推測，說不準樹現在到底站哪一邊，很可能自從聽見Pause並無法救回風磨的那刻起，他自然跟大我站在一起，但他所說的不無道理，過去就從來沒有一個資料是慎太郎的帳戶不能進入查看的。

「要是我們這刻讓大我的帳戶使用給曝光的話，等於就是告訴那些人，大我還存在著」高地簡短地表示，大我和慎太郎互相對望，敵人就在暗處，他們甚至不曉得敵人是誰、目的又是什麼，暫時只發動了一次的突襲，可能之後會有更多。  
「但不主動作餌的話，我們便沒辦法知道到底對方是誰」大我沉思一會兒後，說。

他伸手探向指紋讀器，這次是慎太郎叫停了他。

「等等，KYOMO，你被他們知道了你的存在，就不能再回去了」

對上慎太郎溫柔而難過的目光，習慣被保護這麼久了，甚至慎太郎也希望自己永遠只是當個忙碌的醫生在小醫院裡工作，將過去的悲傷都放下，過著近乎與京本家和組織互不相干的生活；但大我是知道的，他畢竟是京本家的長子，就算不是樹找到了Pause的祕密，他也決不能眼白白看著慎太郎受到一次又一次無情的突襲，而自己仍站在安全處活得好端。

慎太郎才是真正的局外人，要是當初沒有京本家將慎太郎收養為次子，他也許不算富庶，但可以活得更自在。

「慎太郎，偶爾……讓我當一次真正的哥哥，承擔我本來應該負的責任吧」

大我說著，慎太郎沒有再阻止自己了，他也深明白不在此時揪出敵人便後患無窮的道理，他的難過，是因為他還是沒能好好地保護大我，他還是被拉扯進這齷齪的世界裡，每天掙扎著自己的生命。

大我轉頭，看著牢籠中的樹，樹的眼眸裡寫滿了不情願，這研究室裡每個人都想保護自己，讓自己徹底跟這黑暗分離開來，可是他們都不懂，打從一開始，打從他作為Pause的擁有者出生那天起，他就跟這黑暗密不可分。

按上指紋，頁面跳動，風磨詳細的資料便印在上面，清楚地顯示他因病在美國某所醫院受Ｎ家的庇護下治療中。

※

「社長，Ｋ家那邊有動靜了，Ｋ１的帳戶有使用過的記錄，您猜得沒錯，他們在調查Ｆ的身份」

被稱為社長的人，滿意一笑。

「天真的人啊，總是能輕易被看透」

樹是因為他所見的大我站在冰山之上，沐浴在日光中的平淡深深吸引自己；大我卻是因為明知道自己跟陰沉脫不了關係，他只想跟樹抓緊那心動的日常；慎太郎自問不曾做過傷天害理的事，於是他行走在幽暗中也能挺直身板。

殊不知道，在真正的漆黑裡，他們都是站在明亮的冰山頂峰的人。

天真、純粹、貫徹始終，打從一開始每一步便被算計好看得透的人們。


	16. Chapter 16

１５

難得的休假，大我卻窩在房間裡從早到晚都在看慎太郎昨晚給自己的實驗報告分析，數字和密麻的英文結果讓自己還是感到頭昏腦脹，自從江戶川被殺之後他也不敢再將Pause拉扯上其他人，就算不是樹，畢竟他也不能保證有沒有其他人看上Pause卻意外地捲進風波裡；然而龐大的工作量就只有他、慎太郎和高地間中幫忙還是吃不消，高地始終不是這方面的專業，能協助的地方不算多，主要還是慎太郎和他兩個人在繼續研究Pause的祕密和試圖抓緊裡面可以治病的修補因子，只是他們表面上還是要上班，單憑下班後或是休假的日子裡做研究根本不夠時間，進度一直緩慢。

他還是盡量避免走進有樹在的研究室裡，雖然佢早已對樹是敵人這事不放在心頭上，甚至連慎太郎也覺得樹的來意該是不會對京本家有什麼危險，不過負責保護他們的高地堅持不能就這樣將樹放出來，在他們找到敵人並解除所有對京本家的危機前，Ｌ家和Pause的祕密還是他們的一大問題，他們一天沒想出對策，高地說不能輕易將樹放出來，既然高地堅持，慎太郎和大我便也沒有說什麼，畢竟在這方面高地才是專業，他們也一直信任高地的每個決定。

不能進研究室，結果所有必須利用到研究室的工作全扔慎太郎去辦，慎太郎沒有說什麼，但大我心裡總是很內疚，於是答應慎太郎只需要替他做實驗，其他事情由他來辦，於是大我決定必須利用這個休假將所有的實驗結果看完，再整理一下方向。

「……誒？？？」

本來也只是漫無目的地閱讀著數字，大我的眼卻倏地定睛在格外異常的一組數字上，用不一樣的方法試圖檢測Pause裡面所含的血型因子和抗原，因為已知的家族裡就只有他們是代代相傳Pause的擁有者，他們幾乎得從檢測自己血型成份開始建立這個研究，過去他們一直沒能成功，每次出來的結果都和普通的ABO血型沒什麼分別，但他們知道若是他們被輸進其他血型，必然會發生嚴重的溶血反應。

但到大我這裡他便看見了，一組與過去的所有結果大大不一樣的數字，裡面清楚說明Pause跟其他ABO血型所不一樣的地方，紅血球裡明確地指向一種未知的蛋白物質，紛亂的數字彷彿就在跟大我說，他們家族長久以來想找出的答案，就在這組數字裡面，讓他們永駐青春的原因，就在這未知的蛋白物質裡面，他和慎太郎終於抓緊祕密的尾巴，將這一直隱藏的因子揪出來了。

「以路西法之名」

唸出通關句子，讓毛毯後的門為自己而打開，通往那令人振奮的研究室，單看報告並不能完全地確定，必須馬上進行其他的試驗才能確定這個結果是否準確，於是大我毫無猶豫便走進研究室裡面，慎太郎和高地抬頭，看見是大我走進來有點兒吃驚。

「KYOMO？你……怎麼了？有事嗎？」慎太郎問道，大我按捺著內心的興奮和期待，他走上前，沒忍住臉上的笑意。  
「昨晚你給我的報告裡面，有一組數字跟以往的不一樣了，我想我們找出來了，那個讓Pause變異的未知蛋白質」慎太郎聽見了大驚起來，連高地也忍不住湊了過來看著他不怎麼看得懂的數字和結果，慎太郎連忙翻查著昨晚做實驗的過程和記錄確保自己沒弄錯步驟，「要是我們能分離到這種蛋白質，確定裡面到底是什麼令到擁有Pause的人一直不會變老，那麼應用在治病的可能性也更大了」

大我繞到電腦的旁邊，看著慎太郎找尋著實驗的記錄，他們俯身專注地輕聲討論著，卻忽略了後面牢籠裡雙眼都亮起來的樹，他貼近鐵欄，想更加地聽清楚他們說的話，卻都是自己聽不懂的術語，似乎Pause應用在治病方面真的有可能，這樣一來，大我既不用犧牲他的自由也能像這樣做研究，找出方法之後也能救回風磨。

「我記得還有份資料昨晚我放在房間還是客廳，我去找找看」慎太郎想了一下，突然表示並轉身推門想走回自己的房間去，大我點頭等待著，高地也表示他有點兒餓了先到外面找些吃的，大我重新回到電腦的螢光幕上打著密麻的算式，旁邊按動一下計算機又搖搖頭自說自話說這不對，他清空計算機的記錄又用滑鼠滾動著更多的資料。

「KYOMO」

等所有人都離開後，研究室這裡又只餘下大我和樹兩個人，久違的獨處大我卻只一心在電腦前搗弄，甚至眼尾也沒有捎一下充滿期待的樹，樹還是忍不住輕喚了一聲，他想念大我，也更在意他們剛剛的話題。

熟悉的聲線在半秒之間撩撥著自己的心弦，大我猛然抬起頭來，研究上巨大的進展讓他幾乎忘記樹就在這裡，他緩慢地回過頭來，樹的眼神在吸引著自己，他的頭髮變得更長更厚，染過的髮絲和新長出來的形成一種布甸狀，似乎比過去更合適更帥氣，意外地對上了樹的雙眼卻無法移開，雙腿不由自主地走向牢籠邊，大我也不曉得為何自己要走過去，甚至不知道樹想說什麼，但他回過神來，自己已站在樹的前面。

「你剛剛說的……是真的嗎？Pause……真的有治病的可能性？」樹焦慮地追問，斬斷了自己無謂的思緒，大我甩甩腦袋，謹慎地點了頭，並揚起輕微的淡笑。  
「雖然不曉得要多久我才能發展到那方面的應用，但至少是個希望」  
「那麼風磨……」

握在鐵欄上的手被大我溫柔地覆上，大我心裡跳得劇烈，這個動作不如自己當初想像的輕鬆平常，他本來只是輕拍一下樹的肩膀給予安慰和支持，但相隔著牢籠他能碰到樹的部份就只有這露出來的指尖，他以為握上去只是沒什麼特別，卻算錯了從樹身上傳來的溫度在自己心裡泛起的漣漪，一直顫抖著自己的心尖。

「樹，我不能保證，但我會盡力」

喜歡一個人的時候，會總希望那個人得到最好的東西，傾盡所有，也想如他所願，初嚐心動，大我不曉得在樹和京本家之間到底如何選擇才是最適切，他只能以自己一雙手，努力去完成樹一直以來的心願，他也想幫樹救回風磨。

「KYOMO……」

說實在的，樹被感動到了，是他先對不起大我，從他攻擊大我的那刻起，他深知道自己已經失去繼續喜歡大我的資格，所以往後每一下大我待自己的冷淡和故意逃避，他都覺得是理所當然的，他只能從那個小小的監視器裡看見大我的一舉一動，確定他每天都過得很好，他沒有懊惱京本家對於自己的不信任和禁錮，一切都是應份的，因為他畢竟主動襲擊了那個被整個京本家護在掌心裡的少爺。

『砰──！』

外面傳來轟然巨響，像個殘酷的炸彈突襲，跟上一次花火大會所聽見的聲音十分像，大我下意識驚呼一下，收緊了握住樹的手，樹抬頭露出警覺，他反手將大我的手抓住，不讓他離開自己。

「你這個研究室安全嗎？」樹問道，急促的語氣不容廢話，大我點點頭。  
「研究室的門都藏在毛毯後面，軍用的鐵門連炮彈之類也攻不進來，進來也必須經過聲紋等認證，所以你才被困在這裡」大我回答著，他扭頭看著監視器上的畫面，炸彈似乎就落在客廳附近的位置，客廳在燃燒起來，慎太郎從房間跑了出來，跟高地一起試著撲火。

『砰──！！』

又是一枚的炸彈落下來，從不知名的地方爆裂起來，燒遍畫面，大我輕呼起來轉身就想跑走，卻被樹用力地抓住不讓他離開自己。

「不可以離開這裡，KYOMO」

炸彈不會從天而降，特別是在這和平的國度裡，明目張膽的襲擊讓樹感到大吃一驚，看來敵人在這國度的影響力遠比自己想像的都要多，自從大我公然使用過他的帳戶之後已有一段日子，高地他們也有跟慎太郎討論過為什麼對方一直沒什麼動靜，已經可以肯定是組織裡的人，不然的話也沒辦法取得大我帳戶的動態記錄，只是樹好奇，到底誰會對京本家下手，而且目標還要是一直深藏不露的大我。

然後他們都看見了，穿著黑衣戰鬥服的特務跳進自己的客廳，高地大喝一聲拉著慎太郎後退，大我馬上掏出手機按動幾個數字鍵，慌張的一直想從樹這裡跑到客廳，他們緊盯著監視器，高地獨力將僅有的武器應戰人數和武力都比自己強大太多的特務們，他一直保護著慎太郎，甚至後退至牆邊上，有誰突擊的發射，差點兒就正面擊中高地幸好他及時閃過，只是擦過肩膀。

「高地！！」

太明顯的武力不均等，只有高地一個人絕對沒辦法保護慎太郎之餘全力而退，沙發的皮革都是彈孔，客廳外不斷傳來爆裂的巨響，大我緊咬著嘴唇，一直想掙脫樹的手，他視線從未曾在監視器上轉開，氣急敗壞，而他也明知道他什麼都做不到，作為京本家的長子，他只能待在這個最安全的地方等待。

「KYOMO……你能……放我出去嗎？」

忍受著各種響徹雲霄，大我喘急著呼吸忍耐著，手被樹握在掌心裡一再握拳，讓指甲刺進自己的軟弱裡，他什麼都不是，除了唯一撥通聰和勝利的聯絡密碼外，他根本什麼都做不到，他對於京本家的不熟悉，過去一直備受保護的自己，此刻在危急的關頭完全地曝露出來。

眼見援兵不曉得什麼時候才能到這裡，樹望著大我嘴裡沒說出來的焦頭爛額，他悄聲道，大我赫然扭頭回望著自己，一臉不可思議。

「你能信任我嗎？」

高地說過，不能隨便將樹放出來，防人之心不可無。

但說這句話的高地，連同慎太郎在內他們均遇上無比的危機，超級特務佔據著這老舊的洋房，聰和勝利住的別處也不曉得什麼時候才能趕到，大我更是不知道他們只有數人，能否勝過眼前極兇而無情的特務們。

「KYOMO，放了我」

巨響不斷，外面就是槍林彈雨，讓大我記起了花火大會的那個晚上，樹寸步不離地保護自己，他喜歡樹，樹也喜歡著自己，只是這世界不容他們在一起，大我思潮極混亂，他相當遲疑，可明知道自己是一秒都不能猶豫了，待他重新對上樹的眼神時，樹確信從裡面看見了不一樣的火花。

「要是你騙我，我這輩子都不會再原諒你」

大我堅定而帶威脅地說，樹輕笑一下，原來自己被原諒了，他放開大我，大我退到旁邊隱藏的裝飾花瓶上，深呼吸一下然後按下指紋，雙眼看進花瓶照出來的認證光線，準確地掃瞄著自己的瞳孔，牢籠在意想不到的地方被打開，樹訝異這設計，然後從裡面走出來。

「等等，樹」

看見樹馬上想跑出研究室，大我連忙把他叫住，他打開了研究室另一道祕門，從裡面拿出幾把手槍和不同的武器，樹一一接過來，心想著京本家果然是強大得自己也無法想像的組織幹事，他一直以為大我從不熟稔京本家和一切的齷齪，但現在看來，似乎大我只是一直在逃避，但他並沒有選擇去忘記。

「我會將慎太郎桑帶回來，你絕對不可以離開這裡」

退到門外，這裡聽得更清楚外面的戰火，樹緊張地叮囑著大我，大我支吾，樹忍不住再說了一聲。

「絕對，不可以離開這裡，答應我，KYOMO」

樹的眼神正色，沒留半點兒讓大我說不的空間，大我忍住內心仍然的猶豫不決，他硬生地點頭，看著樹離開了研究室，他嘆了口氣，鐵門外彷彿仍帶著樹的氣息，他害怕事情不如他所想，他害怕自己的天真反而害到高地和慎太郎，他轉頭看著樹加入戰團，準確地將槍械扔給高地，二人似乎不需要什麼默契便可以交流著戰鬥，互相掩飾著進攻。

慎太郎被他們緊緊地護在後面，樹專注解決眼前敵人的同時想給指示高地讓他帶著慎太郎離開這裡，回到研究室去，可是一直沒找到這個空隙；難纏的特務，全都是無情的錯，他們每下攻擊都是下殺意，子彈總在最驚險的地方擦身而過，不消一會兒手臂都上都是血痕，這種疼痛算不上是什麼，樹跟高地帶著慎太郎退到客廳的另一邊，想讓慎太郎找個機會回到研究室，那麼他們就可以更肆無忌憚地作出全力的反擊。

大我在監視器的前面，極大的無力感吞噬著自己，他半掩著臉看著樹和高地的戰鬥，慎太郎無助地站在戰場上在特務中間連保護自己也辦不到，每下朝著他作出的惡意都只能由高地和樹去化解，高地滿身都是血，他仍然堅持著去保護慎太郎，煙霧倏地從客廳裡升起，大概是有誰釋放了煙霧彈，可監視器上清晰可見他們大約的身影，慎太郎就站在通往這裡的轉角邊上，他們看不見彼此，所以慎太郎不敢亂動，這就是唯一的機會，要是……要是他及時跑出去將慎太郎拉回來──

『絕對，不可以離開這裡，答應我，KYOMO』

樹的警告和承諾猶然在耳，但大我自知不能再頓在這裡，這已經是唯一的機會，讓他至少、至少當一次負責任的哥哥。

慎太郎從來都是無辜的，要不是他被京本家領養了，他根本就不會受這種襲擊。

「慎太郎！！！」

自以為悄聲的叫喚，客廳的濃霧帶強烈刺鼻的粒子，只是呼吸一下便覺得有一些綿密的粒狀黏上喉嚨和鼻腔，刺痛地燃燒著讓他不停地掉著眼淚和鼻水，大我到底還是跑了出來，依照著監視器中他見過慎太郎所站的位置跑過去，樹注意到大我叫聲，他回頭。

「KYOMO，不要！！！！！！」

煙霧自然是個愰子，敵人一直想將大我迫出來，大我不熟諳兵不厭詐之事，他只是單純以為這是個機會可以將慎太郎拉走，沒想到卻完全地將自己曝露在敵人的面前，敵人拿著小刀一把想插向大我的同時，樹及時將大我拉到自己懷內轉開，刀子卻完整地刺中他的頸脈。

「樹！！！」

大量的血液幾乎是噴灑在地上，樹馬上便失去了大部份的活動能力，這致命的一擊讓高地鼓起更大的精神力回擊著敵人，煙霧漸散才看見在敵人交戰中有兩個均等的身影快速地利用彼此都看不見的一刻進行擊殺，大我看著半倒在地上的樹怔然，然後做出唯一合理的反應。

再也顧不上其他人，人類總是可以在這種危急的關頭展現非凡的力量，大我也不曉得自己是如何拖著即將因失血過來而死亡的樹回到研究室那張硬床上，樹大概也知道大我想救自己，於是他強撐著自己的意識不要消逝，他低聲地唸著大我的名字，大我沒有聽見，他慌忙地準備著不同的工具，強行縫上頸脈上的刀傷，卻沒能止往血液過度的流失，滿地都是鮮紅刺眼，像場現實的恐怖電影血腥錐心，大我再在樹手臂上準確插上粗大的針管，某個裝置的另一端連接著同樣的針管，樹在意識模糊之前，只看見大我將那針插在自己的手臂上，殷紅流過透明的膠管道，直往自己身體上輸導。

「樹……不要離開我」

漆黑一遍裡，他最後只聽見了大我低婉的這句請求。

他想回答『好』，但他……沒能辦到。


	17. Chapter 17

１６

當樹一手將自己抱進懷中，替自己擋去那致命一擊的時候，老實說，大我只感到腦內轟然空白，他就在這件事發生的數分鐘之前，還在質疑自己將樹放出來的決定是否會為高地和慎太郎帶來更多的危險；樹對自己總是情真意切，他混亂著任務和對自己的情感，卻從未真正讓自己受過傷害，除去那個晚上，甚至現在不顧一切保護違反約定的自己，然而自己卻還沒有完全地信任他。

大我看著樹滿身殷紅，血就如注的將研究室的地板染紅一遍，他努力忍住自己不斷發抖的雙手，說服自己必須保持冷靜才可以幫到樹，傷口很深，血液幾乎是飊出來影響視野，大我深呼吸一下氣，強行縫上約莫的位置但願等會兒慎太郎進來可以替樹處理得更好，分秒必爭，樹大約已經開始感受不到什麼意識，連接好樹輸血的位置，用酒精快速抹過自己的手臂，針管的疼痛都不算得上是什麼。

「樹……不要離開我」

呢喃著，樹的身體就像一直渴望著自己的血液一樣猛烈地吸吮起來，他已經沒辦法計算樹的失血量跟自己輸進去的血量是不是均等，他也不知道Pause到底可不可以救回樹，他只是知道樹失血過多會死，而什麼血型都可以輸進去的Pause單純是他唯一的希望。自己的意識也開始模糊起來，他直白地說著，主動地牽住了樹的手，自己從來沒試過失血過多的過程，原來是這樣漫長而倉卒，他混沌著視線感覺過了很久，慎太郎他們還沒有進來，但實際上牆上的時鐘告訴自己，才不過幾分鐘，樹的手還是溫熱的，他沒有放手，依戀這殘留的體溫。

他閉上眼睛，隱約聽見急促的腳步聲，鐵造的大門被誰打開，而他卻聽不見任何說話，甚至無法分辨進來的是是敵還是友。

「大我——」

當自己再度張開眼睛的時候，大我發現自己渾身都發疼著，異常地虛弱並沒有力氣，他艱澀地強行張開眼瞼，亮白的房間刺眼著自己，有誰察覺自己的動靜，他在叫著自己的名字，聲音卻像相隔許久才從另一邊傳到自己的耳窩裡，大我想動起來，但發現自己沉重得不能動彈，直至他將眼睛完全打開，聽著身邊熟悉的醫療機器運作的聲音，過了一會兒，他才知道自己躺在某所醫院的床院上，他似乎……安全了。

「大我…？」眼神大約是找到這喚叫的來源，大我輕微移動著他的頭腦，眼球頓足在眼神穿著白袍大掛的人之上，他咖啡色的頭髮比記憶中的都要深沉，髮型改變了卻臉相沒有太大的變化，這麼多年過去了，龍也還是像最後一次見面一樣帶著不符年齡的臉孔，清秀得讓大我吃驚，而他明明記得龍也是自己沒有血緣關係的叔叔，「大我？你能聽見我說話嗎？」  
「……龍也……叔叔……」

低聲地喚著這很久沒有從自己嘴裡吐出的稱謂，龍也揚起眼眉，卻抹了一下冷笑。

「你沒死完全是因為你有Pause在身上，幸好慎太郎及時將你送過來，給你輸了幾包你老爸留下來的血才將你救回來，什麼準備都沒有就給人家進行換血程序，你腦子也是壞掉了吧？」他一邊檢查著大我各項維生指數，又抄寫著什麼在排板上，眨動眼睛仍然相當年輕，大我深感不解。  
「……龍也叔叔，也有Pause？」

果不其然，龍也揮舞著的筆尖停在紙張上，他想了一下，回望著大我。

「不……完全是Pause，小時候發生過車禍，我的血型不是Rh負嗎？那時候好像血庫不足夠給我輸血，你祖父給我輸過了，自此之後我跟你老爸一樣，長到某個年紀後樣貌便沒有太大的變化，不過還是一點一點的改變吧，只是衰老的時候比平常人緩慢了許多」龍也說著，將排板放下來，然後坐在大我身邊，「Ｊ的血型我還沒有空去檢，我猜也差不多這個樣子吧」

提到樹，大我才猛然想起所有的事情，他赫然一動，拉扯著身上的針管刺痛，蹙了一下眉龍也連忙按住自己，他沒好氣地拍了拍。

「慎太郎他、他們……？」大我著急地問道，龍也冷眼眨了眨。  
「都沒事，聰和勝利及時趕到，將所有特務殺光後留下最後一個交給高地去審問了，不過好像沒問出什麼，高地身上很多傷沒錯，但都只是皮外傷沒什麼問題，慎太郎甚至替你跟Ｊ做了一個基本處理才聯絡我，他就在旁邊房間，跟Ｊ在一起，Ｊ頸動脈破損，本來是救不回了，我猜又是及時輸進Pause吧？加上他本來生存的意志就很厲害，現在情況穩定下來了」大我聽著龍也的報告這便安心下來，他重新躺回去望著天花板，龍也臉色一轉，深沉地望著大我，「你們倒好，京本家發生這麼大的事情半句話都不跟我說」  
「……抱歉」  
「我是改回原來的名字沒錯，也離開了公司，可是我沒說過從此我就不再是京本家的人」

大我像個被怪責的小孩，聽著龍也的說話半句也說不出來，卻龍也沒有更多的責難，他看起來想跟自己再說點什麼，但還是選擇不發一言地對峙起來，大我思緒翻騰，猜想著攻擊京本家的到底是什麼人，為什麼他們會找到京本家的住處，然後又想著樹不曉得現在怎樣，又有點兒生氣慎太郎居然沒進來守著自己，他可是為了慎太郎才跑了出去。

『嗞嗞、、、』

龍也胸口的手機傳來震動，他將它掏出來低頭快速看了一眼，又放回口袋裡，坐在旁邊更加輕鬆的樣子，大我感到比剛剛起床時都要清醒了，他看著龍也二人卻沒什麼對話。

「Ｊ醒過來了」

心臟猛地一跳激動，要不是身上無力而隱隱作痛，大我幾乎是馬上就想奔到樹的旁邊，大概是自己這個不顧一切的樣子全然落在龍也的眼底裡，他輕嘲一笑，然後馬上正色起來。

「大我，我查過Ｊ，他是Ｌ家的人」想也知道，前京本家的執行人又怎能忍受所有事情都不曉得？肯定在慎太郎將自己和樹送來這裡的同時，龍也便讓雄一將來龍去脈都整理好並朝著他報告，龍也手裡拿著的筆尖咯嚓作響，他在玩弄著那枝無意識的筆，一下一下開閉著筆尖，這聲響似是種威脅，讓大我心中慌亂，龍也可不像他跟慎太郎，總是以天真地橫行恣意，每一個屬於上田龍也的決定，都帶著絕對王者的無情。  
「他沒有害我，他是Ｌ家的人沒錯，可是他一直在保護我」

龍也露出一副『我早料到』的表情聽著自己的答案，他抬頭揚起眼眉，雙眼閃著危險的火花正視著自己，大我不確定自己是否成功說服龍也，他似乎在猶豫著，評估此刻的大我所信任的人是否同樣可以獲得自己的支持，看不透的無神中，龍也終究將那筆尖收好。

「你的身份曝露了，Ｊ取得Pause，他也不再適合留在組織裡」龍也思考著，家族裡的敵人雄一還沒有查出來，一直不處於戰爭狀態的京本家本來就沒有主動收集和培訓特務的習慣，不將雄一算在裡面，京本家有質素的超級特務頂多就是高地、聰和勝利三人；這次的突襲張狂得就擲在京本家的老家上面讓他震驚，論世上到底有哪幾個家族膽敢這樣公然挑戰他們京本家可算是寥寥無幾，能取得大我的帳戶記錄也說明了肯定就是組織裡面的人，那家族說不定跟他們一樣處於高位，要是他們持續在暗處向京本家作出攻擊，恐怕以現在的戰力，莫說一個京本大我，就連是一個小小的特務Ｊ，京本家也無法保護。

是我害了樹嗎？

聽著龍也的分析，根本無須多言大我也知道是自己親手也樹的處境拉到跟自己一樣危險而充滿不確定性，雖說要是沒有自己緊急處理並進行了換血的程序，樹幾乎肯定就會死在京本家裡面，但畢竟還是他牽連了樹。

「聽慎太郎說你在Pause的研究計劃裡有很大的突破？」

在想著對策，大我沒有半句反駁，一切都被比自己更為老奸巨滑的龍也看穿並進行更為正確的判斷，龍也吟沉著，問道。

「嗯……在襲擊之前，我才發現了Pause裡面未知的蛋白物質，但未等到我再去確定，襲擊便發生了──」大我回答，龍也仰頭看著窗外的明媚，光線照灑著陌生的阡陌，自從他發現自己似乎不能夠像普通人一樣自然衰老後，他對於京本家也失去了存在的意義，適逢自己的哥哥在極度悲痛之下自殺身亡，正好也解放了自己，哥哥也是了解自己的，他選擇在慎太郎年滿二十，法律上可以作為京本家的執行人那年離開，他毫不猶豫交出所有京本家的權力，轉身瀟灑。  
「要是能找出Pause的祕密，再發展到可以用於救治方面，那麼必然是可以顛覆全世界的發明……」

在公，大我在Pause上取得極大的進展根本不可以就在這裡停下來；在私，大我是自己的姪兒絕對不可以讓任何人傷害他，更何況他身體裡還流動著Pause的血液，但既然京本家已經沒有辦法保護他，就算讓他留在自己身邊，也不見得不會讓別人發現。

「大我」

耀眼的日霞沒有擾亂自己的思緒，封塵的黑暗記憶在這明亮的房間中驀地升起，龍也雙手插在醫生袍的口袋裡，沉默良久，然後得出唯一可能的希望。大我看著龍也回頭，對上自己的視線變得深不可測，沒有那種嘲諷的意味，卻添上了認真而關切的表情，複雜的深邃中他看見又是一場博弈在等待著自己。

「讓Ｊ帶著你離開是唯一的辦法」

龍也說，大我突然又徹底從地表上消失必然會招惹敵人的懷疑，敵人是組織裡的人，若是家裡的特務也一併消失，也肯定會成為他們借故插手的藉口，唯一的辦法似乎是讓屬於Ｌ家的Ｊ跟大我一起消失，讓人翻遍世界也找不到他們，那麼比較有可能裝作是Ｊ的叛變，然後大我又再度隱藏在家族之後，他們待在一起，Ｊ也可以繼續保護大我。

聽上去相當合情合理，但猛然大我又想起來，龍也讓樹帶著自己離開，這種行為簡直等於將樹推上絕路，背叛組織所賦予的任務是特務的禁忌，從樹轉身那刻起，組織或是Ｌ家就會不惜一切都要找到他，並以最可怕的手段去懲治他。

他又如何開口，將樹拉至更深的深淵？

「野口聰、寺川麻耶？」

朗伊爾城被稱為世上最接近北極的城市，作為斯匹次卑爾根島的首府卻大約只有兩千多人在這裡定居，大我聽著不習慣的發音和名字，他恍神不適應這說謊的國度，走在自己前面的樹卻是一直牽著自己的手，輕鬆地點了頭。

「歡迎回來朗伊爾城」

才兩千多人在這裡定居，大我猜想身為移民官也是這個城市住人之一的他必然相當困惑，在他的記憶中肯定就沒有這兩個長了張亞洲臉孔的男孩的存在，卻電腦上的資料分明就說著他們只是出國旅遊後回來的當地人，相當大膽而冒險的計劃，龍也為他們安排一個全新的身份，為了配合安全和研究的環境，讓他們逃到地球上最北端而有人定居的城市裡，幾乎什麼都沒有的安靜和長年累月的冰冷，令他們甫下飛機便感到莫名的一陣刺骨。

「我們走這邊」離開相對簡陋的機場後，樹便放開了大我的手，他指引大我拉著行李登上某輛巴士，在司機親切的協助下將行李放好之後，大我坐進靠窗的內座，樹就坐在他外面，並警剔地環視著周圍的旅客。  
「這種鳥不生蛋的地方……好冷」再冷也比不上大我此刻說話的冷，他臉上沒帶什麼表情，剛康復可以離開醫院的同時龍也便讓雄一將自己和樹帶到機場，甚至沒讓他跟慎太郎和高地作最後的道別，他們不知就裡被推上飛機，民航的客機自然沒有京本家的專機好坐，一口氣十幾小時的飛翔、等待再轉機到這個城市，隨著窗外綿重的灰雲將天空完全地覆滿陰霾，樹同時清楚地感覺到大我的心情也差到極點。

「來到這種鳥不生蛋的地方可真委屈了我們家的少爺了」

故意嘲弄地說，大我果然馬上反應過來，他露著生氣的臉回瞪著樹，卻又沒有真正的冒火起來，樹為了自己連背負著叛離組織的罪名也在所不惜，他一次又一次在危急關頭保護自己，甚至連性命也可以不顧上，這讓他感覺總在樹的面前無法抬起頭來；自然，樹也是感覺到這種冰硬的生份，他知道大我不會真的朝著自己發脾氣，安慰的說話也沒有用，畢竟他跟大我這樣離開日本，算是種逃亡的計劃，也不曉得什麼時候才可以再跟慎太郎見面，最後沒有好好地跟慎太郎他們道別於大我而言是殘忍了點，但也無可奈何，樹只能以這種方式開著大我的玩笑，讓他不要一直處於陰沉之中。

「還……說什麼少爺，真是的」大我悄聲反駁樹的說法，樹呵呵而笑，將兩人的護照收好，靠近窗邊彷彿室外的低溫也透過空隙竄進來，大我穿著大衣卻一直覺得不足夠，他瑟縮著卻沒有更多的抱怨，冷峻的表情上樹知道他在想著慎太郎和高地的事情，樹主動再度牽上了大我的手，涼意侵據了他的心頭，在上面輕地一刮，剛剛要以戀人的身份通過移民局時他在緊張太久違沒有說的語言，這才發現，原來單是牽手這個動作，居然就讓他有種心動在裡面。

大我倏地一抖，有那麼一刻樹以為他要把手抽回去，但他沒有，顫慄一下以後大我就安份地讓樹牽著自己，指尖傳遞著樹的溫暖和無聲的慰藉，在這個冰天雪地的城市裡，甚至一年中有好幾個月的時候都處於極晝之中，午夜太陽半升不降帶著滿城市的寂寞在這裡蹓躂著，甚至跑上自己的心坎上，再也沒有離去。

「樹……」  
「嗯？」

巴士到了定點的時間，它緩緩開動起來，稍微顛簸的路程裡樹在確定沒有危險後，好奇地張望著車窗外漫天雪白的一望無際，大我看看窗景，又忍不住低頭望著自己和樹的十指緊扣望得出神，他主動喚了喚樹，樹不太在意，只發了一個擬音表示他在聽。

「抱歉呢，是我連累了你」

要不是，你一直試圖保護我；要不是，我沒聽你說的話跑出研究室；要不是，我將Pause放到你的身體裡面——你根本就不需要像這樣和我一起逃亡。

樹聽見大我的歉意，他扭頭定睛地將視線放在大我臉上，既往的青春易碎，卻從來就沒在他的臉上留下半點兒歲月的痕跡，他伸出另一隻手撩撥一下大我掩去半張臉龐的髮絲，大我反射性眨眨眼瞼，卻發現自己被樹吻住而無法動彈。

心跳，滿溢出口的愛意在他們之間毋庸明言什麼，樹知道大我從他嘴裡聽見有關風磨的事情那天起便原諒了自己，他們既是互相相愛，那麼自然在解決眼前棘手以後便可以理所當然地走在一起，卻他們還是像個初戀中生澀地摸索著的小情侶，樹放開了大我，他們沒有說話，但彼此心如鹿撞，連牽著的手也在偷偷顫抖。

「你不是說過你會盡力麼？那麼又怎算是連累？」

半晌，樹首先打破了沉默道，他以為這說話可以安慰大我的自責，但在大我耳窩中卻被詮釋了相反的意思，他天真地以為樹是因為喜歡自己所以甘願離開組織，但他算漏了在樹心目中風磨的重要性。

「……」

沉默著沒趣的醋意，卻逃不過特務的精明雙眼，樹過了一會兒才發現大我異常的靜謐，腦筋轉動一下，才發現自己說了什麼蠢話，他噗嗤笑了出來，大我蹙眉地睨著自己，樹伸手以指尖掐住大我的臉頰，讓它鼓得可愛。

「我意思是，要不是你用Pause換回我的命，我根本沒辦法坐在這裡聽你抱怨這裡天氣太冷」大我在掙扎著，樹沒讓他放開自己，仍然禁錮在自己的手上不能反抗，強迫大我聽自己的說話，「風磨重要，但你更重要，你那個Pause的研究，我想親眼看著你成功」

如果健人是與生俱來的天才，那麼大我就是努力型的天才，一直默默苦幹著，付出和他身份毫不相符比常人多出數十倍的努力，他所有的研究成果都是屬於他的，他是Pause的擁有者沒有錯，可是他這個血型並沒有告訴他所有的祕密，全部的真相，都是大我親手一點一滴從未知裡給挖出來，現在荷魯斯之眼的夢就在眼前，他想救回風磨，但他更想保護大我，看著他成功。

「……樹」

被掐住臉蛋的大我只能輕吐著樹的名字，樹看見大我確實都把話聽進去了，才放開他，大我按捺著內心的感動沒表現出來，在樹放過自己之後，他輕靠在樹的肩膀上，眼角捎向窗外的雪景。

「我們可以活到最後嗎？」

被拉扯到這齷齪的旋渦裡，纏繞滿身黑暗，行走在不見天日的國度裡，甚至必須離開自己最愛的家人、長大的地方，手無寸鐵的大我什麼都沒有，他只有一副永遠不老的臉孔，卻正是這張臉，才讓他長期處於危險之中，而就在不久之前，他將這個不曉得是稀世奇珍還是絕對悲劇，也傳到樹的身上。

琉璃美麗，而從來就沒有人知道易碎青春的盡頭在哪裡。


	18. Chapter 18

１７

下了機場巴士的一刻也就到了市中心，大我不太習慣地拉著行李走過積雪，冰寒刺骨中跟著樹轉兜著陌生的街道，不曉得認路是否也屬於特務的技能之一，樹彷彿對於這個城市瞭如指掌，他帶著大我左扭右拐走過雪地感受這冷寂城市的脈搏，又坐上別的公車然後停在大遍坐落著形形成成五顏六色像房屋的荒野上，上坡的路拉著行李不易走，樹好幾次停下來等待著自己，大我有點兒喘不過氣來，樹看不過眼便將自己的行李也一手包辦。

「盡量跟貼我，不要離開太遠」

樹叮囑得小心謹慎，大我馬上意會過來，他們畢竟是兩個不應存在於世上的身份，算是逃亡的二人這裡毫無遮掩，樹拉著兩大個行李箱也走得踉蹌，要是突然發生什麼事情，的確是沒辦法馬上反應過來。

「要不……還是我自己拉吧？」樹替自己拉行李箱拉了一小段路，其實大我雙手已經倍感輕鬆，他聽見樹的關切感到內疚，始終他不是高地，他還是不習慣樹待自己的極好，總覺得跟高地的太不一樣，讓他無法敞開懷抱去接受，他輕悄地問，一直緊緊跟隨在樹的身邊，樹扭扭頭，沒什麼變化地拉著行李箱的臉上倏地綻放笑容。  
「怎麼了？心疼我了嗎？」壞笑著挑逗地大我，大我唰地臉紅一把將行李搶回來，不願又被樹調戲自己不諳生活的少爺身份，樹一直不介意幫自己處理好所有事情，卻總是在處理之前忍不住戲弄自己一下，還是覺得不爽，大我鼓起腮幫子拉著行李往前走。  
「我自己拿就好！！」

大我甫想邁開腳步朝著某個不知名的方向走去，氣鼓鼓裡又有點兒想念起慎太郎和高地，他們跟樹一樣保護自己也照顧自己，卻從來不會取笑他，這讓他們跟樹起了很大的不同，大我可以完全地將自己交在慎太郎和高地的手裡，卻當他看見樹的時候，心裡總是既信任又有一份說不出來的恐懼，生怕著自己的決定最後讓自己失望，然而大我不曉得這份心情是為何而來。

「但我們到了」感覺衣領被誰緊緊拉住，樹的指尖輕擦過自己後頸敏感處，即使在這種天氣也成功在大我的皮膚上以殘留的餘溫蔓延炙熱，幸好大衣厚實，多少遮去自己的臉相和表情，大我停下腳步，跟樹佇足在一間深藍色的獨立屋跟前，大我抬著頭看上去，自然是比不上日本的京本家，但也相當雅致的樣子，這屋子跟鄰居們有一段恰到好處的距離，旁邊的屋子張眼便見，但都確保了各自的私人空間，就是那種在屋子裡大聲吵鬧也不怕騷擾到別人的安心，「等等，讓我先進去」

眼見大我這便要將手覆上門把，樹連忙提醒，大我便像受到電流一樣將手抽回去，他欠身讓樹站在自己的跟前，樹其實沒比自己高很多，他們幾乎差不多高，但每次在這種令人緊張的情況下，站在自己眼前的樹總像比以往都要巨大而可靠。

樹小心翼翼地打開大門，裡面沒有開燈，漆黑一遍大我什麼都看不見，樹摸索著玄關的燈掣，在模糊的壁啪一聲之後，玄關這裡的燈便亮起來了，照耀著樹認真的表情，他讓大我將行李先放在這裡，他們先進屋內四周確定一下才把行李抬進去。

「要跟貼我」

樹悄聲說，就好像害怕著這屋內無名的怪物，一下子大我的心情也被影響起來，心裡瘋跳著膽怯，他努力地緊緊跟著樹，卻不適應樹在轉角或將個室的門打開時猛然停頓，收步不及狠地撞上樹結實的背的時候，樹甚至沒有回頭，似乎早料到自己的冒失，他的手往後一會兒的探索，然後準確地牽住了自己並交纏指間。

令人安心的感覺，只要樹在，他就會安全──被樹牽住的一刻確實在腦裡勾起了這令人害羞的想法，大我忍不住將臉埋在厚大的外套領口裡，他感覺自己的臉正無法控制地發熱起來，樹的手很實在，在室內也漸漸回復至溫暖怡人，而這份暖意更可以滲進自己的心坎裡；樹將屋內的每間房間都看了一次，又把全屋的燈光都亮了起來，確保每一個小暗角都沒有不懷好意的人，直至將整間屋都探勘一遍過後，樹緊繃的神情才放鬆下來，他回頭朝著大我勾勾笑意，鬆開了手。

「應該沒什麼問題了，我們將行李搬進來吧」

樹大概絲毫不在意指尖裡突然失去的溫度，就算是在這室內舒適裡大我還是清晰地感受出來了，大我試圖強迫自己不要去在意這冷暖的反差，他只是跟著樹跑到玄關將行李抬進屋內，外面悄悄地飄起了雪花，屋內的氣溫一下子又竄進了不少寒風凜冽，樹很快便找到了暖氣的開關，又實驗似地將客廳中央的人造火爐開了起來，欣賞裡面傳來電子的火焰跳躍，覺得溫度差不多了，才脫下大衣將行李搬到其中一間房間裡去。

大我下意識跟進樹走進去，卻又頓足在門外，未等樹回頭問著自己什麼事之前，大我便馬上轉身將行李拉到旁邊的房間裡去，太傻氣了，他居然以為自己是跟樹同一間房間，其實他們也沒有特別說他們處於什麼關係，的確樹跟自己說過他喜歡自己，他們也會接吻，也會牽手，但大多都是從樹那邊而來的主動，他每刻的心跳和心動難以忘懷，但總覺得還是有些什麼聳立在他和樹之間，讓他無法傾付一切。

在自己胡思亂想的期間，不難聽見樹正在這屋子裡東奔西走忙碌著什麼，大我無心收拾，滿腦子都是樹，樹分明就看見自己走進別的房間裡安頓了，卻也半句話不說，只顧著在這屋裡搗弄什麼，反倒是有點兒生氣起來了，他抿抿嘴唇，倏地又覺得他跟樹什麼都不是，又有什麼資格去感到不快。

「大部份需要的東西都有了，不過食材還是得自己去買，不曉得這裡的超市會不會很早關門，我們還是早點兒買回來比較好」等大我將東西大致上放好之後，他走向在客廳裡玩著手機的樹，並在沙發上坐下來，樹瞧見自己了便說，大我點點頭，摸摸自己的口袋也想拿手機出來滑動一下，卻發現手機不見了。  
「咦？？」

大我想了一下，自己從被推上飛機將手機關機以後一直沒有拿過出來，莫不是在轉機或是什麼的途中被誰順走了？但他一直在樹的旁邊，這樣的話樹不會注意不了吧？還是這也不算是特務的工作範圍之一樹不會特別留意？

「怎麼了？」樹專注在手機上，聽見大我異狀只是輕聲一問。  
「我……手機不見了」

大我懊惱起來，離開慎太郎和高地，踏上這鳥不生蛋的國度，在陌生的城市裡居然連手機也弄扔了，再次深切地認識到自己的無能，失落地嘆了口氣窩在沙發上，卻意外地看見樹勾著要笑不笑的笑容，將手中的手機遞給自己。

「那麼，以後你用這個吧」

型號是一樣的，但顯然不是自己之前的那支手機，大我困惑地回望著樹，樹只是將手機硬塞到大我手中，明明剛剛這手機是樹在刷著，怎麼就給自己了？大我低頭一看，甚至裡面還停留在Instagram的頁面裡，某拍攝風景和樹的帳戶看起來充滿文青感，他不解，跳了出去翻著手機裡不同的資料夾，可以說是什麼都沒有，既沒有任何聯絡人，也沒有半張照片，像是全新的手機，分明就不是自己那支。

「樹……這手機……」

從手機裡抬起頭來，發現樹正帶著好笑的表情托著腮凝視自己，他正期待著自己某種發現，卻這刻的甜蜜闖進心間，他倒是沒發現什麼特別，樹看著自己找不出的答案，輕嘆一聲將手機搶過來，又按回Instagram那個風景照的帳戶，再放在自己的手裡面。

樹示意自己看看這帳戶，大我本來就很少玩這種SNS的東西，他不太熟悉地滑過不同的照片，似乎這帳戶都是清一色專門拍不同地方的樹影，而且都只是片面的不完整，帳號的名字是木漏れ日，相當熱門的帳戶似乎從好幾年前開始一點點地上傳，充滿詩意和治癒感的樹木照片加幾句日常生活的報告，像是『出門上班』『今天是下雨呢』『出差中』的說話吸引不少人進蹤和讚好，大我對這種沒什麼想法，他無聊地滑動著不同的相片一邊思考樹給自己的提示，怎麼想都跟自己手機扔失沒什麼關係，直至他停在某張樹木相片之上。

不能再熟悉的樹蔭，雖然沒有拍到任何建築物，但他就是知道了，無數次從這個角度抬頭望天，從林蔭之間瞧見陽光照灑，看著這相片，他甚至覺得自己的愛車就在身邊，這樹木，是他車庫前種著的那棵，葉子的形狀、扭曲的枝椏、獨特的紋路，他全部都記得，不如說是深入骨髓，他看看配詞，帳戶的主人寫著『出門上班囉，東京今天的陽光也超耀眼的，墨鏡準備』。

趕忙再滑動著這帳戶其他的照片，每一棵樹看起來都格外地眼熟，京本家樓下種著的，距離他們家最近車站前的，常去餐廳外的，自己醫院外的，隔壁家園外種著的……全部全部，都是帶著濃烈與自己生活息息相關的氣息，明明他知道慎太郎和高地都很少碰這種SNS平台，高地一直說將自己的生活放到大家都可以隨意看的地方太可怕了，久而久之他跟慎太郎也不太感興趣，但如今看來，這帳戶的主人，不是高地就是慎太郎。

回到最近上傳的記錄裡，一望無際的藍天裡映照著某棵陌生的樹，遠處背景裡一點像是飛機升空中的形狀，大我看著配詞，心裡猛地被誰重揍一下似地發疼：『不曉得外國有沒有這種樹呢？大好きなお兄ちゃん』。

是慎太郎。

原來慎太郎有來送自己，他也知道自己是什麼時候被推上飛機，這段自己所不知道的記憶讓他難受，他也不知道未來有沒有一天可以跟慎太郎再說說話，他的愧疚，他對慎太郎的手足之情，他唯一的家人，卻通通都被他的身份、他的血型所掩藏起來，讓他無法自由地呼吸，動彈不得。

「樹……這……」沙啞著聲線，大我失神地問道，樹注意到大我已經找出答案，也受這答案的影響，他靠近自己，一手摟住了大我的肩膀，貼著耳骨輕地呢喃。  
「我沒辦法讓你跟慎太郎桑他們聯絡，這太危險了，這帳號是我跟高地花了不少心思做出來的，慎太郎桑會在裡面定時上傳照片，你可以讚好沒關係，但不要留言，這手機我加了反追蹤的裝置，你每一下網絡上的動作都會為你轉不同的IP，讓人不能找到你真正的位置，這樣至少你可以定時知道慎太郎桑他們過得怎麼樣了」

聽著樹的精心策劃像敲進自己內心最柔軟的位置，大我感動卻忍住不要鼻酸，樹是在這城市唯一自己認識的人，他知道自己想念慎太郎，也知道自己不願離開，卻不得不跟慎太郎和高地各走各路，於是他蒐集了相片，入侵和篡改了記錄，將帳號建立得滴水不漏，讓人一看便以為只是一個記錄不同樹木和生活的人氣帳戶，每張照片都有很多人讚好，如此一來，自己的讚好也只是微不足道。

「謝謝你，樹」

將臉埋在樹的胸口前面，樹沒有反駁這濕潤的感覺，他隔了一會兒才不太習慣地摸了摸大我的頭髮，大我一直沒有更多的說話，卻將自己的頭埋得更深。他是特務，他自然有辦法去聯絡而不被任何人知曉，但大我卻不是，大我手機裡每一個動作均有機會被人監視、追蹤，但他也能理解從飛機上到剛才一刻為止大我的壞心情，毫無選擇權地離開了自己成長的地方和最愛的家人、朋友，要是連慎太郎和高地的一舉一動都完全蒙在鼓裡也太過悲慘，所以他才花時間去準備這個他跟慎太郎和高地可以不著跡地知悉對方安好的方法，將最深層的祕密放在最危險的地方，讓人無法猜透。

「時間不早了，我們還是趕快出去買點食材吧？」須臾，樹才拍了拍大我，大我已經轉換成一個主動抱緊自己的姿勢，硬生打斷這難得的親密很是可惜，但理智告訴樹他也必須確保二人在這陌生而寒冷的城市不至於活活餓死，他悄然，大我在自己的懷裡動了一下，背向著自己重新坐直了新，失落的體溫讓自己一下子不適應，樹無言地看著大我以手背輕拭臉頰，大我好看的鼻尖眨動著長眼睫毛，低垂地勾動著自己的心跳，覺得自己正想著不應該想的事情，樹主動站了起來，往房間裡收拾著等會兒要用的金錢和東西，再度走出來的時候，大我也重新穿起了大衣。

「你怎麼都好像很熟悉這裡的樣子？」一出門便是下坡的路，快入夜冷風吹得更清勁，大我顫慄一下把大衣拉緊，雙手插在口袋裡跟著樹輕快地走向市中心去，大我好奇地問道，剛走到車道旁樹伸手抓緊大我，以防他沒看清楚便跑出車道上。  
「在來之前我大致將這城市的路記了一遍，我們生活上會用到的地方不算太多，也不算太難」樹順著手臂的位置一直滑落，直至有的沒的觸碰著大我的掌根，皮膚的接近讓大我的心裡顫上一下，勾勒著悸動，大我不知道自己應該將手重新放在空氣之中，還是一直執意放在口袋，他更猜不透此刻樹的意圖。  
「好厲害……」大我說，特務的一切都超越了自己的想像，他有點兒敬畏起來，樹再度拉拉自己調整方向。  
「走這邊」

還是拉著那隻手結果沒留神大我便讓它跌出口袋外，曝露在寒風之中很快便感覺裡它已沁出冷意，樹還是抓住衣領的末端，也沒有更進一步的動作，卻一直搔癢著自己的掌心，指尖輕碰都是勾天動地的不確定，大我在思考著樹到底想什麼的同時，他們已經走到行人道上等待著信號燈，樹的指尖纏上自己半個手掌讓自己停下來一起等待紅燈轉綠，大我聽話地停下來了，樹覆在自己半掌的溫熱卻沒有離開，直鑽進自己心底裡停留。

被這樣牽著的時候，手掌自然地圈作一團，一副等待著完全收納的樣子，大我雙眼直視著前方不敢動彈，他從來就猜不透樹的想法，他想樹主動一步，卻又生怕樹等不到自己便會離開，正在天人交戰如何是好的時候，信號燈轉綠了，樹的手也正式滑到自己的掌心裡交纏指間走在前面拉著自己。

什麼啊……真老套。

大我按捺著難得看穿樹心思的笑靨，他握緊樹的手並肩地走著，在異度的城市裡根本不會有人在意他們公然的親暱，大我追趕似地快步跟樹走在一起，指尖傳遞著與天氣不相稱的暖流，他靠在樹的旁邊，忍耐甜絲卻捎見樹的眼角也勾起點點笑意，於是大我便再也忍不住，咧嘴瞇眼。

「幹嘛」樹反抗地問道，臉上別扭起來故意收藏微揚的嘴角，大我搖搖頭，跟著樹走進超市。  
「樹，我今晚想吃……你──」

走進超市，樹專注地比較著未見過的包裝肉，努力地閱讀著上面的新語言，試圖拼出意思和聯想做法，大我百無聊賴，踮踮腳尖靠近樹的耳朵，在裡面吹了一口氣，樹顫抖一下反射性站起來掩住自己被明顯挑逗的耳窩，一臉吃驚地看著大我惡作劇般的笑容。

「你在幹嘛？！」樹反問道，大我馬上裝作無辜的樣子，而樹根本就看得出，他是在故意作弄自己。  
「我只是想跟你說……我今晚想吃你做的雞肉，不曉得這裡有沒有」

嘟起的嘴唇是可愛得讓人受不了，這傢伙一直在撩撥自己而不自知，他多番主動想牽他的手，他沒反應，親都親過了，他還是沒半點兒回應，好不容易牽到了，他終於知道自己的認真了，結果換來就是他開始他的惡作劇大計了嗎。

結果樹的一世英名，就敗在看上去人畜無害的京本大我手上。

「你……前面好像有，我去看一下」沒好氣地跟大我爭持不下，樹放棄似地垂下了手，推著手推車往雞肉的方向走過去，大我主動走近，將手跟自己交纏起來，重疊在推車的手把上，樹心頭輕輕顫動，他努力不表現出來，卻緋紅了耳根。  
「樹的臉好紅哦，是這裡的暖氣開太厲害嗎？」這傢伙，絕對是故意的。  
「你這人……」樹無奈地說，明明早陣子還是一副無辜而純粹的小醫生，怎麼來到這裡便徹底變成小惡魔了，害他一時搞不清楚自己從日本帶來的到底是不是京本大我本人，還是將別的人也帶來了。  
「對了，我忘了說」

樹挑選著雞肉，都比自己的認知多少貴了一點，雖然京本家也在祕密在資助他們所有一切的開支，不過控制生活成本這種事還是要做的比較好，大我的研究也不曉得要多花錢，說不定有些原材料也必須在這裡做採購，他們多留點錢在身邊總是較好，他比拼著不同部位和牌子，大我拉了拉自己的身子，樹沒有扭頭過去，支吾一聲便將耳窩側過去，感受到大我的呼息還是十分搔癢，他蹙蹙眉忍受這明目張膽。

「我喜歡你，樹」

砰然心動，樹倒是很想問問京本大我，他到底是接受了什麼樣的教育才會選擇在極為普通的外國超市，在自己極度家常地比較著肉類價錢的一刻，選擇跟自己告白。


	19. Chapter 19

１８

樹在廚房裡忙得不可開交，他使用著不太習慣的煥新廚具，努力地回應著大我對自己提出要吃雞肉的要求，一邊整理著剛才在超市發生的事情。

「可惡，居然連胡椒粉也沒有」

菜做到一半，樹發現很多平常自己慣用的調味料均沒有出現在這本應是一應俱全的房子裡，房子裡有很基本的東西，調味料也只放著鹽和糖之類的最原始的風味，其實他來到的時候已經發現了，本想在超市一口氣買完，沒想到在超市裡挑著雞肉的時候被大我突如其來地表白，自己嚇了一大跳，但讓樹更動搖的是，他居然就讓那句『我喜歡你』一直在自己的腦海裡絮繞起來，無法甩走，令他草草便在恍神之中結束了超市的採購回家。

「用其他不就好了，我沒什麼所謂」  
「嗚啊！」

大我不曉得從那裡冒了出來，樹明明記得從超市回來後大我便將食材隨便地放在廚房裡交給樹處理後，一臉疲倦地半躺在沙發上滑著手機，樹猜想他是在看慎太郎的那個帳戶，他也沒有要求大我站在自己旁邊陪著自己做飯，畢竟腦裡面全都是大我的說話讓他混亂，他倒是想藉著做菜一點一點梳理思緒；樹自然地被大我的聲音猛然嚇倒，他驚呼一聲，扭頭看著已經站在自己身邊的大我，大我正帶來好笑的表情看著自己。

「要是這時突然有敵人怎麼辦，Ｊ」大我語帶輕佻，將樹意外地純情的反應玩弄在股掌之中，明明前幾個小時還是一臉害羞著自己的主動，現在倒好，反過來取笑自己，也不想想到底誰一直在退讓。

樹掛著不甘心，稍微用力地在大我的額前以指尖彈了彈，大我低聲呼痛，搓揉著自己被懲罰的額頭。

「我到底是不是帶了別的京本大我來這裡了」樹吐糟著，大我卻是開心地笑起來，他靠在樹的肩膀上阻礙著樹快速的動作，樹沒說話也沒拒絕，只是更用力卻不太自在地將更多的食材扔在鍋子裡翻炒起來，大我的臉頰乘著自己的力勁起伏著，在自己的手臂上搖晃著可愛感，大我的視線一直停留在鍋裡面未完成的料理，「到外面等吧，差不多做好了」  
「樹真小氣」

大我聽著樹下了逐客令，分明就是覺得他在自己身邊礙手礙腳，他不滿地抱怨著，卻也聽話將轉身一個一個抽屜拉出來找合適的盤碟和刀叉，簡單清洗過後放在樹的旁邊去，樹低聲道謝像是聽不見大我的埋怨，他翻炒著料理，在大我拿著刀叉離開的同時開始將食物裝盤。

一切都是習以為常卻多添了份親密的感覺，樹和大我各坐在飯桌上對著低頭默默地猛吃，間中大我會對樹做的菜發表一下感想，像是『這個是什麼？日本沒見過呢』又或是『這個做法還滿好吃的』之類，樹有時候會用心回應和解釋，但更多時候只是淡淡點頭不了了之。

晚飯過後樹默默地將使用過的碗盤都洗了，難得地有很長的時候大我沒有跑進來騷擾自己，反倒是輪到他覺得有份說不出來的寂寞，他正猜想著剛才一直高興地弄著自己的大我，怎麼吃過飯後就馬上轉身離去，趕忙將東西都洗好放回原處，他擦乾著手探頭望向客廳上的沙發，大我竟然也沒坐在上面滑手機，樹狐疑起來走向大我的房間，裡面連燈也沒開，一下子有種不踏實的忐忑感，樹連忙一一將屋內的房間都推開，直至扭開最後一道房門，裡面被改裝成有點兒刺眼的亮白燈光，毫無居家感地儼然是一個迷你研究室，下午到這裡的時候只是匆匆一看，沒想到龍也的準備得這麼好，大我將他的行李拿了出來，熟稔地接駁著電腦和其他研究的設置，大型的機器龍也都為他準備好了，他將資料拿出來，等待著電腦的開關設定。

樹看著大我工作的背影，認真地眨動著長而濃密的眼睫毛一直顫動著他的心，大我低頭看著某份寫滿複雜數字的資料，一會兒過後又將它分類在另一疊報告裡，他拿著螢光筆，間中在資料上劃著標記又抄寫些什麼在另一份筆記上面，電腦叮噹一聲完成開機的設定，樹突然想到些什麼，快步走向大我。

「等等，這電腦先不要連接上網的功能」樹依偎著大我的背，越過大我一把搶過滑鼠，大我抖了一下大約是被自己嚇唬了，樹查看著電腦，卻發現它根本沒有上網的功能，「咦？」  
「這電腦不能上網」大我將滑鼠搶過來，有點兒不忿自己被打斷思考，他重新奪回了電腦的控制權，「因為不想被黑客入侵偷走研究成果，所以高地幫忙將這部電腦重新設定防火牆也關掉了網絡的功能，這電腦只是用來做研究的運算」  
「哦……好吧，抱歉」樹臉帶歉意，支吾以對，他重新站直卻還是和大我相當靠近，幾乎可以感受到他背上的熱度，樹後退半步，大我卻將身子轉過來直視著樹，「你這麼晚還在工作？不是挺累的嗎？」  
「沒關係，我瞧有時間便到處看一下這房子，剛好整理行李便想著順道也將電腦設定好，明天就可以馬上開始工作」大我搖搖頭，方才臉上的正色又褪去了，他跟著樹一樣站起來並往外頭走去，時候不早，研究雖有迫切性，但也不至於必須在今晚就開始。  
「那麼，我想先洗澡了可以嗎？」樹問道，大我聳聳肩表示沒所謂，他跟著樹一起離開了迷你研究室，拐回自己的房間裡將行李內的其他東西拿出來，樹遠在浴室的門關上後又很快打開，沒洗太多的時間大我甚至還沒有收拾好自己的換洗衣服，看來樹的精神緊繃了一整天的確很累的樣子，當大我抱著衣服走到浴室去的時候，樹已經準備好睡覺的樣子躺在床上，他沒有關上門，大概是想時刻注意到這邊的事情，這裡不像京本家，沒有最先進的電子防盜設備保護他們，這樣樹保護自己的工作徹頭徹尾不像高地，一向小心翼翼的樹沒辦法安心睡覺。

洗澡的時候大我一度想過要不然還是跑到樹的房間睡吧，至少自己躺在樹的旁邊可以讓他少一分擔憂，但又馬上甩開這可怕的想法，自己到底在想什麼，不想樹來到這裡也是無法安眠，但這打算裡的主動卻是讓自己也卻步，簡直超越了自己一貫的性格。

從浴室走出來的時候經過樹的房間，裡面平穩而安寧的呼吸節奏告訴自己樹已經順利入眠，看來這陣子的奔波總算讓他可以好好入睡並將自己失眠的問題拋諸腦後，大我忍不住探頭望了幾眼停頓，他從來沒見過睡著的樹，樹總是在自己面前精明而尖銳帶刺，卻現在睡著的樹有種令他憐惜的感覺，也許是因為他終於知道了樹沉重的過去，也可能是他了解到樹帶著自己來到這城市背負著的決心，現在看著他終於可以好好睡一覺，讓他有種說不出來的感動，每一刻的樹都是朝著自己的，他盡全力不顧性命地提供保護，就算來到這裡，他很累很想睡覺，卻連房間也不敢關上，生怕聽不見任何的動靜。

身體是自然地動起來，他輕悄而無聲地向前邁開腳步走向樹的睡房，安靜地將睡房的門給關上，樹睡得安穩半點兒抖動也沒有，謐然的足印落在地上，一步一步靠近樹，床準備得很大，完全足夠他們兩個人睡上去，大我也不曉得自己到底為何，他跨上樹床邊的空位置，果然將自己收納從容，半退著貼近樹的呼吸，一種撩動的心情給按捺著，大我拉了拉樹的被子，樹半分沒有動起來，然後大我安然閉上雙眼。

他以為計劃湊效。

「你在幹嘛？」

可就在自己閉上眼睛的下一秒，樹便赫然從後緊抱著自己，並在自己的耳邊輕吐說話讓自己不住打顫，他用力地抖了一下，心臟連同所有的內臟都揪到一裡去，樹的力勁很大，不讓自己離開也動彈不得，自己的主動還是吵醒了樹。

「這麼想跟我一起睡的話一開始就不要選別的房間啊」樹咬啃著自己的耳骨，肆無忌憚地挑逗著自己，大我扭頭想要避開，卻以這個姿勢完全失去反抗的權利，他無奈地想著，自己為什麼像著了魔一樣主動爬上樹的床，簡直丟臉到家。  
「……」不願意屈服說出想讓樹好好睡覺這種只會令自己更加無地自容的想法，大我無言面對樹的提問，他拉拉樹抱著自己的手臂，樹意會地輕微放開，以為自己太用力讓大我發疼，大我隨即翻身過去跟樹面對面地躺著。

「你好吵，我很累，別吵著我睡覺」

大我決定裝作聽不見這故意的嘲弄，既然自己的行為已經徹底地蒙上『主動爬上別人的床』的污名，那麼再多的辯解也只是無用，他決定將這事進行到底，將自己的臉埋近樹的跟前，執著地閉上眼睛反正也睡意來襲，有某種濕潤貼上自己的額前，他瑟縮一下又把眼睛張開，樹被放大的臉就倒映在自己雙眸內，勾動著自己的心坎。

跳得發疼。

「我以為你進來是想做其他事情」

樹揚著嘴角，大我一下子刷紅了臉，感覺被樹咬舔過的耳骨在發著燙，他伸手抱住樹，樹身體的溫暖讓自己安心，樹在低頭等待著自己的反應，他沒有往下說，卻也感受到樹沒有同步地閉上眼瞼，於是他認命地重新抬起頭來，對上樹熾熱的視線。

「可是我很困了」

樹聽見大我的誠實，一下子噗嗤出來，笑彎的瞇眼裡都是對著自己滿溢的歡喜，他伸手摸了摸自己的頭頂，透著不能再多的安心感，然後重新調整姿勢，讓二人在抱擁入睡的時候舒適放鬆。

「那麼，我們往後再說」

有一種依靠，讓人全然寬舒而不需要帶著半點防備，這種完全地將自己交托在對方的感覺讓他們靠近著迷，迷迷糊糊地閉上眼瞼不說話，讓睡魔將自己吞噬，就正躺在對方的旁邊感覺無比地安全，而這份安全的堡壘，他們明白是得來不易。

在陌生的城市裡，他們別無選擇地重新開始，白天大我都窩在研究室裡面繼續進行著Pause的研究，只有他一個人的努力說實在的相當吃力，樹就跟高地一樣，充滿專業的特務知識可是卻還是缺少了更高階的醫療研究能力，樹很想幫助卻也沒什麼特別事情能夠辦到，他唯一能做的，就是每天都查看著來往這個城市的所有交通工具，數天一次的航班、不定時出現的遊輪，他入侵航空公司又或是遊輪公司的系統，將乘客的名單取得以後針對每個名字進行到底的調查，確保沒有半個可疑的人出現在他跟大我在的這個城市上。

慎太郎每兩至三天便會更新一次Instagram，大我總是看著反覆讚好，愛不惜手地透過相片去確定慎太郎和高地過得很好，公司忙碌的時候，慎太郎更新的樹影總是在公司範圍植種的沒趣，間中慎太郎要出差到外地，景致才換成了不一樣的驚喜，相當偶然的時候，遇上日本某些節日的活動上慎太郎當代表出席時，會拍一下應節的食物又或是植物，似是聖誕樹又或是新年門松，每逢這種時候大我就會格外地想念遠方的慎太郎和高地，他在這裡跟樹過著極為平淡的生活，淡然的美好在心裡填滿著他的一切，可是待獨個兒坐在研究室裡看著手機，透過冰冷的螢幕望向慎太郎沒有自己的生活裡時，心底裡總像缺失了什麼顯得落寞而無法宣之於口，而這個看不見盡頭的生活裡，他只希望有機會再跟慎太郎再說上一話。

春來秋去，在這個幾乎長年不超過十二度的極北城市裡，大我和樹熬過了絕不適應的晝夜，他們失去了對時間的概念，瘋狂地將一天的工作拉得更長，直至自己體力不支又或是樹強迫大我休息才倒頭便睡，他們自自然然睡在一起，抱擁入睡變成了他們新的習慣，間中樹有緊急的調查沒趕得及進房間躺在大我旁邊，大我便會白白睜著眼睛輾轉反側，直至樹處理完他的事情回來抱著自己為止。

他們就像一對極為普通的戀人，除去他們各自不可說出的身份，樹一手包辦了他們的起居飲食，每數天便會拖著大我到附近的超市買食材和日用品，盡力阻止大我不知物價的過高消費，大我白天都在研究室裡寫著報告、做實驗或是什麼都不做，坐著思考更多的可行性或是設計新穎的試驗流程，樹看不懂大我在讀的新出醫療期刊文章或是陳舊的理論書籍，他調查悶了便會坐在大我的研究室裡什麼都不幹只顧著看著大我努力的背影沉默，等到週末的時候，有時候他們什麼都不做就躺在家裡客廳看著聽不懂的電視節目，又或是到城市裡唯一的影音店租借不算新潮的電影DVD看，電影院在星期天才營業，可是裡面放的電影沒有特別配上什麼字幕，在看不太懂的情況下他們只是看了數次也就此作罷，理想中的約會在這冷寂的城市裡似乎是永恆都實現不到的難題，待天氣沒那麼冷的時候，他們便會到海邊較暖的地方看著海浪翻騰，發呆地清空所有思緒地度過一整天。

大我研究進展比他預想的都要好，大概是沒有醫院繁重的工作讓他可以相當專心的進行，他已經成功找到穩定Pause因子的方法，接下來就只需要將它套用在可食用的藥丸膠囊裡又或是吊藥裡面，他好想好想跟慎太郎報告這一切，卻始終不敢說出來，樹每天都在為他排除來到這個城市裡每個訪客的置疑，這種工作肯定是苦悶而又麻煩，需要極大的心神卻又半天不能休息和放棄，他不想樹再為自己而感到煩惱。

待大我回頭一看的時候，他發現自己已經和樹在這近乎與世隔絕的城市裡待了兩年之久，過於穩定的關係讓他在快樂的同時一直壓抑裡內心暗湧的不安。

他開始變得不想在這裡的日子終會有一天完結。


	20. Chapter 20

１９

踏進六月，依舊完全感受不到半點兒準備要過夏天的感覺，重覆一次的季節也只是沒甚變化的帶著清勁冷風，凜冽地刮痛自己的臉，極晝遍滿這裡，大陽從數個月前升起以後沒有再下降，始終於處一種亮眼在空中搖晃令人恍神的光線，時間似乎一直在停滯，他們的一天變得很長，像永沒有盡頭的彷彿就可以走到永遠。

「樹，生日快樂」

樹從來就很少說自己的過去，想起來在京本家那個牢籠裡跟大我提起關於風磨的事情就像很久以前發生的一樣，這兩年來並沒有太多的補充，卻還是片言隻字之間讓大我找到了樹的生日，樹說他沒有父母，被帶進孤兒院的那天是六月十五日，法定的文件上都寫這天是他的生日，進入訓練基地後這種日子沒有誰在意，這麼多年來，他從來沒有過生日這個於他而言過於奇怪的想法。

可仍抱住小情侶心情的大我卻執意成為第一個替樹慶祝生日的人，兩個人在這個冷寂的地方自己無所隱瞞，小少爺笨拙的心意從來就瞞不過精明的特務，結果這天大我決定暫時將研究放在一邊，中午便拉著樹到外面選擇有限的餐廳裡跟樹簡單用膳過後，便到唯一的蛋糕店裡讓樹挑了一個想吃的蛋糕，在樹的面前拜託人家給他數根蠟燭，再帶著樹到家裡附近的超市將晚餐的食材都買好，回到家裡便開始準備他的慶生活動。

樹沒有被誰替他慶生，在訓練基地時他跟風磨就從來不會提到自己生日之類的事情，彷彿這是跟他南轅北轍的事情，他帶著看好戲的表情站在廚房的一角依靠著牆垣，將大我的手忙腳亂都收在眼底裡卻添滿愛意，大我還是這樣地純粹，一臉認真地努力替自己準備他所不擅長的東西，為的只是想自己放一個美好的休假。

「謝謝，KYOMO」

晚餐的牛扒明顯的焦黑但看起來是全熟了，沙律自然成為最高分的一道料理，意粉過度的煮沸軟綿地輕微發脹，但旁邊裝盤放著的小蕃茄倒是新鮮可口，大我還特意挑了枝紅酒二人享用，讓樹十分意外的是大我居然還滿會挑，恰到好處的順滑感入喉不帶刺鼻，火辣的溜過喉嚨是一陣沉實的甘香，他們相視而坐，這種常見於電影中的情景就欠了根會搖曳火光的蠟燭。

「不會太難吃吧？」樹有點兒艱難地切開過熟的牛扒，一直在嘴裡反覆嚼爛，大我擔憂地問道，樹笑點搖頭，這牛扒甚至嚐出了甜味。  
「不會」

晚飯過後大我小心翼翼地抱著蛋糕點亮了燭光端到客廳的小茶几上，樹有點兒害羞今天大我為自己所做的一切，一直是特務的他從未想過自己也可以如常人一樣過這種平淡的生活，被誰捧在掌心裡疼愛，由衷地為自己而笑著，外頭的日光帶點昏暗，是他過得最不願意完結的一天，大我拿著叉子主動餵著自己吃蛋糕，他笑瞇雙眼，欣然吞下。

「我還是頭一回有誰替我過生日」

吃了頓甜蜜的晚餐，二人共享了同一枝意料之外的紅酒，蛋糕的甜絲彷彿還在舌尖殘存著蜜意，微醺的樹軟攤地坐在沙發上，失去防備地說得感慨，旁邊的大我呵呵大笑，哼哧地靠在樹的胸口上，軟綿地拉住了樹的手。

不知道這種幸福的日子會在哪一個時間點倏地完結，大我只是想跟建立更多更多唯一的回憶，他一方面想和樹過得像普通人，一方面卻想跟樹共同擁有很多不一樣的記憶。

「樹喜歡的話，我每年都可以像這樣替你過生日」

呢喃甜言蜜語，樹垂低眼瞼，讓大我仰頭對上自己的熾熱視線，他低頭一吻，大我柔軟的嘴唇嚐著剛才蛋糕的味道，不願離去，樹輕輕地撫摸著自己的耳窩，嘶啞著酒氣的情亂。

「每年都像今天一樣，太辛苦了，KYOMO」

大我生來就備受保護，認真地工作認真地做研究，卻是一名不諳生活的少爺，樹看著今天大我為他而東奔西走，在廚房慌張而手足無措，從中午帶著自己出門吃飯、選蛋糕到一手包辦今晚沒有燭光的晚餐，大我的心意已經相當明瞭，每年都這樣做的話，他可要替大我感到心疼了。

「我又不覺得辛苦……」咕嚕著反駁，樹哼笑幾聲，再度以唇封住大我正想往下說的辯解，舌尖帶著紅酒的氣息呼進嘴腔裡，大我沒有半點兒抗拒，主動伸出濕潤回應這炙熱的親密，樹輕咬著他的嘴唇，拉扯著玩弄挑逗自己的內心，讓心坎裡都化成蜜糖般地湮沒濃郁，手裡輕輕磨蹭地自己的耳窩，從耳骨將指尖撩動而耳垂，帶涼意的柔嫩逃不出自己的指間，記憶中屬於大我的敏感處讓他不禁瑟縮起來，卻沒有反對，他心甘情願裡讓樹擺佈，甚至讓樹將自己推倒在沙發上，「嗯……樹……」

低聲耳語，樹按住他的嘴唇不讓他往下說。

「殊……有沒有人跟你說話，在這種氣氛下最好不要說話？」

眼前就是樹被放大的這張臉，大我努力地眨動著因酒精而變得迷離的雙眼，用力地將樹看清，樹莞爾著沒說出來的那份感情，大我沒有再說話，閉上眼睛的同時伸出雙手環抱著樹，讓樹再度將吻落到他的唇上撕磨。

舌尖舔過唇邊，勾勒著輕淺的觸碰，間中貼近親吻的臉頰並發上低沉的唧唧聲，樹將這些吻延續至大我的耳垂上，按捺著啃咬讓二人心跳莫名，樹忍耐著自己不要將這份柔情咬破，卻只是更加地搔癢自己的衝動，每下輕舔都換來大我微弱的嚶嚀，他將舌尖糾纏在大我的耳骨，順勢鑽到耳窩描繪著輪廓，這種濕漉而羞恥的感覺讓大我徹底敗在樹的吻裡面，他主動伸手摸索著樹的衣服，並將手探進樹結實的身體裡面感受溫暖。

樹知道大我有點兒甘不起這樣的恣意，於是一邊挑起大我的家居服，將手攀上那始終白皙的腰間感受每下大我的輕顫，一邊將親吻發展到大我微微因情動而仰起來的脖子上，讓它展現更美麗的線條，上面還帶著前幾天種下的吻痕，在雪白的肌膚上格外明顯，多虧這個城市的長年冰冷，他們出門時總是穿著厚重，在不會被發現這種羞恥的痕跡下，大我從未拒絕自己在他身上的放任。

吸吮發出熾熱的那一遍皮膚，恰好避開了前幾天的痕跡，用力地為大我帶來刺痛卻亢奮的心跳感，大我輕呼一聲，卻像在喉嚨迴繞幾遍滾動著渴求，更亮眼的艷紅在他的頸間連成一線，短絀地透滿激情，一下、兩下、更多下的恣意妄為裡面樹和大我褪去彼此的衣服，赤裸的身體是熟悉而又互相吸引著，他們悸動著想要的感覺，身體幾乎可以燃燒起來。

將吻落到胸前的時候，大我身上的扭動更為明顯，他還是對於樹蹂躪自己的敏感感到抗拒又無法抗拒，樹將舌尖輕彈在挺立之上，抽離的觸感挑動著大我的輕吟，又突如其來地用力按壓，大我倒抽一口氣，指甲輕刮在樹的背上；於是樹更賣力地在胸前打圈起來，快速地磨擦著最上面的快樂，大我只感到腦袋往上一衝，自然地閉上眼睛將頭往後仰。

無意識之間被樹握住身下的柔軟，已微微發脹的慾望在樹的手裡變得更為興奮，樹憐惜地壓迫起來，兩種溫度互相交纏起來成為更令人動心的怦然，緩慢地套弄著記憶中所有屬於大我更加有感覺的地方，指尖不時擦過頂端想要聽見更多大我渙散吐出的輕喘，樹得承認自己在這種時候都是壞心眼的，他看著大我便想要欺負更多，讓大我跟自己苦苦求饒，卻又總屈服在自己的快感之下。

「嗚……夠了、夠了──」

果不其然，被猛烈攻擊脆弱的大我不消一會兒便棄械投降，趕在自己跑上頂峰之前慌亂地抓住樹的手，讓他停下來，樹帶著壞笑看上去是那麼地討厭，卻又是那麼地讓自己喜愛，他不甘心指示該讓樹倒過來，樹始終勾起嘴角坐在沙發上，看著大我半跪在自己的面前將自己的慾望一口吞下，貝齒僅僅擦過也讓自己有種愉悅的感覺，他輕撫著大我頭頂的髮絲，那裡也是柔軟得讓自己想撕破一切狠狠欺凌，他忍耐著大我在這兩年間變得成熟的調教，大我一直在舔著他的頂端，反覆地在他最舒服的地方流連起來，他心中的亢奮說不出聲，卻一直在抬頭發疼，忍住喘意只能輕輕低嘆，一邊撫摸著大我的髮絲提醒自己不要拉扯太厲害，試圖轉移自己的注意力。

親吻底端，並將舌尖一直舔上鈴口，整根沒入溫柔再在裡面瘋狂打圈，輕地吸吮著某種水聲將樹吐出更多快慰，黏稠沒有讓大我卻步，反倒是更加地努力，他總是在努力，對任何事情都傾盡全力，大我不顧自己嘴上的酸軟，起伏著讓樹的慾望貫穿著自己的嘴腔，裡面濕淋著是唾液也是愛蜜，樹有點兒受不了，在大我想再進行攻勢的時候，讓他抬起了頭。

「KYOMO」

只是簡單的一喚彼此已明瞭心意，大我羞赧地對上樹的視線，卻又帶一點挑動的情緒，他調整一下樹的坐姿，然後跨上樹的赤裸，反手握著樹的熾熱往自己的後穴磨蹭愛液，這讓自己首先輕哼出來，他的臉在發著熱，樹的身體也在發熱，緋紅早已將二人吞噬，他們一直在沉淪這種只有對方的感覺。

愛液甚至多得滴落在樹的胯間，大我眨眨眼睛，試著一點一點地進入，滑溜得控制困難，樹真的受不了這種緩不濟急的極致挑逗，他用力一頂，在大我呼叫之前便整根沒入甬道，大我倒抽著氣適應，樹等待著大我緩過來後自行的起伏，他難耐地扭動一下，感覺自己的慾望變得更為巨大。

須臾，大我感覺自己大概是習慣了，於是便擺動著身子上下動起來，撞擊著樹和自己的渴望，甬道裡極為濕漉，這份黏稠感讓他們更為不顧一切，隨著動作加快，大我也就放任了自己的呼息，喘著好聽的低吟讓樹也享聽覺之愉，樹支撐著大我的身體坐直，讓他利用體重一再下墜慰藉，每一下頂至最深處的搔撥著甬道內的突起，大我開始嗚咽起來，律動讓他前方受不了，有種想要噴發的感覺，他仰著頭，不自覺地加快了撞擊，將自己撞得更狠，讓樹將自己貫穿撕破，好看的頸間線條上都是情愛的吻痕，樹禁不住伸手指尖輕劃，挑弄著大我的意亂情迷，自己也在大我的主導裡面越發興奮。

難耐著自己未能釋放衝刺，於是暫停了大我的擺動，樹讓大我再度躺在沙發上，打開的雙腿甬道入口嫩紅誘人，樹將慾望抵上去沒有任何的猶豫便一挺而進，大我嗚呼著興奮的抽離，這種體位讓他們更加貼近彼此，樹輕易便找到大我體內的突起，於是朝著裡面進行瘋狂的攻擊，大我浪叫著迷亂伸手一時想抓緊樹的手臂，一時又掉下來在沙發上劃著指甲痕，樹毫不顧惜地猛然抽送著，直至在大我攀上頂峰一刻，他也在大我的體內留下溫熱。

退出來的時候啵聲讓他們再度羞紅了臉，儘管剛剛做完這種親密的行為，他們還是忍不住為對方而悸動，樹累攤地硬擠在沙發上躺著，抱緊大我不讓他往下掉，大我將頭埋在樹的胸前，閉上眼睛休息幾乎可以直接睡著，經歷高潮讓他們幾乎失去意識，外面的日照依舊，也許帶著些許的昏暗迷離，但大我卻覺得這一天從未完結。

要是每一天，都並不會迎來完結。

永遠生活在這個詭譎而不會日落的極晝裡，那麼時間一直停止也沒關係，就像他跟樹一樣，近乎永保青春地活著，他們一直相愛，活在最好的年紀裡面，就好了。

大我和樹，近乎妄求地渴望著這個明知道不可能的願望。

「KYOMO，先去洗澡吧？」溫存結束，看看時鐘正指向晚上快十一點，外頭還是亮白的天，印證著這怪異的現象，彷彿他們被捲入扭曲的時空裡，樹推了推大我，免得他不小心睡著，他悄然，大我反倒更用力抱緊樹，賴死不走。  
「嗯……好困」大我呢喃著，在樹的胸口蹭了蹭。  
「所以就讓你先去洗澡，然後睡覺啊」樹沒好氣，試圖想大我從沙發上拉起來，好不容易一輪掙扎讓大我坐起來了，他卻只是瞇著眼睛一副沒睡醒的樣子任由樹替他套上T恤恍神。  
「還是樹先去洗吧，我想再睡個五分鐘」

撒著嬌，嘟起嘴唇的大我異常地可愛，樹心想這傢伙顯然是故意的，明知道自己受不了他的哀求，無可奈何之下他再度彈了彈大我的額前，讓他跟自己保證五分鐘後肯定乖乖去洗澡，這才轉身離開客廳走向浴室。

搖晃著身體，被樹強行迫著坐起來後人也漸漸清醒起來，坐著也是無聊，於是又拿起手機漫無目的地滑動起來，點著Instagram想看看慎太郎有沒有更新，卻在看見配詞的一刻完全怔住，然後心跳比剛才的情事跳得更為激烈。

背景像是帝國大廈之類的高樓，樹影只是小棵帶著濃重外國的氣氛，慎太郎在配詞裡寫著：『要調職到美國去啦，Japan I Miss You！』

「到你囉KYOMO……」  
「樹、樹！！你看看這個！！！」

樹漫不經心地擦著頭髮從浴室走出來，他叫喚著，但大我馬上便拿著手機慌慌張張地跑到樹的跟前，一直將手機塞到樹的手裡讓他看，樹定睛接過，才半秒便知道是什麼一回事，他讓大我冷靜下來，可是大我壓根聽不入耳。

「怎麼辦？他們要對慎太郎出手了，所以才讓他到美國去，京本家在美國根本就沒什麼生意，肯定是組織要對他出手了，樹、我要回日本，只有我出現了他們才不會再對慎太郎出手……」  
「KYOMO、KYOMO，冷靜、冷靜！！！！！」

以嚇唬的形式讓大我住口，停止了無止境的自責和瘋狂的猜測，大我閉上嘴，可是看得出他腦裡已經混亂一遍，無法以一貫的理智思考。

「慎太郎桑已經到了美國還可以發這個Instagram通知你也表示他沒有即時的危險，至少人身是安全及自由，他才可以繼續以這種形式向你發出警示；你現在出現在日本也對整件事情沒什麼幫助，如果慎太郎桑人已經被組織所控制住，那麼你不惜曝露行蹤也只是徒然，我們不能自亂陣腳，KYOMO」樹充滿邏輯地說，他嘆了口氣，咬緊下唇，大我顯然沒把自己的話聽進去，滿臉沉重地想著慎太郎，他伸手將大我拉向自己，再一把抱住，大我在自己的懷內顫抖一下，然後安靜起來，「我們要相信高地可以將慎太郎桑保護得很好，KYOMO」

大我一聲不吭，樹猜到他在想什麼，慎太郎的危險近在咫尺，就像對他們平淡而幸福的生活來一個當頭棒喝，再渴望永恆的極晝，時間還在流動著，一直拉拖著他們向前走，他們終有一天，必須親手將這美好的生活畫上句號。

「真的不能回去嗎……」大我悶聲中帶著顫抖的哭腔，樹不忍心回答，但伸手輕輕撫摸大我的頭頂，讓他安心。  
「我的任務是要保護你，我不能讓你有半點兒的危險」

說得斷然，大我心裡是明知道樹處處為自己好，冷靜過後他也知道衝動對這事只是於事無補，他抿嘴將頭埋在樹的溫熱裡面。

「你不是說特務絕不能向別人說他的任務嗎？」淡然地問，樹聽見了明白大我已經回復理智，他哼笑起來。  
「對啊，所以你要扮作沒聽過」

大我再在樹的懷裡依偎一會兒，然後毅然放開樹的體度走向睡房拿換洗的衣服，再關上浴室的大門，樹無聲地守望著大我這寂寞的表情說不出話來，他可以感受到大我此刻的無助和心急如焚，卻什麼事都不能做的氣憤，這兩年——的確讓他們變得更毫無防備了。

他們居然天真地誠心渴望一個永不日落的極晝。

※

「……北斗」

醫院的天花依舊帶著病態的蒼白，了無生氣地刷畫暗淡的灰塵，北斗聽見有誰在叫自己，他睜開了雙眼，供氧的機器在運作著幫助自己呼吸，涼意的空氣穿過自己的鼻腔，他努力讓自己變得清醒，不難發現今天的健人穿著整套的保護衣，他雖感奇怪，卻不想將時間花在這種無謂的事情上。

「健……人……JESSE呢？」

下午五點了，最近JESSE沒有從前的準時，也時常臨時便說有會議要開，今天不能出現了，北斗自嘲，要來的終究是會來，沒有人能撐過天天跑醫院被綑綁的難受，也沒有人禁得住外頭的花花世界。

而北斗只希望未來JESSE的對象，又或是現在他新認識的那位，比自己健康，JESSE不能再承受像他一樣的痛苦了。

「……北斗……JESSE他——」

「倒下來了」

北斗聽著健人說的時候，他只感到腦內一遍空白。

又是一種入侵整個身體的無名病毒，或是什麼，什麼都好，做了所有檢查都找不到源頭或是病因，JESSE一直忍耐著，受不了的時候被健人拖去見醫生，反覆地忍受著檢查，然而每個檢查卻只是讓他們心裡直往下沉。

等到JESSE最終還是倒下來不得不住院留醫的時候，大家才驚覺，是不是北斗的病其實有隱藏的傳染性，於是每天都跑醫院見北斗的JESSE自然受到感染。

「……是我的錯……我根本就不應該讓他每天都來見我——」

透過氧氣面罩說的話沉實而模糊，卻健人也聽出了北斗的自責和悲慟，北斗的眼淚劃過臉頰滴落在枕頭上，健人想伸手拍拍北斗的肩，卻發現自己已被保護衣緊緊包裹，他的指尖，什麼都感覺不到。

他連安慰也沒能辦到。

「健人……可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

他說，別忘了他們的約定。

他說，說不定JESSE有機會好起來。

他說，JESSE送給他的戒指他很喜歡，他想戴著離開，所以希望健人可以替他再去訂造一枚。

「別說笑了，北斗，我一定可以找到方法治好你、JESSE跟風磨的！」

什麼天才，天才連一個叛變的特務Ｊ也找不到，天才連一款藥也找不到，天才連身邊的人也拯救不到。

他根本就不是天才。

※

「社長，京本家的二少爺到總部了」

指骨輕敲著木造的桌面，咯咯地傳出心煩意亂的聲響，在聽見報告的一刻，又赫然停止，社長輕笑起來，LEWIS家的人倒下了，沒想到京本家的次子倒是不怕，聽見要接任組織最高領事之位後浩浩蕩蕩來到美國，甚至身邊也只有恆常的特務保護。

「京本家的長子呢？」社長問道，仰後了身子專注聆聽。  
「還是沒有消息」

抿住嘴唇又開始敲打著桌面，然後在想到什麼決定的時候猛地頓然。

「按本來的計劃做，二少爺也倒下來了，那麼長子也不得不出現」  
「可是，LEWIS家的少爺才剛倒下來，在這麼短時間內也因為同樣的原因倒下來，不會惹人起疑嗎？」

社長冷酷一笑，不屑一顧。

「他們只相信他們所看見的東西，抱著老舊的思想企圖控制這個世界，但只有我——」

「才是有能力的那個」


	21. Chapter 21

２０

朗伊爾城悄然踏進極夜，太陽在十一月的某一天沉落水平線後沒有再升上來，整個城市帶著冷寂的寒風和無盡的黑暗點燃起昏暗的街燈，空氣中的凜冽刺骨，樹和大我只想待在屋內享受多一點的溫暖完全沒有出門的意欲，因為食材耗盡的時候才不得不頂著冰冷匆忙到超市一趟，又很快地回家。

城市的時間又像是休止一樣，像一個停轉的國度讓他們不禁懷疑，空間在這個城市是否一直在扭曲起來，他們經過過極晝的午夜太陽，沒多久就是極夜的無垠陰沉，第二次經歷這徹底的反轉還是相當不適應，長久活在黯淡之中讓他們總是昏昏欲睡。

而他們心裡面還是清楚明白的，這種平靜而詭譎的生活，總有一天會迎來結束。

「咯咯──」

外面在下著雪，翻起的飛花在掉在玻璃之外，散成點點水濺彌留未去，大我剛完成一個階段的研究，初版以Pause作基礎完成的藥囊已經做好，可是在這裡既無動物更莫談臨床的實驗，他坐在研究室裡良久握著那閃紅的藥丸，嘆了口氣還是走到客廳跟樹並肩而坐，一邊談著今晚到底要不要出門跑趟超市，還是明天停雪了才去。

風雪中的敲門響讓他們驚醒，從昏沉中睜開雙眼，他們的心在一瞬間沉了下去，該來的終究會來，大我咬緊下唇，樹讓他坐在這裡待著不用擔心，卻帶著更謹慎的表情走向大門。

慎太郎已經足有一個多星期沒有更新Instagram。

「你們是什麼人？」

從防盜眼張望出去只是變得怪異而全身套得牢厚的二人，看不清潔兩個人面相的同時樹小心翼翼地打開大門，一種熟悉的氣息朝著他撲過來，未等樹把說話講完，其中一人已向著屋內衝進去，樹連忙伸手阻止，少不免的幾招交流，拳腳交加的在玄關裡響著久違的悶聲；這兩個人身材都比樹矮小，身上套著厚重的衣物卻完全沒有阻礙他們快速的動作，二人極有默契的地方也是讓樹覺得困難之處，他們完全不需要半點兒的猶豫便明瞭彼此下一招的攻擊並加以配合，樹努力地閃避著卻畢竟好一陣子生疏的戰鬥力也讓他始終處於下風，好不容易找固定其中一人的雙手另一人卻又無縫接軌地趕了上來。

於是三人互相交纏鎖住對方的骨節，都是動上一下便會斷筋骨的狀態讓彼此都不敢亂動，從二人只露出雙眼的臉色裡完全讀不出什麼，同樣是超級特務的氣息卻跟樹以往交手的都不一樣，他們似乎沒有打算動殺機，甚至帶一分高地的感覺，樹有點兒困惑之際，聽見動靜的大我從客廳裡跑了出來。

「樹！！」  
「……我讓你待著！！」

大我著急地喚了一聲，看著三人的糾纏卻完全使不上任何辦法使他感到心急如焚，樹有點兒生氣地歇斯底里，生怕二人來者不善看見大我有所行動，他更用力地抓緊二人不讓他們動彈，卻意外地發現二人在看見大我後，馬上鬆手的力勁，其中一個人在放開之後，甚至主動推遠了樹，又關上了門將天寒地冷隔在門外。

「大我桑」

他們齊聲喚著，並開始動手將包裹著自己的衣物一一拆下，大我聽見聲音的頃刻吃驚地瞪大眼睛，他未有更多的說話但顯然在等待，於是在二人將臉上的圍巾都脫下來的時候，樹瞄了瞄大我，但大我還是掛著那張不解的表情盯著二人。

「我們終於見面了」

他們身材不算高，站在樹的旁邊可算是偏細小的那種男生，長相年輕好看，其中一個帶著一張好脾氣的臉一直笑得燦爛，另一個人沉著一張看起來相當像小狐狸的臉，輪廓分明地透著帥氣感，他們拉起了手袖，露出荷魯斯之眼的刺青，那刻，樹終於知道為什麼會覺得他們的氣息有點兒像高地。

他們就是一直在暗中保護大我的兩個特務。

「聰……勝利？」

嚴格來說他們從未見面，每個超級特務成為某家族的保護者之前照道理應該是至少會見上一面，又或是隨時在身邊進行守護的工作，可是大我在慎太郎接管公司、組織幹事之位那天起，他便在慎太郎對自己的放任下徹底從京本家裡逃逸出來，他跟慎太郎和高地說，他只是個藉藉無名的小醫生，不需要被保護，甚至拒絕跟眼前兩個當時還是剛從訓練基地畢業的特務見面，高地看不過去，將二人的指令方法交給大我，讓二人在大我從來不會發現的地方進行保護，並告訴大我有什麼事可以直接在手機按出指示密碼，他們便會知道。

第一次撥打指令通話的那天，是花火大會上他恐慌著失去慎太郎，即使樹在面前他也不顧一切打通了二人的電話，並一直叫著慎太郎的名字希望他們會明白，一直守在大我身邊的兩人雖不曾見面，卻在大我日常的生活中也似是看透他的想法和習慣，聰那聲溫柔的『了解』在那夜色中似是最安撫心靈的說話，並一直留在大我的腦裡面。

一次又一次，縱然他們毫無交流，但大我還是十分感激聰和勝利不介意這種看起來不被重視的感覺，還是盡全力解救他們京本家不同的危機，更在千鈞一髮之際衝進京本家將他、樹、慎太郎和高地全都救回來。

恩人就在眼前，卻大我明知道他們為何而來。

「大我桑，我們是來接您到美國的」

該來的還是會來，慎太郎從來不會超過三天不更新，這兩年多來一直如是，他再忙也不會忘記讓大我感到安心，就算到了美國，也老樣子張貼著他的生活，如今快兩個星期的缺失早起勾起大我隱約的不安，但他只肯去相信大概是慎太郎太忙。

看來就算在兩年多後的今日，自己依舊地天真。

「慎太郎……」

聰的笑容從臉上滑落，他跟勝利面面相覷一副要說不說的樣子，像在大我的心裡投了一顆抬不起來的大石，讓裡面的所有漣漪擲得粉碎。

他快樂的夢，他平淡的幸福，他無憂地對著樹盡情的撒嬌──

通通都要夢醒了。

「早陣子在工作期間無故地倒下來，醫生們都在想盡辦法找出原因，可是沒能找到」勝利說，表情沉重起來，旁邊的樹聽見了，腦裡面將慎太郎的病跟北斗、JESSE的怪病也接連在一起，肯定是有人從中做了些什麼手腳，不然組織裡一個個健康的繼承者，才不可能這樣全都倒下來，「組織裡說既然京本家還有孩子，就必須要到美國接任組織裡的最高位，這是京本家與生俱來的義務和責任」  
「不行！！！！」

未等大我回答，樹便先發制人地表示強烈，聰在旁邊嚇了一跳，勝利帶著淡然的眼神望向樹，一時未有反駁和堅持。

「松村家的倒下來了，LEWIS家的也倒下來了，現在連慎太郎桑也倒下來，他們全都是組織裡高位的幹事家族，再加上之前對著京本家的種種突襲，這肯定是有人在使計，至少迫KYOMO露面」樹數算起來，聰再度看著勝利一言不發，不用樹多說，他們自己心裡面也明白，他們也曾經跟龍也說不能將大我就這樣送到美國，肯定會出事，但龍也說是組織的要求，他們京本家從來沒有反抗的餘地，只能盡一切的努力去保護大我。

但大我必須離開。

「到了美國之後，我跟聰會寸步不離地在大我桑身邊，確保他毫髮未傷……」勝利嘆息道，背誦著平白的台詞，卻被樹再度打斷。  
「不可能，松村家LEWIS家和慎太郎桑，哪一個不是被他們家的特務寸步不離地去守護？結果還是一樣，敵人在暗，我們在明，根本難以防備──」樹冒火地說，大我聽著樹的惡狠，心裡既感動樹對於自己的緊張萬分，卻又覺得有一種極度的無力感油然而生。

京本家，根本就沒有選擇。

身為京本家的長子，在次子慎太郎倒下來之後，去接管組織的一切，根本就不存在著任何選擇。

「樹君……我們知道你不想大我桑受傷害，我們也不想啊！可是……」聰也在旁邊試圖讓樹理解他們的無奈，幫忙著說話，但樹完全不理會。

「我才不會將KYOMO交給你們」

樹下定決心似地說，他伸手將大我擋在身後，勝利一瞬間似是如箭在弦，露出一副想要一決生死的倔強，大我不由得將頭輕輕地靠在樹的背上，閉上眼去感受這份最後的溫暖。

「樹，我們能聊聊嗎」伸手拉了拉樹按住他的傲骨，樹怔然，其實他也知道大我想說什麼。  
「我不能讓你離開，然後明知道這只是去送死」樹決絕地說，大我輕淡一笑，他伸手纏住樹的指間，毫不在意地在聰和勝利的面前十指緊扣，似乎二人多少也知道他們的事情，他們毫不訝異，他們等待著大我的指示，大我輕地搖頭，讓他們在原地待著然後將樹拉進研究室。

「樹」

這聲的『樹』似帶有看不見盡頭的無可奈何，使樹格外地心疼，他知道凜風已經吹散了他和大我平靜的幸福，大我要走了，而且他無法讓他留下。

「你明知道只是去送死……」

樹打從跟著大我義無反顧地來到這冷寂的城市那天起，他便被冠上背叛組織之名，他不能離開這裡，除非他想組織輕易找到自己然後處決自己，他沒辦法像聰和勝利一樣大模斯樣地站在大我身邊謹言慎行，守護大我的一切，大我一旦離開，簡直就是宣佈他們的感情到此為止。

他們連能否再見一面也談不上。

樹嘀咕起來，他忍不住伸手緊緊地抱擁著大我，將大我僅有的都一抱入懷，他用力地透著這最後的愛情，大我回抱著自己，將頭埋在自己的身體裡甚至顫抖著聲音。

「我不能裝作我沒聽見慎太郎出事，也不能假裝我不是京本家的長子」

一直因為Pause而備受保護，他對慎太郎是愧疚也是感激，慎太郎明明可以擁有一個也許貧窮卻更為快樂和自由的人生，卻從他被京本家領養的那天起，他便被莫名地套上一個必須保護自己的魔咒，種種危險裡他也只能想著自己到底是否安全，大我很難想像，要是角色倒轉過來，他是不是可以跟慎太郎做得一樣完美。

「他們肯定是策劃著什麼……所有事情都不是一個巧合……」樹想說服大我，卻明瞭大我心意已決。

研究室裡大我沒有回答，他們安靜地抱擁著，細數他們還有多長的時間可以待在一起，也許只餘下最後的這一分鐘，靜謐的空間裡大我對上樹的視線，裡面不再帶有熾熱的期待，反而換成了回應外頭那天氣似的冰冷和傷感，郁悶地眨動眼瞼，大我主動湊過去貼近樹的嘴唇。

是記憶中的柔軟，也是記憶中的溫度，樹吻著自己還是喜歡輕咬自己的下唇，作弄似地拉扯出來啃吮著那甜蜜的愛情，舌尖碰觸著濕潤，橫掃過彼此的嘴腔只想笨拙地留住這美好的一刻，交換著呼息想讓對方記得，他們這段安靜而幸福的平淡。

放開大家的一瞬間，大我和樹知道已經是終結了，他們均被扔進更黑暗的冰山裡，永遠也沒辦法當冰山頂峰裡，那純粹的人們。

「樹，Pause的藥已經造出雛型了，我沒辦法繼續研究下去，但我想你有更好的人選替我完成」日夜提防著這一刻的來臨，大我將備份好的USB交到樹的掌心裡，裡面甚至還帶著電子傳輸資料的熱度，樹將USB握在手心裡面，終究還是忍不住讓聲線變得抖動，「它是所有人的最後希望，你一定要將它完成，樹」

輕勾起樹的尾指，撩動著像是約定的手勢，樹好一會兒過後，方能重新說話。

「我們一定會再見的，KYOMO」

咬牙切齒，大我淡然一笑，將這笑靨烙印在樹的眼底裡，從未轉身。

「我等著你，樹」

※

「大我桑，你還好嗎？」

坐上私人飛機準備出發到更伸手不見五指的世界裡，大我從離開和樹的家起一直沒有說話，聰坐在大我的身邊，勝利在前面的位置安排著什麼，聰忍不住問道。

「……沒事」大我悄聲回答，卻沒辦法說服聰。  
「我們到了美國會先到醫院探望慎太郎桑，勝利在計劃著路線，我們手上持有的武器……」  
「等等，這種事你跟勝利安排就好，不用跟我報告」

聽著聰的說明，大我更顯心煩意亂，他搖搖頭，阻止聰的說話。

「哦……抱歉，大我桑」聰像做錯事的小孩一樣面露不安，大我覺得自己的語氣好像過重了，他們雖然一直看著自己的生活卻從未交談，也不曉得彼此到底是怎麼樣的人，有點兒內疚，於是主動聊起其他的話題。  
「對了，我記得你們是同一期的訓練基地畢業的吧？」當時高地甩給自己的資料他就從來沒看過，隨手就不曉得扔到哪裡去了，大我依稀著記憶，問道。  
「對啊，我跟勝利就是那一年最高分的兩個超級特務，最後比試的時候勝利下手可狠了」聊到自己的事情時聰倒是沒什麼抗拒，他吃吃地笑著帶點自豪，前面的勝利聽見了，蹙著眉回頭將頭挾在兩椅中間回瞪著聰。  
「你將刀插在我的心臟時可不見得是那麼的重感情」

聰呵呵大笑，勝利哼了一聲便重新專注在計劃路線方面的工作，大我有點兒摸不著頭腦，他狐疑起來。

「要是將刀插在心臟上……那麼勝利花了多少天才回復過來？」大我問道，聰笑得更樂，他搖頭。  
「不不，我們最後的比試都是用VR虛擬場景的，雖然身上貼著很多感應貼可以感覺到幾乎跟真的受傷差不多的痛楚，但在勝利認輸之後我們各自除去感應貼，什麼後遺症都沒有」

誒？

「等等，不是嘴上說是VR實際上是真的比試嗎？」特務會被迫飲下逐漸失去人性的藥水，這在他們家族裡人所皆知的事情，嚴格來說特務最後的試煉都是一個祕密，他明明記得樹說過他們都以為是VR的虛擬比試，結果他差點兒親手殺死了風磨，大我不解地問道，聰錯愕，然後又笑笑道。  
「怎麼可能？都花那麼多年的時候去培訓我們了，要是這時才將最精英的特務殺掉，不是很虧嗎？」

大我回答不出來，因為他也覺得是很不符合邏輯的事情。

稱不上特務的人會被當場殺掉以免日後他們嘴裡漏掉什麼情報，合理；次等的特務早就被安排到不同的工作上，合理；只有最精英的超級特務們才會進入到最後的對決裡決定分數和等級，算是對於整個試煉裡的總結，既然兩個都是最精英的特務，那麼為什麼偏偏在這種時候才讓他們殺掉對方？

樹和風磨，松村家，LEWIS家，京本家，自己──

共通點是什麼？如果有人存心使計迫自己出來的話，目的又是什麼？

「樹……」

禁不住讓嘴上輕顫名字，聰和勝利沒聽見，他們在爭論著到底誰在那畢業試上比較不顧舊情，大我將眼投在外面淡白的雲海裡，久久不能說話。

要是……你在我身邊，就好了。


	22. Chapter 22

２１

中間就隔著一幕透明的膠簾，死寂的病房內就只有慎太郎和高地無言，當聰把病房的門推開的時候，高地甚至還只是剛從心事重重裡猛地抬起頭來瞧看到底是哪一個不速之客打擾了他們的清靜。

「慎太郎，高地」

毫無疑問，大我想哭了。

久別兩年多，也許是更多，自從自己被宣告可以出院的那天起便被龍也找人硬送到機場，跟樹一起坐上飛往最北城市的航班，他甚至來不及跟慎太郎和高地互道珍重，這段日子以來，要不是樹為自己和慎太郎準備了那個祕密又公開的Instagram人氣帳戶，大我是完全沒有辦法得悉任何一件關於慎太郎的生活大小事情；兩年多過去了，他以為在高地的身邊，慎太郎總會平安，就算來到了美國，樹也讓他放心，可是，慎太郎還是被算計了。

說不上奄奄一息的嚴重，但顯然也是抱恙在身，消瘦的臉孔發白著，慎太郎坐在床上閱讀著不曉得是什麼的資料，重重透明的簾幕將所有人都隔絕之外，高地坐在靠窗的位置上，一言不發。

「大我……」「KYOMO──」

高地馬上跑了出來迎接，大我忍住顫抖和動搖，一步一步探頭走向慎太郎的病床，緩慢而有種一步一驚心的錯覺，高地抓緊自己的手還是那樣地溫暖而讓他安心，卻總覺得相隔千百萬里，他仍然不曉得當初和樹一起離開的決定是否正確，慎太郎到底還是在自己的逃逸裡受到傷害。

「慎太郎……你怎樣了？」站在簾幕的跟前，大我模糊地問道，慎太郎看著自己，眼內是千言萬語，但他只是換回了一個微弱的搖頭，雲淡輕風的笑了。  
「找不到病因，醫生們說松村家跟LEWIS家的也是這樣，某種病毒會一直入侵我身體不同的部份，讓器官急遽衰竭，但這過程好像很漫長，至少松村家的從發病那天起到現在，還活著」慎太郎報告著說，似乎不太在意自己身體的異常，他貪婪地望著自己的兄長，最終還是讓他出現了，重新出現而所有人的眼前。

他，終究沒辦法保護大我。

「等等，大我，不能拉開簾幕」大我才伸手想摸索簾幕中的空隙，高地便機警地阻止，「他們說病毒不是偶然，很大可能是有傳染性，雖然他們還沒有找到傳染的方法」  
「這才不是病毒」有點兒失望地垂下手，大我不忿地說，不出所料，高地和慎太郎半點兒露出狐疑的神情也沒有，表示他們也早想到這一切的關聯性，「松村家，LEWIS家，京本家，怎可能都先後染上這神秘的病然後通通倒下來」  
「但我們還沒找出敵人的目的」聽著大我跟自己同樣的推斷，慎太郎輕聲說，要說對方是從松村家先下的手，那麼LEWIS家的染病也算是符合邏輯，他們家的長子們本來就過從甚密，傳染到一起也合情合理；但在這麼短的時間內連慎太郎也染病了，反而感受到對方的急於進取，更是曝露了自己一直於是陰暗的位置。

有人要害他們，不，是加害組織裡高位的人，但他們還是沒想明白，無法將所有事情給串連在一起，敵人仍然是處於黑暗之中無法確定，卻他們都感受到危險已經近在咫尺。

「失禮了」

幾聲敲門響起後，三人赫然扭頭看過去，被輕易拉開病房門的人帶著一張堪稱完美的俊臉，他後面跟著同樣帥氣並極俱混血兒感覺的男生，那男生很高但顯得年輕，沉穩的表情上什麼都讀不出來，反而是前面那個俊俏的人在看見慎太郎之後揮手笑了起來，露出可愛的一雙大白兔前齒在唇上閃爍著。

「慎太郎」  
「健人！我不曉得你今天要來」慎太郎有點兒開心地說，這個名字聽上去耳熟，大我卻不記得自己在什麼時候聽過，這人身邊跟著一個特務，外頭也有不少保鑣在等待著，儼然是來頭很厲害的人，慎太郎會跟他這麼相熟，也似乎是組織裡的人。  
「聽說你哥哥來了，組織讓我來接待一下，順道作點安排」

聽見是組織的吩咐一下子讓病房內的情緒緊繃起來，聰和勝利不著跡地靠近了大我，個子高的男生餘角捎見了，他揚揚眼眉卻沒說什麼，健人還微笑著，彷彿這只是平常不過的事情，高位的人一個一個倒下來，在美國這裡就算他比較資深，但順位仍在京本家之後，於是他一手攬起大部份的管理工作，又親自指點慎太郎如何處理組織的各種事情。

他倒是很吃驚居然連慎太郎也倒下來了，自己也想到分明有人在使計，但連他也找不到那個藏起來的敵人，無可奈何組織讓京本家的長子出現接手慎太郎的所有工作，於是他聽見大我已經到美國的消息後，連忙趕了過來，生怕連京本家的長子也受到什麼人的攻擊。

「你就是京本家的長子吧？我是中島健人，請多多指教」

健人真誠的視線投向大我，熾熱地透著親切，有種說不出來的怪異，大我不安地看了看高地，待高地以幾乎看不見的角度點了一下頭之後，大我才回應健人伸出來的手，握了上去。

「我是京本大我，叫我KYOMO就好了，日後還有很多事情需要麻煩你，希望你不要介意」久違地說著客套的話，從前這角色都是慎太郎在演，大我只需要當個純粹又簡單的小醫生，大我回握的手甚至在發抖著，健人似乎意識到了，他以為大我不習慣這個充滿危險的世界，於露出更為體貼的笑意試圖讓大我安心。  
「我知道一直管理京本家的是慎太郎，這次組織突如其來地讓你來想必你也會很不習慣，有什麼問題可以儘管跟我說，我會盡力協助你，」健人解釋著，笑意盈盈的背後讓大我莫名地發涼，太久沒處於這個如履薄冰的處境下，讓大我誰都不願意去相信，彷彿一下子又將自己拉進更黑暗的地方，他裝作點頭，放開了健人的手，「對了，這是組織派給你的特務，MARIUS君」

健人身後高個子的年輕人踏前了一步，朝著大我點頭並做出躬身的動作，大我警剔起來，他望向高地、聰和勝利，眾人都顯得訝異而摸不著頭腦，每個家族都有自己的特務，就算是來到美國了，慎太郎身邊也只是一直有高地，他們自然有權去挑更多的保護者，但京本家一直深信貴精不貴多，他們只需要最忠誠和最高質素的超級特務。

「特務的話，我自己已經有兩個了，雖然這樣說有點兒過份，但我並沒有需要到MARIUS君的地方」大我露出了一絲慌張，似乎映進健人的眼內變成一種不必要的憂心，健人諒解地笑著，他抬頭看了MARIUS一眼，然而對方仍是一臉冷峻。  
「北斗、JESSE和慎太郎先後出事，組織裡也開始意識到是事有蹺蹊了，在查明一切之前，組織不希望KYOMO你再出什麼問題，多一個人保護總是好的，你帶來的兩個特務自然可以繼續留在你身邊，只是希望你也能帶上MARIUS君，算是多個保障」

健人笑著說，卻有一種不容得大我或是任何人拒絕的語氣，大我沒有再說反駁的話，他自知道打從自己出現在美國開始，他已經跌入某個人的圈套裡面，是誰都好，那個人才擁有絕對的控制權，而他，只能見步行步，盡全力去保全自己。

「那麼，高地給他也紋上我們的荷魯斯之眼吧，方便辨識」大我望向高地，高地意會地點頭，健人卻再度阻止。  
「啊，這個倒是不太好，MARIUS君是組織裡最高等級的特務，平常都是直接替組織做不同的任務，這次保護KYOMO也是他的任務之一，暫時還是屬於組織的人」

意有所指，大我對上了健人深不可測的視線，他有點兒猜不透這個表面上和藹而帥氣的人，瞧他的語氣該是跟松村家和LEWIS家的人都十分熟稔，卻總帶一種生硬的違和感，組織不知道荷魯斯之眼的祕密，健人也只是以為京本家想徹底招攬MARIUS於是出言拒絕，留這樣一個不知來歷的人在身邊固然是極危險，卻沒有半點兒自己說不的餘地。

「那麼我只能祈望MARIUS君能對我徹底忠誠吧」暗帶嘲諷，健人輕地笑了一下，MARIUS走到聰和勝利的身邊，目無表情。  
「組織裡任何一個特務都是聽令於我們的，這你倒可以放心」既然已經安排好MARIUS待在大我的身邊，那麼他的責任也算是完成，健人想轉身離開病房，卻被大我喚住。

「中島桑……」  
「叫我健人就好」

組織裡任何一個特務都是聽令於我們的──這句話從健人的口中說出來別有洞天，讓大我記得了一些不值一提的小事，而那些小事，卻讓他想得更深入。

「健人，我記得，中島家也有份培訓有潛質的特務吧？」大我問道，病房內的人無不好奇，話題跳躍度也過快，讓彼此都跟不上來。  
「啊……都是家父在做，算是種義務性質吧，家父就算現在沒有直接打理組織的事情，也有在訓練基地給他們上課」健人被這個提問嚇倒了，很是意外，他想了想，如實相告。  
「那麼，你有聽過他們畢業試煉中出意外的事嗎？」

盯緊健人毫無防備的眼神，然後大我果然從裡面讀出了錯愕，一閃而過的傷痛在裡面殘留著多年前的錐心，不過健人很快便收了回來，但當他再度回應的時候，顯得更為生份。

「……從前是有一次，後來家父他們調整試煉的流程，之後就沒有了」  
「健人，你認識菊池風磨這個人嗎？」

動搖，無垠的動搖擦亮著健人的雙眼，他的嘴唇也在瑟抖起來，他感到愕然又困惑，不明白為什麼會在大我的口中聽見這不能再熟悉的名字，後來又想到，是Ｊ告訴了他他的任務，兩年多以來，他堅信著樹，卻沒料到Ｊ早已叛變。

「你知道Ｊ在哪裡」陳述句，健人十分肯定大我知道樹的去向。  
「那麼我再問你最後一個問題，在慎太郎倒下以後，你有想過要去接手整個組織麼？」

慌亂出現在健人的眼底內被大我狠地捕獲，大我緊盯著眼前這個猜不透的人，他不是特務，卻比特務們都更加深藏不露，天才是他的代號，而大我不懂得天才都在執著什麼，腦裡面有個可怕的想法漸漸成形，健人是認識風磨的，兩年多以前樹告訴自己來到日本真正的理由時，就曾經不經意地提起過健人這個名字，大我有點兒飲恨他才剛想起來，樹說過，健人和風磨從來就是訓練基地裡一時無兩的天才們，任何難題都沒辦法把他們困住，在風磨出事的那天，健人就在自己的研究室裡忙碌著。

要是……因為風磨的事情，因而健人徹底痛恨這組織，接著想加害組織裡所有當權者——也不是沒有可能的事情。

「告訴我Ｊ的位置」  
「你先回答我的問題」健人說得堅定，大我也少有地露出絕不退讓的風采，他們二人雙目交投著說不清的電光火石，彼此在等待對方先一步說話，也許是敗於大我已經是組織裡最高位的當權者，或者是因為他根本不熟悉大我，卻恐懼於大我一直不露面的習慣，健人首先嘆息。

「我從來沒有覬覦過組織最高位這個位置，你們家族世世代代都組織裡的人，是從一開始就在組織裡面的古老家族，而中島家只是近代才加入的家族，又怎能取代你們？」健人說得平淡，似乎比起家族的利益，他更是在意樹的去向，當初慎太郎提過聯絡他們京本家的就是中島家，以安排特務的名義將LEWIS家的樹送到日本讓他們代為打點，現在回想起來，也許打從一開始樹的任務就不是為了LEWIS家，而是健人安排一心想要救回風磨的計劃。

健人知道大我並沒有打算說出樹的位置，他自問待在這裡也無用，在一段沉默過後便轉身離開，甚至沒有人出聲挽留自己，跟大我的對話讓他感到不快，非常地不快，勾起了風磨令人難過的回憶，也刺痛了樹背叛自己的教訓，他沒有選擇坐上房車，反而是叮囑手下們跟著自己在紐約的街頭亂晃，一邊散步一邊整理思緒，漫無目的地走在寂靜而冷漠的街道上讓自己呼息著幕幕由天真的自己所引起的後果，他以為可以以這個身份待在風磨身邊，他以為樹是一輩子都不會背叛自己——只是自己過於爛漫。

「嗚——！！」

有誰從背後突襲自己，一把用毛巾掩住自己的口鼻讓他幾乎無法呼吸，也無法呼叫，生怕著毛巾內滲滿令人昏眩的味道於是不敢呼吸，本應在自己身後的手下們都不曉得跑去哪裡了，他大意了，被過去的思潮糾纏著自己，甚至沒有留意手下們是不是好好地跟在自己身邊，不知不覺便走到了杳無人煙的街道上，完全是配合作案者對自己的肆無忌憚，沒有誰幫助自己的情況下被硬生抓到街道轉角的暗巷，那人身手敏捷，很快便鎖好自己的關節讓自己不能動彈。

「健人」

樹悄聲說，同時讓健人轉身過來看著自己，一身黑衣的樹戴上口罩，只露出眼睛的也足以讓健人認出是那個從世上消失兩年多的人，健人震驚卻有點兒慶幸被掩嘴沒有胡亂叫出來，待自己將樹認出來並冷靜之後，樹便放開了自己。

「樹……你！！！！！你這兩年多到底跑去哪裡了？！？」

健人站好在樹的跟前，生氣地質問道，樹低垂眼瞼，似是犯錯地沒有任何辯解，他伸手探向口袋，將裡面的USB交到健人的手裡。

「我拿到Pause了，裡面是未完成以Pause作基礎製成的藥品資料，研究不能再繼續下去了，擁有者讓我帶給你繼續完成，健人的話……應該可以完成吧？」  
「你……拿到Pause了？？？？」

訝異。

Pause的存在從來就像一個神話，兩年多過去了，他以為樹放棄了風磨也背叛了組織，他氣憤自己的天真，居然讓樹就這樣從世上徹底地消失，北斗和JESSE的病一直沒有好轉過來，他也完全沒有辦法，眼見連慎太郎也倒下來，他才為自己感到巨大的無奈，沒想到在所有事情都走不到盡頭的一刻，樹帶著唯一的希望回來了。

他將USB握在手裡，冰涼感滲進他的指尖和自己體溫碰撞起來，簡直不敢相信，組織已經將Ｊ除名，樹自己也知道，但仍不惜一切將藏著Pause的資料交到自己手裡面，為的就是想自己繼續那未完成的研究，救回風磨。

在這齷齪的黑暗裡，他什麼人都不敢去相信，但似乎只有樹，還是跟自己站在一起，甚至無怨無悔。

「資料在裡面，那麼Pause呢？」健人問道，小心翼翼地將USB收好，樹遲疑一刻，把手探進口袋裡。  
「擁有者有一個條件，就是研究完成的同時，必須救回所有人」

接過樹交過來的那瓶晶瑩剔透的血色 ，健人反倒有點兒恐懼起來，對那瓶未知感到顫慄，它是唯一的希望，但健人再度質疑自己到底有沒有足夠的能力救回所有人，北斗的生命顯然已經走到盡頭，他為自己寫下的結局猶然在耳健人卻一直不願意去承認，JESSE的身體每下愈況，連新認識的慎太郎也倒下來，健人一直活在下一個就輪到自己的夢魘裡面，不能自拔，卻被樹告之，他可以成為拯救所有人的大英雄。

有那麼一刻，他的確以為自己可以。

「哼，Ｊ，你以為你真的可以這樣神不知鬼不覺嗎？」

玻璃易碎，有誰抓住了健人，卻沒有樹的仔細看待，一群人更為粗魯地讓健人摔下手中的Pause，留下地上一遍可惜的殷紅並包圍著他們後，某個像是主腦般的人物將注意力放在樹身上，硬生地扯下樹的口罩，露出一臉不馴，然後發狠地摑了一巴，樹被反綁雙手，不能反抗，被迫著走到光亮處的時候，健人才看清楚到底是誰。

「爸…爸爸？」中島英良像頭威風的雄獅，凜然在站在二人的面前，他們身高算不上有落差但一副強人的姿態足以將他們震攝，英良的目標是背叛了組織的Ｊ，中島家多少負責著特務的培訓才容不下這種奇恥，沒想到樹才剛回到美國，英良已經追蹤到他的行徑。  
「我很意外Ｊ你還敢回到這裡」

英良向著其他手下們點點頭，其中一人拿著手槍抵在樹的頭頂，樹幾番掙扎但不果，露出倔強的眼神沒有屈服，健人著急起來，他發蠻地掙脫不算很用力抓住自己的那個人，衝到樹的前面及時推開那已上膛的手槍，砰聲巨響在暗巷盪過飄散火藥的味道，健人沒想到自己的父親居然對樹下此殺意。

「不、不能殺他！」

以自身擋在樹的前面，健人甚少這樣面對自己的父親，英良挑眉不懷好意，他喝斥著這個令人失望透頂的親兒子。

「我早就警告過你，對特務不能用真感情，因為他們本來就沒有感情，沒想到我解決了一個Ｆ，你還有一個Ｊ」

樹想反駁是英良的藥才讓他們失去情感，卻又將說話頓在嘴邊，對於英良說的話完全怔然，他不解，什麼叫作『解決了一個Ｆ』……？

「爸爸……你……什麼意思，什麼叫作『解決了一個Ｆ』──」

難道風磨那件事不是一個意外嗎？

「中島家有你這個不思進取的兒子倒真令人失望」

冰山之下，遠比自己想像的深不見底且昏天黑地，深淵裡什麼都不殘留著，人性、情感、記憶都消逝在刺骨之中，被吞噬的自己連掙扎都辦不到。

健人開始懷疑，自己的存在，是因愛而生，還是只是為了一個目的而生。


	23. Chapter 23

２２

大我的身影消失在家門前面，極夜將二人的感情消耗殆盡，大我帶著京本家長子的身份離開，而背棄了組織的特務Ｊ卻必須留下來，要不然一旦組織的人找到自己，必死無疑。

「怎麼可以讓你自己一個去送死」

緊握大我交給自己的USB，裡面藏著的都是Pause珍貴的研究資料，可算是京本家又或是大我自己付出極大心力才進行至今的寶庫，聽著外頭隱約傳來汽車開動的聲音，樹當機立斷，轉身重新踏進大我的研究室裡，輕易便找到了大我留下來的Pause樣本，他小心收好，這兩種東西過份重要必須貼身藏好，放眼望去研究室，電腦已經被大我提早清洗過，用具上頂多說明這裡曾經進行過某種實驗，但內容卻不得而知，自從得知慎太郎前往美國後，大我早已為今天做好一切準備。

簡單將自己的東西收在一個背包裡面，武器就只有自己從日本帶來的那些，當樹也踏上昏暗街道的一刻，來到這裡的回憶卻一幕幕在自己的腦海裡面重播，一切只屬於他和大我的平靜和快樂在極夜裡被抽空，伸手不見五指的世界將二人分開，他們看不見盡頭。

點燃火種，大火在一息間將整間屋子吞噬，冒出黑黝而俱侵略性的濃霧，不遠處開始有人注意到了正吵鬧的蠢蠢欲動想要過來幫忙，樹最後再不捨地望著這收藏著他和大我愛情的小房子，最終還是踏上歸途，他只希望，他最後可以再見大我一面。

大我、風磨、健人。

一個屬於田中樹的世界。

「樹，快逃！！！」

健人用盡全身的氣力撞開抓住樹的那些特務，他們因為健人的身份多少有點忌諱，從而失掉了先機，大概是沒想到健人的力氣也有相當的份量，就在被撞一下而鬆手的那刻，樹已經足夠反應過來，他蹲下身子讓特務們無法再固定他的上半身，一個旋轉踢腳將最接近自己的特務踢開，其他人想要圍過來卻樹已經在眨眼之間把束縛自己的東西解開。

「說到繩子，你們到底不是高地的對手」

解放手腳，再多的特務他也不怕，如魚得水的從不同的地方掏出手槍和武器，一邊從英良身邊將健人搶過來，保護著健人的同時毫不留手地向那些無情的特務展現殺意，砰砰巨響不斷，地上全都是一湧而上的屍體跟血污，樹扔出閃光彈，爆裂出讓人無法張眼的目炫和白煙，火藥的煙霧將他們二人籠罩起來，健人生怕著這讓他們處於下風，卻樹視作是機會，趕緊在餘下的特務還沒有回過神來的時候急促和健人一起逃之夭夭。

「這裡，樹」沒入紐約混雜的地下鐵，裡面人頭湧湧剛好遇上繁忙的時間，身後已看不見英良和他的追兵們，直至跳上某輛不知方向的地下鐵並關門開動後，樹才算是暫時鬆一口氣。

健人似乎知道他們要去的方向，樹沒想過自己甫到達美國，已經被英良緊盯上，說也是自己的大意，他只是一個小小的特務，怎麼就覺得自己回到繁榮裡面仍然可以全身而退？這次要不是有健人拼死相救，他早就被斃在紐約街頭上。

「我們要去哪裡？」地下鐵裡擠擁，樹和健人被旁邊的上班族擠得緊迫在一起，他們不是讀著書就是閉目養神，樹悄然問道，健人搖搖頭，似乎沒有回答的意思。  
「這裡下車吧」

才過了幾個站，健人便說，樹跟著健人下了車，繞著陳舊的車站到達換線的地方又登上一輛同樣擠滿人的列車，健人一直沒有交代他們到底要去哪裡，過去在美國的時候，樹總算在組織裡有被安排住處，這次回來本來他也預料到迎來自己的只會是東藏西躲的日子，可沒想到連累了應被保護得好端端的健人。

但更意外的是聽見了風磨意外的真相，中島英良那個老狐狸，對著特務們下藥讓他們失去情感徹底變成組織的棋子也算了，沒想到狠下這手讓他跟風磨自相殘殺，更想不通的居然只是僅僅為了健人不要再接近風磨──

「健人，到底──」換著線便來到布魯克林的地區，身旁穿著樸實的人們看不顯健人一身上流社會的打扮，不懷好意地朝著他們由頭到腳地掃視起來，樹跟著健人更貼近一點，生怕在這裡出什麼意外，罪行在這個地區不算罕見，在這裡發生了什麼事組織都有辦法處理好讓樹更加不安，直至健人猛地停在一所看起來沒什麼特別的房子前，樹才住了口。  
「這裡是我自己祕密的研究室，爸不讓我做的研究，我都在這裡處理」

跟著健人走到殘舊的單位裡，有點兒像樹和大我在朗伊爾城家裡的小研究室，明亮的電燈管亮著澄白的光，儼然一副是實驗室模樣的有著基本起居的設備，裡面擺放著幾具人體大小似的被包裹著黑膠袋讓樹心裡發毛，勉強自己走進去，健人在身後關上了門。

「你確定你爸不曉得這裡？」樹忍不住問道，他爸連自己剛到美國找健人都可以在這麼短的時間裡掌握到，樹不禁懷疑到底英良有什麼是不知道的。  
「……這裡租借之類都不是用我自己的名義，我來這裡的時候也不讓人跟著，大概……不知道吧」健人思考著，卻被樹這樣質問倒是有點兒心裡沒譜，他猶豫不決，但眼看著也沒有其他可以去的地方，畢竟樹剛交給自己的Pause研究才是他最優先考慮的事情。  
「老實說，我沒想到你老爸是那種人」

健人已經坐在電腦前面將檔案一個個打開來，仔細地閱讀裡面複雜的數字和研究成果，樹百無聊賴地坐在一旁，輕地說。

「人有了權力自然會變得貪婪，在組織裡被拉扯至世上最黑暗的地方變得極惡也不出奇，沒有改變的，可能只有樹你一個人而已」健人說著，他回過頭來，望著樹的眼內閃出一抹不應有的赤紅，樹錯愣心臟跳得急促，有一瞬間他以為自己千辛萬苦將Pause交到健人手上是個愚蠢的決定，但下一秒健人便看著樹呆滯的表情笑了出來，「我說笑的，樹，你這樣讓我想起了很久很久之前，當我們還在訓練基地的那時候」  
「剛剛……我以為──」樹支吾著，沒有參與健人陷於往事的回憶，健人在檔案裡撰錄著不同的標注，然後回頭。  
「以為什麼？以為我跟我老爸同一伙嗎？」

健人直接了當，樹猶豫著回答，腦裡面浮現起風磨的樣子，又堅定地搖了頭。

「樹真溫柔，感覺你有點兒像我當初認識的樹了」健人說，他們一同成長，就算樹被分到JESSE家裡他們也不曾斷過聯絡，始終作為朋友相伴在對方的身邊，背負著風磨的慘痛一起活過來，但健人也感受到了，樹畢竟是一個特務，隨著他替JESSE家進行越來越多的殺戮，樹冷淡的表情上除了聽見風磨的名字能讓他勾起一點兒的不一樣，所有屬於樹的東西都沒有留下，他的身體彷彿早已變成了一具軀殼，只餘下特務Ｊ這個身份。

但今天看著久違的樹，露活而生動的表情揚在他的臉上，竟有一種屬於過去的感覺。

「……你老爸一直對著特務們下藥，讓我們失去作為人類的情感和常性，徹頭徹底都變成組織的一隻棋子」猜想健人這種語氣大約是不知道自己老爸做的各種過份事情，樹忍不住戳穿，健人的雙眼稍稍瞪大又很快地收回去，剛才自己和英良正面交鋒，健人的確看不出什麼父子之情。  
「……是京本家讓你回復人性了？」這數年間樹一直待在日本留在京本家身邊，他自己也見過慎太郎和特務高地之間的親密是他人無法比擬的，說是保護者和幹事家族之間的關係也太輕視他們，他們簡直活得像最好的朋友，健人問道，樹沒有回答。  
「Pause的研究……有把握嗎？」轉換了話題，樹不確定將所有事情傾訴於健人是否一個正確的決定，特務的直覺讓他習慣對所有人抱懷疑的想法，健人沒有追問下去，聽見樹的提問，他沉思了一會兒看著那複雜的圖表和數字，抿住嘴唇。  
「研究的方向和至今成果都是理解的，要進行下去這裡也有足夠的設備……只是——剛才將Pause打破了——」健人為難而悔恨地說，樹想了一下，伸出光潔的手臂。

「健人，如果我說，我真的得到了Pause呢？」

※

「JES……」

北斗躺在病房上，身體的衰竭在這段日子裡來得太快，根本已經超出他所能承受的份量，活一天算一天，但北斗仍堅持著每天跟同樣躺在床房上的JESSE聊視像電話。本來電子儀器是不能帶進病房裡面的，可是醫生看著北斗的情況一天比一天差，病因、解決的辦法什麼都找不到之下，他們的點頭在健人的眼前，簡直就是宣判了北斗的結局。

「今天怎麼樣了？」醫生們說JESSE的情況比北斗的都要好，不曉得是病毒的第二感染者還是及時將北斗和JESSE分隔開來，JESSE始終停滯於反覆發燒之中，昏眩感和心律不正的問題一直糾纏著他讓他無法正常生活，跟北斗同樣被困在這掛著透明膠幕的空間裡，每天跟北斗聊一小時的視像電話是自己堅持活下去的唯一希望。  
「嗯……老樣子」北斗呢喃著輕聲，似乎簡單的說話也足以讓他喘氣連連，他蹙著眉忍耐胸口發悶的反胃感，強行吞嚥幾下，JESSE在鏡頭裡一臉擔憂，更痛恨的是他已經沒辦法再趕到北斗的身邊，輕地抱著他撫著他的背緩和，他什麼都辦不到。  
「有好好吃飯嗎？」待北斗情況好一點兒的時候，JESSE問道，眼看著北斗才剛緩過來，強行扯起笑容，一雙虎齒在螢光幕上閃爍著可愛，他努力裝作平常，卻掩不住身體的摧殘。  
「當然有！今天是我喜歡的とろろ」  
「那就好」

無論是JESSE還是北斗都努力在這一小時裡面扮作輕鬆平常，他們聊著戀人之間的閒話家常，一時聊著午飯是他討厭的食物，一時聊著聽健人說某街頭開了一家新的餐廳，好想去試試看，也有間中提到北斗還沒有寫完的小說，北斗說一直待在病房裡沒什麼新的刺激，停滯的文思完全寫不下去，JESSE讓他放輕鬆，出院了慢慢再寫也沒關係。

然而他們都知道，不曉得能不能等到出院的那天。

「松村先生，時間到了」

聊得正高興，北斗此刻的容光煥發彷彿又將時間逆轉，變回自己還可以快快樂樂跟JESSE東拉西扯的時候，護士卻走了進來，輕聲提示，大概自己的笑容是在一息間黯淡下去的，連臉頰也感受到它的滑落，護士有點兒尷尬，卻只是執行著醫生交代的任務。

「就不能……再多聊一會兒嗎？」

JESSE消瘦了，雖然他的情況沒自己的嚴重，可是身體也是每天的差下去，重新變成深褐色的頭髮卻是更顯年輕起來，北斗想念那些JESSE每天都來見自己的日子，總是讓病房裡充滿笑聲，間中JESSE會忍不住偷親著自己，在自己的心裡面漾起絲絲甜蜜又刺痛的感覺，JESSE抱著自己的時候有種說不出的安全感，是世上所有東西都無法取代的，溫暖的懷抱讓他變得貪婪，明知道這種生活對JESSE毫不公平，也為他帶來無限的負擔，但任性的北斗卻無法當那個首先放手的人。

「松村先生……」護士為難地不想拒絕北斗，卻也不能同意，她搖搖頭，北斗的表情更難過起來。  
「我明天會再打給你的，北斗」電話中的JESSE承諾著，北斗咬咬唇，勉強點頭後讓護士把手機收走。

並不是不相信JESSE不會打過來，而是北斗沒有信心他能在每天都接到JESSE的電話。

「北斗？你沒事吧？？？！」

護士離開後北斗本想閉眼休息一會兒，在睡夢中卻倏地揚起了一陣咳嗽，全身顫慄著抖動，整個喉嚨似被什麼強拉出來的讓他眼眶滿是淚水，純白的床單上都是他咳出來的血腥，刺眼地染紅這個房間，健人跑進去，著急地喚著，連忙輕撫著北斗的背讓他多少感覺好點兒。

「我去叫一下醫生吧」健人說，北斗卻拉住了他，搖頭，「可、可是——」  
「健人……不用了，都不用了」

健人痛心地站在原地，看著北斗重新躺好在血污上，北斗不在意自己的骯髒，卻一副懇求什麼的閉上雙眼，北斗的手從自己的手臂上滑落，健人下意識想抓緊最後的溫暖，他卻忘記了自己根本就感受不到溫暖。

胸口的難受，原來名為悲傷。

「北斗……」

跟北斗掛斷了電話，JESSE大口呼吸著剛才一直忍耐的苦悶，心臟裡傳來的絞痛讓他不適，忍不住按住胸口卻沒什麼效果，他努力保持著正常的呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，捲動著膠簾的空間裡就只有他自己獨個兒，像沒有北斗的他，根本什麼都不是。

再度躺下來，JESSE這才感覺舒服一點兒，天花板的白燈有點兒扎眼，不自覺地伸出五指想要擋去部份的光線張狂，圈在自己無名指上的閃銀帶著北斗的心跳正鼓勵著自己。

一切都會好起來，北斗是，他也是。

北斗在自己指間的心跳，一定可以跳動至最後。

※

「嗯……沒辦法真的試驗在人體上的確存在風險呢」

日子飛快地過去，回過神來的時候樹發現自己和健人已經窩在這細小的房子裡好幾個禮拜，完全沒有聽見任何關於組織或是大我的消息總讓樹的心裡七上八落，他的惆悵沒有說出來，生怕打擾了健人的研究；健人幾乎是不眠不休地努力著，白天樹會變一下裝偷偷溜出去買點吃的，又或是按健人的吩咐買需要的原材料，有時候樹覺得健人挑這種地方當實驗室倒是不錯的選擇，這裡進進出出的人挺多，卻沒有誰留意到他們，每個惡形惡相的人都比自己更加可疑，卻在這堆明目張膽的犯罪者裡面，反而更容易辨認不懷好意的人。

英良一直沒有找到他們，過份平靜的生活讓他們不敢輕易放下戒心，在樹的努力下將研究室的保安系統一點一點加上去，過去健人都沒有在意這種事情，現在帶著樹，加再上Pause的研究，可算是半點差池也禁不上，健人和樹小心翼翼，守護著這最後的希望。

「要不打在我身上試試會否出現不良的反應？」健人苦惱著跟大我同樣的煩惱，藥品是改良完美了，可是畢竟沒有在人體上實驗過，也不能十分肯定這藥品到底有沒有效用，又或是被注射的人會出現什麼樣的反應，樹聽見了，主動問道。  
「嗯……可是你本身就有一半Pause的血型啊，要是會出現什麼反應，在換血當時就會出現啊，加上你也沒什麼病痛的，很難知道到底能不能把人治好——」健人嘟起嘴唇，不願將珍貴的結果投放在明知道沒有實際意義之上。

『咯咯——』

異常的敲門聲讓二人驚覺過來，他們馬上閉嘴沒有再說話，這地區龍蛇混雜，不曉得敲門的人是真的要找他們，還是只是普通地敲錯門又或是醉酒鬧事，樹踏著無聲的腳步將手槍抽出來準備好，他躲在門的後面，健人往防盜眼看了一下，鬆一口氣，只是鄰居太太。

『開門的時候要小心——』對著口型，健人點頭表示明白，沒有完全把門打開，還帶著防盜鏈勾著提防，鄰居太太帶著笑意手上端著蛋糕。

「我剛烤了蛋糕，一個人吃不完——」

鄰居太太的說話被硬生止在有誰將小刀狠地刺在她頸動脈的一刻，健人到底還是天真的人，他天真的以為是熟悉的臉孔便將門打開，卻沒想到暗藏的危機，被濺了一臉鮮血的健人愣在當場，樹連忙跳出來想重新將門關上以便爭取更多的時候做準備迎戰，那特務似乎跟上一次看見的完全不同層次，高大卻敏捷的他已挑開防盜鏈登堂入室，冷漠一臉的掐緊健人的脖子，完全沒有顧慮到他的身份，健人痛苦地意圖喘氣，卻完全沒有辦法呼吸。

「放開健人！！你們要的只是我！」

早知道對方是衝著自己而來，樹也甘心認命，他不能讓健人也替自己承受這種危險，他手槍對準對方，被冷眼掃視，在那高大的身影下走出來的是意料之內的英良，薑是老的辣，彷彿他跟健人做任何事情都逃不出英良老練的目光下，他們打從一開始就被監視然後等待機會，猜不透英良的動機，但一個連自己兒子都可以下這狠手的人，樹明知道自己死定，他只希望英良至少會放過健人。

「哼……Ｊ，你知道為什麼我要等到今天才上門找你們嗎？」

特務拉著健人走到研究室的中央，放滿Pause資料的桌面上就是剛完成的藥品，樹的臉色一下子刷白，不能、絕對不能讓英良將Pause搶走，倒不如說為什麼他會知道Pause的事情？

「你和健人……一直在策劃著某種事情，你們在製造著什麼」

有種放鬆下來的感覺，英良並不知道他們在做什麼，他只猜想到健人在製作什麼，至少這讓事情不會往最壞的方向發展下去，樹沒有搭話，英良指示特務將健人放開，樹一直想要瞄準時機反攻，看起來英良沒有帶太多特務在身，眼前的這名顯然是超級特務，冰冷的神情似乎完全只聽令於英良，樹咬著唇思考，到底要從哪裡開始突擊才比較有勝算。

「咳咳咳……我、我們只是——」

手槍抵在健人的頭頂，樹急得叫了出來。

「別傷害他！！」

英良挑眉，特務同時將手槍對準樹，似乎在表示要是樹動上半分，他便會毫不猶豫拉下板扣。

「是我背叛了組織，你要處分可以，但不要傷害健人」樹說，雙手放在頭頂，意圖為健人討半點生機，現在……就只有健人可以把研究完成，無論如何，健人絕不能受到半點傷害。  
「你們在進行什麼研究，是背棄組織的計劃嗎？」

英良問道，樹沉默，手槍距離自己卻是更近了，不能讓他知道Pause的事情，他情願一死也不可以回答老實，也許倔強的眼神讓英良知道他們的研究事關重大，更加地挑起他的好奇心，特務走近樹，陷緊了樹的頸喉讓他無法呼吸，粗重的呼息中樹堅持一言不發，是健人看不過眼，出手阻止。

「我說好了，我說了你是不是就可以放過樹？？」  
「健人！！！」

樹用盡全力喚了一聲，健人緊張地搖著頭。

「是……是可以延長壽命的藥」

樹努力裝出並不是第一次聽見這說法的樣子，他依舊掙扎要阻止健人的坦白，英良挑上眉的弧度更大，他輕笑起來，不怎麼相信。

「世上怎可能有這種東西」  
「傳說有個血型在世上罕見，STOP可以讓擁有者活得比一般人都要長命，這幾年我讓樹去找，結果他將STOP帶回來了」

遞上不同的資料，樹錯愕地回望著健人的老實，不敢相信他居然將珍貴的資料交到英良的手裡，英良閱讀著眉挑得更深，然後默然。

「那麼，STOP在那裡？」  
「樹就是STOP，在成功跟STOP的原始擁有人進行換血過程之後，樹就變成了STOP的擁有人，所以，他必須要在我身邊才能繼續進行研究」

英良緊盯著健人，彷彿在思考他說的話到底是真實還是虛假，健人吞嚥了一下，英良將資料摔回在桌上，特務將手槍上膛，樹的心臟跳得激烈，像快要衝出胸口。

「延長了壽命，又如何？」英良不屑一顧。

「那麼中島家……不就擁有比其他家族更強大可以控制生命的資源了嗎？」

有能力的人可以一直生存，中島家一直都可以由英良掌控，其他家族的人會老死，但英良卻擁有更漫長的生命，讓他在組織裡可以擁有至高無上的權力，他可以肆意將想要教化的意識覆蓋在組織裡每個人當中，就算是古老的家族，也必須對他俯首稱臣。

「哼」

冷笑一聲，英良卻讓特務將手槍收回去。

「這裡我都佈下了天羅地網，別想逃，就算是親生的兒子，我也絕不留情」

轉身關上房門，健人跌坐在地上大聲喘噓，樹走過來將他扶起來，有點兒不解地看著自己，健人無聲地揚起笑容，將英良看過的資料放到樹的手上。

「我早料到了」資料是假的，以Pause作基礎騙過精明的英良，亦真亦假之中英良沒看出有什麼問題，大概他也沒有完全相信，但可以延長生命這個瘋狂的想法卻深深吸引了他，自己的兒子一直進行著各種犯禁的研究，英良想著這一分的可能性，暫時放過了他們。

「社長，真的這樣放過Ｊ嗎？」

特務問道，英良對上特務的眼神，分明看出了跟Ｊ的不一樣，是屬於京本家特務們的眼神，他始終想不明白，為什麼京本家的特務們都優秀而忠心，明明他盡最大的努力讓他們失去人性，本應在理論上可以成為最完美的軍隊，卻都比不上京本家特務們為家族拼死而發的光芒，彷彿他得到的只是那班特務的軀殼，他們始終並沒有對他徹頭徹尾的俯首帖耳，無情和聽話之中總相隔著生份，英良確信，要是京本家的特務數量夠多，組織便會輕易被他們影響，那麼他畢生的努力只會毀於一旦。

「Ｍ，你在京本家身邊這麼久了，有查出什麼來嗎？」英良看著MARIUS，卻只看見無神的MARIUS搖了搖頭。  
「很抱歉」

「想要讓中島家成為人上人，得到整個組織的五體投地，京本家特務們的祕密至關重要——」

京本家就是古老家族的最後一個分支，他好不容易才解決掉松村家和LEWIS家，終於也成功迫令一直深藏不露的京本家長子出現，只要將京本家特務們的祕密找出來並斷然粉碎，在擊破京本家之後，中島家便可以正式接管整個組織，掌握整個世界的命脈。

「你必須獲得京本家的信任，找出他們對待特務的祕密，刺殺京本大我的任務必須一舉成功，容不下半點枝節橫生」

「我明白了」

MARIUS平板地回答，看著英良坐上他的座駕，必恭必敬地微微躬身目送英良離開，在抬起頭來的時候，眼神才展現稍微不一樣的動搖，他抬頭望著該是健人和樹所在那研究室的方向，又想起在曼哈頓大房子裡的大我、聰和勝利，他在思考，自己一直以來的信仰是什麼。


	24. Chapter 24

２３

病房裡洋溢著一種怪異而格格不入的歡樂氣氛，在得到護士和醫生們的同意後，京本一家連特務們帶著一個巨大的生日蛋糕給端到慎太郎的病房裡面，他們隔著膠簾唱著生日歌，自以為驚喜卻通通被高地看穿的為特務高地慶祝著生日，聰和勝利開心地拍著手掌和大家一起合唱著，又忙碌地準備著紙碟、即棄膠叉之類的派對用品，聰甚至主動將每頂生日派對必備的帽子勾在每個人的頭頂上，不曉得在什麼時候，慎太郎甚至也自備同款一頂的派對帽子，尖銳而色彩繽紛地擺動著閃紙，他們笑得相當快活，要不是這事情發生在病房，MARIUS會以為這裡只是一家平常不過的餐廳，而他們也只是一群普通又平凡的朋友。

他硬生地故意避席，沒有刺上京本家家紋般存在的荷魯斯之眼似乎讓裡面的人將自己拒之門外，病房的門是打開著的，方便他「保護」大我，大我就站在最接近高地的位置打趣著送上繩子作為生日禮物，被高地吐糟明明那麼有錢出手卻是窮酸得要命，而且繩子的質料也沒有自己造的好，眾人聽見了大笑的分貝讓人側目而堪虞；MARIUS站在門外看守，耳窩裡卻不肯放過每一道笑聲和談話聲，被安排在京本大我身邊工作已經有好一段日子，要不是大我是中島社長的敵人，其實說起來他也是一位相當認真而充滿魅力的人，對於不熟悉的組織工作總是全力以赴，他有一顆善心，能不殺戮的話他情願生擒那些跟組織處處作對的人，他本職是醫生，MARIUS難以致信地發現他就是那種開車在路上，看見街角有誰倒下來的時候不顧一切跑下車衝上前為一個陌生人急救的人。

京本大我是一個很純粹的人，純粹得不像活在他所生存的世界的那種人，像一個站在冰山之頂的人，沐浴著晝日而光明磊落的人，是MARIUS大概花一輩子也無法追趕上的人；他不諳生活，甚至在生活上充滿傻氣，卻總是得到聰和勝利的處處包容，而他們作出的讓步並不是來自特務對服務家族的順從和敬畏，而是來自聰和勝利的徹底低頭的佩服和甘心情願。

數個月不溫不冷的相處，MARIUS也不難發現，京本家和特務之間的確存在一種旁人無法理解的親密，無論是大我、慎太郎和高地三人之間無法言喻的羈絆，還是大我對於聰和勝利的絕對信任，都不是他所見過曾經存在於組織裡的關係，嚴格來說中島家不曾虧待過他，但也不曾讓他感受到過這種平等而互相尊重的關係。

他從小被教育成為一個對組織絕對服從的人，他深信組織的宗旨是正確的，是指向更美好生活的唯一方法，他想參與這場絕世革命，親手將改變這個生病的地球，和組織一起建立新的秩序，讓所有人都可以變得更幸福，於是他被中島家收納，他深信以社長中島英良的聰明才智和進取，必然可以在全球捲起軒然大波然後急速推動整個世界的進步。

最新的科技可以讓糧食不足夠的國家自給自足，全新的經濟體系可以解決窮富懸殊的問題，嶄新的文化思想可以消滅世上詭譎的立心不良，每個人都可以活在安全、快樂、富足的生活裡，不會再有貧窮和三餐不繼，也不會有心理不平衝而出現的反社會意外，在地球村上無論哪一個國度，都可以在組織的帶領下活得幸福。

他所有的堅持，他的真理，他的信仰，似乎都一步一步在京本家給瓦解掉。

「MARIUS君，你不來吃嗎？」蛋糕已經在聰的手裡仔細分好，並派到每一個人的手裡面，慎太郎不能吃，於是笑瞇瞇地看著他們也是享受，蛋糕還剩餘了一角，大我左右張望點算了人數，然後回頭望向門外。

MARIUS被大我的主動嚇了一跳，內儉的大我很少這樣跟自己搭話，就好像將他視作其他京本家的特務一樣，他努力讓自己不要動搖，不要忘記自己是中島家的間諜，他最終還是會在那個日子親手殺掉京本大我的，為了更美好的未來，每個人都必須作出割捨。

「不……我——」MARIUS古板地說，有種倔強在眉間流曳，聰卻堆滿可以溶化人心的笑靨，走過來拉住自己。  
「這裡人這麼多，不要太擔心，進來一起吃蛋糕吧，今天可是高地老大的生日哦」

他甚至沒有來得及去想聰笑容滿臉的背後是否表裡如一，卻聰溫柔而低沉的聲音已經鑽進他的心房，讓他目眩著未曾試過的心動，腳步自然地邁開來，走向病房裡靠近那溫暖的氣氛，聰為自己戴上生日帽，高地和大我爭論著生日禮物，慎太郎讓大我準備的禮物也不得高地心，以一張他們在日本偶然拍過的大頭貼作為禮物，大我說慎太郎想要送點帶有回憶性的東西可是他身上就只有那張大頭貼了。

「這可是我的珍藏你不要太過份！！！」面對高地的不滿大我生氣地吵著說，高地指責著反駁其餘三人不僅沒有阻止，反而帶著莞爾看著他們無視身份的吵架。

「抱歉……我不曉得是高地桑的生日，什麼都沒有準備」

聰和勝利合送了一份終於稱得上是『禮物』的東西給高地，帥氣的皮革外套在這種天氣非常適合，高地高興地馬上穿上，左右擺動著身體感受一下舒適感，看起來十分滿意，氣氛使然，MARIUS淡然地說，卻沒注意到自己說話間的愧疚。

「哦，完全不用在意，反正高地也只是個奴隸」  
「喂——！」

大我輕鬆地表示，高地吐糟著，其他人哄堂大笑起來，MARIUS沉默好一會兒，看見他們三三兩兩開始咬嚼著蛋糕，才小口小口地將蛋糕放進嘴裡面。

生日派對、互相的肆意指責和吐糟、不斷發笑的對話，蛋糕很甜，卻在MARIUS心裡而顯得更為沉重。

他明知道自己做了一件作為中島家的間諜也好，一個超級特務也好，均是大忌的事情——

他，動搖了。

「蛋糕好吃嗎？」回程的車裡，聰就坐在MARIUS的旁邊，對面是大我和勝利，聰揚起笑意問道。  
「……有點兒過甜，但多謝款待了」MARIUS老實地說，聰吃吃地竊笑起來，彷彿早料到自己的答案。  
「哈哈，我也覺得太甜了！早知道我就不聽勝利說的，挑普通的海綿蛋糕就好」勝利在對面辯解著海綿蛋糕跟慕絲蛋糕同一個價錢，挑海綿蛋糕太不划算，大我低頭在手機上閱讀著文件，聽見勝利和聰的爭執忍不住偷笑起來，卻沒有說話參與他們的對話。

「你們京本家一直都是感情這麼好的嗎？」

再動搖也沒有忘記中島家的任務，大我就在面前，其實憑自己的實力完全可以暗殺大我而神不知鬼不覺，聰和勝利都不會是自己的對手，就是高地有點兒難搞可是他一直都留在慎太郎身邊，遠水不能救近火，待高地發現自己的惡行時，MARIUS確信大我早已踏上另一個世界的歸途，要不是英良想先找出京本家特務們的祕密，他真沒這種耐性。

「唔……大概是吧？京本家沒有太多特務，就我們幾個人，高地君自從我們加入京本家之後一直對我們很照料，以往都是我和勝利兩個人替他慶祝生日，像今天跟慎太郎桑和大我桑一起慶祝倒是頭一回」聰誠實地回答起來，完全不疑有詐，他歪著頭思考MARIUS看出了他的天真和毫無防備，簡直無法相信眼前這個人也是超級特務，甚至在他那一屆裡成為最終活下來的特務。  
「也難怪別人都說京本家的特務對家族很忠心，每一個都有一顆可以為京本家拼死的心，我還以為京本家有什麼特別的辦法」MARIUS說著，聰輕輕地笑了起來，燦爛而治癒人心的笑靨撫平著MARIUS內心的荊棘，而他感受到了卻無法移開視線，甚至沒有發現勝利一直朝著自己盯緊。  
「特別的辦法？哈哈，沒有吧……」  
「我以為你們的荷魯斯之眼裡藏著什麼祕密」MARIUS步步進攻，卻總探不到聰的心底，在聰人畜無害的笑臉下他只聯想到天使，也無法分辨聰所說的孰真孰假，英良提過京本家的特務們都以荷魯斯之眼刺青作記，MARIUS倒覺得單憑一個刺青也不會是什麼讓人順服的招數，不過姑且一問。

聰臉上劃著完美的括號，整張笑臉堆在MARIUS平淡的心頭上，卻狠地刺傷了他，他直勾地看著MARIUS，讓他有種被聰看透的錯覺，聰比自己大，卻一顰一笑都顯得可愛而不帶尖銳，讓他有點兒憧憬平凡的冀望。

「這個嗎？我想只是京本家的家紋吧，我倒不覺得有什麼特別，不過剛刺的時候可是痛死了，後續的打理也超麻煩，結痂的時候又癢又痛還不能去抓，高地君說傷口破損了以後圖案就不美了，可是現在我也不覺得有多美啊……」大方地將手的荷魯斯之眼展現在MARIUS的面前，MARIUS忍住貪婪地張望卻只表現好奇，的確只是跟一般的刺青沒什麼分別，聰將手臂收回去，卻將那份溫度殘留在MARIUS的指尖裡。

才一程不算長的移動時間，MARIUS回想起來，彷彿是他這輩子至今說過最多閒話家常的一天，要是不將過去演戲般的任務內容算上去，至少聰看起來是誠心誠意的，這好像是他頭一回對著誰稍微打開了心房，少了計算，多出一份的真切。

「啊，MARIUS我要準備晚飯了，你能幫我一下忙嗎？」

回到偌大而氣派的京本家，是組織安排大我的住處，MARIUS想跟著大我走進他的睡房又或是書房，聰卻主動叫停了自己，MARIUS顯得猶豫，不曉得自己能否離開大我，畢竟這陣子他都是步步跟隨一直待在大我身邊意圖獲取足夠的情報，勝利和大我沒有停留下來，他們在走廊的某處便拐進書房去，MARIUS在想他們到底在策劃著什麼事情？會對組織有危險嗎？他們是意識到自己的不忠嗎？滿腦子的問題在聰走過來拉住自己的一刻消滅殆盡，聰為自己帶來了不一樣的心跳感。

是一種只屬於人類的溫暖。

「聰一個人搞得定嗎？」眼角捎見MARIUS木訥地跟著聰走向廚房，大我有點兒不安地問道，勝利在身後把書房的門關上，確定沒有人在偷聽之後，點點頭。  
「聰雖然看上去有點兒笨拙，但他也是很出色的特務，他足夠處理了」勝利安慰著大我的忐忑，大我有點兒放心不下，但難得聰為他們爭取到沒有MARIUS監視的時間，也只能趕快討論到節骨眼上。  
「荷魯斯之眼的事情辦得如何了？有效果嗎？」

大我仔細回想著MARIUS的眼神，倒不覺得跟之前有什麼明顯的分別，還是跟高地、聰和勝利的人性化相差甚遠，仍然是一副無情感的樣子讓他心有隱憂，特務們身上被下的藥性長久而持續，於是京本家將解藥混進墨水給他們的特務烙上刺青，每分每刻都在抑制惡藥，如今MARIUS並沒有刺青，只能靠著聰和勝利在準備每餐的時候偷偷混進一點無色無味，但總歸跟刺青的藥效不一樣，這也正是大我眾人最為擔心的事情。

來歷不明，藥性未除，卻如影隨行。

「按高地君的吩咐去辦了，就算不像刺青般有效果，這麼一陣子下來也應該多少除掉一點兒無情的藥性，不過他十分小心，只要那道菜我們沒碰過他必定不會食用，不在他面前將東西裝盤的話他也不會食用，幸好解藥本來只針對特務的藥性，一般而言卻沒什麼壞處，不然恐怕在他的藥生效之前，我們早就中毒死亡」勝利抱怨著MARIUS對京本家的小心翼翼，大我沉默不語，人心難測，不曉得MARIUS心目中於他而言京本家到底是什麼，也不知道回復人性後他想投靠的是哪一方，他們頂多做到的就只是去除無情特務這個標籤，讓他重新獲得選擇的權利，但至於他要去選擇那一方，則只有本人才會知曉。

再先進的科技也無法左右每個人的決定，京本家也只能以最真實的心情試圖招攬MARIUS的完全忠誠，但現在時間緊迫，身邊又危機四伏，大我也沒有信心能否在這麼短的時間內說服MARIUS。

「中島家那邊如何了？始作俑者果然是中島健人吧？」

在上次醫院病房內見過之後大我思前想後，覺得所有事情必然有一個他暫時沒有想出來的關聯性，風磨的事情斷然不是一個意外，但明明他聽樹說他、健人和風磨是好朋友，中島家掌握著訓練特務的要位，代代天才讓他們在組織裡的排名節節上升，去除原始的古老家族，中島家便成為接管組織的最佳人選，要是中島家一心以此為目標一一算計古老家族的松村家、LEWIS家跟京本家，甚至要徹底斬草除根般的將自己迫出來，也不是沒有可能，不過風磨的意外卻一直是他最大的疑惑。

如果真的誠如樹所說，他們是好朋友，而樹來到日本也是健人暗中吩咐，那麼為什麼當初要動手傷害風磨？

他開始隱隱不安，當初冒險將Pause的資料交給樹，讓他找別的人將研究完成到底是不是一個正確的決定。

「提到中島健人……他好像打從那天在醫院見過我們以後，並沒有再出現在公開的場合，這事情有點兒奇怪」勝利想著最新的線報，忍不住蹙眉而說，大我本來在窗櫺邊望著遠方沉思，聽見勝利的疑慮後急急轉過身來。  
「沒有再出現……？」

若然健人就是所有事情的開端，那麼他就不會將自己藏起來，他會裝作一切平常，然後等待一個刺殺自己的大好時機。

「對，中島家的事情本來就沒有全盤交給中島健人，他父親英良仍然作為訓練特務的要職上大有作為，中島健人則是接管了組織裡日常的運作事宜，硬要說的話，就是將麻煩而瑣碎的管理事情交給自己的兒子，自己就可以騰空出來處理其他更具影響力的選擇……」在得到情報後勝利細思極恐，要是一個人連自己的親生兒子也可以利用，到底是邪惡到哪一個程度才會進行這種公然的謀反？

「你指……所有事情都是中島英良一手造出來，而不是中島健人？」

大我訝異地問道，勝利的沉默和謹慎的表情已經回答他不可思議的猜想，慎太郎說過中島健人從小就跟松村北斗、JESSE一起長大，一起接受菁英的教育，他們是彼此最好的朋友，健人是天才，十幾歲的時候已經從赫赫有名的長春藤大學畢業，但因為太沉迷做研究的關係，他父親英良覺得中島健人沒什麼對組織的承擔，於是硬抓著他到特務的訓練基地美其名是跟著父親學習，其實是想給他進行同樣的洗腦課程，健人就是在那裡認識樹和風磨的。

要是健人始終沒有謀反之心，他只是僅僅想救回風磨於是讓樹來到日本找Pause，那麼為什麼健人又會突然完全從表面消失掉？

「很大機會也是被囚禁起來，說不定也是中島英良指使的」勝利回答道，手上的情報只能看得出也許中島健人不是主腦，卻無法解釋為何他也倏然消失，更不能說明那些神祕的病毒是如何準確地命中松村家、LEWIS家和慎太郎身上，對於自己如何躲避中島英良從暗中的攻擊可算是沒什麼幫助，所有的謎團依舊沒有被解開來。  
「依你所見，他們會如何進行突襲？」

與其繼續糾纏在沒有回答的推測之上，大我直接了當尋求勝利專業的分析，無論敵人是誰，是健人還是英良都不重要，問題不是他們是誰，問題是他們要做什麼，慎太郎已經倒下來，所以組織才迫令自己出面來到美國，如今他人已經在這裡，受著組織日夜的監控，說不定MARIUS還是中島英良他們派來的奸細，風平浪靜地去處理組織的事情必然會有意外之日猛然中斷，大我問道，勝利沉吟片刻。

「我分析過之前他們在日本進行的突襲，除去當日攻擊京本本家之外，他們在花火大會上就是以混亂的人潮作掩飾，而事後的確日本政府也沒有將事情算在他們頭上；如今再將以病毒這招數恐怕是太危險了，因為已經一口氣有三個古老家族的繼承人因而倒下來，突襲這棟洋房也不可能，這就是組織給京本家安排的住處，太過明目張膽，我猜他們有機會會再在眾目睽睽之下動手，將事情推在別的身上」

勝利猜想打從大我在沙灘上拯救過那個陌生人，因而將自己的存在給曝露在網上那天起，那些顯然被修改的短片和干擾讓中島家早已盯上了他，花火大會只是一個幌子，目的是去確定到底京本家的長子是否仍然存在，後來他們為求引出潛在的敵人，於是公然在組織裡面使用屬於大我的K1帳戶，徹底將自己的存在告訴敵人，敵人當初也是急進，攻入京本本家似乎是打算一舉殲滅大我和慎太郎兩個人，只是他們沒想到京本家的特務居然可以讓他們逃過一劫。

「但奇怪的是，我有點兒意外他們到現在還沒有出手，而且當初在花火大會之後，為什麼他們會猜想到你會去使用K1的帳戶查看特務Ｆ的資料，到這裡我就想不通了」

大我咬緊下唇，想追問樹更多有關他們的過去已經不可能，但單憑他片段式的記憶也無法再猜到敵方的下一步，他只能輕嘆一口氣。

「那麼距離這裡大型的慶祝活動，還有多久的時間？」  
「組織裡已經確定被獲邀出席的活動，就是七月四日的獨立日煙火活動」

到時候整個紐約市都是人，忙著佔最好的位置去看獨立日傳統的Macy’s煙火表演，組織以基金會的名義每年都會獲邀出席，表面上的慈善活動，人頭湧湧之下的確是進行刺殺的最好時機，甚至將整個組織裡的特務都安排在人群之中也不得而之，僅有京本家的特務三兩，確實沒辦法保護自己多方的襲擊。

七月四日。


	25. Chapter 25

２４

「Ｓ」

將大我特別偏好的意粉調整了煮熟的時長，MARIUS至少知道大我不喜歡太軟身的意粉，於是在包裝寫明的時間前便將意粉撈起來瀝乾，然後遞給旁邊的聰，聰在忙碌地弄著意粉醬和食材，鍋子裡咕嚕咕嚕地冒著滾燙的氣泡香氣迫人，聽見這稱呼，聰下意識一怔。

「……Ｓ？」

MARIUS看見聰一時之間沒有反應，手裡捧著意粉困惑起來，他再度喚了一聲自以為自然，卻換來聰正色地轉過頭來看著自己，深遽躍進自己的眼瞼內，把自己看穿，留下了磨不掉的痕跡。

「很久沒有人這樣叫我了，在這裡，大家都是叫我聰的，京本家不習慣使用特務代號」

聰認真地表示，彷彿在這長年只露著笑靨的臉上有種令人窒息的壓迫感，MARIUS想著自己是不是真正觸碰到此人的底線，特務代號就等於他們的身份，然而所有身份都可以在京本家被捨棄，他們只是他們，他是聰，松島聰。

「抱歉……聰醬」

明明自己是毫無情感的特務，但此刻的MARIUS卻覺得讓聰不高興完全是自己的責任，他安靜而內疚地表示，特務總是痛苦的，他們必須拋棄一切作為人類的價值觀和底線才有辦法成為最頂級的特務，就算聰的笑容再堆得燦爛都無法掩藏他曾經殺死跟自己一同學習的同伴那個鐵一般的事實，聰是一個滿手鮮血的特務，來到京本家之後也許殺戮較少，但提起特務的身份和過去仍然狠狠地刺痛著本質溫柔的聰。

「哈，聰醬……這個稱呼好害羞哦，不過也沒什麼所謂就是了」聽見一直以來都表現拘謹的MARIUS居然在自己的名字後面加上『醬』的用法，大概是不太習慣日語的使用讓聰噗嗤笑了出來，他看著MARIUS不知所措的臉，笑得更樂。  
「呃……」  
「你來幫我處理一下醬汁吧，我要去準備其他食材了」

吩咐著MARIUS做事，暗地高興著MARIUS開始變得生動的神情，木訥不再是個好徵兆，聰只希望溫暖的京本家可以同樣地讓MARIUS心甘情願而折服。

「你一直都在京本家的嗎？」攪拌著意粉的醬汁以防它在鍋底燒焦，心跳停滯過後他又想起了自己是雙面人，他試探地問道，聰心情大好地哼著歌切削更多的食材，輕地嗯了一聲回答。  
「離開訓練基地之後就直接跟勝利被安排來到京本家了」  
「一直跟著大我桑嗎？」

咚咚地敲響著刀片和砧板之間有節奏的生活聲，聰不著跡地瞪開了雙眼又以長睫毛眨過去，低頭微笑似是憶起最美好的回憶，那個表情，MARIUS確信他不曾從哪一個人的臉上見過。

是張讓人格外難忘的莞爾。

聰說，他和勝利來到日本的時候，剛好是大我失去他父親的那年，慎太郎剛接管整個京本家，他也以醫生的身份在長期人手短缺的醫院裡努力著，大我是有點兒抗拒跟京本家扯上關係的，彷彿這樣會令他記起喪失父母的痛苦，高地來接待他們，高地說，雖然大我表示不需要保護他的特務，但他只要一天還是作為京本家的長子活著，其他人就必須將他保護到底。

高地將大我聯絡用的手機交給他們，吩咐他們對大我如影隨行，卻盡量不要讓大我察覺到他們的存在，對於特務所說倒不是什麼困難的事情，於是聰和勝利自然養成一種輪班制的樣子站在不遠處，融入人群地陪伴著大我度過每個春秋。

他們見過大我在醫院值夜累得打瞌睡，也見過他在父母死忌裡卻硬撐要上班的那晚，一個人躲在放滿醫療用品的倉庫裡偷哭，他們見過大我認真地挑燈夜讀著特別困難的論文，練習模擬手術的手勢；大我面對病人時總是笑臉迎人，『輕鬆輕鬆』是他的口頭褌，他不讓別人擔心自己，也不讓病人們擔心有的沒的影響病情，大我心善而總是在努力，無數次在街頭想也不想去幫助陌生人，暈眩的跌坐在地上的昏迷的擦傷的……只要大我發現這些人，他從來都是毫不猶豫便會伸出援手。

大我幾乎每天都會工作到很深夜才回家，從醫院回家駕著他的跑車那段路似乎是他唯一感到放鬆的時間，有時候他會開得特別快，等待信號燈的時候起勁地搖擺著身體似乎在聽著很有節奏感的音樂；有時候大我也像一個什麼都不懂的少爺，和慎太郎和高地出門的時候特別地興奮，當慎太郎他們去主持活動的時候，大我的眼神總帶半點落寞地看著空中的火樹銀花，直至他遇見了Ｊ──

羞澀的大我一點一點向著Ｊ打開了心房，他們在烈日下眉目傳情卻不自知，在煙花璀璨中接吻，Ｊ拼命地保護著大我的身影令人印象深刻，直至大我在慌亂中打通他們的電話之前，聰和勝利一直以為大我從沒將他們的存在放上心頭。

『了解～』

柔聲而低沉說著，聰和勝利同樣穿著浴衣但仍然可以極快速地趕到慎太郎和高地的身邊，被重重包圍著的高地單人匹馬迎戰一班頂級特務，千鈞一髮之間聰首先衝進去拉走慎太郎，勝利為他們確保逃亡的路線，高地捱了一槍，聰以最快的速度駕車將他們送回京本本家，聽見大我著急地叫喚著他們的名字讓他們進門，聰和勝利對望，這是他們來到日本好幾年旁觀著大我的生活裡，第一次在這麼接近的距離聽見大我的聲音。

他們在不算得上是充滿交集的日子裡，徹底打從心底裡敬重這個京本大我，一個極為純粹的人，看著大我跟Ｊ被龍也推上飛往不知目的地的客機，聰和勝利一直飲恨自己未能成為大我身邊的保護者，通往未知的世界裡，他們每一次都以為大我從未把他們放在心上，卻在自己叫出『大我桑』的一刻，大我便叫出了他們的名字，準確無誤。

當下，有一種不知名的感動和溫暖在心坎裡翻滾。

他記得他們的存在，他們一直以來的努力，他們的聲音。

被美化的記憶在MARIUS的腦海裡覆滿畫面，聰直白而讓人安心的聲音沉穩著說出所有特務心底的渴望，一種被認同存在的需要，沒有告訴MARIUS Pause的事情，也沒有告訴他Ｊ的事情，但也足以讓MARIUS了解大我到底是一個怎麼樣的人，到底京本家是如何讓他們總是臣服而可以奮不顧身。

中島英良以為京本家是用了某種高科技，正如自己那種讓特務們失去情感的藥，但沒有，京本家並沒有，至少京本大我這個人，他一直以最純粹的心去面對圍繞在他身邊的每一個人。

正正是這份純粹而貫徹始終，讓每一個特務死心塌地。

「大我桑……不太適合這個地方」MARIUS不由得意有所措，在聰的心裡響起了警號，他忍住赫然盯緊MARIUS表露出來的不懷好意，雖然他也只是說得極為平淡，但聰分明就知道MARIUS所指的是什麼，他緊張地吞嚥一下，說是爭取時間讓勝利和大我討論現時的情況，但聰沒想到自己有意外的收穫。

MARIUS動搖了，在認識到大我的純真和聽見聰的回憶之後，雖然聰不確定MARIUS身上的藥性還殘留多少，到底他的選擇會是向哪一邊投誠，但至少聰心裡十分清楚，眼前的MARIUS動搖著不定，他才會做出這樣的暗示。

「在大我桑的眼中，他只是個地方醫院經常加班的小醫生」聰說，將醬汁倒在意粉上面，拌勻再在MARIUS的面前裝盤。  
「為什麼他一直沒有出現在京本家裡面？」

工作著的雙手一怔被MARIUS準確捕捉，他沒有追問聰的愕然，只是在等待，聰思考一會兒，聳聳肩。

「大我桑沒有說過，不過我猜啊，大家族都這樣，怕爭產又或是被暗殺之類的，理由太多」聰又露出那張熟悉的笑臉，卻MARIUS已經可以看清楚了，特務學習能力很強，MARIUS已經可以讀懂聰每張笑臉背後的說話。

聰將京本家的祕密隱藏起來，那個屬於京本大我的祕密，才不是因為家族之類的事情才將自己一直退在幕後，必然還有些什麼讓大我一直掩藏自己的存在，要不是這次慎太郎倒下來了，他也是肯定下定決心的不露面。

比起得到整個組織，整個世界的命脈，大我和京本家卻是更在意他們一直藏匿的祕密。

吃晚飯的時候，MARIUS看著大我吃得滋味，聰一直熱心地介紹他在意粉裡新加入的調味料，被勝利吐糟著那些不重要，MARIUS卻覺得有點兒食之無味，他翻弄著意粉忍不住將視線停留在大我無憂的臉上面，有那麼一刻大我跟自己對上眼睛，MARIUS看著大我坦然的雙眸，竟是失去了往昔的理智。

頭一回，他並不想完全地去執行中島家所交給自己的任務。

眼前的京本大我也許抱著他驚人的祕密，每個京本家的特務都把他捧在掌心裡呵護得無微不至，大我也活得自在，堅持不懈地去當他的京本大我，MARIUS感覺自己是第一次有種奇怪的想法，他在想，天才般的中島英良和待人至誠的京本大我，哪一個對世界來說會幸福一點。

「健人，Uber Eats來了哦」

到處都是監視他們的特務們，果然跟中島英良所說的一樣，他是鐵了心完全不讓健人和樹離開這裡，樹有跟健人討論過要不要冒險一次，至少令他們離開英良的監視呼吸自由的空氣，健人只是無奈地扯起笑容，連樹到美國找自己、自己在這裡做研究的事情他都知道，整個紐約、不，整個美國又有哪一個地方英良是找不到的？一動不如一靜，既然英良沒有阻止他們的研究，倒不如乾脆留在這裡。

無法外出買食材，於是樹和健人幾乎每一餐都是透過網上送餐服務讓不同的司機將自己要的食物送到研究室裡，特務們沒有太大反應，健人猜想，大約英良也有在監控Uber Eats的系統確保他們不會弄出什麼花樣。

「哦，好哦」放下手頭上Pause的工作，健人的肚子早響著咕嚕，他走向樹已清空的飯桌旁，等待著樹一一將餐點拿出來。  
「不讓我們外出，倒也沒有阻止我們跟誰聯絡，真猜不透你老爸的想法」樹吃著快餐，似是抱怨又慶幸自己仍保留這份的輕鬆說，健人輕笑幾聲，搖了頭。  
「我爸比我更天才，他大約已經從找到我們那天起，監視了這裡所有的電子設備，我們跟誰聯絡、說了什麼他都知道，又何必去阻止我們？搞不好我們不小心說溜嘴的時候他還可以得到想要的情報」

別人都說健人是天才，但就只有在健人心目中他明知道自己遠比不上中島英良，中島英良才是真正的天才，對於所有事情都可以處理得極好，他也完全有能力去研究生物醫學之類的議題，大約只要英良願意，複製人、AI之類的研究根本迎刃而解，只是英良選擇了另一方面的發展，他認為資訊科技上的進步對於世界有更大的影響力。

「這種老爸，可能像我跟風磨一樣沒有的話還比較好」望向變得沉默的健人，樹咬嚼著食物毫不留情地說，狠地刺中健人的內心，但他沒有怪責，像這樣跟樹的相處是久違的，讓他想起來往昔無憂的日子，他沒有回應樹的直白，只是打開了自己的食物。

「咦？」

健人一直沒有說話，樹心想自己是不是說得太直接，像這樣責難健人的父親始終好像有點兒僭越無禮，不過現在明明是英良連親生兒子也不放過，樹倒覺得自己說話已經算是客氣，還是健人聽見衝口而出的風磨所以猶豫了？百無聊賴，樹翻倒著包裝食物的膠袋，打算將裡面多出來的餐具、面紙和發票之類的都分類好扔掉，是從日本生活一陣子以來的小習慣，後來到了朗伊爾城因為跟大我一起生活，久而久之他在扔垃圾之前不先分類的話總覺得不舒服。

掐著手中的發票，看似平平無奇但徹底勾起了自己身為特務的警覺，連鎖的快餐店他跟健人點過好幾次，雖然都對著發票毫不在意，但今次一看，樹才覺得哪裡不對勁。

Combo A……$12.99  
Combo B……$13.99  
Drinks………..$0  
Total…………..$26.98  
K0249s24age9nt0ecr309109e199tInd2874ep201end3098402en2871c299e666

被偽裝成條碼連著亂碼似的英文字母及數字，不曉得為何就挑起了樹的注意，他十分確信之前這家的快餐店發票可沒有這種可以組成意思的條碼，不將數字配上去，單是英文字母已經有複數的意思。

「怎麼了？」健人回過神來，看著樹忙碌地翻找著他親手分類好的垃圾，分類過的都不太髒，但這個行為本身已經足夠古怪，樹拿著一疊不同餐廳的發票，充滿訝異地查看起來，每往下看，他就越顯得震驚。  
「你看看這個」

K209810sec32a0ge9n8t93r22204et104999In3981dep49829e21nd224enc39069e666  
Ks39a3g9en01t3ec2re644t87Ind963e1300p8000end134e33nc58e666  
K2a2g22se43en6t8cr8etI5789n7de65p0en58905de84nce666  
K10a94se1ge22n5c28re089t524tIn969d47ep57end235e1074n23ce666

「嗯……？」健人沒看出來，樹連忙找了根筆，在上面圈出所有英文字母，然後拼湊成字。

K、Secret、Independence

「就只有AGENT這字散落在其他詞語裡面，每個條碼的最後都是666，666是組織在紐約總部的地址，類似的條碼還不止今天這家快餐，之前數天不同的餐廳也是由同一組英文詞語組成的條碼，顯然是有誰想利用這些發票傳遞某種訊息給我們」樹沉吟起來，K、特務、祕密和獨立——特務都放在祕密和K中間，似乎是指引著它們之間的關聯性，獨立的最後總是跟666連結在一起，這似乎也是表明著它們之間的關係，問題是K。  
「K……指的是什麼？」

健人手裡拿著其中一張發票，下意識反問出來，樹讓思緒覆滿整個腦袋，他一言不發，一幕幕深刻的畫面似乎就在眼前倒放起來，夜闌人靜裡靠近自己的京本大我，在炎炎夏日裡不顧身份給一個陌生人進行心外壓的京本大我，夜色的花團錦簇中穿著浴衣變得迷人的京本大我，牽著自己的手默唸著讓自己不要離開他的京本大我——

「K是指京本家，要是獨立和666的意思沒猜錯的話，他們正準備在7月4日美國獨立日那天利用組織對京本家下手」樹安靜地表示，大我已經在迫不得已之下來到美國，將自己一直隱藏起來的身份被迫曝露人前，這陣子都只像是風雨欲來前的平靜，組織一直以基金會的名義獲邀參加獨立日的慶祝活動，並不能期望這次被排除在外，那時候紐約滿街都是人，說是有什麼下手最佳的機會，非獨立日這天莫屬。  
「那麼AGENT和SECRET呢？京本家有什麼祕密嗎？」

樹一開頭想到的是Pause，但總覺得哪裡不對勁，要是有誰知道大我就是Pause的擁有者的話，就不可能是下手將他除之而後快，反而應該是將他禁錮做盡非人道的實驗去找出Pause的原理，再發展成可利用的龐大而足以改變世界的資源，但大我人已經到了美國，現在似乎還是每天處理著組織的事情，算不上有什麼危險，倒是之前在日本的襲擊每每都是針對京本家的性命而去，看來不太像是衝著大我的黃金血型。

肩上的荷魯斯之眼彷彿進行提示般隱隱作痛，樹將手按在上面感覺大我仍在自己的身邊，一個完整的故事和陰謀似乎都可以透過這幾張不明來歷的發票通通說清楚。

「……中島英良要的是京本家特務們的祕密」

顫抖著回答，只有這個說法才能解釋為什麼英良當初會迫大我使用自己的帳戶去查看風磨的資料，是因為他一直在懷疑到京本家的特務都不再是當初無情感的樣子，他們跟京本家的人有親近的接觸，英良早猜到了大我和自己過於的親密，不一定是戀人的關係，但顯然也是非一般的當權者跟保護者的關係。

所以英良知道大我會為了樹去查看風磨的資料，利用這事情去確定大我的存在，京本家的特務一向都是所有家族裡面數量最少的，卻在一次又一次的突襲中證明了他們的厲害之處，他們的無怨無悔順服向京本家的效忠並不是那些無情感的特務所可以比擬的，英良在登上組織頂峰之前就意識到這個問題，他想找出京本家特務的祕密，打算利用這個手段讓個組織的特務都對自己甘拜下風，所以在找到祕密之前，大我還有利用價值，要是沒猜錯的話，英良早就安排自己的人放在大我的身邊日夜監視並試圖找出那個祕密。

而更沒有猜錯的話，樹好像也知道到底是誰給他跟健人傳消息了。

「是……MARIUS君嗎——」健人有點兒難以致信，英良跟他說是為了大我的安全，將組織裡最優秀的特務分給大我，但千叮萬囑不能讓京本家將他收納，因為MARIUS對組織很重要，自己居然堅信了，還出言阻止京本家收將MARIUS收為己用。

沒有烙上荷魯斯之眼，京本家想必是找到別的方法動搖MARIUS的忠誠，他才會在這時變節並偷偷地將消息傳給他們，似乎MARIUS也暗自選擇了京本家的那一邊，就如同所有京本家的特務一樣。

「爸他一直參與著特務基地的訓練，本來在特務間也有足夠的威望，再說要是像你所說的，他一直對所有特務下著讓他們變得失去情感的藥，自然可以控制整個組織的特務……」

將特務散落在不同的街頭，扮成一般人融入人群裡，先是做成混亂，再利用MARIUS或是其他暗藏的特務對大我動殺機，然後完全嫁禍給恐怖襲擊之類的事情推搪過去，在大我也倒台之後順理成章接管整個組織，間接得到全個世界。

直接、了當、卻難以反抗的全盤計劃，松村家倒下來了，LEWIS家也不行，京本家簡直就像被英良掐住喉嚨苟延殘喘，他們也被關在這裡天昏地暗的被監控。

還有誰可以救到他們？

「要是……有均等一點兒的戰力——」健人飲恨地說，過去他從來沒有關心過自己家裡的特務，更沒有些什麼特別心腹的人，樹作為Ｊ是他最熟悉的人，但他在LEWIS家也沒什麼親近的朋友，特務本來就是沒有朋友的一群。

太晚了，在他們意識到自己養虎為患之前，根本沒有一個家族的人想去了解他們手下的特務們，他們總是那麼疏遠而不曾情真意切，京本家的祕密也許根本就不是什麼祕密，只是他們比其他家族都要更了解自己的手下。

他們連半點兒的自由都沒有，更莫說去說服特務們倒戈保護京本家。

「健人……要是我將京本家的祕密告訴你，你有辦法將他們運出去嗎？」

望向門外那些包裹著黑膠袋而讓人毛骨悚然的人形東西，樹雖然一直不太清楚健人實際做著什麼樣的研究，但從小到大也多少有個掌握，問題是，健人的研究到底進行到什麼程度。

『健人……你是第幾個健人？』  
『我所餘的時間不多了，上次說的事，健人還記得嗎？』  
『健人是天才，所以，一定沒問題的』

樹拉下T恤，露出彆扭的荷魯斯之眼，健人抿緊嘴唇，方法不是沒有，只是他捨不得。

北斗看見JESSE時露齒而笑，一雙虎牙充滿著青春的回憶，好像北斗就在自己的跟前，他們仍然是笑得快活的少年，北斗喜歡著JESSE，總是笑得甜蜜而高興，卻又帶了幾分羞赧在裡面，健人閉上眼睛，他可從來沒有忘記過北斗的約定和他親手寫好的結局。

青春易碎，一眨眼，就消逝了。


	26. Chapter 26

２５

雖然一開頭是利用北斗的病情讓他順理成章將樹派到日本找尋Pause，但看著北斗的情況一天比一天嚴重，身為青梅竹馬的健人有份無人明白的無力感，除了JESSE以外，他就是最希望北斗可以康復起來的人，眼看著Pause已經在自己手裡面，只需要再給他點時間做最後的調整和確定，天才的他明知道這藥斷然不會出錯，是冒險但至少是個希望，然而當他的分身看著醫院裡奄奄一息的北斗，他不曉得還有沒有這最後的一點時間。

「健……人」呼吸機下傳來模糊而虛弱的聲音，健人靠近過去最接近的距離，輕地拉住了北斗的手，不曉得北斗的指尖是否仍然能感受到自己虛構的體溫，也許在這種病入膏肓的情況下北斗就認不出自己了，卻北斗在接觸到健人的一刻，仍然眼利，「你還是沒有來見我」

失落在北斗的胸口裡蔓延起來，分身健人不會受到病毒的感染，他是唯一一個可以這樣靠近自己而不需穿上任何保護衣的『人』，他指尖傳來的溫度幾乎就跟正常的人沒兩樣，健人真的是一個天才，就只有他能將這些只有在科幻電影裡的情節投放在現實裡面。

「……抱歉」健人坐在研究室裡，樹讓自己待著，他難過地閉上雙眼，依樣傾聽分身跟北斗的說話，讓信息流更新著自己的記憶雲端，「我這都第三代分身了，還是被你輕易地看出來」

健人說，北斗聽見了不禁偷笑，他伸手巍顫地指著健人的耳垂，那空無一物的耳垂一直曝露著健人和分身們最大的不一樣，健人的想法一直都是最完美的，然而只是在其他的事情上不夠細心，才被北斗看出來。

「分身的健人從不戴耳環，可是真正的健人總愛戴耳環」

北斗悄聲道，健人哼笑出來，卻笑中帶著難受，沒想到就是為了這個破理由，北斗一直將自己看透，難怪他總說自己的話一定沒問題，一定可以將跟他的約定進行到最後。

「哼，就這樣？」健人反問，北斗咯咯而笑。  
「所以健人要仔細一點才對，那枚戒指，別忘了」意有所指，北斗倏地又變得正色，勾起內心暗湧，有種讓健人絕望而反胃的感覺，他強行吞嚥一下，在北斗的強迫下點了頭。  
「北斗……」

「有讓你感到麻煩的事情嗎？」

健人猶豫著，縱然自己明知道這就是最後的退路，但可以的話他還是不想執行，明知道這種情況下對北斗的負擔實在太大，甚至他無法想像北斗在完成任務之後還能否等到自己終將將Pause交到他的手上。

「我需要你的幫忙，北斗」

分身的北斗早已經準備好，只是和北斗的記憶一直還沒有連線所以無法像分身健人一樣活動，自己被英良禁錮起來，健人不方便出面，JESSE和慎太郎都相繼倒下來了，大我接受著嚴密的監控，就只有同屬是古老家族的北斗，可以利用他的身份為其他的特務們注射荷魯斯之眼。

『進入啟動程序』

按著健人的指示，親手按動了遙控分身北斗的按鈕，同時讓自己集中精神進入分身的意識裡面，碰撞著不適應的信息量，冰冷的始動聲音刺耳，彷彿他們在拍攝著什麼科幻電影一樣聽上去是不可思議。

『連接記憶雲端，開始進行同步』

「嗚……！」

腦裡面似被誰入侵一樣讓北斗下意識地去抗拒起來，被硬生地掀起書頁般一幕幕的回憶，有好些是自己早已忘掉的場面，它們一直沉睡在自己記憶的角隅，卻都在同步的一刻全然被勾動起來，如暴風雨地拉扯著北斗的意識，他努力忍受，看著那些不同的過去，有些是北斗一直放在心頭上疼愛重視的，JESSE第一次靠近自己、跟JESSE第一次接吻、他們第一次去旅行、一同分享一杯咖啡……像被抽空一樣將記憶換到新的地方存放，有種相當不實在的感覺，隨著分身北斗在偌大而雪白的空間睜開眼睛的同時，北斗躺在床上，看見了熟悉又陌生的景像。

一切又像是回到了過去一般。

『同步完成』

閉上眼睛讓自己學習去集中精神，這對虛弱的北斗並不是件輕易的事情，過量的藥物和治療讓他長期處於昏昏欲睡的狀態，單是將分身北斗從沉睡中喚醒並啟動起來已經消耗極大的心力，這也正正是健人不願意讓北斗幫忙的原因，明知道這對北斗的病情只是有害而無益，他和樹卻已經再無辦法。

只有分身北斗可以任意出入所有只有高級家族成員才能到達的地方，他憑著樹身上荷魯斯之眼殘留的藥性找出製作的方法，並成功在短時間內改良了藥方，讓它不需要每天持續服用或是作為刺青烙在身上也可以有相同的效果，北斗熟悉松村家和LEWIS家特務們生活起居的地方，只需要將荷魯斯之眼放在他們的濾水器裡面，就可以神不知鬼不覺地讓兩家的特務們回復清醒，那麼到七月四日來臨之前，至少擁有龐大數量特務的兩個家族可以成為保護京本家的同盟，就算特務們不去保護京本家，或者也能減少他們對付京本大我的可能性。

「我真的可以嗎？」

北斗問道，他坐了起床活動一下筋骨，自由的空氣難能可貴，一切在腦海裡都像做夢一樣難以想像，他試著動自己的手指頭，輕鬆得終於符合一個二十多歲成年男生的從容不迫，他低頭一笑又不禁反問，並開始動手扯走自己身上接駁著的膠管。

「分身按著北斗原來的身體機能去製作，進入兩個家族特務們休息的地方雖然有很多危險，但北斗本來就可以正常出入，小心一點兒的話，應該沒什麼問題」健人回答，北斗左右拉動著感覺有點兒僵硬的身體，但很快地又笑了起來，他按著健人的吩咐久違地打開了衣櫃，裡面都是自己入院前穿的衣服，他輕撫著這些曾經被JESSE真切地愛過的證據，上衣是跟JESSE去旅行時買的，長褲是JESSE在生日時送給自己的，一對鞋子是跟JESSE同款的──高級綿質柔軟得讓自己濕潤眼眶，他哽咽一下，決定將衣服先換上去。

紙袋是健人預早放下的，裡面兩小瓶就是裝著荷魯斯之眼的藥水，無色無味的簡直跟普通的白開水沒兩樣，北斗小心翼翼地將它們拿出來，放在最接近自己的口袋裡面，戴上健人給自己的口罩和帽子，壓低帽線的看看門外，確定沒有人在意之後猛然離開這棟一直困住自己的地方。

新鮮的空氣，紐約的街頭還是很清涼，滿街都是黃色的計程車，跟上東區的跑車並列在一起等待信號燈頗是壯觀，北斗帶著健人給自己的任務，卻是忍不住興奮起來，他甚至可以感受到風中的清勁，從指間溜走的溫度，微風吹拂而過的時候，稍微過長的髮絲撲在臉頰，扎著眼睛的讓他反射性閉上去，卻笑呵呵地在心裡泛起莫名的快樂。

他到底有多久，沒有站在紐約的街頭，等待著這信號燈了？

揚揚手，到底還是知道他時間無多的，將其中一輛計程車截停，指間閃著JESSE送給自己的戒指繪畫著他的心跳，甜滋地在口罩裡笑彎雙眸，毫不費力就將目的地告訴司機，司機目無表情地點頭等待自己扣上安全帶後徐徐開走。

如果，這不是分身北斗的一切──

如果，這就是松村北斗的生活。

「你在做什麼？」

還是自己記憶中的松村家，特務們都住在距離本家不太相遠的地方，仍然氣派的房子指紋一按便順利進入，好幾個北斗覺得面熟的特務在房子裡如魅影，能進到這裡的都是自己人，偏偏他們特務之間甚少交流，感覺就只是剛好的同住人，北斗想起了健人說過的話，特務們都被下了失去情感的藥，才間接令他們從來沒有朋友的意識。

走向廚房，馬上便發現了水龍頭上面的濾水器，北斗花了一點時候將它拆出來，按健人的說服在裡面傾倒著透明的藥水，小樽的並沒有花太多時間便倒完，在北斗想將濾水器裝回去的時候，倏地在身後響起不懷好意，北斗顫慄回頭，是自己沒有見過的特務。

「濾水器有點問題，我拆出來弄了弄，現在沒事兒了」

北斗情急地說著，沒想到這謊言倒是成功說服眼前的特務，他淡然的眼神點點頭，甚至低聲向北斗道謝，北斗連忙退開過去裝作已經喝完水，然後不緩不急地離開廚房，均等的步伐走向大門，北斗伸手拉開，再度沐浴在陽光之下，呼吸著紐約的空氣，他望向旁邊松村家的大宅，咬咬下唇卻已經想好自己下一個目的地。

JESSE家是他們之中最大的，除了組織的支持之外，本身掌握全世界經濟命脈的LEWIS家也有足夠的金錢去享樂，在美國境內有無數的大宅，紐約上東區的這家比起其他地方的別墅都要小了點，但仍然壯觀得總讓自己吃驚。

無數次拜訪這裡，LEWIS家的大宅早已記錄了自己的指紋方便北斗去拜訪JESSE又或是留宿，比誰都更要了解LEWIS家，生意對手很多，黑道白道都有不少的敵人於是LEWIS家的特務跟他們本家同住，保安看似嚴密但當北斗成功通過指紋認證之後，根本就沒有誰注意過他這個不速之客。

按著記憶拐進唯一的廚房，健人保證荷魯斯之眼對於不是特務的人也沒什麼危害，這次北斗更懂得將整個濾水器拆下來了，幾乎毫無阻撓便完成了健人交付給自己的任務，離開廚房的時候，大宅裡就只有傭人們在客廳打掃著，完全無人理會他；他抬頭望向JESSE的房間，那想必也是因太久沒有人居住而變得封塵的睡房，他想了一下，在被叮囑的危險和深藏的渴求中猶豫不決，他很多年沒感受過今天的自由自在，如果可以的話，他甚至不介意一輩子也以分身的身份活下去。

還是屈服於對JESSE長久以來的思念和渴望，北斗覺得自己是著魔一樣走到LEWIS家的上層，他還是理智地左右看了一下，在無人的走廊上扭開JESSE房間的門把，紬木的房門無聲打開，裡面沒有北斗想像中的陳舊，凝滯的空氣裡帶著一種屬於JESSE的香水氣，有種親切的感覺，他走近JESSE的書桌，想像著他們曾經在這裡接吻又或是更多害羞的情事，北斗刷地臉紅卻沒辦法阻止自己的思緒洶湧，指尖輕撫過那帶熟悉花紋的床單、枕頭，是JESSE喜歡的顏色，這件東西是自己送給JESSE的，這物品是跟JESSE一起去買的，房間裡每一件東西北斗都確實地知道它的來源，JESSE什麼時候買、在哪裡買、誰送給他的北斗通通知曉，唯一北斗不知道的事情，是房間的主人什麼時候才可以回來。

回來像許多許多年前，那個炎熱的夏天，一個無人在家的下午，某段大學下課後的空閒時光，JESSE抱住自己在床上接著世上最難以忘懷的熱吻。

那被汗水沾濕的背，那可聽見蟬鳴的窗櫺，那被低喘聲弄得發癢的耳窩。

JESSE——

「嗚——！！」

躺在床上的北斗猛地感覺心頭發疼，而這種疼痛並不是源自憶起跟JESSE美好的回憶所以抽痛，卻是來自他那無名病毒的侵蝕，北斗嗚咽著掐住自己的心臟，感覺從分身北斗裡所看見的景象被抽離挑遠，健人在自己耳邊呼喊著什麼，北斗的意識混亂起來，他無法辨認自己是誰、自己在哪裡，所有的快樂和甜蜜終歸要夢醒，但他只希望這善美可以延長多一秒，就有一秒。

用盡最大的心力將自己拉回來，強迫自己專注在JESSE房間裡的北斗，再度睜開眼睛的時候，北斗喘著氣彷彿跑過一場馬拉松，被汗水打濕的髮絲顯得自然，他重新站了起來，微笑之下卻感覺有些濕潤滑過自己的臉頰。

第一次，也是最後一次，松村北斗在JESSE LEWIS的家裡留下一滴眼淚。

「JESSE」

然後北斗就知道自己最後要去的地方是哪裡了，他猛地轉身離開JESSE的房間，偌大的洋房裡傾聽傭人們輕笑的聲音，有誰在看著電視，隱隱約約地傳來裡面節目嘉賓的爭執聲，他推開LEWIS家的大門，快速地讓刻劃心跳的閃銀在空中飛舞，然後跳上澄黃的計程車。

「北斗……太辛苦的話可以先跟分身斷線，分身可以自己回去」健人望向北斗難受的臉，發青的冒著冷汗，力不從心地交瘁著體力，呼吸機裡都是一下一下的喘噓，北斗泛著眼淚，堅決地搖了頭拒絕。  
「我想……回到JESSE的身邊」

就算是分身也好，分身裡的還是自己，分身感受到的溫度、觸感、就連髮絲這麼細微的搔癢他都可以感受得到，便彷彿他就站在紐約的街頭上無拘無束，健人握著北斗的手，說不出話來，談到北斗跟JESSE，便從來沒有人成功站在他們中間說三道四。

輕地握開JESSE病房的門，手下們看見是北斗吃驚又不敢追問，JESSE靜謐的睡顏看起來可愛得像個孩子，在北斗的心目中還是昨天跟自己聊電話的JESSE，許多年前笑著親了自己的JESSE，陪著自己一起長大的JESSE，在升讀大學後的某一天對自己羞紅了耳根的JESSE。

他就是JESSE，那個讓自己朝思暮想的人。

步步走近，手下們雖然滿腦子都是問號，但仍然識趣地退開，整間病房裡就只餘下自己跟JESSE兩個人，JESSE睡得很沉，有節奏的呼吸聲裡北斗已經不記得上次聽見是多久之前，他走到JESSE的床邊，指尖輕悄地牽上被窩裡的手，病床還是足夠二人同睡的，北斗鑽進去，讓JESSE的手把自己抱住。

感受著他的體溫，他的氣味，他的一切，北斗躺在床上滿足地莞爾起來，健人在旁邊也沒關係，他想跟健人說，他真的是一個天才，透過分身，他終究又可以感受著JESSE的存在，比世上任何一件事情更顯珍貴。

這讓自己終歸記得，他就是那個屬於JESSE的松村北斗。

「嗯……北斗？！？！」

動靜還是弄醒了JESSE，睡眼惺忪後卻是震驚地瞪大，叫著不可能在這裡出現的名字，北斗偷偷地扯起笑意，放肆裡撲進JESSE的懷裡，貪婪地吸取著屬於JESSE的味道，平伏著他內心的波紋，北斗伸手，JESSE自然地牽過來。

「你……為什麼會在這裡？身體……？」JESSE呢喃地問道，他是在做夢嗎？北斗是如斯的真實，就躺在自己的面前感覺又回到了他們都是健康的過去日子裡，那體溫、獨有的氣息、甚至連髮絲裡的香氣通通都是北斗的。  
「健人替我用了新藥，一點一點地好起來了」

北斗再度說謊，JESSE沒看出來，卻欣喜若狂。

「真的？！？！！」

露出一雙虎齒笑得清澈，像一道救贖的陽光，打進JESSE胸口的深淵，北斗乖巧地用力點頭，JESSE忍耐著因為興奮而變得異常的心跳，他說服自己是太久沒抱著北斗才變成這樣，他拉開跟北斗的距離，仔細端詳著眼前的北斗，撩過他掩眼的髮絲，俯身吻下。

嘴唇還是記憶的樣子，柔軟得想要一口吃下，北斗順從地閉上眼瞼，全情地感受著JESSE濃綿的愛意，JESSE憐惜地輕地啄吻著自己的雙唇，彼此的耳根和臉頰都透出了緋紅，他們都在忍耐著，卻又無法停止，北斗主動地伸出舌尖，JESSE沒有多慮便吞沒進去糾纏，橫掃過北斗唇邊的每處，帶來濕漉的甜蜜，吸吮著北斗的嘴唇使自己瘋狂，強迫北斗發出嚶嚀的輕喘，北斗今天沒有推開自己，讓JESSE幾乎想再進行下去，可心臟一直發疼著，令他不得不停下來。

「嗚……」心律不正的問題沒有改善，更是打擾了他跟北斗難得的時光，JESSE不甘心地放開北斗，掩住胸口發悶，北斗溫暖的掌心覆上去，柔情似水地輕撫著安慰。  
「健人一定可以幫到我們的，JES」

好不容易緩過來，睡意又來襲，JESSE痛恨這些讓自己總是昏昏欲睡的藥，他咕嚕一聲，將北斗抱緊在自己的懷裡，不讓他離去好像就可以永遠將北斗留在自己的身邊，北斗沒有動，只是更加地靠近了JESSE。

「健人……我很開心……我還是有機會呼吸到新鮮的空氣，自由地走在紐約的街道上，甚至還可以抱著JESSE入睡」

輕聲低喃，健人猛地回頭，他想跑到北斗的身邊抓緊他，卻發現自己只有研究室的家徒四壁，冰冷得什麼都沒餘下來。

「要堅持下去……北斗……Pause差一點點就完成了——」

你的謊話不會再是謊話，你真的可以自由地走動，抱著JESSE睡過每一個晚上，在紐約街頭大笑風采。

「北斗……」

閉上眼瞼，北斗沉沉睡去，號慟崩摧，健人咬破下唇嚐出血腥，卻無能為力。

以前有一句話在文章讀到，北斗當時很喜歡，它說，它不想要永恆的愛，卻只想跟喜歡的人，完整地度過一個春夏秋冬。

但現在的北斗卻輕屑，他原來甚至想要的只是更加卑微，他只是想跟喜歡的人，抱著入睡，那怕只有一個晚上。


	27. Chapter 27

２６

七月四日，紐約的街頭大清早就喧嚷著熱鬧的氣氛，幾乎全市的人民都在熱切地期待著一整天的慶祝活動，傳統吃熱狗大賽、大街小巷商店裡的各種減價促銷活動琳瑯滿目，有些人挑這天去自由女神像那邊湊湊音樂節的氣氛，有些人則是回歸平靜到公園裡走走逛逛樂得清閒的假期，各個地方都有自己獨特舉辦的慶祝活動，卻都在京本家裡形成截然相反的緊張氛圍，彷彿打從他們從這一天睜開眼醒來，整個人便直線進入一種精神緊繃的狀態裡，甚至有點兒歇斯底里。

「早安，大我桑」

大我才剛起床，簡單在浴室梳洗後便走出客廳，勝利和MARIUS馬上迎了上來，勝利的表情讓大我感受到一種說不出來的危機感，然而MARIUS臉上還是一副猜不透的冷淡，幾個月過去了，荷魯斯之眼要生效的話也該徹底地重新賦予MARIUS獲得情感的能力，可是他在面對自己，又或是其他人的時候依舊明確地躲在他為自己建立的城牆之後，聰總是主動跟他搭著話又或是談笑，不過大我倒沒看出來MARIUS的態度有些什麼的小改變。

MARIUS無人知曉的決定格外讓他們不安，幾乎可以肯定他就是中島家派來的奸細，說實在的也不曉得他到底有多信任中島家，對中島家的忠誠有多大，但現在也只能走一步算一步，先盡力面對好今天的危機再想以後的事情。

「早安」  
「早安，大我桑，早餐已經可以吃了哦」

望見MARIUS的時候仍裝得輕鬆平常，大我點點頭回應勝利的問好，他走向飯桌，聰正忙碌裡將不同的菜餚都從廚房裡端出來，他坐好在飯桌的中心，勝利已經在報告著今天整日的流程。

「梅西百貨的慶祝活動從晚上八點正開始，煙花匯演則在晚上九點二十五分開始，他們要求我們大約七點到達準備，今年沒有特別舉辦街頭的巡迴活動，看來我們可以比較晚才出門，除非大我桑也想感受一下美國獨立日的氣氛」

勝利不時捎望著旁邊安靜地佇立的MARIUS，想盡最後的努力看出來他有沒有被自己的報告所牽動不一樣的情緒起伏，然而MARIUS的樣子還是平常的木訥而一言不發，他看著大我吃著早餐，大我也沒有表示他下午要不要先出門瞧瞧節日的感覺。

「衣服方面我已經配搭好了，就放在衣帽間裡面，大我桑不喜歡的話可以跟我說一下，我再去安排」聰笑瞇瞇地說，在這一天似乎就只有聰還可以保持笑意盈盈地裝作日常，大我總感覺內心有某隻洪水猛獸正靜觀其變，等待一個襲擊自己的大好機會，它侵蝕著自己的內臟，似乎都將它們全都揪在一起，彆扭又反胃的感覺如影隨行，讓自己坐立不安。

大我還是沒有選擇在中午出門看別人家的國慶活動，他留在房間內整理著物品，自從他和勝利猜中這一天中島英良必然會有所行動之後，意外地他們所能夠辦到的事情實在不多，在這短短日子裡為京本家招攬更多特務只會打草驚蛇，一動不如一靜之下勝利努力在想出對策，聰則起負起接近MARIUS並探聽的責任，可是聰也坦言，MARIUS的微表情確實是一點一點地改變了，但還是看不出他有什麼決定。

換上了聰特意為自己配搭好的衣服，淨色過大的襯衫跟同樣寬闊的西褲也許在梅西百貨的活動裡顯得太過新潮，不過聰極力推荐之後大我倒沒什麼反應，MARIUS蹙眉看著大我一身並不符合組織最高當權者的打扮，卻沒有出言阻止，聰在旁邊一直吵著說大我看起來好帥氣，以後可以常常穿這類型的衣服，大我只是有點兒害羞地低頭，搖頭表示沒有這種事情。

旁晚的時份便坐著組織安排的車輛來到曼哈頓中區，這裡已經搭起了臨時的舞台，身邊全都是人潮興奮地等待著活動的開始，間中有樂隊到舞台上試音，洶湧的歡呼聲可以把大我他們湮沒，樂手們忍不住在試音的途中先大聲叫喊幾句，台下的人群高興地回應，勝利首先走向主辦單位，梅西百貨的人知道是大我來了，必恭必敬地說明著等會兒的流程和安排大我的位置；他們安排大我坐在距離舞台稍遠，卻更為正中而開揚的嘉賓席，這裡可以將中區的河畔一覽無遺，的確是個看煙花的好位置，大我才剛被指引到嘉賓席，便馬上被其他的達官貴人拉著握手噓寒問暖，卻無法讓自己轉移視線的是，他沒想到中島英良也在，並坐在最邊上的位置。

「京本桑」英良帶著自以為親切的微笑，主動走過來跟大我打招呼，這讓大我渾身冒起了雞皮疙瘩，這麼多年來的部署，似乎都會在這一天完全終結。  
「中島桑，我不曉得你也會來」顫慄地響起警號，大我如實相告，英良輕笑幾聲，搖頭表示這沒什麼。  
「只是跟梅西百貨有點兒生意上的來往，便被邀請過來一起看煙花了」

英良嘴上說得毫不在意，卻對於自己被安排最邊上的座位和大我最正中間的位置顯得覬覦而不甘，尖銳的目光沒有放過大我，大我被盯得不舒服卻沒有半點兒後退，松村家、LEWIS家跟慎太郎的事情一直懸在自己的心頭上，他咬牙踏前了一步。

「真可惜不曉得中島桑也會來，不然就可以拜託一下梅西百貨將我們安排坐在一起了」

明目張膽的挑釁大我也不曉得為何可以如此順溜地說出來，英良一怔，大概也沒預料到大我是這種角色，瞧大我穿著年輕又不符合身份，比起慎太郎來說有相當明顯的體格差，又一直被京本家守護在掌心裡疼愛，他以為大我是個軟弱的人。

英良眼內冒出火眼金星，他按捺著自己的嫉妒和怒意，再度抹起笑意。

「祝你有個美好的節日，以路西法之名」

握上大我的手，粗糙的坑紋刺痛著大我，大我完全不知道接下來有什麼樣的危機正等待著自己，可打從看見英良也在的那刻他便知道自己毫無退路，慎太郎不在，高地也恐怕這一天英良會另外找殺手解決慎太郎於是也不在，身邊有著不知底蘊的MARIUS，樹也一直失去聯絡，手無寸鐵的他，只能信任聰和勝利。

「你也是，以路西法之名」

後面屬於組織在這一天的互道祝賀是極為悄聲的，不讓旁人聽見他們的真實和隱密，英良走回去他最邊上的位置，大我也坐了下來，讓聰、勝利和MARIUS站在自己身邊觀看活動和煙花表演，腦裡面不斷飛快地轉動著，像這樣看一場煙花活動彷彿是很久很久之前的事情，這讓他想起來最後一次看煙花是穿著浴衣，在花火大會上跟樹的逃亡和被樹的保護，他們當時甚至還沒有在一起。

樹──

一直以來的杳無音訊他早已習慣，樹是被組織除名的特務Ｊ，踏上這個國度簡直是自尋死路，LEWIS家不會放過他，負責特務的中島英良更不會讓他繼續活著，可是他還是相信著樹，慎太郎說過醫院那邊正替他進行著新的藥物治療，滿有效的樣子讓他總有種感覺，一種毫無根據的直覺，他認為樹就在自己的身邊，即使他從來未以任何的形式跟自己聯絡，樹帶著Pause也來到了美國，並且讓它成功了。

八點正，舞台上打響頭炮的樂隊踏上舞台，人潮沸騰起來尖叫歡呼，他們唱著亢奮的音樂，揮動著手機上的燈光讓這裡變成絢麗的燈海，大我再度觳觫起來，心跳極快，事情可能在下一秒發生而自己全然不知，他禁不住偷瞄一下邊上的英良，英良只是帶著微笑地隨著音樂聲搖晃著身子，裝出一副享受活動的樣子。

勝利和聰不著跡地靠近了自己，MARIUS沒有任何的動靜，只是默然地站著注視活動，九點來了又去，舞台上的活動升上高潮，準備接軌等會兒的重頭戲煙花匯演，台下靠近的人們互相碰撞起來玩得快樂，有些則是擺動著身體跳著熱舞，熾熱的氣氛覆蓋著這整個範圍，吵鬧得什麼都沒聽見。

九點二十五分，舞台的活動結束了主持人朝著麥克風裡大聲讓大家抬頭望向河畔的位置，直至第一發的煙花徐徐上升，攀爬在清澄的夜色之中，光亮的一點配襯著絨黑的夜幕更顯耀眼，在它爆裂的一瞬音響炸出巨大的配樂聲，恰到好處的配搭讓人感動又訝異這璀璨易冷的美麗；可是大我完全沒有心思放在上面，他一味兒想著到底什麼時候突襲才會出現，果然還是煙花活動的中段位置嗎？就好像很久之前的那場花火大會一樣。

這次的襲擊會是如何？也是跟之前一樣嗎？以數枚發射失敗的煙花，算計好角度朝他所坐的位置擲過來，引起這裡人群的混亂後順道出動潛伏各處的特務們將他擊殺，也許煙花根本可以準確算中自己所坐的位置，對，今天英良坐在最邊上的位置也許是早已預料的事情，他要在場的同時擺脫自己所有的嫌疑，那麼他才可以順理成章地接管整個組織，完成他瘋狂的計劃。

煙花匯演逐漸靠近中段的高潮，數百萬發的煙火被發上天際，照亮一遍晴空絢爛的火樹銀花在躍動著，五彩十色地蔓延著淡淡的火藥味道，砰然心動地勾誘著每個觀眾的視線，大我不敢鬆懈，他確信危機就在眼前。

『砰——』

熟悉的鐵鏽味劃過自己的臉龐，散落大遍殷紅，人體的血味刺鼻著自己的感知，旁邊的達官貴人就這樣倒下來而無聲無色，聰和勝利馬上動身起來準備防禦，卻都被旁邊的MARIUS要慢了一步，幾乎在旁邊的權貴倒下來的同時他便翻身越過大我來到他的跟前，伸手掐準大我的咽喉讓他無法呼吸，聰和勝利拿出槍枝同時指住MARIUS的額頭，MARIUS沒有再用力卻比自己高大的身型讓大我無法反抗或是動彈，他的力勁不少，大我感到呼吸也在吃力起來。

四處的權貴都跟著自己的保鑣們匆忙逃離現場，就只有英良和大我，還有特務們仍然留在這看台上，大我被掩藏在MARIUS的身影之下什麼都看不見，他在努力地呼吸著的同時試著掙扎，但被MARIUS抓得死緊不能動上半分，聰和勝利望看MARIUS的目光變得冰冷而難以致信，彷彿MARIUS今天的表現徹底地背叛了他們這段日子以來的平靜和冀望。

「京本家……待你不薄……」

大我艱難卻堅持地把話說出來，MARIUS沒有太大的反應，他把雙眼往上看，正對著MARIUS在陰影下的臉龐，意圖讀取著些什麼弦外之音，他並沒有鬆開半分，更沒有動搖，荷魯斯之眼在他的身上似是種諷刺，就算給予他重新擁有情感的能力，MARIUS還是向中島英良的那方投誠。

「MARI醬，放開大我桑」

聰說，顫抖的聲線裡藏著對MARIUS的驚愕和失望，他跟MARIUS在這陣子相處的時間裡最為長久和頻繁，他以為自己可以改變MARIUS的決定。

「M，放開大我桑」

MARIUS聽見勝利這樣稱呼自己，果不其然還是稍微揚起了眼眉，大我冷靜著自己的急促心跳，平伏地思考著眼前的景象，MARIUS是掐住自己的喉嚨沒錯，但他遲遲未曾動手，特務都不是怕死的一群，既然他選擇了對自己動手，那麼就不會怕聰和勝利的報復，相反，他也應該要知道這個抉擇越等得久，就越不容易對自己下手。

MARIUS的遲疑，讓大我想起了很久之前的一個晚上，有一個特務也曾像這樣掐住自己的咽喉，不讓自己動彈半分，卻也沒有下殺意。

「怎麼了，M，在京本家久了讓你下不了手嗎？」

英良適時走過來，他銳利的目光穿透著MARIUS搖擺不定的內心，京本家特務的祕密一直沒有找出來，可是他等不及了，只是算漏了沒想到連MARIUS京本家也可以招攬過去，表面上仍然是替自己禁錮著京本大我的行為，只需要用力一掐他便肯定一命嗚呼，但MARIUS卻還未動手。

不知不覺間他們被包圍起來，英良和他的特務們，穿著不同衣著甚至有些穿著梅西百貨工作人員的制服，打從一開始這場煙花匯演就是場盛大的舞台，讓英良在這裡上演著弒位的戲碼。

「嗚……」MARIUS手上的力度加重，大我露出一臉痛苦，英良卻是看得起為興奮，聰和勝利焦急卻不敢動彈。

「你們明明答應了盡一切努力去保護我的京本大我」

冷漠卻無法更為熟悉的聲線從身後響起來，樹一穿黑衣人的打扮從嘉賓席的簷蓬上一躍而下，借助翻滾之力踢開MARIUS，MARIUS沒料到有此一著，被無情力踢到一旁，聰和勝利馬上配合著上前抑制MARIUS，大我望著MARIUS著急的表情，未等向他提問，砰然一聲又起。

這槍，正中自己的胸口。

「嗚……」  
「KYOMO！！！！！」

樹怨恨自己無法更早反應過來，他在踢倒MARIUS之外也摔在地上，雖然以最快的速度重新站起來，可是不知道哪一處的狙擊手已經找到機會向大我下手，大我摀著自己的胸口，那帶火藥的撞擊是無法想像的疼痛，甚至比起重遇樹更加地讓他感覺疼痛，樹什麼也顧不上，也沒有理會英良滿意的笑臉，他抱緊大我，只希望他們的日子仍然可以停留在朗伊爾城的極夜裡永遠都不要醒來。

「KYOMO！KYOMO！！！」

低頭察看，按理應該在襯衫下緩緩擴大的血跡沒有出現，上面卻明顯帶著火藥的燒焦痕跡，大我搖著頭，推了推心慌意亂的樹，樹胡亂地摸索著大我的身體，卻發現過大襯衫之下是堅硬的避彈衣。

「聰……一早安排了給我，但意外地還是痛到說不出話來」

鬆一口氣，卻明知道自己還不可以放心下來，一切都只是一個序幕，樹重新站起來，將大我護在身後，面前英良和他數量比京本家都要龐大的特務們，英良有種從容不迫的感覺，就算看見大我沒被狙擊手射斃他也不在意，只是時間遲早的問題，他今晚必然可以將京本大我拿下。

「沒想到你居然可以憑一己之力突破那裡的特務們，Ｊ，你果然是個人才，怎麼樣，你向我投誠的話，我可以既往不究」

看見樹出現在這裡讓他感到吃驚，他早料到樹和大我之間也是有著密不可分的關係，要不然大我就不會為了樹跑去查看Ｆ的資料，只是看見二人的親暱讓他感到不快，彷彿想起了自己的兒子跟一個特務的過去，但他仍然將笑意掛在臉上，意圖說服著樹。

「中島家永遠也不可能變成京本家，甚至其他貴族，你根本沒有資格去接手組織」樹執拗地說，英良聽見後生氣極了，他按捺著樹對自己的不屑和指責，指示背後的特務們動手。

「那麼多殺一個特務Ｊ，也沒什麼關係」

於是樹跟其他特務鬧起了混戰，在保護大我的同時努力地迎戰其他人，MARIUS終究還是掙脫了聰和勝利的固定跑過來幫忙，聰和勝利吃驚一下後沒有猶豫便加入戰團，相當奇怪，他們的能力是讓樹質疑英良到底有沒有心去弒位的低下，都不是超級特務的級別，半招來往已經足以解決一個，和聰、勝利等人一齊聯合保護著大我的工作沒有自己想像中的困難，眼看著一個個特務倒下來，數量是很多沒有錯，但甚至比不上一個難纏的高地。

「全部給我停手」

讓眾人驚醒的聲音，特務們猛然後退起來，樹擋住大我望過去，是健人推著坐在輪椅上的JESSE，身邊還跟著北斗匆忙而至，在接受過Pause的治療後JESSE多少回復過來，沒有足夠的體力像北斗一樣跟著健人步行，但至少也可以喝停所有組織裡的特務們，氣勢仍在，特務看見是組織裡最高位的L家，噤若寒蟬。

「怎麼停手了？只是微不足道的人，趕快給我動起來啊！！」英良看見JESSE和北斗有點兒吃驚，但看見是自己的兒子帶來他就明白過來了，不思進取，不，這簡直是不肖子，居然將個人的情感放在家族的利益之前，他多年以來甘之如飴的夢就只差了眼前的這一步，怎麼可以又再度奪走？！

你們都只仗著家族的優勢，剛好在組織裡出生，但就只有中島家，就只有中島英良，是以自己的絕對天份和努力節節上升，替中島家謀取到最優秀的位置和順位。

比起你們這些只靠著家族和血脈的人，他中島英良才是最有資格接管組織和世界的人。

「動起來啊！！！」英良又喝令一聲，JESSE卻凜冷一聲拒絕。  
「我以組織最高位，以路西法之名，命令所有人不許動，否則就是犯了背叛組織的罪行」

背叛組織的下場就只有死亡，再也沒有特務敢動半分，聰和勝利看準時機衝上前將英良拘束，英良幾番掙扎不果，只得無比怨恨的眼神望著在場的所有人。

他輸了，天才如他，居然就敗在一個比不上自己的兒子和只會說什麼情感的膚淺人類手上。

「中島英良干犯謀反之罪，意圖搶奪組織控制權，攻擊順位在自己家族之上的貴族幹事，每一項都可以馬上處決你……不過……」JESSE冰冷地說，卻又將尾語轉向站在旁邊的健人身上，他頓了頓，再往下說，「先押到組織的牢房裡，在進行審問後才讓各貴族幹事下判決」

聰和勝利點頭，拿著高地給他們傍身的特製繩子將英良五花大綁起來，英良一直在大笑，顯得瘋狂而失常，健人不忍地望著自己父親的失敗，卻又覺得他死有餘辜，他溫柔的眼神裡閃著某種火花，刺激了英良。

「中島健人，你高興了吧？你親手替Ｆ向你自己的父親報了仇，你滿意了吧？！」

顯然的挑釁，健人沒有搭話，根本就不值得，他跟樹對上了視線，樹搖搖頭表示還是不回應的較好，英良大勢已去，在這裡朝著他喊話也只是像喪家犬一樣作出言語上的攻擊，而根本毫無影響。

「但你有沒有想過為什麼他們都會染病，他們都說是傳染病但找不出傳染的途徑，那是因為傳染的途徑就是你啊，你就是那超級帶菌者啊！！！！」

押送著英良離開，他卻不肯放棄仰天大喊，健人本來沒有在意，卻聽見一切的事情都是因自己而起的那刻，禁不住衝上前拉住了聰和勝利，詫異地望著中島英良。

「你說什麼」

看著自己的不才兒子終於落入圈套，英良開心得大笑起來，刺耳的笑聲在夜空中迴響起來，煙花早已消逝，火藥味仍殘留在空中，嗆鼻地告訴中島健人天真的背後付出的所有代價。

「我在你身上下了針對他們基因的病毒磷粉，你每跟他們接觸相處一天，他們就受磷粉的影響一天，長年累月，歲歲每朝之下，無人生還」

最後無人生還這句似乎徹底讓一向平靜的中島健人失控，他一直努力地找出方法，他想喚醒風磨，也想治好北斗和JESSE的病，後來慎太郎也因為同一個原因而倒下來，他還去擔心新來的京本大我會有同樣的危險，他致力不懈地去研究樹帶給自己的Pause，他以為自己是拯救大家的英雄，卻從沒想到自己才是一切的罪魁禍首。

讓大家生病的源頭都是自己，他一直在北斗的身邊嘮叨，他一直在JESSE的身邊大笑，他一直在慎太郎身邊指點——

都是他，都是他——

「啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

健人失去理智地大叫起來，崩潰著最後一分可以思考的能力，他先是掐緊自己父親的咽喉，英良辛苦地嗆咳起來，可是他力氣不夠，沒辦法馬上殺死英良，就算是自己的父親，他也是足夠該死的，他四處張望，然後從聰手上搶過槍枝，在回憶著風磨是如何拉下板扣的同時，身後響起砰地一聲，英良額前的血飛濺到他瘋癲的臉上，血腥的味道讓健人逐漸安靜下來，然後跌坐在地上。

「我還是無法原諒他對風磨所做的一切，抱歉了，健人」

失聲痛哭，健人是了解樹這份溫柔的，他不願自己背叛上弒父的極惡罪名，在自己失控的一刻及時阻止自己，先一步將惡貫滿盈的英良擊斃，可是就算英良死了，他也沒辦法去彌補因為自己的天真和無心之失所造成的惡果，他哭嚎號慟在地上站不起來，過去每一幕都在自己眼前閃現，是他親手破壞這一切的美好。

「健人，來」

北斗放開了JESSE，走向健人的身邊，他扶起了健人卻只是讓健人涔涔悲哀，北斗的痛苦、JESSE的痛苦、慎太郎的痛苦——每個人的悲劇，全都是他一手造成。

「對不起……對不起……北斗」

北斗一怔，他伸手以衣袖擦過健人臉頰上血淚相融的污濁，健人心裡絞痛著說不出來的苦悶，錐心泣血地侵蝕著自己，他想推開北斗，北斗卻抱住了自己，JESSE坐在輪椅上說不要，因為健人身上的磷粉未除，北斗卻只是搖頭將健人抱得更緊，那體溫讓人難忘，卻無法令健人停止哭泣。

「健人最後還是救了大家，我們要感謝你才對」

溫柔而磁性的聲音很動聽，讓健人想起了他們一同長大的甘美，青澀不再，但他們三人還是相靠著彼此，健人渾身發抖，淚水讓他再也無法看清楚眼前的北斗，他哭得更為厲害，聲嘶力歇地道歉。

「對不起……對不起……北斗」

此刻，其實中島健人很想跟松村北斗說，救了大家的，其實是他。


	28. Chapter 28

２７

「梅西百貨事情找人去處理了，對向宣稱是死去的那個人的仇家尋仇，發動了襲擊，後面的事情都沒有提到，當時身邊疏散的其他人都逐一打過招呼了，確保不會將事情說出去」

大我坐在辦公桌的一方，這是JESSE回來組織後的工作室，跟從前的不一樣了更為空虛，JESSE本來沒特別打算要重新接管組織，這陣子經歷生死和奪權的戲碼讓自己變得猶豫，到底像從前一樣執著是否仍然正確；不過當大我知道JESSE在Pause的治療下已經康復至可以工作的水平後，JESSE確定回來後他便遞上了請辭，並表示自己要跟京本家回日本。

「好」  
「組織的事情大概就這樣了，你的助手們一直都在我身邊工作，有什麼不明白的地方我想問他們也沒差」大我終於將這數個月來組織繁重的工作完全交接給JESSE，感覺肩膀當下輕鬆不少，他漾著悠然自得的笑意，站了起來準備離開，組織分派給京本家的大宅還在收拾行李，聰和勝利一直吐糟著明明慎太郎和大我才來美國沒多久，怎麼東西這麼多，高地今天跟著慎太郎到處買手信說是要帶回日本給生意上一直有來往的客戶，樹以一個極為尷尬的身份陪自己進來，卻堅持不走進JESSE的辦公室。

「大我，等一下」

才剛轉身，JESSE沉穩的聲線便穿透了自己，沒有去在意美國文化叫得親暱，他重新對上JESSE深不可測的視線，儼然一副行走在黑暗世界的當權者自然地透著某種無形的壓力，大我勇敢地直視著，沒有後退。

「京本家真的不繼續留在總部發展嗎？」有點兒可惜的樣子讓大我不解，京本家雖說是組織裡面的古老貴族，不過一向低調而不喜歡出面，世代以來都是留在日本管理著亞洲地區的事務，JESSE這種挽留讓他看不懂到底是客套，還是真的想將京本家留在這裡。  
「……為什麼要留下？」大我反問，這個提問對JESSE而言有點兒深奧，他見過很多不同的家族，每個家族都是想盡辦法留在總部這裡越是接近越好，這樣才能一直往上爬，卻倒是沒見過像京本家這麼轉身而雲淡輕風，將名利看得極不重要甚至完全沒有放在他們的心上。  
「留在總部……賺取名利和更多的金錢？」

JESSE連自己都無法說服，大我噗嗤一聲笑了出來，搖搖頭。

「我只是想回日本當我的醫生，這陣子替慎太郎處理京本家的生意和組織的事情快要把我迫瘋了，看來加班到半夜的生活倒是更為適合我」

訝然的神情在JESSE的眼前只出現過半秒，很快又轉走了，他沉吟著大我的瀟灑，長期站在冰山的最底層，實在是很難相信在他們的世界裡，居然還有像京本大我的這種人，深藏不露也不願意站到最前方，不渴望權力但也沒有貪圖安逸，他想回到日本的理由，就只是想去當回一個加班到凌晨的小醫生。

貫徹始終的人，果然，還是令他們這個世界的人著迷。

「很可惜，我們沒有太多的時間認識對方」JESSE輕嘆一聲放棄，他的齷齪不可能將這種清白的人留下來，感覺也像染指了大我的純粹，他站起來打算送一下大我，這反倒是大我站在原地沒有動，他抬頭望著JESSE的臉，遲疑著想要說話，「嗯？」  
「JESSE，在離開之前，我有些小小的請求，不曉得你能不能幫一下我？」

明知道Ｊ就站在門外，JESSE沒有戳穿，他淡然揚起嘴角，點了下頭顯得爽快。

「組織已經將Ｊ除名，說起來，最後也是全靠Ｊ帶回來的藥我們大家才得救，他順利完成了他的任務，要是他想回來的話自然也是可以，不過……」JESSE捎了捎玻璃門外坐立不安地背向自己和大我的樹，他又將樹的視線帶到大我的身上，再度勾起笑容，「我想他並不會」  
「樹只是我第一個請求」大我安靜地表示，JESSE蹙眉不太懂得，明眼人都看得出他跟樹超乎常人的親密，他以為大我只是想組織放過樹，讓他跟著大我回日本，從此不再作為組織裡的特務Ｊ生活，「我的第二個請求，是我想帶特務Ｆ回日本繼續他的治療」

JESSE聽見了很是吃驚，隨後他又想到，Ｊ跟Ｆ從小就是在訓練基地一起成長的伙伴，當天是中島英良從中作梗，才讓Ｊ意外幾乎殺死了Ｆ，健人也一直在找著可以讓Ｆ醒過來的方法，新藥既然連他們不知名的病毒也可以治好，那麼一直持續地治療的話也應該是有希望，只是JESSE不懂得為什麼大我非得要將Ｆ帶回日本。

「你意思是……想正式招攬Ｆ作為京本家的特務？」JESSE困惑地問道，就算Ｆ醒過來了，也不一定確保他可以回到從前超級特務的水準，就算是慈善之家，也不一定要以這種形式將Ｆ帶走。  
「正式招攬的話，就要說到我第三個請求，京本家想正式招攬Ｍ作為我們的特務」

「這不可能」

大我以為JESSE還滿好說話，沒想到JESSE聽見他提到MARIUS便馬上變了臉，他斬釘截鐵地回絕自己，大概是露出了失望的表情，JESSE意識到自己的語氣可能不太禮貌，他思索一下，回答裡透著無可奈何。

「Ｍ是中島英良叛變的共犯，就算他在最後還是選擇去保護組織裡面的你，但他自己也招認了，在健人的所有衣服上撒上磷粉讓北斗、我及慎太郎染病的是他，一直將京本家的機密資料發給中島英良的也是他，我還沒有處理他已經是考慮到他在最後關頭保護你的行為，組織必須將他永遠地關起來」

JESSE正色地說著，語氣裡說出了無法抗逆的意思，但JESSE並不知道，MARIUS才不是最後一刻才改變心意，在他逐漸被荷魯斯之眼清洗身上的藥性時，他一早已經冒著危險將情報告訴樹和健人，健人他們才可以及時帶著北斗和JESSE趕來。

「……他知道有狙擊手，所以在身邊那個人被擊斃後，他一直以自己的身軀擋住狙擊手的視線，不讓我被擊殺」大我呢喃著，MARIUS不想大我被殺，卻也沒辦法在英良的面前變節，生怕害大我更加陷入萬劫不復，他掐住自己的咽喉沒錯，可是一直沒有動殺意，他只是確保自己無法動彈並沒有能力離開他的身影之下，逃到狙擊手有機可乘的地方。  
「事情還是一樣，你想要帶走Ｆ，可以，之後讓Ｆ成為你們京本家的特務也沒關係，不過Ｍ的話……」  
「JESSE」

「你有想過那些救你的藥，到底是在哪裡來的嗎？」

既然用軟的不行，大我不惜冒著曝露身份的危險也要用硬的強迫JESSE讓他可以帶走MARIUS，MARIUS救了自己，要是他還可以安然地看著MARIUS被關在一個不見天日的牢籠裡，他根本就不算是京本大我。

「那是健人……不，是你……？」

健人派Ｊ到日本找尋Pause的血型，Ｊ一度失去聯絡，所有人以為他背棄組織了於是向他發出追殺令並從組織裡除名，在大我踏上這國度的同一時間，健人便開始了他新藥的研究——那麼在健人得到新藥之前，又是誰在做著這研究？

藥品的研究不易，斷不是數個月就可以完成的事情，不將臨床的實驗算上去，也至少得花數年的時間，前提是研究一直在極順利裡進行才可以得到這種成果，JESSE緊盯著大我平淡的臉，上面沒有打算回答這個顯然易見的問題，JESSE意會過來，大我這是根本不是請求，他是向自己討回應有的回報。

縱然，他的回報只是別人的自由。

「我不能親手把Ｍ放走，這是組織的規定」

JESSE迫不得已說，卻在大我的耳窩裡敲響了希望之鐘，他聽懂了JESSE的弦外之音，高高興興地走向辦公室的玻璃門，一把拉開。

「KYOMO！你進去好久哦，我還以為……」門才剛被打開，樹便緊張兮兮地湊過來，他連忙牽住大我的手，大我笑得甜絲，這下子在美國也毫無遺憾了，踏前一步，沒想到JESSE也跟著在後面送客。  
「以為什麼？」冰冷的語氣還是讓樹不寒而慄，樹罕有地在大我面前朝著其他人動搖，重遇過去的服務對象讓現在的樹感到不安，他猜不透JESSE的意思，也不曉得自己跟大我走進來以後，組織會不會突然反咬一口。  
「JESSE……」

樹看著JESSE沒有再往下說，JESSE睨著樹的表情有點兒可怕，他渾身不安更加靠近了大我，恐懼著這裡的陰沉也把大我侵蝕，倏地，JESSE將一根鑰匙扔向樹，樹反射性接好，卻完全不明所以。

「別忘記把事情做得完美一點，Ｊ……不，樹」

大我在旁邊看著樹的手足無措笑得快樂，咧嘴看著樹難得吃緊的樣子，樹扭頭對上自己作弄般的眼神更是不解，卻又在聽見JESSE喚回自己的本名後錯愕地抬起頭來。

「走吧，樹，你還有最後的任務要做」

看著大我拉著樹走向組織的深處，二人十指緊扣讓大我露出了不曾見過的燦爛笑容，樹的顫慄未退反倒被大我一直無情訕笑，樹走著也漸漸露出安心的笑意，有點兒害羞地跟著大我離開JESSE的視線，JESSE在想，就算不計算荷魯斯之眼，京本大我也有種神祕的魔力，他真誠地對待每一個人，從未將特務們當作是僅僅的勞動者，他的純真吸引活在冰山之下的人，這才是讓特務們都對著京本家心甘情願的主要原因。

要是說世上有誰比自己對組織的事情處理得更好更恰當的話，那人必然是屬於眼前一直從未露面的京本大我，他擁有一種迷人的魅力，可以讓每一個走到他身邊的特務們折服而甘拜下風，他工作能力極強，是努力型的天才，但本人卻從未覬覦過什麼，有點兒像是那種龍袍剛好套在身上，意外地很合身的感覺。

『鈴鈴——』

口袋裡傳來震動，中斷了JESSE的凝思，他拿起手機一聽，沉穩的哼聲響起來然後讓甜絲的美意覆蓋在自己的臉上。

「喂」  
「JES——今晚要吃什麼好？我好想吃とろろ可是廚師準備了芝士火鍋，嗯……芝士火鍋感覺也很好吃啊……」北斗在電話裡另一頭傳來忙碌的聲音，他鬧騰起來勾起了JESSE的笑意，聽著北斗的聲音，一如以往地像有些什麼填滿了自己的胸口一樣，顯得溫暖。  
「嗯……兩種都吃不就好了？」JESSE回答，北斗發出吃驚而又不滿的音節。  
「誒——兩個完全不相配哎……感覺我打給JES都是虧了」  
「就那麼不想打給我嗎？」JESSE說，北斗咯咯地笑起來，聽著JESSE忍耐的醋意樂此不疲。  
「那有……你今天工作完結了嗎？才剛可以回去，可不要太拼命了」  
「大我剛離開，我收拾一下便回來」  
「那麼我等你」

北斗的聲音一直在牽扯著自己心頭上最脆弱的那根弦，佔據著心坎每一份的柔軟，讓JESSE馬上就想要看見北斗低頭害羞地朝著自己露出一雙虎齒的樣子，掛斷電話，急不及待地匆匆將文件整理好都放在桌上，打算明天才好好去處理，歸心似箭，幾乎是跳上他的長轎車。

「北斗」甫走進家門，JESSE便毫不理會身邊傭人們向著自己打招呼或是想接過他手上物品的體貼，他只是徑自衝向北斗，並緊緊地抱擁著他。

這裡是JESSE和北斗在退院後共同購買的新物業，為了彌補之前一直缺失的時間，他們決定在上東區乾脆買新的房子展開同居生活，前陣子北斗一直忙碌著收拾，這幾天終於整理好了也可以讓家裡的廚子大展身手，北斗的工作不需要特別地跑到公司裡上班，他一直在是在家裡苦惱著新的靈感，聽見JESSE的汽車擦過私人車道的悠長聲音，他已經忍不住走到玄關迎接。

「果然好早啊，甚至還沒有到吃晚飯的時間」看見JESSE讓北斗雙眼發亮，他有點兒驚喜，距離自己打電話過去才只是過了半小時多一點兒，JESSE便已經回來了，任由他牽住自己的手，將身外物都扔給旁邊的傭人們，JESSE拉著北斗走向睡房。  
「是你說不要讓我太拚命」

北斗又再度吃吃地笑起來，那隻虎齒清澈一直在勾引自己的自制能力，久別這麼多年的時間，要不是一直在顧慮著彼此身體上康復的狀態JESSE早就受不了了，每天跟北斗的親吻都是多一分的僭越，卻總是在最後一步裡被北斗猛然阻止，北斗不想JESSE勉強，但今天是JESSE第一天回到從前工作的地方，無論在自己還是北斗心裡面大約都像一個沒有說出來的暗示，北斗還打電話給自己簡直就像是在提醒著自己，JESSE忍不住揚起壞笑，在北斗跟著自己進睡房後把門鎖上。

「JES，可真是個急性子的人」

太明瞭JESSE拉著自己關上房門背後的意圖，北斗勾著嘴角挑逗似地說了一句，JESSE聽見了猛然用力地將北斗推倒在偌大的床上，北斗笑得很開心，在自己的心頭化成了濃稠的花蜜，讓自己沉淪而不能自拔，北斗主動湊近，剛好遇上JESSE俯身的吻，二人恣意向對方作出無止境的索求，舌尖快速地鑽動著愛意交纏，發出唧唧的接吻聲卻沒讓他們絲毫感到羞赧，此刻他們只是等待已久的野獸，跟隨著自己最原始的冀望，盡力地得到對方。

和撕破彼此的衣物只差了一線的自制，他們激吻中抽身脫下身上所有的臃腫，以貼近的玉帛相見滿溢情意綿綿，許久沒有接觸這樣熾熱的肌膚讓他們頃刻間失去所有的理智和世俗的規範，他們只想在彼此間留下最深刻的愛情，渴求著對方的肯定，兩隻無名指閃現著獨一無二的冷銀，見證著他們牽著手走過的艱澀。

「等等，JES……我要、先把戒指脫下來」感受到JESSE戒指刮過自己的皮膚，他可不想自己的戒指同樣為JESSE淺鮮的皮膚帶來任何痛感和不適，主動說著的同時將戒指脫下來放到床頭櫃去，JESSE想表示根本沒有這個必要，但看見北斗的動作比自己更快，於是也將自己的脫下來，交給北斗放在床頭相映成趣。

一雙戒指依靠著對方，跳躍著彼此的心跳，在上面刻劃成永不磨滅的起伏和絕美的愛情，北斗盯了幾秒滿心歡喜，直至JESSE勾著自己的下巴，強迫自己將視線轉回來。

再度的俯身輕吻，這次的吻倒是由淺入深，虔誠地在北斗的唇上撕磨著誘惑，北斗試著回應卻發現所有的主導權都在JESSE手裡面緊緊掐著，JESSE蜻蜓點水式落著吻，未等北斗伸出舌尖勾引，他便轉走落吻的地方，吻著臉頰骨尖眼瞼，又點滴在耳垂，輕啃著耳骨讓北斗發出好聽的聲音，嚶嚀不滿又或是更綻放情慾，北斗渾身輕顫著想要的感覺，他將手不安份而習慣性地探向JESSE的下身，悶地拉開褲鍊子，JESSE意會地褪走長褲，上好材質的內褲絲滑地讓人著迷，北斗按壓著裡面的柔嫩，以指尖仔細地繪畫著記憶裡JESSE的形狀，成功讓JESSE發出低喘的按捺，他沒有阻止北斗對自己的放肆，更為賣力地服務著北斗身上的快慰，舌尖在胸前兩點上作出猛烈的攻擊，輕彈著最頂端的刺激，北斗哼唧起來跟隨著JESSE的節奏，手裡也不忘一直在布料上滑動著挑撥，清晰地感受到JESSE的慾望已經抬頭漸變巨大，JESSE有點兒忍不住便主動連內褲也一併褪去，同時拉扯著北斗下身的衣服，直至同樣的光潔展現在自己的眼前。

「相隔那麼久……感覺好像第一次一樣……我有點兒緊張」下半身的清涼讓北斗的心跳漏拍，他頂著悸動悄聲說，JESSE聽見了噗笑一聲，仔細地將溫暖覆上北斗的熾熱，裡面透露著的都是對自己的渴求，他上下地套弄起來，北斗將頭偏在枕頭上故意不看著JESSE，以掩飾自己因為太久沒有跟JESSE進行情事的羞澀，但在JESSE的眼中是更為可愛的，簡直要好好控制自己，才沒有發狂地將北斗一口吞下。

指腹磨蹭著鈴口，北斗叫得更為無力，他扭動著將呼息落在枕頭上發悶，挺立的分身是極久違的，甚至JESSE忘記對上一次看見它是多久之前的事情，模糊的記憶欺騙著自己的不肯定，他快速地套弄著，然後由北斗阻止自己的急進。

「唔……JES……」

北斗阻止自己一套到底的做法，他緩緩地坐起來並指示JESSE靠床坐著，前端都吐著愛液顯得黏稠，北斗微微緋紅著臉咬著下唇一言不發，他跨坐在JESSE的身上，將自己的碩大緊貼在JESSE的之上，並靠一起後他試著上下互相磨擦刺激起來。

「唔……啊哈……」

太久違的床事也許不適合這種極為挑逗的做法，卻在北斗腦海裡似乎都失去控制，他動著意識JESSE感到興奮的地方，同時無法抗拒一再讓自己屈服，他知道JESSE在欣賞自己的主動，帶著看好戲又受不了的表情一覽無遺，北斗後仰著身子，快到頂峰的感覺使他昏眩，嘴裡傾吐著對JESSE的慾望，首先釋放出來。

「嗚……！」

北斗失去力氣地倒在JESSE的旁邊，JESSE將他一手抱起來，冒著微汗的身軀更為黏合，北斗喘著氣，髮絲被弄亂的JESSE將它們安份地重新撓回在北斗的耳後，露出好看的輪廓線條，他充滿疼愛地俯身一吻，吻住北斗的耳窩讓他大叫敏感，試圖想推開自己，JESSE忍住笑意，重新將北斗推在床上躺著，以膝輕地打開北斗的雙腿，北斗顯得不知所措起來，卻泛紅了臉頰，順從地將雙腿打開到JESSE想要的角度，然後被JESSE曲起來拿在手中。

咬唇等待某種結合，期盼已久的親密，JESSE的炙手可熱已經蓄勢待發，頂端抹滿甘津，JESSE將他們都抹到北斗的後方上，只是輕地一抿並未用力，北斗已經輕呼起來，帶情慾的渴望撩撥著自己心動的節拍，徐緩地抹至一個自己感到滿意的程度，讓北斗的下身充滿著分不清彼此的濕潤，試著用力挺進，北斗倒抽一口氣又退出來，可是北斗的驚呼卻是更加明顯，困惑地望著北斗，北斗嘟起嘴唇。

「JES……」

這下子自己終究明白了，北斗也在等待此刻太久太久，他故作體貼的不解風情並沒有滿足到北斗深切的需要，他深呼吸一下，用力地一挺到底。

「嗚……！！」

咦？

甬道充滿愛津地包圍著自己，向自己發出明確的訊息，索求著自己的瘋狂，JESSE確定北斗並沒有任何不適，才敢開始真正地律動起來，卻總有種疑問放在心底裡，吸吮著自己的衝撞，北斗叫得歡快的同時讓JESSE一步步踏向無盡的高峰，幾乎是全根頂進再退出來的重覆著狂野，撞擊著北斗和自己的極限，JESSE實在無法留力，同時好奇為什麼北斗的甬道早已為自己準備好綻放，在北斗毫髮未傷之下，JESSE動得更快，抽動著斷裂的理智和所有未說出來的心結，JESSE終將也在北斗裡撒落璀璨。

「JES」

北斗在體力不支後向自己主動靠近，逐漸冷卻激情的JESSE伸手抱住北斗的溫暖，內心的謎團卻是更顯清楚，像一盞開啟了就無法關上的明燈，照亮了眼前的北斗，完美的北斗，健康的北斗，比北斗更像北斗的北斗。

「北斗……」

低唸著北斗的名字，北斗在自己懷裡歪歪頭，有種感覺說不清，更像是一種毫無根據的直覺，卻一旦進入自己的視野，JESSE再也無法將它撥走。

「在吃晚餐前我還是先去洗個澡好了」這樣安靜地平躺好一會兒，JESSE的思緒在奔騰，北斗掛在自己的身上幾乎睡著，在驚醒的一刻又意識到自己身體內外的污穢，他離開JESSE，跳下了床走向浴室。  
「嗯」

失落的體溫一如這陣子以來的每個晚上，JESSE曾經問過北斗，為什麼他明明比自己嚴重，卻在健人新藥的幫助下甚至比自己要更快恢復過來，北斗想了一會兒，只是笑著回答自己，也許是自己跟這新藥比較合得來，又或是健人第一個就找自己做治療，所以治療的時間實際都要比JESSE長。

他相信了。

在前陣子當北斗有足夠體力離開病床時，他溜進自己的病房硬抱著自己入睡，第二天清早JESSE問他，沒有呼吸機沒關係嗎？北斗笑著搖頭，說只要JESSE在身邊沒問題。

他也相信了。

跟北斗搬進這新屋裡的時候JESSE望著北斗的花瓶裡面沒有自己當年送給北斗的那個，JESSE問北斗那個後來送的花瓶去哪裡了，北斗說，在醫院不小心打破了。

他都相信了。

但當JESSE拿起床頭那依靠的一雙戒指，他並沒有如願地找到屬於自己的心跳時——

他便知道，他什麼都不該去相信。

「中島健人，將北斗還給我」

冷峻、無情、恐怖，JESSE的臉色面如死灰，正以他最大的絕情威嚇著健人，健人看見JESSE竟敢冒險地跑進自己被困的房間，連忙後退，沒想到JESSE卻大步上前揪起了自己的衣領。

「JESSE！我身上的磷粉還沒有除掉！！」試圖喚回JESSE的理智，卻健人並不知道他的理智早已斷線，JESSE沒有理會健人的呼喊，只是用力地在那好看的臉上揍了一拳憤怒，當健人重新對上JESSE的時候，赫然發現他的雙眼內都是淚水。

「將北斗還給我」

健人已經知道是什麼讓JESSE失控。

『JESSE……會發現的』  
『健人是天才，所以，一定沒問題的』

瞧，我就說嘛。

「將北斗還給我！！！！！」JESSE失控大叫，卻在房間裡無人回應，健人絕望地低著頭不予以任何的說話，JESSE摔破他能觸及的每件物品，盡情地發洩破壞，健人沒有阻止自己只是讓自己哀莫大於心死，彷彿都是在跟自己說，他的想法並沒有出錯。

可他打從一開始只希望這全都是自己的臆斷。

「算我求求你好不好……健人……將北斗還給我……」

哀求著健人的號慟，感受到有某種柔情滴落心坎，他抬頭，看見健人在哭。

不要，不要……你哭什麼哭？？？！

「對不起……JESSE……是我——害了北斗」

就似是宣判自己最終的死亡，JESSE跌坐在地上，眼淚沒辦法停下來，健人跪坐在自己的面前跟著自己一起哭，感覺過了好久好久，好像他們還是當天的少年，吵架了打架了互相不揪不睬，但最後還是拉起對方的衣袖和好，只是他們都不再是少年，而昔日三人行的美好，也只剩餘這房間裡二人的孤寂。

「你是怎樣發現的？」健人顫抖著悄聲問道，JESSE空洞的眼神刺傷健人，他不應該替北斗寫完這個結局的。

「我送給北斗的戒指裡，刻著我的心跳，可是如今北斗的戒指上，只有他的心跳——你再去訂造一枚了？」

JESSE不知道面對死亡的時候，通常大家都是用哪一種表情去面對，他只覺得好累，他好想逃離這個讓他失意的現實，他想回去大覺一睡，意圖祈求等他重新再張開眼睛，真的北斗就會出現在自己的身邊，可是理智又再提醒自己這是不可能的，健人的反應、虛假的北斗都告訴著自己，原來北斗比誰都更要早離開，並沒有回頭。

北斗早已將自己的結局準備得恰如其分，他寫，故他在，大文豪松村北斗又怎會放過撰寫自己結局的此等美事？他跟健人準備著，堅持著，並切切實實地走完整個最長的結束，只是北斗太低估JESSE對自己的愛情。

他還是看出來了。

「……JESSE，他是北斗送給你，最後的禮物」大約是訂造的時候只說了要JESSE上一次訂的那枚戒指，健人並沒有注意到款式上的不一，冥冥之中還是讓JESSE發現了，再多深層的意義說了也無謂，沒有人能取代死亡，他做再多的努力去調整北斗的分身，讓他變得可以飲食、可以進行情事、可以陪著JESSE變老——都無法取代真正的北斗。

北斗最後的禮物終究是不完美的，它只是一份禮物，它卻不是JESSE心念的松村北斗。

「他是什麼時候離開的？」

JESSE停止了哭泣，有種再也哭不出來的苦澀，原來當一個人在極大的悲痛面前，反而所有情感都會被抽空，整個身體不再實在，變得輕飄飄而空洞，所有內臟感覺都不在了，JESSE不曉得自己還有什麼留下來，他在想，為什麼新藥要成功救到自己，於是安靜地問道，至少，他想知道北斗離開時，是怎麼樣。

「就在他控制著分身溜到你病房上跟你睡在一起的那個晚上」

抱著北斗的觸感彷似仍在，JESSE的心發瘋在抽搐地疼痛起來，錐心的讓自己有種不想再活的感覺，他撩過北斗過長的髮絲，他吻過北斗的粉唇，北斗替自己撫平胸口發悶，他甚至抱著北斗沉沉睡去，在呼吸聲持續的平靜下，他卻不知道真正的北斗那一個晚上，確實地抱著自己睡在自己懷裡。

他們重遇，他們終將又可以接吻了，他們擁抱，他又看見北斗的笑靨澄澈明亮。

北斗救了他們全部人，他卻沒能拉住北斗。

北斗轉身離開，他甚至懵然不知。

「北斗……北斗……北斗……」重覆唸著北斗的名字，JESSE可以用一切去換北斗回來，健人抿緊嘴唇，淚流滿面，卻什麼都做不到。

全都是他的錯。

尾聲

「好奇怪哦，JES，我一直找不到你送給我的戒指，明明我只是放在床頭櫃上……」忍住沉痛回家，北斗困惑地朝著自己嘮叨，一陣鼻酸淚水幾乎決堤，JESSE忍住，劃出笑意。  
「我拿去改款式了，忘了告訴你，抱歉」

將戒指重新套在北斗的無名指上，北斗甜蜜地笑起來，好奇地又將戒指拿出來仔細端詳，看見內圈刻劃著不明所以的數字，禁不住蹙眉提問。

「這是什麼意思？」  
「是那晚你跑進我病床，硬要抱著我睡的那天，那天我們再度重遇的日子」

JESSE裝作平淡地說，但還是狠狠地刺痛著自己，心臟的軟肉像被誰用刀刃全都刮弄著發痛，他好奇人到底要痛到什麼程度才可以踏上死亡，北斗聽見了似乎很開心，馬上又將戒指戴回去。

「誒，這種事也需要有紀念日嗎？」

輕彈一下北斗的鼻尖，北斗眨著眼睛撲進自己的懷裡撒嬌，JESSE輕地嘆息，伸手抱住了太真實卻又虛假的北斗。

六月十八日。

讓北斗戴著刻著北斗心跳的戒指活著，就是你想要最長的結束了嗎？

戴著我送給你的戒指和花瓶離開，你就滿足了嗎？

北斗，你的結局，什麼時候才可以寫完？

※

「樹……我餓了」

該是準備晚餐的時候了，可是樹卻一直抱著大我硬躺在床上毫無動靜，處於一種好想進行下去卻又理智告訴自己時間太早的矛盾之中，大我忍不住說，輕輕推了推樹。

「難得你這麼早下班回家，結果又是催促我去做事」大我回到日本之後很快便重投他極為忙碌的醫院工作，人手不足的問題從來沒有解決過，甚至在資深的自己回來之後更顯嚴重，同僚們看見是熟稔的大我回來了，馬上又將更多的問題扔給自己去處理，結果大我沒幾天又回到樹剛來到日本時看見的狀態裡，每晚都是凌晨以後才下班，忍不住偷吃個杯麵匆匆睡覺，第二天沒睡太多又得回去上班。

樹感覺自己有點兒像一個獨守空幃的可憐蟲，不僅沒什麼時間跟大我親熱，京本家的新宅也多了很多人，以前的洋房被炸了京本家沒有再用，他們從美國回來以後搬到第二號大宅跟聰和勝利他們一起住，本來倒是沒什麼，可是在他們成功喚醒風磨以後，風磨他那錯過了十年的青春似乎一直在鬧騰比自己年少的聰、勝利和MARIUS，吵鬧的家裡一下子感覺多了很多人礙事，特別是那個最親近和了解自己的菊池風磨。

「那有，我真的餓了嘛！」大我不滿地說，嘟嚷的嘴唇卻被樹強行將吻封住，樹的舌尖硬掰進去引起大我一陣意亂情迷，被樹推倒在床上動彈不得，看來這陣子他一直養精蓄銳的特務技能都想用在自己身上了，他甚至懷疑自己挑了一個特務當戀人到底是否正確，卻未等大我想得更深入，樹便咬住了自己的耳垂，他渾身顫抖，想推開樹卻忍不住吐出低吟，樹的臉上劃著滿足的笑容。

「餓了嗎？那麼……你要好好吃飯……還是……？」

樹作弄般似地壞笑起來，他坐直身子將下半身準確地磨擦在大我同樣敏感的地方蹭了蹭，大我被挑逗起來，情慾讓自己忘記餓意，他猛然拉下樹令人作厭的T恤，靠近自己極近的距離，然後親上樹的唇上柔軟。

「先吃掉你，再說」

咯咯笑地讓大我失敗，大我想反撲自己卻又被自己固定在床上，恣意撕磨大我的耳鬢，讓他發出更好聽的聲音，大我瞇著眼享受，每一下挑逗自己的耳窩總讓自己打顫，樹卻似乎很享受玩弄自己的感覺。

「等等，風磨君～～」

門外突然響起了什麼動靜，未等樹和大我反應過來，風磨已經在其他人努力阻止卻不成功的情況下拉開了樹房間的大門。

「喂田中樹你什麼時候才給我做飯，我快要餓死了！啊——」尾語結在稍微有點兒驚訝之中，聰和勝利不約而同盡力踮高一左一右地掩住MARIUS的眼睛。  
「誒？？誒？？？」  
「嗚啊MARI醬不能看！！」  
「所以我就說不能這樣跑進來啊！風磨君！！！」

所有對情慾的期待都在被撞破的一刻消滅殆盡，樹重新坐起來，離開了和大我的溫存，並輕聲嘆氣起來，大我見狀忍不住竊笑，在眾人退開並重新關上房門的時候，拉了拉樹的手並以指尖在裡面劃撥情意。

「所以我就說要保護你的話只有我一個人就足夠了」居然被好兄弟撞破好事，樹既生自己的氣也生風磨的氣，好兄弟是怎樣當的你會不會！！  
「先去吃飯……今晚……再繼續吧」

大我看見樹的耳根緋紅起來，自己也變得面紅耳赤，樹轉身過來在自己的額前彈了一下，他眨眨眼睛反射性閃避，然後對上樹帶著好笑的眼神。

「再繼續……吧～」

認命地跑出去打算做飯，卻看見客廳裡風磨帶著其他人在拭擦槍械和其他武器，樹狐疑地蹙蹙眉，京本家這裡天下太平，而且風磨什麼事情對任務這麼熱心了？

「風磨……你這是做什麼？」樹禁不住問道，風磨抬起頭來，咧嘴大笑。

「到紐約救中島那傢伙，吃過晚飯後就要跟MARIUS出發了，你要不要來幫我？」

一怔，未等樹回答，身後有誰以同樣溫熱的指尖覆住自己，樹扭頭一看，大我似笑非笑地看著自己。

「看來……那個繼續，要等你回來之後才能繼續了」

風磨說，反正二人還有很漫長的青春在等著他們，少『繼續』一次半次也沒關係。

樹仰天長哭，青春易碎，只有琉璃美麗，菊池風磨你到底懂不懂春宵一刻值千金的道理。

但誠然，在田中樹和京本大我中間，還有很長的青春，可以讓他們暫時揮霍。

有一個人可以相濡以沫，細水長流，或許就是讓青春不再玻璃的方法。

——全文完——

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
後記

感謝一路看來支持的各位!!!  
我終於將這塵封十年的故事 完完全全地寫出來了。  
得說一句, 十年前, 這故事本來是屬於赤龜的故事(可是某仁退團了我大受打擊, 後來又結婚了我再度打擊, 然後再生子了我再三打擊)  
於是我就一直沒有心思去動筆了。  
但這個故事一直放在我的心裡面,  
不時我就會想起它,  
直至我被人勸服再度執筆寫樹我,  
有一天我就想將這個故事轉送給樹我了!  
自然跟當初的設定完全不一樣,  
當初的血型是叫 STOP TIME, 本來設定赤龜二人都是特務, 而且一開頭是要互相殺戮而認識 之類之類,  
不過有些原有的情節也有保留, 像是換血 (當時設定是KAME將血換給JIN), 換血後二人被追殺 之類的,  
能完全這麼漫長而腦洞大開的故事我太高興了!  
有種鬆一口氣的感覺W

這個故事裡我早陣子重看的時候發現也倒真的很沉重,  
打從一開頭到後面都有種喘不過氣來的感覺,  
尤其因為我一早已經想好了JES北最後的結果(哭)  
所以每次我寫JES北的甜蜜時都覺得好痛好痛好痛 痛瘋了(喂)  
明明一早決定好北斗的下場, 可是還是忍不住心疼,  
寫大結局的時候我甚至寫著寫著就哭了T^T  
寫這麼多年同人文, 倒真的是第一次!(驚)  
寫到結局的時候我有一度想過要不要還是放棄原定的JES北結局,  
給他們HE吧,  
可是我還是覺得這麼沉重的結局,  
實在很難做到每對CP都是HE的(默)

接下來可能會再寫其他連載,  
有機會再見吧!

感謝看到這裡的各位,  
送給大家的小彩蛋。

玥殿 2020.7.4  
P.S. 在赤西仁生日的這一天將赤龜的同人故事送給樹我也是別有風味了(笑)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

彩蛋

在一口氣配合著樹和MARIUS的進攻和防守後，菊池風磨終於突破組織裡的重重難關，困住健人的房門就在面前，他拿出早已覆上大我生物信息的指套給自己套上，不假思索而充滿信心地按在門把讀取指紋的讀器上，待機的藍燈轉換為可以通行的綠幽，咔嗒一聲風磨還是扭動了門把，將那塵封十年的大門推開。

「中島」

將那句矯情的『我來接你了』忍住，有那麼一刻他好奇自己是哪裡來的自信，以為這十年以來健人對自己不曾變改，甚至轉換角色，他也不一定有自信可以等待一個沒有盡頭的人整整十年，可是這十年以來，他總在夢中聽見了健人的說話聲，那熟稔的笑聲一直牽紊他的心思，直至他醒過來，他努力地在京本家做著復康的治療，京本家給他的藥果然神奇，連樹一度挑斷自己的手腳筋也像完全沒有受過傷一樣，完好無缺，就是上面的疤痕發淡卻未能完全褪去。

所有屬於特務的技巧和動作都是帶生硬的，但他仍不顧一切地去找出一個答案，就算磷粉被完全除掉以後組織還是關著健人，只為了那毫無意義的家族連坐法。

「風磨！！！！！」

健人跑了過來用力抱住自己，那溫暖使自己愕然而徹底愣住，原來跟某個一直掛在心頭上的人抱擁是這麼地珍貴而使自己感動，他的心猛地跳動起來，急促地想要聽見更多健人忍不住破功而掉出來的一聲聲『風磨』。

「好了重遇的戲碼晚一點兒再演，我們先離開再說」樹簡短地說，後面的MARIUS一直為他們把風，聽見樹的提示，風磨連忙放開健人，勾起大咧咧的笑容，那帥臉在健人的心目中十年以來絲毫未變，讓他一直著迷的風磨，終於睜開了雙眼。

健人望向緊張兮兮的樹和MARIUS，倏地明白了什麼，他回望著風磨，風磨牽住自己的手，讓他信任自己。

「是……京本家讓你們來的？」

逃到較為安全的地方，跳上列車的同時換掉身上所有會曝露他們的衣服，健人忍不住悄然問道，風磨聽見了，再度抹上莫名的笑容。

「KYOMO從來不會過問我們都在幹什麼」

然後俯身赫然貼近自己的嘴唇，健人大驚風磨的主動，卻依戀這久違的甜蜜，風磨憐惜地輕撫著健人完美的臉龐，樹下意識掩住MARIUS的雙眼朝著風磨翻白眼。

「十年，會很長嗎？」

風磨輕問，健人沉吟一下，莞爾搖頭，對上風磨顯然情深的凝視。

青春從來易碎，大概在Pause的角度裡，十年只是微不足道，卻在健人的身上已經明顯地看見歲月的痕跡，風磨愛惜地撫平自己眼角十年前還沒有出現的細紋，健人貪婪地盯著在自己面前靈動的風磨還是帶著不可思議的感覺，他在想，要不是有那琉璃一般的Pause，自己根本沒辦法再見到變老一點的風磨，更不可能跟風磨一起接受時間的洗禮。

樹始終沒有告訴自己，誰才是Pause的擁有者，但當他意外地發現自己待在京本家數年後，望向面容從未改變的京本大我，他驀然想起來，原來在易碎青春的身體內，大我從來擁有著一顆比誰都要堅毅、純粹而貫徹始終的心。

他就是那個無論有多大的困難，只要看見那個人需要幫助，他就會毫不猶豫伸出援手的小醫生。

他是京本大我。


End file.
